


Walk Beside the Beast

by RaijiMagiwind, VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight



Series: Walk Beside the Beast Collection [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls, All Sorts of Crazy Sex, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Biting, Black-Red Vacillation, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chains, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Enough Triggers To Make Kankri Implode, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gratuitous Smut, Grubs, Homestucks Warped Quadrant Tour, Just Gonna Fracking Give Up On Tags Cause There's Too Damn Many To Keep Adding, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Nooks, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Porn With Plot, Psychic Bond, Psychological Torture, Purring Trolls, Quadrant Confusion, Sadstuck, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content, Smut, Strawberries, Transitioning, Troll Romance, Trust, Using Food During Foreplay, Voodoo, Weird Plot Shit, Whipped Cream, Xeno, self inflicted injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 155,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijiMagiwind/pseuds/RaijiMagiwind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Karkat ends up caught and at the mercy of the Grand Highblood? Interesting things apparently. Is it possible for our dear mutant blood to change the heart of the one of the scariest trolls of Alternia? Well if you want to know or find out, you'll have to read the story....</p><p>Strap in and join us in the absolute insanity that goes on in Highblood's castle....<br/>Might wanna pack some tissue....you might need it here and there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chain's of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The following is an ongoing roleplay between myself and another on Skype. We both met originally via MSPARP, and hit it off. Since then, we have become good buddies and have a penchant for crack ship RP's...:3
> 
> The main pairing is the Grand Highblood and Karkat Vantas, redrom. This does not mean there is not many other sub pairings going on though... :)
> 
> As of the April 2015, It is as LONG AS the UK Version of the THIRD HARRY POTTER BOOK!!! That's like 317 something pages folks!! And yes, its STILL ONGOING!
> 
> Current status of edited and unedited In Progress RP:  
> —As of 4-3-15—  
> Total Word/Google Doc Files: 9 (+ 2 Files of Notes, Details and Family Trees, 1 File with “Master Doc for Print”)  
> Total Word Count of the RP: WORKING ON UPDATED NUMBERS  
> Total Pages Thus Far: WORKING ON UPDATED NUMBERS  
>  
> 
> This work may also be crossposted to other accounts of the persons involved. They are as below:
> 
> Aya-chan/The Grand Highblood: http://ayamander.deviantart.com  
> Raiji/Karkat Vantas: http://raijimagiwind.deviantart.com  
> -Link to Raiji's Dreamwidth (FF Post's Tagged WBTBeast): http://raijimagiwind.dreamwidth.org/  
> -Link to Raiji's Livejournal (FF Post's Tagged WBTBeast): http://raijimagiwind.livejournal.com/
> 
> It is also up on the MSPARP Forums in the "NSFW Fiction" section which is under the Off Topic area under the Adult Section. This means unless you have your birthday posted in your profile on the MSPARP forums, you won't be able to view it on the forums (Since its the 18+ area of the site). We are Raiji Magiwind and VoiceofDeath on the MSPARP Forums.
> 
> If you see this ANYWHERE else but here or at the above places, please feel free to message us and we can verify or check stuff out.
> 
> Please be aware of the following 'headcannons':  
> \--Most of the characters are alive and well in some form, if not in a physical body, then as a sprite, soulbot or some other method.  
> \--More or less the canon story of the comic as of the beginning on the 10/16/13 Gigapause, is the past. We have tossed in a few probably headcannon fan liberties, but that's what fanfiction is all about now, eh...:P  
> \--Troll's of similar blood color, unless stated otherwise, likely follow in line by the same family name, so IE: all the candy blood's (OC and canon) would be Vantas, Yellow/Ochre most likely will be Captors and so on. Yes there are other 'troll families' out there, but in this particular story, most of the OC's will probably be related to one of the canon troll 'family' groups...  
> \--There is likely some OOC to the character's, but this is taken in stride based on the way the story goes.
> 
> Meanwhile the story is intricate and sprawling, but will still revolve mostly around the Grand HIghblood and Karkat. They are the central characters. Of course, we may go off on occasion and interact into the lives of those connected to Karkat and the Grand Highblood.
> 
> \---On other notes, I (Raiji) have decided to make this the inaugural piece to a new collection here on AO3, The "Homestucks Warped Quadrant Tour". This particular collection/tag will be for basically works that involve crack pairings and ships. If you got a crack to add to the collection, feel free to do so.
> 
> \---Wanna do some fanart? Feel free to go ahead and do so, just share it with us, so we can smother you with lots of love. For the OC's you can probably ask on the descriptions, though I'm sure we'll get to posting something down the line about each one, including a 'family tree', so like us, you can keep track of who the hell is with who and so on...@_@
> 
> \----Meanwhile you can also now visit the fanfiction's OFFICIAL Tumblr: http://walkbesidethebeast-hs-ff.tumblr.com  
> \--Here you can keep posted on updates, and see us post stuff like pictures and artwork and such. You can also ask the author's questions or even 'ask the character's'. You can even submit your own fanart and fan cosplay's and the like for us to post to the page....:)

\--Chapter 1: “Chains of Fate”--

Karkat was, well scared as hell in none too many words, as he found himself deposited in the main hall of the Highblood's citadel. He had been caught trying to escape from the drones after he got into an accident outside his hive and apparently someone had caught a glance of his blood color. He had managed to bandage up things before the drones got there and had tried to grab what he could to carry to run, but hadn't gotten far before he was captured. Now he was standing there waiting to see what would become his fate. His clothes were tattered, and he had fought all the way to the spot, even trying to throw what he could get his hands on and even attempted to bite at his captors a few times, particularly when he was handed over to other Subjuggulator’s to be taken to the Highblood.

Highblood sat on his chair watching the mutant blood. Normally he would talk to scare whoever is thrown in, but with this little loud mouth he decides silence would scare him more. Not even trying to hide his scary grin with a poker face.

He continued to stand there in a sense of defiance, even though he was terrified. The fact that the Highblood was staying quiet made him a little more nervous. He knew it was likely that this was going to be the end for him, but it was also possible the Highblood might do any number of things to him instead of killing him, and some of those things could likely be easily worse than death itself. He happened to find a small rock near his foot, probably from something the Highblood had smashed in one of his rages, so he figured, hell, he was going to probably die anyways, and so he may as well do so with some sort of fight. He took the stone and chucked it at the Highblood, looking at him with a look that was as if he was challenging the purple blood to do something.

He simply swayed his head out of the way standing up. "Normally I would go into rage at that, but lately I was wondering where, and who is my grub going to" he was talking about Gamzee, the smell of Gamzee was on Karkat. Not being an idiot he easily put two and two together. "So my grub has a mutant friend well hell just need to find someone motherfuckin new" with that he walked up to the smaller troll.

He watched as the other dodged before he listened to the other mention Gamzee and several other things, though he stumbled backwards as the other came towards him. "He's my moirail...." he said with a slight stutter. He began to growl softly as he felt panic set in and he reached out to try and swipe at the other. He knew it was stupid, but he was willing to do anything at this point to try and get away.

He knocks him off his feet. "Not anymore you’re not. I’ll spare you so I can fuck you. I fucked Signless before, you mutants got good nooks" a large rumble like purr started from his chest.

 

He felt himself fall back as he began to tremble. He felt the wetness of blood, noting he had cut his hand as he went down, the bright blood dripping from the wound. "Then just kill me, because I rather die than lose or betray my moirail..." He growled back at the other. "I'm the only one who can keep him stable, and I know he is pretty crazy unstable even for a high blooded troll, who are mostly crazy to begin with..."

He thought for a moment, the kid was right. "Fine be his moirail, but you’re still mine now." He grabs the wounded hand licking his blood up.

He feels the others tongue against his hand, and he tries to yank away. "I would rather be dead then be yours...and then watch as a ghost as Gamzee goes berserk at you for killing me...even if it’s reckless and insane..." He clawed his free hand into the others arm as an attempt to escape.

The Grand Highblood simply dragged Karkat to his room chaining him by his ankle to the bed. “You’ll get use to me, and quick or I’ll kill him front of you.”

Karkat fought being dragged away, though his heart seemed to stop at the sound of the click of the chains that bound him to the bed by his ankles. When the other made the threat of killing his moirail, he let his form fall almost limp against the bed. He fought the urge to cry as he thought of his fate now. He began to hope the Highblood might tire of him quickly and kill him and end his misery.

Seeing as he already had Karkat close to tears, he decided to move to the next part of his plan, and began nipping at Karakt’s neck gently.

Karkat felt the other begin to nip at his neck, and he began to struggle again. He tried to claw at the other. He wasn't going to let the other just take him. He tried to claw at the others face, as he hissed and growled at the other. He couldn't really kick well since his legs where bound. "Get away from me... don't fucking touch me...!"

Highblood bared his teeth, and growls loudly to warn him. "No" his voice sounded deadly.

"Get off..." He continued to struggle as he feels the tears begin to fall. He wished for death, because he rather be dead then deal with the hell he was going through right now.

He simply rips his clothes off not caring. A low chuckles slips up. "Look at you. Your body’s saying yes in more than one way, while you try to say no," smirking and rubbing the smaller trolls bulge.

Karkat continues his struggle, crying, as the Highblood continues to have at him. "I don't want this...please...."

"I don’t care..." The Highblood nips more, chaining his arms down. He will have Karkat. Something in him made him want the mutant more, and more. He wasn’t sure if it was the mutant struggling below him, or something else.

"Then just kill me please..." Karkat continued to struggle, trying to get away from the other the best he could. He twisted and tried to pull away. He then felt something pop, and he screamed as he dislocated his shoulder in his struggles to get away. He felt like passing out from the pain and the fear. He also could feel the wetness along his side, which meant in his struggle, he had also partially opened his wound from earlier.

Seeing as he was wounded and hurting himself. The larger troll licked the others nook. The screams pulled on his heart he wasn't sure why.

Karkat felt the other lick him along the nook. As the Highblood did so, he shuddered, but still struggled. He felt his consciousness slipping from him, the blood, the pain and the fear causing him to begin to black out.

He noticed the small troll would die from the blood loss. So he patched it up. “You don't die till I say so."

Karkat barely heard the other as the effect from everything took its toll and he passed out. There was still a steady rising and falling to his chest as he had given in to the shock from everything that had happened to him.

He sighed and left to work while Karkat slept. He had a lot on his mind out of almost nowhere.

Karkat slept for several hours at least, before stirring again. He was still bound to the bed, and he knew it was likely that once the other came back he would continue his attempt to take him. He took all the blankets and piled them all together before burrowing into them, the cocoon bringing a sort of comfort to him, as he wrapped himself into one of the blankets, even though his ankle protruded from the pile.

The larger had ordered for food before walking in seeing the pile and he chuckles. “Don't think you're getting any new clothes till you willingly give yourself to me," he purred.

He had heard the other return, his hearing catching the sound as he lay curled up mostly sleeping under the pile. He had been drifting between sleep and pondering his fate as he waited for what he knew would eventually be the others return. When he had awoke the first time, he had noted the new bandages and work that had been done to his wounds, so he wouldn't bleed out. His shoulder still hurt like hell, even though he managed to pop it back in place by some twisted miracle. He smelled the food, and could feel his hunger starting to come around, but he wasn't willing to eat anything the Highblood brought, likely since he figured it was either drugged or something, and in order to get it he would have to submit to the other. He had figured the same would be made for new clothes, which the Highblood seemed to confirm when he spoke. Right now about all he wanted was either death or his moirail, both things he had a feeling he wasn't going to get without giving the Highblood what he wanted. He stayed hiding in the pile, refusing to come out, as he began to shake again lightly and he could feel a new wave of tears wash over his face. He was for all intensive words the Highblood's prize, his pet, his slave or whatever the other decided he was to be. He didn't want to be controlled or caged or bound, but short of death, he no longer saw freedom being his anymore. And even if he chose to accept his fate, and submit, he would simply be nothing more than a caged bird. He might still have his life, but it meant giving up everything. The loss of his freedom was what hurt more than anything, almost as much as the likelihood he would never see any of his friends again, other then maybe his moirail, Gamzee, and in the end, he was pretty sure the Highblood would refuse to let either of them see each other if he didn't want to cooperate.

A small honk was heard as Gamzee entered the room. "So here’s where you took him dad." He was not afraid of the older troll. "Yes Gamzee, and I’ll allow you two to hang out when I’m busy.....I could care less if you bring others to see him, just ground rule has to stay here, and no giving clothing to him." Something in him pitied the smaller troll, so he'll allow Karkat to see friends but, still no clothes till he gets a night with a willing Karkat. Gamzee sighed knowing he can't fight his father figure so saving Karkat would be a big no no, and could get them both killed.

Karkat lightly peeked out from the edges of the pile when he heard the sound of Gamzee's voice. He didn't come out though. He listened to the conversation between the two and he trembled a little. As happy as he was to see his moirail, he also wasn't sure if he could even look him in the eye right now. Instead he just curled up tighter under the pile of blankets as he began to break down, feeling as if the last of his world was slowly crashing and his own mind began to break.

"If he breaks anymore, I'm going to have to fuck him unwillingly..." the Grand Highblood grumbled.

"Dad, he hates you, just like Signless did. Can't you let him go?" After saying that, he was thrown out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

He heard the two argue briefly, and then he heard the sound of a thump followed by the slamming of a door. His trembling grew worse as he realized the other had been thrown out. His tears grew as he now was alone again at the mercy of what was likely now an irritated Highblood. His will and his heart were being torn apart. The soft cry slowly drew into a soft wailing.

Said irritated Highblood picked him up out of his blanket hideout laying down in a way, forcing Karkat to cuddle with him. He ignored the wailing. If Karkat wouldn't give in, then he wouldn’t show any two shits for the small troll’s feelings. He pushed away the thought that he was courting Karkat wrong.

Karkat felt himself pulled from his haven and forced to try and cuddle with the other. As soon as he was pulled from the blankets, he screamed and began to flail wildly, his fear seizing him completely. He screamed as tears ran down his cheeks. He had felt at least a little safe in the small pile of blankets and now that safeness was gone. He became wild, as he tried to struggle and claw and bite at anything to get away and back to his cocoon of blankets. Right now, he wanted nothing but his moirail, the blankets and his crab plush. Something he knew Gamzee knew helped calm him down when he was riled like this. Right now, he would do anything to get away, even begin to tear at himself to escape.

Highblood smacked him before cuffing his hand behind him.  
"Very close to ripping your teeth out of your skull. BEHAVE, or I’ll make you behave," he growled. "All I want is to fucking hold you.”

Karkat felt the slap, hard and painful against his body before feeling his hand being cuffed behind him. This seemed to only serve to terrify him even more as he screamed. "NO...NONONONONONO..." He shirked away from the other and continued to try and do what he could to get away, even though it was getting more and more hopeless. At this point it was likely only Gamzee would be able to calm him. That was if he didn't finally crack completely

Gamzee ran in shoosh papping his friend trying to calm him down. "GIVE HIM SOME CLOTHES PLEASE. HE DOESN'T TRUST YOU! YOU WANT HIM TO CARE STOP FALLING BACK ON WHAT EVERYONE ELSE DOES....Karkat I’m sorry he's like this. He has got a fling for ya.....but because Goatdad neglected us both, he can't figure out Redrom things, without doing it wrong, and messing up like this." He sighs as the Highblood uncuff’s Karkat’s hands before leaving. Some maids bring clothes and food to Karkat. Highblood had gone to his throne room, pacing to think of his next move. A smaller indigo female hugged his arm trying to sooth away his confusion.

Karkat barely registered the other at first, though felt the sudden motions of another pulling him into an embrace, and then felt the caress of papping. He slowly calmed enough to realize it was Gamzee who had him. He began to notice the other had left and he could hear Gamzee talking to him and trying to listen to his words. After a while he seemed to calm down as the other continued to pap him. He then moved to crawl back into his blankets and curled up there, letting his moirail sooth him with a little help.

"What are we going to do with him.....he just wants someone to care. Before we lose the last of him.....he has grown on me, after I figured him out. I can't do much, but explain what he’s trying to do...Karkat try to look past the beast, he’s not the one who truly killed Signless. That would be Zahhak." Gamzee sat by the pile Karkat hid in. "He even gave you clothes..." Gamzee chuckled.

He listened to the other as he stayed curled in the bed under the blankets. "If he wants to woo me, then perhaps you need to teach him how to court a troll." He slowly peeked out of the blankets to stare at the bit of clothes and the food that had been brought for him.

"I can’t....I’m in the same boat only I can admit our fault....Karkat try talking to him next time he's calm okay?" he smiles making Karkat look at him. "Eat, its cluck beast and rice. This cloth is one of are harder to find. If this isn't wooing I don't know what is… and don't worry I just had the same dinner not two minutes ago."

Karkat listened to his moirail as he talked and he seemed to sigh and frown. He understood what the other was saying, though he also knew he was sure the other could still perhaps offer advice in a sense to his father on how to win him over. He slowly sat up, shifting the pile of the blankets to curl around him. "Well even if you cannot try and teach him something, you know me and the type of person I am. I would think he might be willing to accept advice then from you on how to woo me if that is what he aims to do. Perhaps that method might work. Maybe he might consider listening to you if you tell him you only want what’s best for both of us. I don't know...." He stayed curled up in a sitting position under the blankets, though he did reach out and take the food, which he slowly picked at, his appetite still not really there because of the shock his system had endured. He wanted to change, but he also felt gross between the blood and everything else that was still a little all over his body. He sure didn't want to wear any new clothes till he at least could get clean. So he pushed aside the food and stared at his feet. "You wouldn't have happened to find my crab when you went to my hive to look for me, did you?" Right now, he wanted his crab plush more than anything else. If anything it was probably the last real tangible thing he might have from his old life, and one of the last special things he had received from his lusus before they had died. It was special to him, and it was the one thing that calmed him and gave him strength when Gamzee wasn't around.

Gamzee smiled pulling said crab push from his bag. "Alright well let’s see if we can't just get you hive trapped, not room trapped. I’ll be back." With that, he left the plush with him, going to talk to his father. A few minutes which feels like hours pass, and he comes back putting a water and damage proof shocker on Karkat’s wrist, unchaining him. "Alright here’s what's going down. Dad said you can have your own room as long as you're willing to spend two hours a day with him. You're also stuck in the hive till his fear of you running off goes away. I also manage to get a few things you like into his skull. Want the shocker?" He honks looking at his friend like he really badly wants to tell him.

Karkat had clung to the plush for dear life when Gamzee pulled it out and gave it to him. He watched the other leave for a while and he laid back down to wait, as he curled up and snuggled with the plush crab against him. After what seemed like ages, he heard someone come back to the room. At first he stiffened, till he heard the sound of Gamzee's voice and he slowly sat up. He watched as his moirail snap something over his wrist, which freaked him out a little, but then he felt the chains around his ankles be released. "My own room would be nice....but ...I don't think...I can give him two hours a day...." He curled up tighter, his fears beginning to grip him again. He was at least happy that Gamzee was near, or at least knew he would be somewhere near, and it helped but he still knew he was nothing more than a caged bird now. He was offered some freedom, but it wasn't really freedom, just a simple treat of sorts for his good behavior. He seemed to find a little comfort in knowing his moirail was able to at least maybe get some understanding into his father’s head, but he still wasn't sure of how much more he could take. He would continue to listen to Gamzee though, if anything because his voice was soothing to him.

"He was trying Karkat. I know you're scared, but you have to, or you'll lose what freedom I managed to get you." He sighs knowing Karkat wants to go home. “He’s old, maybe got a sweep left. Try befriending him. I mean it can’t hurt," Gamzee smiled. "I need you to do this Karkat.....I'm losing my dad to loneliness. He has literally stopped going hunting with me. It was bonding time please Karkat." He wipes a tear away from Karkat’s cheek. "You can do this bro, I’ll be here to help you." He smiles hoping the other will give in, and give the deadly, but older troll a chance. "Who knows, he might die before getting a chance to truly show you, he cares then you can go off, and never see me again because I’ll probably shut down from the loss."

He listened as his friend tried to plead to him and he understood the pain all too well, when he lost his lusus, after he had died. "I-I will try...." he said quietly and with uncertainty.” I can't promise, but I will try. I don't know how he treated my ancestor, but the fears I have had practically dropped in my head since I was little are hard to break...I guess his first step is to show me I can trust him...to show me that I know I will be safe. Right now I don't feel safe. Even if he doesn't consider harming me, how do I know he can keep the others from doing so....?” He curled up in the others lap, even though he did kind of want to get clean, he also didn't feel safe wandering anywhere alone right now.

A young olive maid walks in. "Master Vantas. Master Highbood has ordered me to be at your side. I’ve started a warm bath in your bathroom." She piped up, looking at the two like she’s always happy.

Karkat just sort of stared at the maid for the moment, not really sure how to think of the other. He also didn't seem ready to really leave Gamzee's side either, somewhat fearful of wandering the place without at least Gamzee or as much as preferred not to, the Highblood, probably since he felt more at ease of the idea of knowing in a way, that as long as one of them were nearby, the other creepy residents wouldn't go near him.

The maid looked at Karkat waiting for orders. Gamzee chuckled, leading him to his new room, giving him a small PDA. "It already has all our friends in it.....It also has Highblood’s, and he ‘request’s’ you keep it in there for safety reasons," he smiles honking.

He let Gamzee lead him to his own room and took the item from the other. He looked it over before setting it on the table near the bed. He then slowly headed towards the bathroom, glancing around before he headed to the bath to poke at the water a little before climbing in. He peeled away the bandages, which could be redone after, though he did hiss a bit when the warm water hit the wounds. The water would likely be tinted slightly red by the time things were done, because of the dried blood and other injuries he had acquired from his capture and the initial torment at the hand of the Grand Highblood.

The young olive-blood stood outside the bathroom to await orders. Gamzee nodded to her. "This is your only warning Catlia. Karkat is my moirail. Something happens to him, it is your head." He leaves after she nods to him. Catlia gets some clean clothes for when Karkat’s done with his bath.

Karkat let himself soak till the water was near cold. The warm water had helped with his soreness and the pain from his wounds. As he got out, he dried himself carefully, since he knew he would have to redress the wounds before he got dressed.

"Shall I re-dress your wounds for you Master Vantas?" She stared at his wounds from the door. Gamzee texts Karkat on the PDA.   
[TC: MoViE NiGhT. wAnNa jOiN? i wIlL MaKe sUrE No hOrRoR MoViEs...] 

"It would makes things easier to do...though something for pain would also be nice..." He said reluctantly. He sat on the bed to answer the message sent by Gamzee.   
[CG: I GUESS... I AM TIRED THOUGH, BUT I ALSO DON’T WANT TO SIT IN MY ROOM ALL NIGHT EITHER...] 

[TC: GoOd. MiStEr pAcE A LoT CaN CaLm tHe fUcK DoWn. I'Ll cOmE GeT YoU In 30..]   
With that, Gamzee started teasing the Grand Highblood, who threatened to drop him in a group of horny low bloods.

She nodded getting some pain pills. "Take these," she said softly.

[CG: UM...OK…]   
He replied back, before letting the maid help him redress the wounds, putting salves on them to help them heal before dressing them. He then took the pain medicine. Once that was done, he let the other help him get dressed. Karkat then lay back on his bed with his crab plush, which he stroked softly.

Catlia sat in a corner like she's been taught. Closing her eyes, tired herself. Gamzee came thirty minutes later. "Hey bro, ready to watch movies? We tried to find all the romcom’s. Tthere’s not many."

He got up and set his plush on the pillow for now as he got ready to go with Gamzee. He glanced towards the maid briefly. "Please head on to bed miss. I will likely have Gamzee bring me back later. You don't need to wait on me to return." He then glanced at Gamzee. "Then perhaps, I shall have to have you go to my hive and get my stuff, since if I am going to be practically living here, I may as well have my stuff brought here... that way I have something to do with my time when not wandering or with your dad...besides you know I have what seems like every romcom ever made..."

Gamzee chuckled nodding "I'll go later, but we have one of the rare ones you have been looking for. ‘My Red Did What With My Blacks Moirail?’ by Troll Ang Lee and star actor Troll Chris Pine " He glanced to Catlia.  
Catlia shook her head "Maids don't have rooms, we sleep on the floor of our main masters. It’s a territory thing in the castle."

He glanced at Gamzee. "Alright...." His eyes lit up slightly at the mention of the one title, and he seemed to slightly become happier. He then glanced over towards Catlia and frowned slightly. "So if I understand, since I am your main responsibility, you basically would sleep on the floor of my room then?" He bit at his lip as he thought about it before talking again. "If you are to be staying in my room or something then, I don't want you to sleep on the floor. Sleep on the couch or something. And take one of my extra blankets. I am like a furnace and probably won't miss one of them. I don't need you to get sick because of me...."

Catlia shook her head no. "It's a rule sir," She sat back in her corner yawning. "With your permission I would like to rest please master?" She looked to him, fighting sleep.

"Then go to sleep Miss. And I insist on my couch and the blanket, If the Highblood has something to say, then I won't give him his time he wants with me. If you he wants you to be my caretaker, then what I want in that regards is something he will have to accept for my cooperation. If not, then he can kill me for all I care. I won't let those in my care or those caring for me be treated poorly." He frowned slightly and suddenly felt stubborn and not as in the mood for anything now, but he knew if he didn't at least put some sort of appearance at the movie night, things would probably get worse.

Catlia was already asleep before his little 'rant' started. A few minutes later Gamzee walks in. "Hey bro, movie nights ready for you to join." He grins at his moirail.

Karkat glanced towards Gamzee and nodded. He then wandered over to Catlia and lifted her sleeping form, setting her on the couch in the corner, before grabbing an extra blanket to drape over her form. Once he felt she was situated to his liking, he turned to follow Gamzee to watch the movie.

Gamzee lead him quietly. "Breaking a rule Karkat," he sighs. Opening the door for him. "I won’t tell dad though," he mumbled.

"I don't care Gamzee, and your dad can kiss my ass..." he mumbled back before they reached the room.” If she's going to basically be the servant or slave or whatever responsible for me, then I want to be the one who is responsible for dealing with her. Feel free to make that clear to your dad if you want. And if he expects me to be just an obedient little dog, then he is looking for more trouble then there is worth. He wants me that badly, then he just better be ready to deal with an ornery, little spitfire with a lot of fight...."

Gamzee nods. "Did that already. You're dealing with a scary fucker. I wish you good luck. He’s tamed wolf beasts with ease." He shut, locking the door behind him after Karkat’s in.

Highblood looked at the two. He was sitting next to a smaller female purple blood. "Karkat meet the strongest and rare female purple blood, Garmie Makara."

Karkat walked in and looked around, though he shuddered slightly as he heard the lock click behind him, knowing he was now locked in the room with his moirail and the Highblood. No way to escape...at least not easily. He then took notice of the smaller troll with the Highblood as the other spoke. He sort of stared at her. It was not just the idea of the sight of the other smaller troll, who was actually kind of nice looking, but the fact that as the other had mentioned, the smaller one was female. She apparently was also a Makara. It ran all sorts of odd questions in his head, but he just stood and stared. He was also a bit nervous of getting closer to the larger troll, particularly after the last few times they had been in close proximity of each other.

Garmie got up, going sit by Karkat smiling using sign language. 'Hello'. Highblood grunted. "She fears her own voice. Raising it could kill someone. One of her best defenses, so she likes to not speak. I don’t mind it too much unless we're fighting, but eh."He shrugged waiting for Gamzee to get comfy with Karkat so he can start the movie.

He watched the other closely, and replied with a muted hello before curling up, wrapping into a   
blanket next to Gamzee. The blanket gave him a sort of comforting and soothing sort of space. It helped with his anxiety that pulsed across his body as he tried to focus on getting ready to watch the movie being surrounded by his moirail, and easily two others he knew probably could kill him easily and tear him apart.

Gamzee whispered in Karkat’s ear. "Garmie is sopored, she hates the voices." He smiles wrapping an arm round Karkat, looking up at the female. Said female put popcorn in front of Karkat like a peace offering.

He listened to Gamzee's whispers, seeming to relax just a little before curling up against his moirail after he placed an arm around him. He glanced down at the popcorn the female had offered, and took a small handful of the popcorn to nibble on.

Garmie smiled signin.g 'I hope it has enough butter to not taste too plain. I’m not good at it and I refuse to let the maids make it on movie night.’ Gamzee purred taking a handful as the movie started.

He smiled softly, though slightly confused, not really fully understanding everything she said, since his skills at understanding sign language was relatively basic. He could pick up some of the bits, but was still a little confused. He considered the thought, that if was likely going to be stuck here, he might want to get better at it, so he would be able to talk to Garmie and understand her, as well as likely any rare occasions he ran into others who might choose to sign instead of speak. Last thing he wanted was to nearly be torn apart because he didn't understand what was being said to him and cause some sort of misunderstanding.

Gamzee noticed his confusion. "She said, she hopes it has enough butter and doesn't taste too plain. She hates servant cooked popcorn on movie night. She makes popcorn on movie night. She wants to know if it’s okay in your opinion Karbro," he smiles. "Tastes great to me!"  
Garmie nodded smiling at Gamzee before looking back at Karkat.

He glanced towards Gamzee. "I got the basic idea of it Gamzee. I just couldn't carry a conversation with her in sign, but I understand some of the basic stuff... should probably learn it better though....it just takes a moment for me to process it that's all... I didn't understand everything, but had a basic idea she was asking how I liked the popcorn...." He glanced at her and smiled softly. "Just right...."

Garmie grinned nodding a thank you. 'You don't have to sign back I can hear.'

He managed to understand the next set of signs a little better. "I know, but it would make it easier for me to understand when you sign to me, so I don't accidentally mess up and say something wrong or cause a misunderstanding."

Garmie purrs loudly. ‘It takes a lot to enrage me, and you would see tears before I start screaming and smashing things'  
Highblood rubs his side. "That's for fucking sure...” he mumbles “...Bitch.”  
Garmie ignores him watching.

He bit at his lip and went back to trying to watch the movie. He eventually got absorbed into it, seeming to mostly forget where he was. You could occasionally hear sniffles from time to time during the sadder parts, but eventually Karkat seemed to grow quiet, having it seemed fallen asleep, and the stress of the past few days having finally gotten to him.

Gamzee had also fallen asleep. Really the only one awake now was Garmie. She picked the kids up, taking and laying them Karkat’s bed covering them before going back and carrying the larger troll to his bed grabbing, a large stuff goat to putting it in the Highblood’s arms before going and walking around the home.

Karkat didn't stir when the female had picked them up and carried them to his room. He slept relatively soundly for a few hours at least before he finally stirred. He opened his and looked around groggily confused at first till he realized he was back in the room set up for him. Apparently Gamzee was there as well, though he didn't seem to mind. He crawled from the bed to hobble to the bathroom to relieve himself before hobbling back to the bed to crawl back under the covers, curling up and letting his mind wander till he started to nod back off again.


	2. Storm of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--See Chapter 1--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--See Chapter 1--

\--Chapter Two: “Storm of Change”--

Garmie screamed in fear. Highblood jumps up running only to see what spooked her, then fell over laughing. Garmie was covered in snow when she had stepped outside.

Karkat bolted up out of the bed and promptly fell from it at the sound, the scream scaring the crap out of him. He glanced around and didn't see anything in his room, so he chose to brave venturing out of the room to investigate. He was shaking like a leaf as he did so, though he blinked in total confusion as he found the Highblood on the floor laughing, and saw what appeared to be upset Garmie. He didn't move closer, though he did remain confused and terrified. He had wrapped himself in a blanket as he had wandered, so when one looked his way, all you would see was a tuft of black hair and small horns and a pair of nervous scared and confused eyes in what looked like a blanket burrito. He barely registered that there was snow outside.

Garmie was the first to notice the little troll. Quickly getting the snow off herself, she picked him up, taking him back to his own room laying him back down, a soft sorry escaped her lips as a few snowdrops hit his cheek at an angle. White spots in her hair, as she was about to go shower. Gamzee had sat up.

"Aunty....is it snowing?" Garmie nods as Gamzee jumped up, she grabbed him. Not in your PJ’s young man, that’s how you get a cold!!!!’ Gamzee whined looking up at the female.

"You're no fun... stop acting like a lusus! It’s not cool." He said pouting. Highblood snickered from the hall.

"Yeah Garmie stop mothering them. If you want to be a mom fill a non-pale quadrant," he teased the smaller female. Garmie froze, letting go of Gamzee’s shirt, going blank in the face as he laughed. Garmie left the room, getting away from them all, going to her own room next door to Karkat’s, so no one can hear her cry. Garmie had a mate or she used to. It had been sweeps since she had lost her.

He felt himself be picked up and taken back to his room, which startled and confused him. He had felt the drops of snow hit his face and he blinked, before noticing that Gamzee had woken up behind him. He watched the exchange between Gamzee and then the one with the Grand Highblood. He frowned slightly and chucked a pillow at the Highblood. He then got up to plan on following Gamzee, even if he just chose to sit near the door for now, curled in his blanket.

Highblood rolled his eyes. "Garmie takes a lot of shit around here Vantas, get used to seeing her run off crying in a corner. One of these days she'll end up under my club because she’s weak.”  
Gamzee sighs as Highblood walks off, and Gamzee carries him back to bed. "Let’s sleep some more and play in snow later."

Karkat growled at the Highblood before the other walked off, picking up something else to chuck at his head as he walked away. He flailed slightly as Gamzee picked him up and took him back to bed. "I don't want to sleep anymore. I feel more like practicing or something... I need to do something before I start considering shredding furniture or something..."

Garmie comes back in and puts Karkat in warm clothes, dragging him outside after breaking the wrist shocker off his wrist, so Karkat could run if he wanted to, but Garmie sat in the snow.

Karkat protested slightly as he was sort of unceremoniously shoved into warmer clothes, before being dragged outside by Garmie. He watched as she broke the wrist shocker and looked at her confused as she sat in the snow and seemed to watch him. He stood there, not sure what to do, before he touched the now empty wrist. She had broken the chains that would keep him shackled here against his will, knowing it might risk the wrath of the Highblood, and she didn't seem to care. He knew he should run, or at least try, but also knew it would not be worth the attempt. Likely the Highblood would have him captured again, and things would probably worse for him then. Plus he couldn't put those he cared for in danger and harm’s way because he chose to be stupid. Instead he looked at her and then walked towards her. "I want to practice. Practicing with my sickle helped me focus and calm me some. I would do it to keep in shape, calm my mind and keep up my skills so I could try and defend myself from those who might hurt me. It was one of my ways to relax, and calms me so I wouldn't become so stir crazy..." He glanced at the snow covered ground. "But since I have been here, I have either slept, or been tormented in some way. I am ready to break, or go mad....” He bit at his lip, as he began to clench his fists, the sharp claws biting into his skin, drawing pin drops of blood from his palm which dripped in the snow.

Garmie looked up at him. "Okay.....I’ll be back" She starts for Karkat’s home to get his stuff. Gamzee runs out "Karkat...where’s Garmie!!?"

"She was here with me for a short while..." He glanced over Gamzee who seemed a little panicked. "I said some stuff and then she just said something about going to my hive to get my stuff...she also broke the cuff thingy...but I didn't run...I don't see the point. Your dad would probably just have me recaptured and hurt our other friends in the process to get back at me for running away...." He continued to clench his fists, though he eventually brought his hands up to look over the cuts he had made in his hands from his claws.

Gamzee looked like a ghost, but not at the blood. He then drags him in. "Let’s get you cleaned up. DO NOT let him know she left." He was more scared she left. "She's his pale-sis...he just likes to tease her". Highblood comes around the corner "Have you to seen Garmie??" Gamzee freezes where he stands.

Karkat looked a little scared as he let Gamzee drag him back inside, so they could clean up the cuts he had made on his own hands. He didn't say anything to Gamzee's comment, just let himself be pulled along. When the Highblood came around the corner and Gamzee froze, he shifted to hide behind the other, scared to death. When the other asked about Garmie, he bit at his lip, and buried his head in the others back. He was afraid of what would happen if he said anything almost as much as if he said nothing.

The Grand Highblood waited, watching them. "Do I need to ask again?" he growls. Gamzee picked Karkat up running, the Highblood not far behind. "GAMZEE YOU KNOW I HATE SECRETS," he roars.  
"SHE LEFT OKAY... SHE LEFT!" Gamzee slammed Karkat’s door shut. Highblood froze, his moirail left the castle, and his fear had him racing out of the house.

Karkat felt himself picked up and carried as the other ran for his room and slammed the door behind them. He squirmed from his grasp and began to shake badly, before cowering down into ball not letting even Gamzee near him.

Gamzee looked at Karkat. "He’s gone Karbro...it’s going to be okay." He went getting medical supplies for his hand.

Karkat seemed to be off in a daze and didn't pay much attention to Gamzee's words. The constant jarring to his psyche was breaking him, splintering him slowly. One could almost say the smaller troll was slowly going crazy. The dayterrors he would have when he was younger where coming back and it drove him further into the darkness of the slow madness. The constant jarring of his emotional state would soon begin to cause him to lose control of his own powers in a sense. His mutant blood was gifted and cursed... the dangerous power to bind and sever bonds, ties, contracts... if it could be bound it could be broken, and if it wasn't bound it could be.

Gamzee fixed his hands as Garmie brought in all his movies, his DVD player and TV. Having help from a smart yellow-blooded servant, they got it set up along with internet to his computer. Finally handing him his weapons. "Better?" She asked softly, more of a mumble. She was trying to be a good friend in hopes to help keep him sane. Highblood was still gone, and it had been two hours after she had left. He should have come back by now, not that Karkat cared, or anyone noticed or cared at the moment.

Karkat struggled against the treatment of his hands and seemed to ignore both Gamzee and even Garmie for now. He curled up tighter and clutched at his head softly. He vaguely took notice of his weapons being placed near him though he didn't take them. After several minutes he shuddered violently before blood tears trailed down his face and a small bit of blood ran from his nose. He then scrambled under the bed taking his sickle with him, not wanting anyone near him right now as his power began to lash across his skin.

Garmie tried to move closer, but Gamzee had a sinking feeling, pulling her out of the room, unsure how to help Karkat. About four hours had now passed and still no sign of Highblood. No one noticed as Gamzee knocks on Karkat’s door. "Karbro?" he whispers.

After the two left, he had crawled out and lay there, curled in a ball, till he felt like he might be able to stand. Karkat then stood and practiced with his sickle for a short time, till he passed out again, his cheeks smeared with blood, and drying under his nose. He had scratches and small cuts all over from his power.

Gamzee walked in, seeing Karkat, he quickly got him cleaned up. He then sat nearby and waited for him to wake up.

After a while he stirred, and he scooted away from Gamzee with a nervous look in his eyes. His eyes darted around the room, his vision hazy with colors. He closed his eyes again and slumped down rubbing at his temples, before slowly opening them again, He still could see the hazy tendrils of color, so he gave up and rested his head in his knees and wrapped arms around them.

Gamzee sighed "Hey bro....I’m sorry.....I guess I failed you..." There was a loud sniffle in the room. "I w-would understand if you left me for a better moirail...." Gamzee had a hold of Karkat’s crab plush but immediately let go of it, giving it to its owner. "So I’ll let you do whatever, dads off missing. Garmie is watching for him. You're free to leave now. Just know you might need a better moirail than me bro....I finally motherfucking see I’m the shitiest moirail ever. I should have risked my life, but I didn't. You would be up and okay if I did....I....I’ll call Kanaya to come get you bro. I’ll make sure if dad comes home, he'll have to fight me before he can see you again." Gamzee was dead serious on getting Karkat back to his free life, even if it killed him." After I get you out of here, you gotta promise to forget me, and move on bro."

Karkat listened to the other, and took the plush when offered to him. He glanced up to look at Gamzee. He grabbed at the edge of the others pants and shook his head. "I will be fine, and you are doing the best you can as my moirail. Now you need to find your dad...and I can help... or try...."

Gamzee shook his head no. "Forget him. You don't need to worry. I’ll see him later...he’ll come home... he always does...you need to be safe Karbro. I can't give you that and it hurts to see you in this pain." He sniffles, clinging to Karkat. "I’m so fucking scared Karkat." Garmie knocked on the door which Gamzee left open, dropping the Grand Highblood’s heavy winter coat, meaning he had left it behind. Her own face tear stained fear in her eyes.'I’m going out to look for him Gamzee, you and Karkat have to promise to stay here where it’s warm while I find him.' Gamzee looked at her like she had gone crazy. "It’s picking up...he’s probably trapped in a cave somewhere near where we found you. Give him some more time, he’ll be home." He was trying not to panic, thinking the elder Makara was smarter than he’s given credit for right now. Garmie glares "What if you’re wrong eh? Karkat means a lot to you, as Highblood means a lot to me," she half mumbled, half whispered, her voice sounded like soft bells. Garmie picked the coat up heading for the door.

"And I would be a bad moirail for not helping you get through this mess." Karkat let the other cling to him and vent out what he had to. When Garmie came in and dropped the elders coat in front of him, he could see the haze of colors among the two and the fading one from the coat. He pulled from his moirail, and glanced towards the other. He wasn't going to deal with this banter anymore. He moved away to find his sickle before grabbing Gamzee's hand. "We will all go and look for him, and bring him home...and that is that. I'm not going to argue with either of you on the matter... I can track him...the bonds you share... there like beacons to me...." He glanced up to open his eyes which he had closed for a moment. The eerie look to them they had when he opened them was a little freaky to say the least. "I am Blood, and I can bind and sever...unify and decimate...and with this blessing and this curse, I can also see the threads of fate and tendrils of bonds between others...." He glanced to Gamzee. "Did you not ever wonder how I could always find your ass, no matter where you ran off to... same with many of our friends?"

Gamzee had always wondered how the other always found Gamzee when he severely needed a bath. "Bro....thanks." He smiled, suiting up, getting some of his smaller clothes that would fit Karkat so Karkat wouldn't get cold. Garmie was suited up as well having a backpack of the Grand Highblood’s winter stuff. She opened the door, the cold air pushed its way in, and there was what sounded like a roar off in the distance. Gamzee gulped. "Lost howl beast?” He pulls his clubs out, walking out into the storm first. "DAAAAAAAAD!!!" He knew it was no good, but he badly wanted to try. Garmie believed in Karkat’s powers, but wanted to show her true vocal power, going out a little farther than Gamzee. She sucked in air "HIGHBLOOOOD!!!!" Her voice pushed several layers of snow away from them, at least a good twenty feet, and it sounded like a siren's screech.

He followed with Gamzee and Garmie to go and find the Highblood. His own sickle at his side, ready just in case he needed it. When they had first stepped out, and he heard the sound, it made him nervous, but he braved the cold, and between his furnace like body heat and the clothes Gamzee had given him, he was quite warm. He was musing silently in his head about how he didn't practically melt the snow because of his body heat. Hell, he would remember the few times he had been sick, and how Gamzee's cooler body had been a welcome closeness for his fever. He listened as Gamzee cried out for his dad, though there was no real response. He watched as Garmie pulled ahead of them slightly and watched as she unleashed her vocal prowess, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He pressed forward, his eyes squinting through the shades he wore, as he saw the misty haze that trailed off his moirail and his aunt before it led off into the distance. He pushed forward, dashing over the snow, likely startling the two others at first, though as he came back into their line of sight, they could see the smaller troll near a large willow tree where there was a large mass half buried in snow. He could hear the subtle growls from the mound, as he crawled slightly onto the Highblood, to check to make sure he was still conscious, though the soft growls helped. He bounced down and was looking at the wound on the Highblood's leg when the others managed to finally catch up to him. He didn't glance back at the others as they approached, though he knew it was them from the misty threads and the fact they seemed to pulse a bit brighter as they came closer to the Highblood. "His leg is pretty messed up, looks like he it got caught in something. Surprised he didn't pass out from the blood loss...as he eyed the bit of purplish blood that could be seen in the snow along with a trail of it leading away from where he currently was. "I think he managed to get about this far before the blood loss caused him to pass out a little. I'm going to assume he was headed for that...." He pointed to the small cave not too much further over to the left of the group. "Pretty sure if we wouldn't have come to look for him, he probably would have frozen to death before he bleed out badly enough...."

Gamzee gasped at his father’s state. "Dad can you hear me?!" Slight hope that the older troll would speak. Highblood was awake, and cracks could be heard as he moves toward Karkat warmer body. "...Kar.....Gam.....I couldn't...a wounded howl beast .......sharp vine…..no Garmie." 

Garmie’s shock disappeared she moved to get the snow off him, getting him in his winter coat,   
small whispers and shushes came from her, as she pick him up ready to take him home. ‘Karkat lead please it's hard to see.'

Karkat watched and listened to the exchange and interaction between the three. He watched carefully trying not to pass out himself before they could get back to the castle. When Garmie asked for him to lead them all back he nodded, doing so. He made it back to the castle with the group, before he stumbled inside, dropping like a sack of stones on the floor of the front hall. Blood tears ran down his face and a small bit ran from his nose. He was burning up it seemed with fever, his body shuddering. A Jade blooded servant ran to his side, while other servants helped Garmie and Gamzee with the Highblood. Another came to help the first Jade, and they rolled Karkat over, a look of shock passing their faces before mumbling things among themselves and talking back and forth. They got Karkat on a pallet and seemed to take him to the medical ward so he could be cared for.

Gamzee followed immediately. If a servant tried to touch him to stop him, he gave off a warning growl before following again. "Kaaarkaat" he wouldn't leave his moirail’s side. Garmie laid the Grand Highblood in his own bed, happy he’s home, worried about Karkat.

They entered the medical ward, and darted past a Subjuggulator who was there being stitched up for whatever reason, though when he saw them go by with Karkat, his eyes widened and he started to mumble something about the mirthful messiahs and other weird stuff. They rushed Karkat into a room where they closed the door and another Jade, motioned for Gamzee to stop. He had to stay outside of the room. When he had tried to move past her, she moved in front of the door and bared her Jade blooded fangs at him, followed by a warning growl of a Jade blood. 

"You cannot come in right now Young Highblood. We must tend to your friend. He is at a very critical stage right now for his blood. He is a candy blood, rare and exceptional precious. And with such rare blood, comes great power, a power only there caste wields, Blood power. From what we can tell, your friend has reached a very critical point for himself. He is also one of the first few candy bloods to reach at or near the adult stage and awaken to their full power. It has always been with him, but as he has come closer to making it to his adult form, it has begun to awaken completely. For now we will take care of him, and when we feel it is ok for him to have visitors, we will let you in."

Gamzee growled. "Move, before I paint the wall with you." How dare this Jade stop him, while his moirail was hurt. He’d be damned if he’s not there to make sure he's safe. "You filthy low bloods KNOW NOTHING MOTHERFUCKERS." He growls more. The voices in his own head where getting louder than normal. He had been off sopor slime for a month. "Urrrgh... MOOOOVE IT NOW" Gamzee glared at her.

She set her hand on his chest. "And are you willing to risk your friend’s life or worse, your bonds of moirallegiance with him for your pride Young Highblood? That is how bad this situation is right now. Your moirail could die if he does not make it through his transition safely, which is what we are doing right now. Until we stabilize him, I ask for you to please just wait here outside of the room. Let us at least bring his temperature under control and place the proper wards so his power does not wreak havoc on the castle or the bond and alliances built here. That is his gift. He can bind and sever bonds. He can build and destroy alliances. His power can bring wisdom and destruction. His blood can unify and decimate....yes he can even sever the ties that are forged between quadrants and those of the blood caste. There is reasons why they are rare, like the extinct lime bloods. They are as close to your mirthful messiah's as one might say as any mortal can get. Why do you think the old empress was terrified of them and sought their eradication? The last two met death before they could reach there awakenings, one executed in a public execution, the other killed by various means." She sighed. "All I ask is you give us a little time to stabilize your moirail, so he does not hurt himself or others. Can you at least allow us that Young Highblood? I know you are scared for him, but right now, your best action for your friend would be to ask your mirthful messiahs to guide your friend into his awakening with as little pain and suffering as possible, so he might wake to see you waiting for him with a smile instead of anger or tears."

Gamzee punched the Jade blood, storming off into the winter storm. Having his own problem, not being able to keep calm, as the wild beast within himself starts to rage out of control. Without Highblood to help him understand he starts to freeze up in the cold, bound to die alone, and confused with his head feeling like it might explode. Garmie shook her head, unsure if she should go find the little purple blood since he left his winter coat. "Gog... it’s in their genes or something..." She grabbed the coat, before going to the howlbeast that adored Gamzee. "Alright big guy, find your baby troll..." She holds the coat to its nose. "Jades get a bed ready to secure him once we get him back here,” With that she chased the howlbeast, which chased after Gamzee’s scent. Said howlbeast was worried about Gamzee, whimpering and howling for Gamzee to come back to him as he searched for the young troll.

Several of the Jades growled and muttered curses at the young Highblood as they attended to their fellow Jade, helping her aside to take care of the cuts to her face and bruising before going back to the work of the others in the ward. As they watched as Garmie assessed things and decided to see about finding the younger purple blood, whom was in a state of unstableness right now because of his father’s injuries and now his moirail being seriously hurt. When they heard the female purple blood spoke, several nodded and two went to prepare the one room for Gamzee for when was brought back. Matron Tarina walked towards her and handed her some sort of sedative which would help her to bring him back without trying to tear apart half the castle as got dragged back.

Hours pass and the Grand Highblood gets up. "What I miss?" he grunted to his servants. "Where’s my son and moirail?" He was still a bit tired, but awake enough to notice his moirail’s scent was gone.

The one Jade blood who had been attending to him, bowed slightly before responding. "Your moirail has gone out to find and retrieve the Young Highblood, your grace. He was upset over his own moirail and punched one of our sisters who was only seeking to help. The candy blood is in critical, but stable condition for now. He put stress he should not have during his awakening to help the Young Highblood and your moirail find you. The castle is in a state of confusion and curiosity, some saying the messiahs have safeguarded the prophet and some other stuff in relation to your graces particular beliefs. The young candy blood is undergoing his awakening to adulthood and with it awakening his Blood powers to their full form. We are monitoring him closely and keeping him separated and guarded for now, since we know he is in a risky time right now, where there could be those who might wish to kill him. You will have to excuse the Jades who are on duty to watch over and care for him right now. They will be very defensive and very guarded of anyone who wishes to see him or go near him. They are in high alert mode right now, much as they would be is they were guarding the Mother Grub from attack."

The Grand Highblood though for a moment. "GUARDS!! I want ten blueblood guards to help guard the Vantas room.” He glanced to the Jade. “How long has my moirail been gone?” He throws the sheets off, in no condition to be going out. "I need my jacket. I'm going after my son. He might be hitting his own puberty. NOT THAT any of you stupid bitches know about it. If he is, your ‘sister’ is lucky to still have her life. I remember mine. First the voices get louder and louder till we rage. Then our bones start to grow, ripping our skins as we get bigger. It can take hours....of course no one truly has seen it and lived to tell of it, so you Jades wouldn't know the signs." He growled, getting his legs over the side of the bed.

She watched as the guards came in and listened to the Highblood tell them to have extra guards posted outside the Vantas room. As the one guard prepared to leave, she stopped him for a moment and gave him something. "Choose those you would trust with the life of his grace or the Young Highblood's. Also please tell them to listen to any requests of the Jade bloods in charge of mister Vantas. They will be very protective of him, and any action they feel is a possible threat to the young master Vantas, they will attack, and you really do not wish to be injected with Jade blood venom, so please stress this clearly to the ones you choose." She then went to the Highblood's side. "Your moirail has only been gone about an hour so far, and at the moment, your grace, you are in no condition to go out into the storm to find her. I suggest sending some of your best who know her and the Young Highblood almost as well as you to go and retrieve them. It would be against my judgment as a healer to let you go back out into the storm. I know you are worried, but let those who are not injured bring them home. Besides, the wound to your leg required over 100 stitches and had to be partially set with a cast form. I would not try walking on it for at least a day or two at least so it can begin to heal enough that we can then place you in a limited mobility cast. Which will allow for you walk."

"How about you shut the fuck up and make sure Vantas is okay... as for me I have a DESCENDENT... my ONLY descendant... is miss-" The front door slammed in as Garmie carried in a cold and in pain Gamzee. “I NEED A STONE ROOM CLEAR NOW. HE NEEDS SPACE." Garmie pushed into a room some yellow bloods and blue bloods cleared out. She put him down, the servants fleeing before she locked the door, putting things in front of it before realizing she had killed an olive blood, but not on purpose. "Oopsies..." She looks at the kid, who was leaning over her mother's body confused. Garmie turned to a Jade, not sure what to do. "The stuff didn't work.” She held up her clawed and bitten arms. The Grand Highblood got up, crashing down, growling in pain as bluebloods help him back on the bed.

"No your grace. I will not shut up, and as for your descendant, you do not think we care for him as much as you do? I do not think the Young Highblood would appreciate if I let you injure yourself worse or got ill because of being stubborn....Also the young Vantas has several of my best Jades caring for him." She finished just as Garmie entered with the Young Highblood and she had several finish clearing the area before she had everyone leave except herself and Garmie. After the Highblood tried and failed to get up near the others side, she had several of the bluebloods, help the Highblood to a mobility chair and bring him in so he could be with his descendant, knowing he would not probably be at ease otherwise. When Garmie mentioned the stuff not working, the Jade replied. "I never said it would be a complete placating, though the Young Highblood has always been a fighter in general. In his case it seems to have placated him enough to at least get him here safely. I do believe he probably would have torn you apart otherwise..." She grabbed a few items to clean and bandage the wounds up before going over to try and at least gather the vitals of the Young Highblood, so a proper course could be decided upon, to help make the young one at least as comfortable as possible during his painful transition. She could do so much with her treatments, though would likely consult the Highblood on this matter, as even though they had dealt with transitions like this before, it tended to be the worst for the young purple blood’s and many times, having the guidance of another purple blood who had made it through the transition helped. She walked over to the Highblood and Garmie. "I will have myself and two other sisters of mine who are not currently taking care of the young Vantas to help me with your descendant. I will allow you both to stay in the room, as long as you both do what is asked and will help answer any questions I ask about the young Highblood. The queries will help us to figure out what we can do to help at least ease the young master’s transition or at least make it a little more comfortable or as bearable as possible. He will still be in pain and suffering no matter what we do, but we can at least try and do our best to help him get through it without him possibly destroying half the castle in the process." She smiled softly. "We do know how to deal with the growing pains of the different hemocaste's your grace, it is after all the main duty of our caste, we are the I guess the closest thing to a motherly figure in this culture. It has been a good while since many of us have helped a purple blood through the transition, but I do recall my teachers interesting stories of your transition your grace. They were very interesting. She said it was one of the more interesting in her life she helped with."

"You can't stay, it's too dangerous" He orders the blue bloods to gently take them outside as he and Garmie sooth the first loud screech from him. "Shhh son, daddy’s here." Gamzee felt the cold on his back as he screamed in pain, then purred at the cold on his back. “I’ll get some ice packs." Garmie whispers. Now was not the time to sign. Gamzee needed voices outside his head. She left seeing as blue bloods were having trouble keeping Jades out. "Mothers please, the lowblood needs all of you. Gamzee has his father and aunt, that’s all he'll need." She gets a few baskets with sacks of ice taking them in. The blue blood glanced over them. “You heard her... to Vantas. Guys save the young Vantas!" The blueblood knew not to piss them off but his orders forced him to get in any of the Jades way and stop them from getting to Gamzee.

Matron Tarina of the Jades did her best to try and placate the others but they wouldn't sit well with the idea of no one besides the Highblood and Garmie to assist the Young Highblood. She was tired of this lament between the blue bloods and her staff, so she stepped forward to face the one blueblood. The others grew silent as she approached. "The young Vantas already has several of my best healers taking care of him, and I can gather the others to do other things and bring supplies to be needed for the Young Highblood, BUT I will attend to him along side of his family. This may be Master Makara's castle, but this medical ward is my domain and in it, my word as the Matron and chief healer is law. TO not attend to the Young Highblood during this transition is a violation of my oaths as a healer and a breeder. Before you tell me of the dangers, I am well aware of them, and lest most of you highblood’s seem to forget, we Jade's are resilient and strong as well as we are ordained to both heal and protect the incapacitated, and for those who attend the Mother Grub, you must be capable of taking down anything that may come to harm her, from raging highblood to a crazed lusii or one of the many other creatures of Alternia."

She then pushed past the guards and threatened with her fangs, rich with the Jade's dangerous venom, before entering the room where the Highblood and Garmie sat with the young Highblood. She looked to the Highblood before he could say anything. "You will say nothing your liege, unless you wish to invoke the anger and wrath of the Jade's. I will help care for the Young Highblood along your side as the Matron and head of this medical wing. I also wish to monitor the Young Highblood as I do not believe his transition is of a normal variety, particularly since the Lady Garmie mentioned the normal subduing agent did not properly subdue him. I have reason to suspect due to the nature of your heirs relation to the young Vantas, there transitions may be interconnected. If so, then they are sharing their pains and trials together, yet separately. The young heir from what I am aware, according to my one teacher and previous Matron, she recalls the young heir mentioning making a blood oath while he was young. From what I know the young Vantas is the only one he has been with long enough or stable enough with to consider such a moirallegiance bound in the old ways. Blood oaths and bonds are stronger and more binding than how things are done now. A blood oath can only be severed by the original binders or by a wielder of Blood. Their fates are interconnected, still separate lives and paths, but interconnected."


	3. Breaking Tradition... Awakening A New Beginning...

\--Chapter Three: “Breaking Tradition... Awakening A New Beginning...”--

The Grand Highblood growled "You and your ladies need to BACK THE FUCK OFF. Even if that is what's happening, I will not put you in danger." Jades were important, more than most and he wasn't stupid, which is why he keeps demanding for them stay out of the room. Garmie got up moving to the Jade. She was only worried for the smaller female’s safety, and both purple bloods are only trying to protect her. "We mean no harm, and Gamzee’s stable now." She nuzzled at the pissy Jade.

She stood her ground. "I know the risks, and am staying. I stay, or the Jade's will refuse to care for the residents of the castle, including the young heir's moirail. Yes, your grace, you will have a revolt among the Jade's, which may in turn lead to a revolt among the lowbloods in the castle, especially if they know because of your poor emotional choices, the Vantas boy dies. He represents change and an interesting future to the highbloods and hope for the lowbloods... He is a very special young man. He is as your Subjuggulator’s might say a prophet to the messiah's of yours...or however all that mystical stuff of yours works. Yes, those are the whispers I hear in the castle... The prophet, the messiah's will..." She pushes Garmie back, showing the surprising strength of the Jade's when angered. "I can also choose to have you removed from this room your liege, and strapped down and restrained if needed. That is MY right as the head of this ward. Even YOU cannot overrule my authority here. I must monitor his condition as needed, as if there transition are truly connected, my connection with the other Jade's will allow me to relay this info to those caring for the young Vantas. I cannot say how deep the connection between them runs. It is very possible that if one does not survive, the other will die as well, or go mad and have to be locked away, drugged and restrained or executed, lest they become a danger to everyone. I will only do as I need to do as per my duties as the matron and to read his vitals and stats so as to help you better understand the transition and if possible advise on ways to help with keeping him comfortable.” She waved her hand around the room. “For example this particular room as is several others in the ward are designed to be able to be climate controlled to enter a level of cold which may be soothing to the young heir on top of the ice you already are trying to keeping him cool with. It is also my duty to record the details of the transition, so the records can be kept for the archives to help future Jade's who may have to care for a highblood caste during transition. I am also armed, your grace, as per my right to do so to defend my life if the need arises. Now instead of worrying about me, and continuing to argue with me, we should perhaps focus on the young heir and making sure he and the young Vantas survive."

The Grand Highblood was for the most part shocked at how she would even give more shits to care for Gamzee. "No, you could care less if my son lives... only if Vantas lives....I need to be locked in my room... do what you must, but I wish to be locked in my room so I can’t get in the way....I had no one to help me, Garmie had a blueblood friend…” He glanced to Garmie. “Where is he? I thought he would be here nagging you?" She glanced back. "He’s in a coma... the pain was too much. What I did hurt him badly." She sighed wheeling him out, little to any ones knowledge, she was in love with the Jade whom was monitoring Gamzee but she knew not to mess with her. "She hates me Highblood, You see how she threw me?"

The Grand Highblood laughed. "She’s pissed, we were in her way. Look if you stop being so damn shy do you even know her name?" He looked to the female. Garmie looked at the wall. "She told me it was Tarina, but I’m not sure if she said it to get me to shut up, or what. I think I’ll never be more than just another person for her?" Grand Highblood snorted "Truth be told, I have no clue.” He sees said Jade at the door, about to say something when the blueblood shut the door locking it. "You have others to watch, these two are safe in this room.” he grunted.

"I care for the young heir as much as I might the young Vantas boy. I have pretty much been the main one who has taken care of the Young Highblood most of his life, except for the few occasions where I was needed to treat someone off site." She watched as the Highblood was lead out of the room and she then went about to begin working on worrying over the Young Highblood. First she headed over to a spot near the door where she set the room temp down to near freezing, though she would not mind the temperature as her clothing was designed to keep her warm, since she cared for many of the highbloods, treating them in cooler temperatures worked best. She watched the brief motion between another Jade and the blueblood. Before the door was closed, she stepped forward and spoke to the Jade in a tongue the Jade's would use to communicate. She told her to take care of things and to have Carmin relay regularly to her care of the Vantas boy. She would call if needed for anything to be brought to the room then gave her a small list of things to get to start with. "Leave them with the blueblood here and he can bring them in. The Jade bowed to the matron. "Yes Matron Tarina. I shall do as you bid. Stay safe and may the Jade's wisdom guide you" Tarina nodded and responded something back before letting the blueblood lock her back in with Gamzee and eventually Garmie once she returned.

She stepped forward towards the Young Highblood. She let her hand hover above the young male carefully in a placating gesture or submission of sorts to show she had no quarrel with the young one, and that the simple armament she had was only for if it was needed. She kept the submissive motion till she seemed to sense he understood the gesture. "I know the world is a confusion to you right now young Highblood, but your father shall be alright and your aunt shall help me as you transition. Your bonded moirail is alright and doing stable for now. If you fight for anything, fight for him, and I am sure he will fight for you. Now focus my dear on my voice, and the voice of your aunt. Let our voices rise above those that scream in your mind. If it helps you, focus on your moirail and the bonds that’s you share...." She then placed a soothing hand against his brow and then against his chest just below his heart yet above his stomach. She let soothing vibrations settle through him and the room. As she worked, she began to sing an old lullaby so that her words could give the young man something to focus on.

Gamzee shivers, before screaming in pain his skin starts to rip more as his muscles and bones continue its growth. Garmie hums, using her arm to stop him from biting the Jade, smiling at the other. "I will not let him hurt you" she whispers humming more as he became stable he was almost half of Garmie’s size now. "The speed of our growth can kill us if feels like we can’t deal.....I would have died. I was a rejected body, yet the blueblood....he saved me... he brought a pretty troll. Who looks a lot like you ma'am...but I know it couldn't have been you." She quickly shuts up as Gamzee cries out. "Kar....Karr....Kaaarkaaat...." He wanted his moirail and he was scared there wasn't any shouty cranky crab telling him he’s okay.

She continued to hum softly and smiles lightly at Garmie. "Do not worry mistress, he will not be the first high blood to have bit me during transition and I doubt the last. Not exactly pleasant, but I have survived.” She listened as the female spoke of her transition. When the other mentioned her friend having brought in another pretty troll to help her, she glanced towards the other with a soft smile. How old do you think I am mistress? I am older then you may think. Jades do live for quite a long time, almost as long as some highbloods." She then focused on Gamzee again as the other calls for him.  
"Shoosh my young friend, he goes through his own trials right now, just as you do, so he cannot be right at your side, but he is here in spirit to watch on you. He is also in the next room to us. I have had my sisters move him to the room next door."

One of the requests she had given the sister was to move the young Vantas to the room right next door to where Gamzee was now. And they had done so. Right now, the sisters had his wrists restrained so he could not claw at himself and cut his skin open. He lay on the table occasionally flailing as the sisters did as they could to soothe the young candy blood along with keeping his temp stable since as he went through his transition his body began to burn up from the fever as he felt his mind overwhelmed with all sort of things. "G...Gam..." he sniffled softly as tears of blood ran down his cheek.

The Jade nodded to a small panel on the wall nearby them for Garmie to press. It was a switch for the panel to open the shutter which would reveal a piece of heavily reinforced glass material which allowed for one to see into the next room. It would allow the highblood to see that she spoke truth and that his friend also underwent his trials and that she had not lied, that he was still close by even if he could not be at his bedside.

Gamzee moved closer to the window, his screams quieted down a bit knowing his friend wasn't far from him, though now he was Garmie’s size and still growing. "......You seriously can't be the same Jade....besides she was my age....or close. I think a little younger. You... you’re like what... seven sweeps? I'm in my ninth sweep, I’m bound to die before too soon." Garmie remember kissing the Jade in her past, who disappeared with no goodbye. Garmie smiles, "That was a wise idea, he's coping better. He’ll live through this... kind of wish Highblood wasn’t wounded so as to see his son grow bigger than me would make him laugh his ass off."

She watched as the young males screams quieted with the knowledge his moirail was as close as he could be right now. She glanced over to Garmie and smiled softly. "I am about two or three sweeps older than you actually. And I remember the young blueblood you speak of. I remember him coming to see me and teacher, the former matron. Asking for our help. She had me go with him to assist in bringing you through the final stage of the transition. So yes, mistress Garmie, I am the Jade from that time. I remember the kiss quite fondly..."

She closed her eyes to commune with the other Jade's on the Vantas boys status and then called on the one Jade from earlier to bring more supplies to leave with the blueblood outside. They informed her that it seemed the closer proximity to the young Highblood seemed to have helped with his transition as well, which she had a feeling would happen, based on what she believed was going on with their situation.  
She also informed the Jade to inform the Highblood if he wished to return to his sons side for the remainder of the transition he could do so, if he was willing to behave and remain level headed.  
She then opened her eyes to glance at Garmie. "Your moirail, and his father are welcome to return as long as he is willing to be civil and do as I ask. If not, that is his choice, though..." She pointed to what appeared to be some form of cameras embedded in the wall. "...this room is equipped with monitoring devices and recording devices and such, so as to record this sort of stuff for documentation and training of future Jade's. The elder Highblood is welcome to watch the footage later if he wishes."

Suddenly there was a keening of a screech from the next room that could be heard through the walls, as the young Vantas, began to thrash and scream. Several Jade's moved to his side to monitor over him as the young male felt as his body was being torn apart. His wail could be heard easily through most of the ward. Several Jade's outside calmed the other patients as well as a several blueblood guards who came due to concern. It was explained the young Vantas was entering into the most painful stage of his transition and awakening. Karkat felt as if his body was being torn apart and burned from the inside. The trials to overcome in this stage would be painful. He fought against the darkness that tried to stop him and held him in the pain. His gaze listed for a moment towards the window to the next room where he saw for a moment his moirail, whom appeared to going through his own trials, and reached out briefly towards the glass before he curled back in pain. His mind focused on his moirail and there bond. He could feel the connection gaining depth and even deeper clarity. He had grown several inches of his own and the blood had slicked most of his body. The Jade's around him calmed him and cleaned him up as he began to calm, and his body seemed to finally settle again before he seemed to finally fall into a slumber like state of his final phase of his transition. The communion. The Blood trial.

Gamzee was now asleep, his own trials over. He was a few inches taller than his own father, his hair was long and crazy, claws sharp, as he rest. Garmie was in shock. THIS Jade was the Jade in question. She sighed “Nothing like meeting our burned out flame huh?” She look to the young highblood "Jerez, way to make me look small and civil kid." She petted his hair, hearing a low growl like purr.

He was wheeled in, and he noticed the different size of Gamzee and Karkat which made him freeze. "I should have guessed he would like mostly like his ancestor... Jerez I think he's taller than me." He said after looking his son over.

The Jade smiled softly as Garmie realized that she was the Jade from back then. "It's still never too late to follow something Garmie..." she replied forgoing the more formal form this time. She took a few last bit of vitals to make sure things were alright before completely pulling back for the moment. She glanced over to the Highblood who returned to see his son, and smiled softly.  
"He is doing well. There may a few last little bits of the transition for him to deal with, but the worst of the pain is over. The young Vantas boy is also doing well, though his transition is a bit more complex. His transition will affect him heavily. Once your son wakes, and if he feels willing we can take him next door to sit with his moirail. It will likely be beneficial to the young Blood knight. His first bond, and his oldest, one bonded with blood will help him find a grounding to get through his last phase before he wakes."

"I highly doubt you would want this. I have nothing to give but small protection....but we both know you can do that." Garmie sighed as the Grand Highblood watched Vantas threw the window. "Good luck Karkat.....will be waiting at the finish line." he mumbled.

Garmie walked out, not able to handle another second. Her heart was trying to tell her not to deny the feelings, but she was right, a redrom love has to have things given on both sides. What possibly could she give her?

She watched the other as she replied, and sighed softly. She then glanced over to the Highblood whom was watching the young Vantas through the window. She heard the simple comment, even though he mumbled it, figuring he didn't really want others to know he said it. She decided to let the Highblood sit with his son for a little while alone before following Garmie out of the room. 

She came up behind the other and grasped her wrist gently. She turned the other to face her, pulling her into one of the smaller empty rooms. "Do you think I care what can be given between us as tokens of ones feelings? I don't. If you care for me Garmie, then let your heart be your gift to me. I don't need anything else to show or prove your feelings to me. Jade's lead lives where we do not care about the material things or displays of prowess and skill. They may be simple gestures to remind us of why we may have chosen the other, but the feelings here...." She placed her hand on Garmie's chest. "...are more important than what material wills you can offer."

Garmie was in shock before putting a hand on hers. "I....I missed you so much." She sits, pulling the Jade in her lap cuddling with her.

The Highblood watched both boys feeling more proud than ever.

Tarina smiled as the other pulled her close and into her lap to cuddle with her. She nuzzled the other and enjoyed the others touch. "And I am happy to know the little bird has found its way back. Perhaps I will give you a reason to live again and find a voice of your own.”

Garmie chuckled "Are my whispers not enough?" kisses her neck shyly smiles "Little’s not the best word love." She blushed.

"Sometimes, but to hear your real voice would be nice. It would be just a matter of learning to control it." She chuckled. "Well you may not be little anymore, but you’re still my little songbird. She cuddled with her for a little longer, before slowly slipping from her grasp. It had been a while since they had hidden away, and she figured it was time to at least go take a quick check on her two big patients.

Garmie gave off a childish whine, getting up to follow. The Grand Highblood had his sons face in his lap petting his hair softly. Gamzee purred loudly.

The Jade knocked lightly before entering the room, and then came towards the Highblood and the younger Makara. He seemed to be relatively calm enjoying the touch of his father petting him gently.

The Grand Highblood looked up. "Thank you." He was truly thankful. Garmie smiled at her moirail’s happiness. It had become rare once he was trying to get Gamzee off sopor slime and raising him. "Just think sooner or later, Gam Gam will take over the family business, meaning you retire." The Grand Highblood looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Hell fucking no. I’ll fight him till I'm too old to lift a club. I won't let him do this job." The Highblood looked at his son’s peaceful face.

She nodded to the Highblood before walking around to check on Gamzee. She chuckled softly at the short little banter between the two and smiled. "Tis also possible your son and his moirail may finally also bring about the dream that many have fought to bring about for a long time. Who knows what those two will bring about in the future?"

Grand Highblood nodded "He’ll lead under me. Where he goes, daddies behind him to make sure they know he means business," he smirks. "Garmie. Call our pack get the news running now." Garmie bows, going off and sending the news about Gamzee’s transformation and that if he changes sides they follow, since Highblood had the BIGGEST pack of purplebloods they like to call sisters and brothers. The smaller packs would join in the move and with the great ties with both indigos and teals, three strong bloods could easily take on the queen and cerulean’s with ease.

"I see great things coming from these two. Now I think it is time for the young Makara to wake so he can be with his moirail. There bond must be renewed to reflect a strengthening of the bonds that they share. A bond forged in youth, which transcends into their awakenings as adults."

The Grand Highblood nods slightly shaking him. "Gamzee? Wake up kid." He smiled when the young one open his eyes, sitting up. ".....can I have something for this killer headache?" he moaned out rubbing his head as his dad snickered at him. "That’s common with growing." The Highblood ordered the guard to fetch some. "Will he be able to touch his moirail? Like hold his hand?" he questioned.

Another Jade brought the medicine for the guard to give to the young Highblood. Once it was brought in, she made sure it got to Gamzee. She then glanced at the Highblood. "Actually that would probably be very important right now for him to have physical contact with his moirail. The candy blood and there Blood power thrives on contact and connections, bonds." She then glanced to Gamzee. "Would you like to go and sit with your moirail, young one? Right now, your presence would be good for him."

Gamzee nodded, thinking about Karkat brought a smile to the now large Gamzee, who was now confused as to how his dad fit through the doors since they seemed smaller. The Highblood sees this and starts laughing. "Get on all fours like an apebeast son... that’s how," grinning at him. Gamzee did that, fitting just fine. He chuckled at how silly he was for having that problem. He went to the next room, laying down, he put Karkat’s hand on his head. "Come home soon my moirail, my brother." Gamzee purred loudly making sure the others hand never leaves his head.

Karkat sensed something as Gamzee had entered the room and most of the Jade's left once the young Highblood and Matron Tarina came in, though many hovered nearby. She watched as the young Highblood placed the others hand on his forehead, in a placating gesture that was common among moirail’s. The effect of the touch seemed to cause an effect that was somewhat immediate. Karkat's breathing evened out even more and his body slowly stopped trembling. Tears of blood leaked from his eyes as if he was happy to feel his friend close, his moirail. Tarina moved closer and she watched the two. “I know you two bound your moirallegiance in the old ways when you two were younger. Would you be willing to strengthen that bond young Highblood?" She watched as Karkat's eyes fluttered lightly, before slowly opening. She set out a task for one of the Jades to bring her one of the ceremonial blades and two ribbons, just in case, having them wait for her word before stepping inside.

"Yeah." Gamzee didn't even had to think. It was Karkat for messiah’s sake. This is his moirail, the one who always stopped him from drowning. The one who gave two shits. The one who made sure he ate something other than slime.

Once Gamzee said yes, she called for the other Jade to bring her the items. "Please give me the hand you made the oath with young Highblood.” The one Jade, and two others helped to prop up Karkat, who was now half awake though still in a bit of a trance state. Once he offered the hand, she took the small dagger and made a slit across his palm. Karkat watched as the Jade did so, before slowly slipping forward his own hand, which she did the same. Now several Jades at least where hovering around the door along with a few of the guards. She handed the blade over to the Jade who had brought it, before taking the two ribbons, one a bright red, the other a shade of purple similar to Gamzee's. She twisted them together before she placed there palms together. Karkat’s immediate instinct was to intertwine his fingers with the others, as he felt the blood pulse in his body. She then wrapped the twined ribbon around their hands and wrists, before tying it gently. "I stand here as witness to this binding, as these moirail's declare their bond openly. A bond tied by the old ways of blood. I wish blessings on the Blood heir, and his moirail. May the bond forged as children, now be rendered stronger, almost unbreakable." Karkat placed his free hand on Gamzee's cheek. His voice wavered a little from the grogginess, but he recited the words that came to him as he felt the connection tingle with power and energy. Now his powers were awakened, he could feel the bond deepen and strengthen.

Gamzee did his part keeping their hands locked. Once the power went through him, any voices in his head yelling at him dyed down greatly. He smiled at his moirail. "I told you forever ago, I may had lost my way, but messiahs help me. I kept my promise, and I will continue this promise. Forever Karkat... you will never lose me to the savages of my blood." He was sincere as ever. Karkat was his moirail, no one will change that and he rather die to protect him. "Your hand is tiny Karbro..." Gamzee tried to lighten the dark mood in the room. "Dad was worried about us both....speaking of, where is the old man?" A yellowblood walked in. "Master Highblood is watching a movie in his room. He wishes for me to tell Vantas he is free to come and go but know no matter what, master will be there when he’s needed...." It wasn't all the Grand Highblood had said, but it was enough for them to know the older Highblood was trying to deny the red feelings blooming for Karkat, so Karkat can find someone better. The Highblood was watching the rare good movie again. ".....heh idiot she loves you for you...stop lying to her… oh fuck don’t act like you hate him you hate his twin!" He sniffled, wiping away a tear. "Well fuck I think I'm going insane." He sighed mumbling to the movie and himself. He knows the actors can't hear him but like every other troll speaks to the movie anyway.

He listened to his friend speak as he felt the bond grow deeper and stronger, like the symbol that represented its quadrant, the diamond. He slowly shifted to slip the ribbons from his hand though still kept their hands interlocked. He held the ribbons in one hand as he slowly pulled the other close enough to place a pale kiss on the others forehead. A deeply symbolic gesture among moirail’s. He then handed the ribbon to Gamzee, as a symbol of their bond. He slowly let his other hand slip from the others as he felt the bond wrap around them both like a comforting warmth. Many of the Jades who had been watching from the door smiled before slowly drifting away back to their duties. This generations heir of Blood had made it to, and had completed his transition, He represented hope and a chance for something, perhaps real change. He stared at Gamzee. "Well you’re huge, like a fucking massive block of granite, but I still grew a bit though...." He himself had grown enough to be at least up to Gamzee's chest, and his horns appeared to have grown just a little as well. There were still small and nubby, but they were definitely a little longer. He was also now still a little stocky, but it was more lean and muscular since his new height allowed the others stocky frame as a teen to become more lithe. He looked a little like Kankri, though seemed to have taken on the slightly sharper features of their ancestor, the Signless. He could see all the bonds that weaved through the castle, which left the world feeling like a Technicolor rainbow, so he closed his eyes to focus for a few moments before opening them again. The hues were still there, but now they were like ghosts in the corner of his mind’s eye. He glanced to the yellowblood who had entered, listening before smiling softly. He then watched his moirail as he spoke. "Yeah, I kind of figured that, but like you, he's a stubborn idiot when it comes to the heart. I don't think I plan to leave anytime soon, other than to have the rest of my stuff moved here. Perhaps things will shift now...I mean it already has started in a way...I'm bound in a moirallegiance with the heir of the Subjuggulator’s, and then have the elder vying for my flushed quadrant." He smirked. "Even you aunt has found her red partner. You three are breaking the chains of tradition by caring for members of the lower castes, which among the traditionalists who follow the old form of the empire would consider almost blasphemous. But I know that where the Subjuggulator’s follow, so will the people. They hold the greatest power over the people short of the empress, yet are oddly closer then she is with the people, even if many fear them more than they really respect them." He then chuckled softly. "And you're not crazy, if anyone here is mad....it's be me, at least according to our friends...after all I am moirail to the future Highblood and the current one is trying to woo me, a 'mutant'. They more prone to think the whole world has gone batshit crazy...."

The Highblood turned to the door of his room seeing Karkat, getting up he put the movie in its case giving it to the kid, sighing as he left the room. He headed to his throne room looking at the bloody walls, before going behind the large chair where a bright red blood words covers a small spot.   
‘The monster will get second chance, but this one will never learn...’   
He remembered Signless saying that in a private beating session. It hurt to see Signless was right, the Grand Highblood had found red feelings but knew they weren't allowed, he believed the flushed feelings would fade if he tried harder or so he thought. He went back to Karkat. "Break this feeling in my chest so I can be the monster I am... it's not fair. I earned my title and it requires I have no red feelings only black or pale.....just break out of me so you won't have to deal with me... before I die... lord knows if I fight the queen, she'll take me down with her." He didn't look up as he could feel his son’s disapproval.

When they had gone to visit the Highblood, he had given Karkat the one movie before deciding to leave his room to visit the throne room. Karkat chose to follow, Looking at the slightly creepy walls was a little unnerving, but he had to do this. He knew Gamzee wasn't too far off, though knew to give him a little space for this. He listened to the depressed ranting’s of the Highblood as he slowly drew closer to the older male, taking note of the particular words written there. He reached out to touch at it, letting his hand run over it before looking at the other. "Break this feeling? Break the bonds set into motion? I have a feeling that even though you put my ancestor through suffering, you probably harbored some sort of feelings for him. Why else would a message like this bother you as deeply...It was something he said I am going to assume....?” He then reached out to touch the others face. "I will not break the bonds you have cast out to me. I will take them and nurture them. You say your duty requires you to have no love. Only a fool would poison the wisdom that comes from red feelings. You have been the monster, you have earned your due, and even though the people fear you, they would follow you to the ends of the earth, because they know you will do what needs to be done for the greater good, even at the sacrifice of your own heart." He then chuckled softly. With his awakening came to him a great deal of knowledge, something he had a feeling every Blood wielder gained when they awoke. "As for the queen...the black empress who rules over us, do you understand why the limes and candy blood were eradicated? Because she would do anything to retain her power, including ridding this world of anything that could be a threat to that power. We were the closest to the will of the universe, Limes had their gifts, but the candy blood were bestowed the power of unity and bonds, and with it the choice to determine the ruling successors of the people. The only other method to ascend if not chosen by the will of the universal power through a candy blood, you had to be the current heirs blood kin. Why do you think most of the descendant's always seemed to disappear? The people will begin to talk, they will soon realize that a candy blood has survived to his transition and has awoke. We write the bonds between others, we choose the next to rule. The foundations of the whole quadrant mess where written by us... we can break it, we can rewrite it. IF I sever any will here, it is the will that you are required to stay black or pale. I will for you to have red feelings, to feel joy as one feels sorrow. TO see the beauty of mirth and wonder, and the graciousness of your messiahs. For every sorrow and suffering there is a positive force to bring everything back to balance." He placed his hand on the others chest. "I will show the beast there is still beauty in the world that he has forsaken...."

Grand Highblood sighed pulling away. "Foolish child, millions your age could love you, I however fail to even be able to court properly.....I read his sermons, after he was dead, I felt like I fucked up. He only was trying to help. He saw a world I couldn't see....one were purple’s killed animals using that blood, not other trolls, one where….I’m not a monster.....but I was to heartless to see it." The Highblood sat on his throne. "You are making a mistake trying to nurture our bond, many have tried to make me love, or to show me love, their gone...follow me.....they follow the one willing to tell the truth, one who will silence the lies around him....that’s not me.....that’s Gamzee." He looked to him "Why stay with an old man like me, you have Gamzee. If you wanted, anyone could be yours.....I’ll be dead before you... if we take on the queen, I’ll probably die." Highblood wasn't going to cover the truth, he was older and would die first.

He listened to the older troll talk, before he stepped forward and grasped at the Highblood's shirt, pulling at it. "Do I look like I give a damn about any of that? Maybe you will die before me, so what? Why can't we make the most of the time that's left? And yes I have Gamzee, but we are moirail’s...pale...like brothers..." He stared into the other’s eyes. "And I'll be damned if I don't fight to make you see something worth fighting for. Even Gamzee sees that you have become more reserved and distant. It hurts to see my moirail sad and worried... and all for you....now if I can do something to bring you back a little and make my moirail happy while maybe finding my own heart in some way, then I will fight for what I believe in...." He was trembling slightly, mostly from the welling of irritation he felt right now. He yanked at the clothing again making to try and move what was like a mountain. He managed just barely, standing on his tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on the other.

The Highblood pulled his lips away before adjusting, picking Karkat up into his lap. "Karkat.....I’m sorry..." he mumbles.” I don’t get you. Several days ago you wanted nothing to do with me... the moment I wanted to pull away, you want me....no you can't want me. You need me to be normal for Gamzee....I was a good actor growing up. I can make it look like I’m okay..." He still not quite getting the other wants him for real, or at least so far it looks real.

He squeaks lightly as he's picked up and placed in the others lap. "Several days ago I was also dragged from my home, terrified because I was dragged away for my blood color. At that time, I saw only one reason for what I would be dragged away... for execution." He shifted so he could kneel in the others lap, letting his hands rest along either side of the others face, not seeming to care about the makeup. "Now that I have had time to think and find clarity, I see that I need something like this, and that my friend needs his father. If my love will save a man from being consumed by loneliness and give my friend back his father, then I would rather spend whatever time is left to be with those I care for."

The Highblood sighed, turning his face away, trying to avoid the other. "Care is a heavy word....." he moved kissing the others forehead. "Look, I have pushed you into a tight corner and I ask for your forgiveness. I promise to fight beside you and Gamzee till I’m dead, but don't force yourself to love me. I wouldn't be able to handle that..." he nuzzled his neck trying to be friendly.

He watched as the other tried to stop him from expressing his feelings and he sighed softly. He felt the other nuzzle against his neck and he made a sort of cooing sound. "I want you....I want to try...."

The Highblood looked at him before kissing him gently. "Okay. You put yourself in this hell." He nods and smiles at him, wondering what they could do before looking out. "Oh hey the storms over..." Before he knows it, Gamzee’s out playing in the snow making him laugh. "Oh messiahs, he may have grown in size but he’s still very much a kid..."

"WEEEEEE" Gamzee rolled around in his warm clothes having fun. Garmie watching from the door. "Come on Garmie! It’s fun!" he grinned. Garmie held some hot cocoa in her hands shaking her head. "I just got this. I’m drinking it, not playing in that stupid ass snow. It hit me once and reminded me why I hate snow," she growled. "Besides my mate is busy with a troll problem, if it gets too cold and I get sick she’ll have to deal with my cold and illness. So I don't think so." Gamzee called her a brat, saying she was no fun making Garmie laugh.

He let the other kiss him, returning the kiss slowly with a little hesitation, as he let himself ease into the other. He nuzzled back and curled up against the other. Karkat had then let the others pull him away to go along to check out the outdoors now that the storm had passed. He chose to sit outside, though not really play around. He felt better, though didn't want to overdo it right now.


	4. A Tale As Old As Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding...a teeny bit of fluff... :3

\--Chapter Four: “A Tale As Old As Time...”--  
Highblood hated the cast on his leg, so he ignored his pain, chasing his son laughing. Gamzee felt like his dad was back and he grins, pelting him with snowballs. The Grand Highblood yelped, making his own, dodging a snowball that hits Garmie, which makes both of them freeze. "We did it now...Garmie, sis, we didn't mean to get y-" Garmie growled at her dropped hot cocoa as she storms out making large snowballs knocking them both on their ass clearly not happy. "MY HOT COCOA IS GONE NOW AND SO IS MY FAVORITE CUP!" She glared at the two who stayed quiet, the fear of her wrath clearly on their faces.  
He watched the two go at it somewhat, before Garmie ended up being pelted with one, and from there she got upset it seemed, particularly since her hot cocoa had also suffered due to it. He watched the group battle for a few moments before he got up and hobbled towards the trio, tugging on Garmie's jacket. "Please don't overexert your moirail, his leg is still healing..." He then glanced towards the Highblood. "And you should technically be taking it easy a little more, being your leg needs to rest so it can heal up properly. After all I can't lug, let alone drag your ass around. I'm strong, but trying to drag you around is like dragging around a concrete wall..." He then turned his attention back to Garmie. "Didn't you also say something about not wanting to get sick or something? Don't want to worry Matron Tarina now..."  
Garmie froze at Tarina’s name, calming her quickly. Garmie walked back inside grumbling about her cup. Highblood whined at Karkat’s mention of rest. Gamzee laughed at his dad. "Don't go fighting Karkat there... might still have his temper." He snickered softly as the Highblood rolled around in the snow. "I have a cast on it, I’ll be fine."  
He watched as Garmie got quiet before stalking off and sulking of sorts. He then turned his attention to the Highblood. "Yes old man, you need to rest up, so your leg can heal. I sure as hell am not going to drag your ass anywhere...You fall over, I might leave you there to crawl back to your room, while I take a nap in your bed...." He smirked evilly.  
Highblood froze looking at him. "Hmmmm fine..." He gets up out of the snow, walking inside, going to lay in his bed to ‘rest’. He wondered if Karkat would lay down with him. Gamzee was trying so hard not to laugh. "So. Fucking. WHIPPED." He falls over laughing hard.  
He watches as the Highblood seemed to pout slightly and headed back in. He then glanced towards Gamzee and rolled his eyes as the other took amusement in his father's torment. "Suggest you head back in soon to Gam, I can't always worry about having to nurse your ass back to health." He then headed on back in to the castle. He stopped at his own room first to change before wandering towards the Highblood's room, where he entered a little nervously, not really sure where to let his heart take him. He headed towards the bed.  
The Highblood noticed the other, making room. He was glad the bed was big enough where him, Gamzee, and Karkat could fit, but since it’s just him and Karkat, there could be room between them. Till Karkat felt okay enough to cuddle with the Highblood. "You don’t have to, if you don’t want to." He grunted out watching the other.  
Gamzee walked in bored, till he hears Garmie sneeze. Yep, she has the pre-cold since it’s her first winter in a while. "Well fuck this is great I’m sick urgh..." She sat on her bed, trying to remember if Tarina had ever been in this room. Slightly hoping her loud sneeze does not alarm her mate from her duties.  
He slowly crawled up into the bed and found himself crawling under the covers to curl up. He got sort of cozy and comfortable. Meanwhile Tarina finished with various duties for the time being and headed off to visit with Garmie. She spoke to a few of the servants to find out where Garmie was and she headed that way. She brought with her some tea and herbs to the room with her. As she approached, she could hear the other sniffling slightly. "I see you have fallen ill my mate. Though I did figure you might. You are not used the weather of this region..."  
Garmie growled softly. "I’m not. I’ll be fine mate," totally denying it, "It’s just sniffles nothing more." She smiles at her mate.  
Highblood looked at Karkat keeping the space between them, willing to wait once the other was curled into a comfy ball. "Night," he whispers gently.  
Tarina sighs and walks towards her. "I'm not stupid mate. You are sick." She sets the tray with food and tea on it on a small table. She then settles some of the medicine in the one cup before pouring some tea into it, which she then handed to Garmie "Drink, my love..."  
Back with the Highblood, Karkat nuzzled into him softly. "Night..."  
Highbood froze, then pulled him a little closer, purring in his sleep. Garmie sighed, doing so and drinking it, not wanting to fight her mate.  
Tarina simply smiled as she watched her mate drink the medicine infused tea, before offering her some of the food. She then grabbed a little of the food and tea for herself and sat near Garmie, wishing to share a meal with her.  
Karkat shifted in his sleep, letting his almost furnace like body curl closer to the Highblood, nuzzling gently into the other with a soft purring sound of his own.  
Garmie shook her head no, that she was not hungry. "Sorry babe this beast isn't in the eating mood," she smiled.  
A few minutes later Highblood woke up, having a problem to deal with as he started to get up carefully.  
Tarina gave her a pleading look. "I suggest you at least eat the soup. It will help with your cold." She sighed softly. "Do that much for me at least my love..."  
Karkat felt the other shift and he tried to cling to the other. He mumbles something incoherent as he shifts to try and keep the other near.  
Garmie sighed eating some happily. "Hmm that’s good love." She nuzzled her mate, before laying down. "You might want to go on to others, and not get sick off me."  
Highblood signed nuzzling him. "Karkat, I need to go to the restroom."  
Tarina shook her head. "I'll be alright love. I work in a medical ward. I doubt I'll get sick off of just you. I could get a cold from anyone...besides my sisters can handle the ward without me for a little while as I spend some time with my mate. They’ll call if I'm needed." She took the items and set them back on the table before going over curl up next to her mate.  
It was only it seemed after he mentioned the bathroom that Karkat let go, though he curled up and burrowed under the blankets, stealing the Highblood's pillow for the time being.  
Garmie purred snuggling with her. "I flush for you," she blushes lightly.  
Highblood chuckled going to the bathroom coming back laying down behind him so he can keep the pillow. "So cute Karkat." He chuckles knowing he might not get that pillow back.  
"Flushed for you..." Tarina replied back before cuddling with her and falling asleep.  
Karkat felt the bed shift again when the other returned, and he curled around the pillow some more as the tips of his ears twitched at the comment.  
Garmie fell asleep a few seconds later.  
Highblood nuzzled the boy falling asleep once more. Gamzee had checked on them before going to bed himself.  
After several hours, Karkat stirred, feeling groggy and mildly nauseous. It seemed all the sleep he had acquired of recent along with the blood loss and the stress from his transition had caught up, and now he had gotten sick. He crawled out and darted to the bathroom to relieve himself, before puking in the toilet, which seemed to make him feel a little better. He lay against the cool surface of the bathroom floor, not really sure if he wanted to try and crawl back to the bed.  
Highblood felt the other leave. Whining he got up, walking to the door. Only to see him, he dimmed the lights down a bit to help Karkat. “Do you want me to get some bath maids to help you shower? See if it helps?" He whispered smiling at his mate.  
Karkat watched the Highblood enter and felt the lights be dimmed slightly. He listened to the other speak before nodding slightly. "Probably something to eat... something light and simple...I don't feel good..."  
Highblood went out, and came back. "Bath maids are coming, and I told the chef you need something light." He moved out of the way of the bath maids as they came in to help Karkat. Waiting outside as the light snack arrived.  
He let the maids assist him into the bath, soaking for a little while. Once he got close to getting ready to get out, he sent the maids out, asking for the Highblood to help him finish up. He wanted to have the other help him finish up and bring him back to eat.  
At first the Highblood was a little shocked at the others request. He walked in. "What can I do?" He wanted to help. When he was gentle he realized, it gave a positive look on him and Karkat.  
"I want you to help me finish up and take me back into the room." Karkat was feeling a little better, though his stomach still felt a little queasy.  
Highblood helped him dress, before helping him get back to bed in comfy clothes. "I don't think you want to wear one of my shirts."  
Karkat blushed lightly. "Probably not, though I'd probably drown in half of them." He shifted so he could sit up to eat the things they had brought for him.  
Highblood set the bed table on Karkat’s lap, laying down beside him.  
He started with the soup first before moving on to pick at the toast and other items that were with the meal brought. Once he felt he could eat no more and felt full, he leaned back, pushing the tray back and closed his eyes.  
Highblood took the tray to the kitchen, before coming back and laying down. “Do you want that pillow again?" He snickered at the joke.  
Karkat shook his head softly. He waited for the other to crawl back into the bed before deciding to sprawl half on top of him and fall asleep. One could hear a soft snoring mixed with a subtle purring.  
Highblood tried to sleep only to not be able to. He sighed listening to the other.  
He continued to sleep, sprawling out and then curling up across the Highblood. His hands fisted into the others clothes as he seemed to be dreaming of something. This past day or so had probably been the most sleep he had gotten in a good while, normally being sort of an insomniac.  
Grand Highblood purred picking up a book from the bedside. Not many purple bloods liked to read, but Highblood loved a good mystery or fantasy. The totally opposite of his normal personality.  
After a while, he stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He glanced up slightly, looking at the Highblood with half lidded eyes. He took notice the other was reading a book. Based on the title, he was pretty sure it was some sort of fantasy or sci-fi sort of novel. He yawned and blinked before speaking. "You don't strike me as a fantasy buff...I figured horror might be your cup of tea...."  
"That’s my job, not my get away book." He smiled putting the book down. "Of course Gamzee prefers picture books, and Garmie likes writing books. She's the owner of 'Deep Pale' and 'Ice Cold Red'." He hoped Karkat had even heard of them. She was a great writer with six series. "She’s called Roslin Tavius, a 'brown blood'," he smirked softly.  
He listened to the other as he talked about the various books and stuff, though perked up and seemed to grow slightly excited at the mention of two of the well-known romance lines and the one author’s name. He actually had all the books by that author, they were one of his favorites. He had at least one or two of the books right now in his new room of what the two had brought over so far. "I love that series of books and stuff… I got like all the books..." he smiled.  
Highblood chuckled. "Well the author put a fake name so no one would question her, but if you want I’m sure Garmie would talk to you about her books, and were her favorite one is going." He looked to Karkat then pointed to the author of the book he was reading. "This is fake as well. Signless wrote this one in his child years it’s one of seven remaining copies. When he was little, he was creative, showing dreams in the form of words… I have a copy of every book in my library. Away from Condesce’s grip. A few by Mindfang, and Dualscar made a good book or two. I adore little Nepeta’s work, like her mother. They seem to help me forget what I am, and pushes me to a more fun world...” He grabs a book that was under the one he was reading. "This is Nepeta’s. Disciple sent it this way because she knows my favorite books."  
"Maybe I will have to have a talk with Garmie... even if to tell her how much I love the series'..." he smiled. He then glanced at the book the Highblood was holding and his eyes widened slightly to hear it had been written by his ancestor. He never knew he had wrote anything. "I might want to read it..." He yawned slightly. "I like to read, so I might have to try and read some of the stuff around here..." He then glanced at his lap slightly. "I would also like to see about arranging to have the rest of my stuff brought over from my hive to here when there's a moment. Gamzee can help me."  
Highblood smiled. "Had some guards go get your stuff, it’s all in your room." He looked at the other. "Sleep... we have a party to go to later tonight."  
"Well I would still like to go by and make sure nothing got left behind and such, though there's a few folks I wouldn't mind at least saying something to in person, along with letting them know how to get in touch with me if they wish to do so." He raised a brow slightly at the mention of a party. "Well I think I slept enough for now, not really as tired anymore... also what party?"  
"It’s a land-dweller party. I host like a get together. How do you think Disciple found I understood my mistakes. She and Psiionic forgave me.” He paused thinking on Psiionic. “Also though it’s a 'land-dweller' party, Ampora’s are invited, cause the only one not invited is the Condesce, whom is never invited. They don't really push about blood. Dualscar’s come to the point where he can walk in a room and not insult any lowbloods so there’s a chance I can get the violets on my side." He smiles, "Of course, the others are probably adults now, soooo… it’s a welcome to adulthood party. I host, but every blood brings something. This year Garmie and I are making a howlbeast ribs with my secret sauce everyone enjoys." He grins sitting up so that Karkat’s in his lap.  
He sat and listened as the other described the party. He had never really been much for parties though he could try and tolerate this one a little while, if only to make the other happy. "Sounds fun, I guess… never been all much for parties though… but I will try and join everyone for a little while at least I guess. All I ask is that if I begin to feel worn out or overwhelmed that I can come back to my room and get away and stuff. I mean I feel better, but between my transition and awakening, and this cold, I might wish to retire earlier than the others, since I am still adjusting and getting used to everything… so I seem to apparently tire easily. Heck I think these past few days I have slept probably more than I have in the past month..."  
"That’s perfectly fine Karkat. Do as you feel necessary." His grin died back to a small smile as he kisses the others cheek avoiding lips. "You rest and read this." He hands him Signless’ book. "I’m going to go make sure the ballrooms ready for our guests." He was about to get up.  
He seemed to notice the other was happy, though seemed a little sad as well about how he felt, but he couldn't do much on it. He felt the other place a kiss on his cheek before handing him the book so he could read it. He reached out to hug and nuzzle him gently before he left, before he curled up and opened the book to begin reading it.  
Highblood went and checked over the ball room making sure it looked great and wasn't missing any color except fuchsia, that way everyone would be able to talk about it, comfortably before checking on his slow cooking howlbeast ribs, and some indigo style wine he was making.  
Karkat sat in the bed and read the book, seeming to enjoy the story. He got relatively absorbed in the book and seemed to be reading pretty intensely by the time the other returned.  
Highblood decided a harmless scare was in order. He put his hand on the others hips to see his reaction.  
Karkat had been reading into what seemed to be a good part when he felt someone come in near him and then placed their hands along his hips. He snapped out of the reading to snap the book shut and clocked the person touching him in the side of the head with it pretty hard as he screeched in terror. He then slashed out at the arms with his claws and was ready to bite at the person, till he realized it was the Highblood. He frowned before curling up under the blankets, hiding. "Asshole...." he mumbled, followed by what sounded like a few other obscenities and some odd mutterings about axe murderers and other vague horror references.  
"Ow, hey, oh come on I could have been crueler." He examines the scratches. "Heh... you got me good Karkat, or am I to call you Vantas all over again, and flee off somewhere till you’ll let me near you again? If so, I’ll leave now, and can avoid contact till you feel like were stable again." He was dead serious. He had forgot it might push Karkat to not want him. He could be stupid sometimes. "Sorry..." He walked into the bathroom, now hating himself for not thinking it through.  
He slowly crawled out from under the blankets and stared at the other. "Just don't do that again, or I might have to stab you in the bulge. I hate when people do that... as much as I hate horror movies..." He crawled out of the bed to follow after the other, coming behind him and wrapping his arms around the other.  
"...It was a joke Vantas...I didn't mean any harm." He washes the scratched arm that was bleeding a bit. "But then again, now I know not to do it again..." he frowned,” bulge stabbing… that would mean you would have to get close enough, meaning I can easily stop it from happening." He snickered. "You should listen to yourself talking about my bulge stabbing or not..."  
He frowned some more at the use of his last name. "Yeah, well I would assume Gamzee probably mentioned I am not a fan of horror and stuff like that...so obviously trying to scare me will only likely end up with you bleeding..." He let his claws dig in slightly. "As for the stabbing, perhaps, but that depends on the situation now doesn't it." He smirks almost evilly.  
He had forgot in all the stress mentally hitting himself. Highblood looked at the others smirk. "I may need a few minutes alone..." He wasn't joking. The evil smirk was starting something, when on the smaller troll.  
He rolled his eyes and pulled away, turning to head back to the room. "I'm going to go back to the bed and read some more… so whatever..." He wandered out and headed back to the bed, picking up the book to continue where he had left off.  
Highblood snorted, shutting the bathroom door taking a cold shower and playing loud music so no one can hear. He wasn't really jacking off, more like a few self-inflicted wounds were hurting like a bitch under the water.  
He simply sat in the bed and continued to read, though he did sort of question what he just might doing in the shower since he heard some loud music playing as well.  
Highblood finished his shower, wrapping a towel around his hip. He bandaged his wounds, going out to get boxers and clean clothes. He hadn't realized Karkat had stayed in the room, so his scars were out for Karkat to see.  
Karkat heard the music grow quiet again and he glanced up towards the bathroom, to see the other walk out in a towel. The sight of all the scars and the bandaged spots made him suck in a loud breath as he glanced over them all.  
Highblood looked to the bed hearing his noise. "....." He quickly went back to the bathroom getting dressed, but not leaving it scared to face Karkat.  
Karkat closed the book and set it on the nightstand, before crawling from the bed to head towards the bathroom. He knocked lightly before going in. "What's wrong?"  
Highblood jumped, and walked out unable to speak heading out of the room to the dungeons in need to kill something. He looked over the convicted trolls Redglare sent to him weekly."......" Reading one about raping a young one, then killing the child. He killed the bastard, but it was done too quickly for his liking. He killed some others he didn't like, still having problems.  
Karkat watched as the other left in a hurry. He ran towards the door and looked to see if he could see the other anywhere but didn't, so he wandered instead. He didn't seem to care about anything right now. He eventually found his way to the throne room, where he had a small fit, leaving a small mess, along with several bleeding scratches on his arms, before crawling into the huge throne, where he seemed to curl up, and began to cry. His soft whimpers the only sound in the vast room, where he eventually cried himself to sleep.  
Highblood finally walked upstairs, going to the throne room. "?! Karkat??" He whispered making his way to him at the chair. He picked the younger troll up to take him to the Jades.  
He thought he heard someone call his name but didn't stir. It wasn't till who ever tried to pick him up that he growled softly latching into the Highblood’s arm, claws sinking into the skin. He thrashed in his half groggy state, not really aware that is was the Highblood who was trying to carry him. He then sank his teeth into the others arm, growling. It wasn't till he tasted the blood in his mouth that he seemed to focus from his sleep haze to see who he had just bit. He slowly pulled back and got quite still, a look of scared panic in his eyes.  
Highblood mumbled a few ows, till Karkat stopped then kissed the frightened trolls head. "Shhh ...you're okay Karkat. I'm not mad." He smiled not a drop of any other troll was on him, but now he was bleeding. "You have a good sleep defense there,” he chuckled hoping to lighten the mood a little.  
He felt the other kiss the top of his head as he seemed to settle again, hearing the words the Highblood spoke. Her curled against the other and latched to his shirt, letting the other carry him to the medical ward. Several of the Jade's came towards them, to attend to them. Gamzee was off in a corner apparently talking to one of the Jade's when he had seen the two come in. The sight of the two of them apparently caused him to raise a brow. A few of the Jade's took Karkat and took care of him while the Matron came over to look over the Highblood. She took a look at the marks and seemed to chuckle lightly. "It seems you either had a run in with a howlbeast or you figured out the ferocity of a lowblood's defensive prowess when scared and confused." She glanced over briefly towards Karkat before back to the Highblood. "I'll assume the latter. I’ll assume you likely startled young master Vantas while he was asleep or out of it? It may be wise to be careful on how you wake your mate in the future. Lowbloods tend to have really strong violent defensive mechanisms in place, since they have that ingrained fear in a way of being culled when they are at their most defenseless, which in many cases is while they sleep. In young master Vantas' case, this is likely even more so due to his mutant blood, so he has always had to be very guarded and protective of himself and his secrets." She worked on cleaning up and bandaging the other as she spoke. Once she was finished, she let him go to see Karkat, who was sitting there on the cot nearby, his arms all bandaged up looking depressed.  
Highblood laughed. "Yeah, I got to stop scaring him. I saw the blood on his arms. Just wanted to get him to the medical ward to get it checked out." He moved to his mate, making the other look at him. "Karkat you okay?" He whispered.  
Gamzee smiled, seeing the two get along even in the place they were. He went back to talking with the Jade quietly.  
"Well he'll always be in good hands when he comes in here for anything. I also decided to place the young sister I am training to be the future matron as his main caretaker as far as his well-being health wise. She already actually has a close relationship as friends with both the young heir and your mate, so she knows how to best handle their care if I am not around. My former teacher... the Dolorosa's descendant... her name is Kanaya." She smiled softly. "I might also suggest taking a page from those romcoms you watch on occasion. From what my young assistant mentioned, he tends to very reserved, and defensive, if not vocal, but he has a gentle kind soul that seems to respond to such romantic gestures, even if they be cheesy..." she whispered to him slightly before he actually walked away to see Karkat.  
Karkat glanced up at the Highblood, and then glanced away. He seemed to be unsure of how to react or respond to the other right now.  
Highblood decide to take note. "Hey Karkat, I have an indoor garden. Do you want to go see." A few movies taught him garden walks were a good thing, and shows affection. He hoped the cheesy walk would help Karkat.  
Karkat seemed to perk slightly at the idea of a walk in a garden. He nodded softly before reaching out to the other. He seemed to want to other to hold him or carry him in some way.  
Highblood gently picked his mate up carrying him to the indoor garden, setting him down so he can walk with him. "Heh my prize flowers in here." He points to a red rose, which was the largest rose in the garden. “The closest to bright red with my tampering that I have ever gotten," he smiled.  
He nuzzled into the other when he was picked up, clutching the others shirt as he let the other take him to the garden, setting him down so he could walk with the other once they got there. He clutched to the edge of the Highblood's shirt as they walked, looking around as they did so. He seemed fascinated by the one rose the other pointed out, especially since it was almost as red as his blood. He reached out to touch the petals with a soft touch.  
Highblood didn't mind. "Won three garden medals with it, all first place." He smiled at how Karkat liked it. "I have a full bloomed indigo..." pointing to an indigo rose not far from them.  
His gaze moved to the indigo colored one and he walked towards them to look at it closer. He seemed to enjoy looking at the different roses. He flitted back and forth for a short time before coming to cling to the Highblood’s side again.  
Highblood looked him before showing him some other multi colored flowers. "Are you having fun? I hope I haven't bored you...” The last part was in a teasing tone.  
He investigated the various flowers as the other pointed them out to him. Each time he would come back to the others side. He shook his head in response to the others questions. "I like this....' He cuddled against the other, tugging lightly at the others shirt.  
Highblood smiled "Can I help you. You’re tugging on my shirt a lot." He chuckled, kind of curious of why he was doing it.  
Karkat pursed his lips into a soft pout as he then reached up towards the other. He seemed to want the other to try, and figure out what he was trying to seek.  
Highblood was confused, and he decided to pick Karkat up kissing his cheek, as he held him. "Better?" He hoped this was what he wanting.  
He responded to the touch by nuzzling against the other after the Highblood placed a kiss to his cheek. After he nuzzled the other, he seemed to glance up for a moment to look the other in the eyes as if searching for a moment. He then leaned into him, a little nervous, before placing a kiss on the others lips.  
Highblood gently kissed back, trying not to scare him.” Want to go cuddle till it’s time for the party?" He was planning to show Karkat his scars, this time he wouldn't run off. He had to see what Karkat thinks.  
He wrapped his arms around the other best he could, cuddling before nodding softly. "Cuddling would be nice..."  
Highblood walked back to his room, laying Karkat on the bed, taking off his own shirt, before laying down and cuddling with him.  
Karkat settled on the bed, watching the other take off his shirt before joining him. His gaze wandered over the scars, his mind filling with many questions yet he stayed silent. He reached out to touch at one of them seeming to be inquisitive of the marks that marred the others skin.  
"That one? I went against the Condesce… I tried to enslave Signless to spare his life. She didn't like it too much... it was a day before his death. You can ask... I have a story for a lot of them..." He smiles knowing he could trust Karkat.  
He listened to the story before moving on to trace several others listening to the stories of the ones he touched.  
Highblood froze when Karkat’s hand got to the one in the middle of his belly. He was only able to say one word. "Signless..." He couldn't get the words to work about it probably. It had been probably the only time Signless ever snapped and attacked someone else.  
He heard the other utter the single word before he seemed to freeze in thoughts of the memory relating to the scar. "I’ll assume something bad happened relating to my ancestor in regards to this one...."  
"Yeah, I don’t think it'll be a good thing to talk about that scar." He sighed, hoping he didn't upset the other too much.  
He would not push the other to tell the story, as it seemed to be a painful memory. "I will assume you did something to upset my ancestor greatly." He then stopped tracing at the various scars, so he could nuzzle against the other. As he nuzzled him, he chose that particular scar to place a soft kiss upon, before seeking another kiss from the other.  
Highblood kissed him with no hesitation, since this time, he knew quickly what the other was wanting. He tried not to squirm. "That time is it?"  
He kissed the other back, pouting when the other seemed to pull away. He nuzzled the other, wanting to cuddle, to do things with the other. He also knew this party was also supposed to be happening soon, so he couldn't really get himself or the other too wound up.  
Highblood noticed the wants to cuddle. He cuddles more a small nip on the neck not trying to scare the other, just wanting to see what he would do.  
He felt the other nip at him lightly and he made a soft chittery noise at the nibble. He nuzzled against the other, licking at the others ear, before nipping it lightly. His hands traced along the grub scars on the sides. He seemed shaky, but it was likely because he was nervous and scared, not sure of what he wanted, even though he could feel the heat rising in him. The flush filling his cheeks.  
Highblood blushed looking at him unsure if he's really ready for this. “Karkat? You sure you want to go that way?"  
He made a soft whine as he nipped the other again. "Not completely... but I feel as if I have nothing left to lose… I simply want my mate… Nuzzling close to you, its driving me crazy..." He bit at his lip and whimpered as his breathing seemed to become more of a soft panting.  
The Highblood nipped gently rubbing his sides, planning the next step. "We’re not going all the way today. I don't feel like taking our courting that far."  
He nodded though he seemed a little deflated in a way, yet he understood the other. He seemed to want to wait till they were both ready. He cooed softly at his sides being rubbed. His body grew warmer and responded to the touch. He began to squirm a little as the touches caused him to moan and chirp with pleasure.  
The Highblood emitted a purr, grinding his hips lightly. "Mine?" He whispered, not sure if the possessiveness will get him in trouble or not.  
He felt the other grind against him and he ground back, his body feeling alive and on fire from the touches. He heard the others whisper, and it sounded hesitant and uncertain. He knew the higher bloods tended to be more possessive of their mates then the lower bloods where, and he had learned this and a lot of other stuff surprisingly enough from Gamzee. Hell, even though he and Gamzee where only moirail’s, and not actually matesprit’s or anything, he noticed that Gamzee had always been even more protective than he needed to be. He felt that the higher castes apparently held a great deal of pride and honor he figured in being protective of the things that were the most precious to them. He decided to respond back to the uncertainty of the others desire by biting the other along the shoulder before licking it gently, soothingly. The taste of blood on his tongue felt strange yet the sensation exploded his senses as it made his body hum with energy. That was right he recalled. His gift was with blood, so of course, blood, and exchanges of it would make his power stir. It would sharpen his senses and his power. He could build bonds, and power with blood. He could sway people's hearts through the honor that came from shedding ones most precious gift, life. Blood was the essence of life, and a blood keeper could see the honor and truth of a person’s life in the blood. "If being yours means I get to keep you, then I am yours… though you do have to share me a little. After all Gamzee probably won't approve of you keeping his moirail away for too long..." He smirked softly.  
"I can share with him, but don't be surprised if I growl at others. I won't attack though, unless they attack you." He smiled lightly tugging on the others shirt. "May I get this off you?"  
"I doubt they'll attack you unless you give them a reason to. After all, many of those who know me close enough are ones I have come to trust, so there probably as protective of me as you are." He felt the other tug at his shirt and he shifted to let the other pull it off. He had his own handful of scars, though nothing compared to the others. Some self-inflicted, others from fights to survive. His most recent near his hip was still bandaged up but it was healing, the one that brought him into this situation. It was still a little sore, but not overly so.  
The Highblood kissed a few scars, showering Karkat with kisses being careful of his more recent ones. "Your motherfucking beautiful Karkat," he whispered, not really wanting to talk much so he just whispers. In his head it's kind of romantic to whisper to your mate. Well at least in his opinion. Karkat’s might be different.  
He let the other kiss him, enjoying the slow and sensual kisses along his skin. His face flushed at the comment and he make soft little chirps of pleasure as the other continued to tease him.  
The Highblood smiled, since so far his mate seems okay with him. He rubbed Karkat’s outer thigh to 'test the waters'. He was all good with going slow, but he wanted to know where his boundaries where at the moment.  
He felt the other tease against his outer leg and he whined softly, his hip arching at the touch. He enjoyed the slow touches and gentle motions. It also calmed him to know the other was willing to take it slow and let him find his comfort before moving further. He grasped at some of that unruly hair and tugged gently, seeking to pull the other into a kiss. A purr began to slowly rumble through him.  
The Highblood kissed the other gently. A low purr had begun, but stopped when the door slammed open. "MR. MAKARA, PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELF, YOU WILD BEAST!!" Kanaya screeched, not too happy. Guests were arriving and she did not trust the oldest Makara. Personally, she hated the Makara’s altogether. Highblood froze, feeling very much like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.  
He was more than willing to continue to enjoy the others touches and such, though was startled by the slamming of the door, shooting under the covers, peeking out to see that it had been Kanaya who had interrupted them. "GOG DAMMIT KANAYA!!! I KNOW YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK...." he scowled from under the blankets, his irritation evident at their cuddling being interrupted, though when he took note of the time he sighed. "AS FOR WHAT I DO WITH MY DAMN QUADRANTS AIN'T YOUR BUSINESS. NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY. WE'LL BE DOWN SOON. NOT THAT I REALLY WANT TO..." The last had a soft growl to it. He knew the other never had much of a like for the Makara's, but she also knew well enough to let Karkat find his own path, and figure out his own heart, even if she might not approve of the choices he made sometimes.  
Kanaya would not have it not this time. She really didn't want him going down this path. "Mr. Makara you have guest," she glared. The Highblood grumbled about how Jades glares could make even the Condesce move. "Sorry mate, you can stay here if you like, but I’m not taking a bite from the brat. I get sick on their poison. I should die, but I don't." He kisses Karkat, earning a hiss from Kanaya before getting his shirt on and getting up reading to go down. Kanaya smirked when the Grand Highblood wasn't looking.  
He didn't really want to go to the party, but it was better than sitting around bored. Besides he felt like annoying Kanaya now, just because she did that. He pulled on his sweater and glowered at Kanaya. "I don't care if fucking approve of my choices of who I decide to take into my quadrants. I will take who I want to be in them." He then stalked passed her, shoving her as he went past to head towards his room to find something slightly better to wear then his current outfit. Once he had done so, he went down to find the other, figuring he would stay close to his mate, or at least Gamzee, unless he was talking to another person. At least close to one of them, he felt less nervous of being at the party.


	5. Ohana...Bonds of Love and Trust…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild family has appeared.....
> 
> Meanwhile.... we got some dirty fun sailing here....*cough*smut*cough*

\--Chapter Five: “Ohana...Bonds of Love and Trust…”--

Gamzee hopped over to him, in a cool indigo tuxedo. "Hey Kaaarbro, did you know ancestors have ancestors?" He grinned, waiting to tell him who was coming tonight. "Also Eridan, and Sollux have arrived with their ancestors Psiionic, and Dualscar.”

He glanced over towards Gamzee who had come to talk to him. He didn't have anything on quite as fancy, but he did at least have on a dressy shirt, pants and shoes. It was also probably some of the few things that seemed to fit his taller, lankier frame now and didn't look weird. He kind of was happy he had always been a fan of baggy stuff. "Is that so?" he responded softly. He seemed a bit more quiet and reserved than his usual loud self, but he had a feeling it was probably because of his nerves, along with still being tired and recovering from his transition. When the other mentioned Eridan and Sollux where here along with Dualscar and Psiionic he seemed to glance over the crowd. He spotted Sollux and who he assumed was the famous Psiionic. He appeared to be talking to someone else he didn't quite recognize. Though he was sure many would sort of not realize it was him right away either, as he looked a bit different now. He knew he probably should socialize more, but seemed to prefer staying off to the side watching. Of course, being around a number of faces he wasn't as familiar with also made him nervous.

Gamzee smiled as Eridan walked over. "Yeah, Garmie’s ancestor is still alive. Her names Gamara. How cool is that! I share half a name, with the greatest female purple blood!" He was excited wanting to meet her.

Eridan rolled his eyes. "Honestly Gamzee, she’s a barbarian troll. Granted, I heard she’s nevver attacked anything under brown blood. Many say because she can be sappy, but others say she knowws not to mess wwith psionics. Besides, wwith wwhat I’ve seen Aradia do, they must havve her respect, not to mention she’s bringing a guest or her owwn. But he's in a soul-bot, so no one knowws his blood color."

Gamzee looked at Eridan quizzically. "You know this how?" He glared at the other, wanting to be the bard of good news and bad. After all Karkat was his moirail not Eridan’s.

Eridan pointed to a man by Dualscar. "That gentleman, or as close to a gentleman a barbarian troll can get, is Lardon Ampora. He is ‘father’ to Dualscar and knowws Gamara... wwell more than you. He is kismesis’ wwith the Grand Highblood’s ancestor Dead Bone." He bowed when the Grand Highblood walked past, to sit by an indigo bigger than him. "Feferi wwanted to come, but Condesce isn't ready to let her out of her sights. The only wway Feferi’s alive, is she does as she's told wwithout one wwrong movve." Eridan turned to find Sollux. "SOLLUX get ovver here ye glubbin brat."

He listened to Gamzee talk about his family a little, and smiled softly, though on his own, he was a little depressed. After all most of his family was dead or in probably some sort of hiding as far as he could figure, so short of his moirail, his possible mate and the few friends he had, he felt ever increasingly lonely. He rolled his eyes at the long winded speech of sorts from Eridan, before he decided to pull away from them both. He went to find a place to both sit and sort of hide off in one of the corners or to go find his mate, the Grand Highblood. Everything was all so festive and folks seemed happy, but he couldn't get really all in the mood. Of course Kanaya's interruption earlier was also sitting with him in a slightly sour way. He vaguely nodded to everyone before seeking a spot to hide away. He didn't even bother to query if any of the others really had paid attention to realize who he was.

The doors open with a bang, and the female on the other side mumbled ‘sorry about it’, walking in. She was tall, a few inches shorter than the Grand Highblood, but taller than Garmie, who hugged her as the soul-bot walked in. The soul-bot sees Karkat and walks up to him. "So.... you did make it.... hehehe it’s kind of cool to see you… Signless misses you." He smiles, looking like an older metal Signless. He was a bit taller than Karkat. "Shit... our lines shrinking," he joked, forgetting to even introduce himself.

Karkat was sitting in the corner sipping something when the new arrival came in. He practically jumped and dropped his drink on the floor, frowning at the mess. He was going to assume this was the person Gamzee and Eridan where mumbling about not too long ago. When the odd robot thing wandered towards him and seemed to start talking to him, he got a bit more scared, not mention completely confused. It kind of looked like him, yet not, which was a little disturbing. "And who exactly the fuck are you...or what?"

The soul-bot paused, confused. "Oh! Dear me... I am Sikarn Vantas. I died a little before I could meet Signless. My moirail, Gamara had got me a soul-bot made." He acted like he wasn't important, but some growling could be heard as Lardon Ampora started shouting about how Sikarn was the first speaker he ever heard, and how the Condesce’s lies got him killed, and how things went downhill from there.

He listened to the other and his somewhat messed up speech of sorts, though when he mentioned his last name, his face blanched and he felt panic set in his chest. One of his ancestors. He wasn't sure what to do or to say. He seemed to tune out everything else. He got up shakily before deciding to abscond from the room, finding solace in the hallway, as he let his hammering heart slow itself again. He sat in the hallway on the floor, trying to collect himself.

The Highblood had followed after him, worried. "I’m sorry… should I have him leave?" He was really worried for his mate. "I didn't know, that he would scare you." He sat by his mate.

He glanced up to see his mate looking down at him. He shook his head. "Didn't scare me, more just I guess overwhelmed in a sense. As far as I know of all my ancestors, and family are either dead or god knows where if they are still alive. So I kind of wasn't expecting to meet one, even if he's a robot. I guess I feel out of it, because unlike everyone I know, everyone else has some sort of family, some sort of person they share blood with… Other than the few bonds of friends and such I have, I don't really have anyone… no kin, no real blood family… because most of them are either dead or hiding somewhere god knows because of the cursed blood we carry... we are nothing more than pests the Condense wants exterminated… because we represent a threat to her for whatever ungodly reason..." He went on and rambled for a few moments before he seemed to finally just break down and began to cry, whimpering as he hugged his knees and buried his head in his lap.

The Highblood picks him up rocking him. "That’s why I asked dad to find him. I knew he was alive… or as alive as a soul-bot could be… I wanted to offer them to the opportunity to stay here so you could get to know family… I got a secret, do you want to see?" He hoped the secret would make his mate happier. He got up, still holding him and going to a room, opening the door where a soul-bot was in the making. "The materials are hard to sneak past Condesce, but he's almost done. Can you guess who?"

He listened as the other picked him up and tried to sooth him. He curled into the other and nuzzled him. "I guess I can understand… it was just unexpected and I felt overwhelmed over it all. He glanced up slightly as he took notice that the other was taking him somewhere. When the other opened the door to what appeared to be a room where one could work on robots and the like he glanced over what looked like a half-finished soul-bot. The form looked vaguely familiar, yet he couldn't be sure. Of the few members of his family, he did know of, the two he did know had been pretty close in appearance, taking after each other pretty closely. He shook his head softly. "I'm not sure… and why would you risk the dangers if it could get you in trouble?"

Highblood chuckled "It’s Signless... and for several reasons… you need him… I would like to show him I'm not the same monster… I want him to be able to be there for you. It’s not fair for you see me hang with Gamzee, but no one’s there for you. His followers are losing hope too. Not even the Prince of Hope could help them. There’s many reasons to have him back on this world, mainly it’s you..." Highblood wasn't a good at romance, but this was the best thing he could think of in his own way.

"So you're basically trying to give me some sort of family? Someone I can talk to and have to rely on besides you and Gam?" He sort of understood it in a way he thought. He wasn't all completely sure, but he figured it was worth something to him to know the other would risk so much to make him happy. He nuzzled into him, nipping softly. "I think I can handle dealing with the party a little while longer… as long as I can stay with you."

Highblood nodded. "You can meet my dad then. Gamzee hasn't met him in person, so he’s got no clue the big guys here," he snickers heading to the party and sits by the other male. "Hey dad this is Karkat. Karkat, this is Toshid, aka ‘Dead Bone.’ He likes his made up title better though." The larger nodded to them to show he was listening.

Karkat didn't seem to mind or care about being carried back into the party. He chose to stay in the others lap when the Highblood sat down near another who looked quite a bit like him, but a bit bigger. He looked over the other as his mate introduced him to the larger male. "Um… Hello..." He then sort of nuzzled against the Highblood, in a mix of awe and nervousness.

Toshid chuckled. "I don’t eat trolls, I prefer howlbeast." He grunted when a small yellow blood female plopped in his lap. "This is Vellon Captor. Yes Psiionic’s mother. A rare case where the child had switched genders." He spoke, his voice was kind of deep and rough. Vellon waved, "Hello." She smiled, her soft gentle voice was quiet, but there.

He watched as a small yellow blood had flopped into the others lap. He looked at her curiously. "Hello..." He watched her and the other highblood with a slightly sleepy gaze. He swore it seemed like his body was NOW deciding to make up for half a lifetime of insomnia. Of course, he also would like to be able to go back to cuddling his mate, preferably without being interrupted this time. He leaned into the other and seemed content to curl up against him much akin to a domesticated meowbeast curling up in one's lap.

Highblood smiled. "Before you sleep, I got to tell you our homes changing big time.” He kisses Karkat’s head.

He mumbled something incoherent as he settled in and closed his eyes for a little while. He didn't seem to fall into any sort of real sleep though, more like he just wished to not stare at everything in a Technicolor wash out of corners of his eye right now. He had managed to sort of figure out how to dull it at least, but not make it go away, at least in larger crowds like this quite yet. It was like he could see everyone’s aura or something and the connections to it...it was weird. He was pretty sure he heard some more conversation though he wasn't paying a lot of attention. He guessed his power awakening was a lot like how a psionic felt where they first started getting their power. The control it took to keep them from driving you nuts. He actually kind of almost felt a deeper respect for Sollux now, and the hell he went through.

Speaking of Sollux, he and Eridan were at it yet again throwing insults. Dualscar looked to Psiionic. "Wwill they ever pick a fucking quadrant. I mean they flash between pale black and small red." He didn't get it at all.

Karkat stirred slightly, frowning as he could hear the bout of arguing between Sollux and Eridan. It began to irritate him, so one could hear a growl emanate from Karkat. After a few moments, his eyes fluttered open, a soft red hue to them. The world awash in vivid colors which made his head hurt and he whimpered in pain. He growled again, louder. As he glanced up, he stared right at the two. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! EITHER CHOOSE FUCKING RED OR BLACK AND GET A GOGDAMN ROOM OR SOMETHING...YOUR VACILLATING IS MAKING MY FUCKING HEAD HURT… ITS LIKE WATCHING VOMIT SWIRL AROUND A DRAIN OF SOMETHING..." He growled once more before grabbing his head, whimpering softly as tears leaked down his cheeks.

Highblood quickly took Karkat out of the room away from the fighting. Dualscar hit Eridan in the head, not happy.

Highblood laid him on the bed, cuddling with him.

Karkat felt himself lifted and taken from the room. After a few moments, he found himself in a bed, to which he curled under the covers. He felt the other cuddle up next to him, and he shifted so he was curled into a ball against the other.

Highblood purred loudly. Gamzee talked to Eridan and Sollux. They went to their new room and it ended up a kismesissitude. Dualscar walked to his room, not thinking Psiionic followed.

He continued to remain curled up against the other, finding comfort in being close to the other. In time he eventually stirred, waking to walk over to the bathroom to relieve himself before crawling back into the bed.

Highblood was once again reading things. "Feeling better mate?" He asked, kissing the other's neck.

"A little..." He nuzzled against him and licked against the crook of his neck. "I wouldn't mind continuing our cuddling from earlier… though could we make sure no one can barge in this time..."

Highblood got up, shoving a chest in front of the door. "No lock for medical reasons." He crawls on the bed kissing his neck.

"I guess... as long as no one can bother us for a little while." He nuzzled the other, nibbling at the others neck as he ground against the other.

He grinds back purring. "Alright~"

He continued to nuzzle and cuddle with the other, biting at the other again, before sucking and licking at the spot. He seemed determined to least some sort of mark. Some sort of show that the other was his.

Highblood gave a low groan, rubbing his inner thighs to tease him.

He squirmed as the other teased at his inner thighs. He began to mewl softly, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Highblood leaned in kissing him. Before getting his and the others shirts off. "Back to where we were~"

He felt the other shift so as to do so to allow the other to free him from their shirts He began to purr softly. He then moved to run his hand along the others sides, even leaning in so he could nibble along the edges of the sensitive grub scars.

Highblood groans, nipping his ear. He unbuttoned his own pants, showering Karkat in kisses.

Karkat whined softly and ground against the other some more. He could feel the heat rising, feel his body burn with a sort of fire. It made his senses go crazy. One might almost think he was in some sort of heat or some sort of weird biological drive designed to drive him mad with lust. "Please....claim me…” he panted softly. He sought to get rid of his own pants, but couldn't focus much from the building heat of the slowly mounting pleasure that coursed through him.

Highblood helped him in getting his clothes off, kissing down his body, before licking his mates bugle to tease him more.

Karkat let his claws dug into the others skin as he whined and chirped in excitement when the other licked at his bulge. "Oh fuck...."

Highblood took him in his mouth, careful not to let his teeth hurt him, sucking lightly and rubbing a thumb along Karkat’s nook.

He bucked slightly as the other began to suck him and then teased at the entrance to his nook. He mewled and whimpered, his head growing even dizzier from the lust filled pleasure that was arching through him.

Highblood carefully slipped a finger in his nook. Partly scared if he wasn’t careful, he might hurt the other.

As Karkat felt the other slide his finger into his nook, his back arched off the bed. He mewled with a breathy and lust filled sound. "More... please gog… pail me... make me yours..." He panted as he felt like he could see stars. His bulge writhed in excitement and his nook quivered from the pleasure.

"Not yet love," he whispered, trying his hardest not to pound him right then and there.

He whined in protest, and he tried to continue to arch and twist slightly, trying to get the other to do more. His body felt even hotter, like a building firestorm. He felt like he was going to burn up and go crazy. "Hurry… please… I need you inside..." He clutched at the sheets, clutching into the others arm, claws digging in wherever he could grab and hold on, as he tried not to feel like he was going to go supernova anytime now.

"Heh..." Highblood smiled, kissing the other, still not sure he's ready.

Karkat kissed back hungrily, but he wanted more. The pleasure was starting to hurt, it was too much. He needed to have the other in him, to fill him and make him orgasm badly. He was desperate and ready to anything to get the other to just move already and give him what he wanted.

Highblood removed his own pants and boxers, as his large bulge squirmed, demanding to get inside of Karkat, its tip rubbing at the entrance of Karkat’s nook. "I’ll try to wait for you to adjust..." He moved in one thrust, kissing the smaller troll, in an effort to distract him from the sudden action.

He watched as the other removed his pants and boxers and stared at the large bulge. He mewled softly as the other seemed concerned about making sure he was comfortable. He felt his lips captured into a kiss as his eyes widened, and he whimpered and cried out in a muffled sound as he felt the mixture of pleasure and pain overtake him. Small tears leaked from the others eyes, as the sensations overwhelmed him. When the kiss was broken, he panted heavily as he felt the others bulge inside him, wiggling and teasing inside of him. His own wrapped around the base that was still visible of the others and began to tease it, the tip flicking at the edge of the others nook, though didn't go in, He nodded softly as he felt his body slowly seem to find a medium of comfort and began to rock against the other. The pleasure exploded over him again and he twitched from it, but he wasn't ready to come just yet, but he was close, so close...

Highblood groaned at the others actions, slightly rocking his own hips slowly to start.

He clutched at the sheets as felt the other begin to rock slowly. He returned the rhythm as he slowly felt the heat pooling in his gut. He moaned and panted as he drew closer to orgasm.

Highblood started to speed up, the moans were driving him crazy. He kissed his mate again, taking one of Karkat’s hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. "So perfect..." was all he could get out to him. Karkat could do no wrong at this point. He would die be willing to die for the other.

He felt the other speed up and he began to pant even heavier. He kissed the other back as he felt the other intertwine one of their hands together. He came as the other mumbled the words at him, his vision exploding in stars as he felt his orgasm hit him hard. He nuzzled into the other neck as he rode out his pleasure, biting down drawing blood, licking it away as the taste of the blood seemed to heighten the sensation.

Highblood couldn't handle the tightness feeling his own climax come quickly. "Amazing..." he mumbled, pulling out and cuddling with the other about to fall asleep. Not caring for the sticky mess that would be a shower or bath.

Karkat felt the other fill him, as his own wave slowly died down. He felt the other pull out and he slumped against the sheets, before curling up next to the other. He felt all sticky, but right now he was tired and wanted to sleep. He wouldn't mind cleaning up though after a short nap, hoping he might do so with his mate.

Highblood mumbled, “Flushed for you...” before falling into a deeper sleep.

Darkleer had finally got the last of the rare metals into the castle, heading straight for the room and finishing the bot. He then summoned the soul, allowing it to inspect the body before it consented to completing the process of binding its soul to the body. Once complete, he decided to stay hidden, waiting. Signless was reborn.

"Flushed for you...." he mumbled back as he fell asleep. He slept soundly for a little while till he felt a weird vibe stir in the air. He awoke with a gasp, as he sat up looking around. He felt a soft new aura in the castle, though he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He nuzzled the other wanting to get up to go and clean up.

Highblood mumbled, pulling him into a cuddle. "A little longer mate..." he whined gently.

He whined slightly. "I want to get up now... I want to go investigate the weird aura I feel..." He continued to nuzzle and prod at the other to get up.

Grand Highblood looked tiredly to his mate. "...Okay." He got up, picking his lover up and carrying him to the bathroom for a nice warm bath.

He curled up and cuddled the other as he was taken to the bath. "We’ll cuddle more later... and sleep..." He wanted to at least figure out what the weird aura was, so he could get back to sleep.

Highblood nodded getting them cleaned, dried off, and some new clothes on, before opening the door to the hall. "Lead the way, my little aura hunter..." he smirked, lightly joking.

He enjoyed the warm bath with the other and hoped to do it more in the future, but now he wished to seek the aura he felt. He closed his eyes as he stood in the doorway for a moment before taking off like a rocket, heading off towards the room the other had shown him earlier. As they got closer he slowed down, finally settling in front of the door. He definitely could sense something there. He waited for the other though, not wanting to enter the room without him, just in case it was something dangerous or odd.

Highblood caught up, and quickly realized what was going on. He waved for Karkat to open the door.

Signless had sensed the young one, but decided it would be best to let him open the door and see him.

He opened the door and entered slowly. The aura seemed so familiar, even soothing to him. Being near this new aura seemed to tone down the pulsing haze his mind had become, as if being near who or whatever was in here helped strengthen his own mental will just a little. He looked around, spotting the soul-bot he recalled from earlier, though it appeared to have been finished since earlier. He approached cautiously, almost uncertain, hesitant.

Signless opened his candy red lit up eyes. "Hello Karkat... I have been wanting to meet you for a long time now." He smiled at Karkat as Highblood walked in the room to see.

Karkat watched as the soul-bot 'woke up' and looked over him before speaking. He glanced behind him briefly before turning back, seeing the Highblood had joined them. "Um… Hello..." he replied a bit nervous. It wasn't that he was scared, but he did feel a little weird being able to meet some of his ‘family’ on this evening, even if the ones he had met thus far where soul-bot’s. He guessed it was because he wondered in a way if everything happening was some sort of crazy random mix of a dream and a dayterror. The idea of having family around felt wondrous and terrifying at the same time. He now had someone he could talk to in a way about stuff he couldn't really ask anyone else. He kind of stood there, not sure if he wanted to move closer or not. He was also still a little tired, but he seemed happy, sated. He had a mate, had his moirail. He now possibly had some sort of semblance of a family. Almost as cheesy as it seemed, all that was missing now was a wriggler. He wouldn't mind having one to care for eventually. Even if they could be a handful, he found the idea of knowing there was a little one running around that shared his blood made him feel happy in a way.

Signless held his arms out wanting to hug Karkat, but also wanting to allow the boy to be willing to hug him. "I’m sorry son... I wished things had ended differently sweeps ago so I could have been part of your life." He smiled sadly, having watched from dream bubbles as the other grew up, wishing he could have been with his son. This day was perfect, for he finally was meeting his child. Now only if said child’s ‘mother’ knew he had born a son bearing the candy red mutant blood.


	6. The Path to Perfect Love and Perfect Trust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffies...some tear jerking...might wanna prepare for leaky ocular nodes....

\--Chapter Six: “The Path to Perfect Love and Perfect Trust…”--

Karkat glanced over at the other, watching as he opened his arms for an embrace. As he did so, the other spoke of how he wished things had been a little different and how he could have been there for him growing up. He thought about how it would have been nice to have the other in his life, even if only a little.

He slowly made his way towards the other, bringing himself into the others embrace, taking the moment, and enjoying the touch, even it was not as warm as it could have been if he had still been alive in a physical body. It was still nice though, to feel the safety and comfort on the embrace of a person he could call family though. Someone who understood his fears and his worries of growing up as a mutant.

Signless held Karkat close smiling. "So you and Highblood..." He smirks trying to tease him. The Grand Highblood chuckled, about to leave so to give them time alone.

He let the other hold him close, though he did lightly 'punch' him when he tried to tease about him and the Highblood. "What do you expect, my whole life has been one big 'what the fuck', when I wasn't busy worrying about if I was going to wake up the next morning or not."

Signless nodded, looking to the Highblood. "Hurt him and I’ll make sure you'll wish I wasn't brought back." He glared at the other and watched as Highblood backed up, fleeing from the glare. He swore Vantas glares were as disturbing and creepy as the terror of the Condesce when pissed.

Karkat watched as the Highblood chose to abscond then after the comment made by Signless. He glanced up to look at Signless. "Don't worry about him old man, he's already learned a few times the hard way, I won't hesitate to tear him apart. Why you think his arms where all bandaged up?"

Signless chuckles. “Well ‘kid’, I want him to know his warning." He walked to the door, only to back up letting Darkleer in. "Hello Darkleer. Thank you for your help." He bowed to the blueblood, not certain if the other still cared.

"Well don't. I can handle and deal with my own quadrant shit...I don't need you to be like the creepy scary brooding parent that sits on the stoop staring, while polishing a long barreled shooting device..."  
Signless laughed. "Bows and arrows in my room and nowhere else..." He was about to leave, not wanting to be in the same room as Darkleer.

Karkat watched as the other seemed to grow a little perturbed by the room in question, making a comment on bows and arrows.

Darkleer reappeared in the room from a side storeroom area, to glance over at the two. "I see, the young Vantas has found you. From the intriguing murmurs among the castles lowbloods, they did mention something about you arriving. Of course, the Jade sisters have also been in quite a tizzy since the young Vantas' awakening. I shall assume that's how he realized you had been reborn..." He then glanced at Karkat and seemed to be sizing him up and such. He snorted lightly. "Perhaps you will succeed young Vantas in doing what others have failed, and not just with old grumpy here, but perhaps with the dreams many of us older ones left behind, broken and uncertain."

Karkat simply stared at the other. "Maybe… I don't know… I guess in time things will be determined." He cocked his head slightly. "Now if I recall, you're related to Equius and stuff..." He watched as Darkleer nodded slightly.

Signless sighed. "Where is the little Zahhak?" As if on cue, Equius appeared behind Darkleer. "Oh? Well it seems they still haven't realized that I know what’s going on." He knew Signless was in a way his other parent, but they didn't know he knew. "Karkat, not to be lewd, but your reek of the Grand Highblood dear ‘little’ brother." He smirks as he watched Signless went pale. Signless was trying to figure out how Equius found out, as he knew Darkleer wouldn't tell a soul. He looked towards Karkat to see his reaction to this new bit of info.

Karkat shifted slightly, watching between the two for a few moments. With the two of them near each other, he got this weird sort of vibe, but his mind was still a bit too hazy and overwhelmed to process it all at the moment. He knew they had a connection, beyond what he knew of offhand. He then glanced towards Equius whom had joined them. He rolled his eyes at the first bit of the comment. He personally could care less what the other thought of his sleeping with the Grand Highblood. He had been considering retorting till he caught the latter half of the comment. Wait did he hear that right? He glanced between the two again, taking note Signless had grown paler and Darkleer seemed slightly confused. "Wait… what?! Brother?" He glanced between the assembled group and his power seemed to focus on the haze between, tracing between them all like a complex web. He stumbled back, eyes darting around confused. His mind and his power processing the threads that interconnected them all. It became too much, and he let himself drop to his knees as he hunched over and vomited, holding his head as if it hurt. He stayed there, falling back onto his heels to stares at the ground and close his eyes.  
Signless dropped to his side, holding Karkat close. "Yes Karkat, Darkleer is in a way, your other parent. Also, yes Darkleer, you have a second son." He sighed, not looking at the Zahhak’s, but to Karkat in hopes to help him.

He listened, vaguely paying attention. He glanced slightly at Darkleer who was staring at Signless in a sense of shock. Karkat pulled away slightly, not sure what to think right now. "So, I did have some sort of family… I just didn't know it existed… I-" He never finished his rambling as he vomited again, and began to feel dizzy. His power was overwhelming him at the moment. He couldn't focus. He was still trying to learn control. The recent revelation hadn't done well to help his already overtaxed mental state.  
Signless quickly picked Karkat up taking him to the Jades, getting a cleaning crew to clean up the mess. He couldn't get a word out to Darkleer, so instead he fled, going to his new room not far from Karkat’s own, locking the door.

Gamzee spoke to his father about family, finding out about his mother, Redglare, and how at the time it was more friends than love, and that they had stayed friends, even after a short kismesissitude. "Creepy… I’m blackroming my sister… kind of.” The older one laughed at his son's confession.

Karkat felt himself scooped up and taken to the medical ward. With how often he seemed to be becoming a regular visitor, he thought to himself about how maybe he should just stay there. It was a poor thought of humor for him, but it helped derail his mind over the other thoughts rattling around for a moment, if only so he could focus again. The matron was checking over him and took his vitals. She took note of the various things before asking him several questions which he answered. After she finished she let him go, and he headed back to his own room, where he curled up under the blankets on his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes he had on. He fell into a fitful sleep, tossing occasionally.

Highblood had slipped into Karkat’s room, laying curled up on his floor by the bed so he wouldn't scare him, yet still be close.

Equius glanced to his father. "So you rid yourself of all flush feelings for the mutant?" He didn't like Signless, mostly because of the hemospectrum.

Karkat shifted a little under the covers, just slightly sensing the others presence. It soothed him a little and he seemed to sleep a little more soundly.

Meanwhile in the other room, Darkleer turned to face Equius and promptly slapped him upside the head, holding back from doing worse. "You will not speak of Signless that way again Equius. Yes I had red feelings for him. Do I still have them? I cannot say. Either way, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be standing here, and apparently neither would the young Vantas. Sadly love and pity don't give a damn about the hemospectrum, so I suggest you remember that well. When you find a person to fill your quadrants, it’s not going matter what their blood is if you care about them."

Equius rubbed the sore spot, glaring at his dad. "Be a disgrace. I refuse to fall under the spell of such lewd actions." With that, he stormed out of the room, breaking the door on his way out.

Signless heard the ruckus and came out, pulling Equius back in the room by his ear. "If he can't get through to you, then maybe I can. Yes Equius, your ‘mother’ is a mutant, and so is your little brother. Now how about you stop acting like a wiggler and make peace with it." Signless ranted on for quite some time. Equius just stood there in shock at how Signless managed to call him a wiggler. "I am NOT acting like a wiggler," he hissed. Signless paused his speech at the sound. "Did you seriously just hiss at me you little shit?” Hissing at Signless was not a smart idea.  
Darkleer sighed as he watched the other storm off. The young male could be far too stubborn in his pride sometimes. He then went over to gather the broken bits of door and see about fixing it.

Meanwhile Karkat had continued to sleep, till he heard what sounded like shouting nearby. He stirred from his cocoon of blankets, wrapping one around him, to go investigate. He figured since he probably wasn't going get more sleep otherwise till he figured out what was going on.

Signless drags Equius back to his dad, waving sorry to Karkat. "Apologize to your father Equius."  
Equius sighed, "I’m sorry father for breaking the door. I’m sorry ‘mother’ for insulting you in any way." He did kind of feel, but only because he never got time with either parent. "Maybe if you two hadn’t been busy being dead, or not even around due to working so much, I would be a better kid." With that Equius fled the scene.

Karkat watched as Equius got dragged past by Signless and saw the other wave a sort of sorry at him. He stated in confusion, but whatever had happened, the yelling was done for now it seemed. He watched the other as Equius was forced to apologize, which was a little amusing. After the whole thing was over, he watched Equius flee from the scene. Since it seemed things were dealt with for now, he turned to see about heading back to his room.

The Highblood had crawled onto Karkat’s bed and under the sheet, wearing only his pair of boxers, while the other went out to investigate the disturbance. "You back now?" He purred, still half asleep, but happy to see Karkat come back.

Signless looked at Darkleer. "...I guess we have nothing to say to each other..." With that he turns to walk away.

Karkat nodded softly as he cuddled into the Highblood's side. He nuzzled into the other. "Is there like anything I can call you in private, or like around at least in private and around say Gamzee and a few others close to us… I kind of would like something to call you other than Highblood or something..."  
Meanwhile Darkleer glanced at Signless, not really sure what to say to the others comment. "To be honest, no I don't really know what to say. Other then I wish things could have been different back then where we could have been together proper. And that I'm sorry Equius can be a hard, bullhead stubborn idiot sometimes..."

Highblood nodded trying to think.

Signless nodded softly. He reminds me of a certain young horse headed male I would run away from my mother to see.” He cracked a smile.

Karkat pulled back a little to look the other in the eyes. "What can I call you then? I want something to call you by. Something only I can call you if you will."  
Darkleer simply nodded as he sighed and watched the other walk away. He then headed back to his room.

Grand Highblood thought harder. "...Billy goat," his eye slightly twitched.

Karkat frowned at the name comment he gave. "Hell no. I am not going to call you some weird ass hoofbeast thing..." He pondered for several moments before he spoke again. "How about Masaai? Sort of a play of Messiah. Better than the crap shit you just gave me." Little did he know, the ‘nickname’ he had considered was actually the others given name, though it was only known to a few in the castle.  
Highblood snorted gently, actually thinking it was a cool name. "Fine" He grunts, closing his eyes, not wishing to fight.

Karkat pouted softly. He then snuggled into the other, as he closed his eyes, he whispered. "My Masaai, my messiah… my mate..." The words shifted to a soft purring sound.

Highblood look to the other "...My Karkat… my savoir… my mate..." He purrs pulling him as close as he can without hurting him.

Karkat felt the other pull him closer, and he let him. He slept soundly for a number of hours before stirring again. He stirred and awoke, yawning loudly before pulling away from the other to sit up and stretch. He sat there for a few moments to get his bearings.

Highblood whined, wanting him to come back to bed. "Kaaaarkaat..." He liked to stretch out his lover’s name.

"I'm still here my mate… just sitting up." Karkat glanced down at the still half asleep Highblood. He smiled softly as he thought of how pleasing the other looked asleep.

He looked up to his Karkat, kissing the other. "Mine." He smiled a gentle smile.

Karkat accepted the kiss, tugging at the other so he could cuddle into him and savor the kiss more, while enjoying the closeness of the other.

Highblood happy cuddled, kissing him more and only stopping for tiny air break.

Karkat crawled into the others lap, snuggling closely as he continued to enjoy the little make out session this seemed to be becoming. He seemed to tease his hands into the others side, almost akin to a baby meowbeast kneading it mother.

Highblood was enjoying the kisses laying a hand on Karkat’s hip. He groaned at the others teasing hands. ‘Dear messiahs, fuck you for making my grub scars feel so fucking good right now~’ ’he thought to himself.

Karkat let his own hands continue to slide along the others sides, nuzzling into the others neck, nipping lightly. He was enjoying making the other squirm to his touches.

Highblood purred loudly, squirming more.

Karkat licked at the spot where he had bit the Highblood at least twice already, nibbling at it and sucking on it. It was his mark, his way of showing that the other was his, and wouldn't let anyone else have him so easily. He sort of subtly drew attention to his own neck. He already had marked the other, but the other had not really marked him yet. He made a soft chirping noise.

Highblood nipped and sucked till he had marked the other smiling at his work. He then blew on it.

Karkat mewled softly as the other nipped and sucked at his skin, leaving a mark. When the other blew upon it though, the sensation sent a chill up his spine in a good way. He shuddered at the sensation.  
Highblood chuckles watching the younger troll. "Like that my mate?" he purred.

"Mmmmm....yeah..." he purred softly. Karkat nuzzled against the other. "I wouldn't mind a bath together… a chance to wash each other and cuddle..."

Highblood nodding, getting up. "Let’s go." He held a hand for Karkat to take.

Karkat slipped from the bed slowly, and let his hand intertwine with the others, tugging at him to pull him up to join him.

Highblood followed smiling. Once there, he strips calmly and turning the water on warm to start the bath. He tries to stay calm at the water, biting his lip.

Karkat watches the other, before he strips off his own clothing, then moves to his mate’s side, where he nuzzles against the other. He seemed to notice the others hesitation of being near the bath.

Highblood purrs getting in pulling lightly for him to join. "It feels great. Get in here already." he chuckled.

He crawls into the bath with the other, getting comfortable, purring softly. He takes a moment to duck his head under the water and get his hair wet, before popping back up to smile at the other.

Highblood smiles, nipping Karkat’s neck on the side he didn't mark.

Karkat felt the other nip at him again and he closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of the others touch.  
Highblood made sure this one will be seeable, not to mention last a long time. “Perfect” he purred.  
Karkat emitted a deep rumbling sound from his chest, his body relaxing in the warm water.

Highblood looked at his work. "Signless is going to kill me when he sees this crabby." He loved the idea of making the mama troll freak out.

Karkat glanced at the other. "He can get pissy all he wants. I'll tell him to shove off. You are my mate… hell we already pailed… so if he wants to have a fit, then I'll be happy to drill in his head that I have made my choice, and that he can keep his nose out of my quadrants..."

Highblood laughed. "Well your friends might tease you." He smiled.

Karkat smirked. "They can tease me if they want, though once I give them a nice ringer in the bulge with my foot, they may think otherwise..."

"I don’t think you would kick Gamzee there..." He chuckles, rubbing the others inner thigh.

"Don't tempt me. Though he also knows damn well to not tease me about my quadrants." He nuzzled against the other.

"Tempt?" he acted like he wasn't doing anything.

"Don't play dumb..." Karkat rolled his eyes as he began to slide his hands up the others sides. He seemed to be interested in making this a little enjoyable.

Highblood rubs his bulge purring.

Karkat felt his back arch lightly at the touch, eliciting a moan from him. He ground against the other.  
Highblood purred. "Like that my little crabby?" He nipped the two marked spots. Slowly he reached farther down rubbing Karkat’s nook.

Karkat made a soft chirpy sound at the newest touch, which was followed by a whimper of need. He leaned in towards the other and licked along the edges of the others grub scars, ghosting nips and kisses along them.

Highblood groaned, rubbing the others grub scars as well with one hand. He slipped a finger into Karkat’s nook. Highblood groaned louder, the more Karkat licks his grub scars.

Karkat arched his back again, as he felt the finger enter him. He whined as he felt his body tremble from the pleasure. "The water isn't going to stay clean much longer if you keep doing that..." he muttered in between his soft pants.  
Highblood chuckled. "It wasn't going to stay clean forever." He kissed his mate purring. He added another finger to Karkat’s nook.

A mumbled 'no shit' was uttered before Karkat squirmed and let out a cry of pleasure from the addition of the second finger. He felt his bulge slide free and it tried to wrap around the others hand.

Highblood ignores Karkat’s bulge to tease him. "Heh..." He pulled the other into his own lap. Not allowing his own bulge to enter Karkat, but for Karkat to feel it squirming out of control.

He felt himself pulled forward and he squeaked slightly, feeling the others bulge writhe against him. His body twitched from the rising pleasure. He wanted to share this pleasure with his mate. He grabbed onto the others arms, to keep from falling back and hitting the faucet.

Highblood gladly held his mate in place so he didn’t get hurt. "Hmmm look at you mate, you heating up... I can’t help, but tease you more~" he purred seductively allowing his tip in before forcing it out again.

He felt the other take hold of him to keep him from falling back too far. The other teased him with a flickering of his bulge into his nook, before pulling out. He whimpered, his eyes pleading for more.

Highblood let him sit in his lap, his own bulge slipping quickly into Karkat. "Still so tight~" he grunts, watching Karkat.

He felt the other slip in quickly and he let out a pleasure filled moan and chirpy sound. His claws dug into the others arms as he rocked on the others lap. Once the initial sensation tapered out to a steady pleasure, his hands slowly snaked up to seek a grip in the others hair. He found the edges of the base of the others horns, which he rubbed with feather like caresses. His own bulge twisted around the base of the others, the tip flicking along the entrance of the others nook, not really able to slip in as far since part of it was busy rubbing along the base of the others bulge as well.

Highblood smiled, waiting for Karkat to realized he wasn't moving.

Karkat let his claws dig slightly into the others scalp as he mewled, wanting the other to make him feel good. He could only do so much on his own. He wanted the other to give him pleasure, though the longer the other tried to make him wait, a part of him began to feel as if he had displeased the other, but he couldn't fathom why he felt this. He buried his head against the other, his hands slowly slipping down as if he had begun to retract to the touch, his body and mind, confused. He wanted the other badly...wanted to feel the pleasure again, yet he also felt as if something was missing, something was lacking and it made his heart begin to waver and his body trembled slightly.

Highblood noticed and started a slow rock. "Sorry mate, I went too far teasing." He frowned, worried he ruined everything.

Karkat glanced up briefly before burying his face in the others chest again as he began to rock, and he whimpered from the stars he saw. He could feel his climax coming, but he also seemed out of it now, as if his mind had drifted elsewhere. His heart sought a bond deeper than what was there at the moment. He wanted something more than just what was there now. His mind was distracted, yet filled with the sensations his body sought to process.

Highblood stopped, pulling out, seeing he fucked up. "I’m sorry. I can’t do this to you… it makes it just lust when I do this to you… forgive me." He gets out, not certain how he'll make this up to Karkat. He wants Karkat to feel loved, but he teased the other too much. "I’ll get out of your sight. I shouldn't treat you that way." With that he got dressed. Fleeing to his own room, hating himself. He hated how he treated Karkat. How he feels like he’ll never get this right. That Karkat needed someone better than his sorry ass.

Karkat felt the other pull out, before seeming to apologize to him. He went rigid as the other decided then to leave him there, having gotten out of the tub and dressed, leaving him alone. His body was still buzzing from the unfinished need, and now he was alone, and the water growing cold. He tried to sate the remaining lust, trying to at least get his bulge to retreat. He eventually managed to, though it wasn't all too satisfying. He slowly crawled from the tub, and sank to the floor, curling up on the cold floor not bothering with the towels nearby. He began to shiver, growing cold as he let his mind wander trying to figure out how to talk to the other, try to explain the thoughts in his head.

He barely took note of Catlia, whom had entered to find him in the bathroom, looking completely lost and apparently upset over something. "Master Vantas? Are you ok?" He vaguely nodded, as he began to cry, his heart completely confused and muddled. He loved the other, but he wanted more than what he had now. He just wasn't sure how to express it. Catlia looked over him worried. She quickly found another servant or two, and told one of them to go and find the young master Makara, the male’s moirail. She had another help her get him back to the main part of the room, where she rubbed him down with some towels to dry him up the rest of the way and help warm him up. She then helped get him into some pajamas and helping him over to his bed, where he crawled under the covers and curled up with his crab plush. All the while, Karkat watched her carefully. She then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, risking potential punishment for doing so. She felt the need though to stroke the young males head in a gentle soothing motion, humming softly, seeking to help soothe the other, till Gamzee could come and sit with his moirail for a while.


	7. Forging the Bond...

\--Chapter Seven: “Forging the Bond…”--

Gamzee walked in, clearly worried. "Karkat, the maids told me you not being yourself. What’s wrong bro?" He sat down, gesturing for Catlia to give them time alone looking to Karkat.

Highblood refused to take a calming pill, making an uproar fighting any blue bloods trying to keep him still.

A young Jade sighed. "Perhaps it’s time for him to stop breathing?" She asked her teacher. Since they couldn’t get him to calm down at all, and then had then attacked another Jade when she came to check on him. Yet everyone could clearly see he hadn’t meant to. Her teacher glared at her to be quiet. “That would enrage master Makara’s mother. She would kick us all out and no one would be left here to treat the household...” she sighed.

Catlia saw the other enter and moved away so the other could take her place. When Gamzee gestured for her to leave them for now, she nodded softly. "Anything you would like me to have brought to you for you or for master Vantas, young master Makara?" she asked him, waiting briefly for a reply before she actually left.

Once she had departed, Karkat shifted to face Gamzee, tears in his eyes as he seemed to pet the soft plush crab. "I feel confused, scared… I care for your father… I flush for him… but I still feel as if the connection is not there… I want more than just to be close to him. I want more… I… I want our bond to be stronger..."

He tried to explain it, though he still wasn't sure how to best get it across to the other easily. Even he wasn't as completely certain of how to describe it.

Matron Tarina sighed as she dealt with finishing the delegation of treatment of several blue bloods and the Jade whom had been injured, which meant calming the irritated Jades of the castle. Now she herself would go and deal with the elder Makara, at it seemed she would likely be the last one who could stop his tantrum, short of his moirail, which she had another blue blood go and fetch. She walked to his location, where he was still in an uproar. She slipped in calm and dangerous, walking towards the elder Highblood, with a not all too pleasant look on her face. Several of the others trying to deal with him pulled back and got out of the Jade's way, some doing so, fearing the Jade's angry wrath. She seemed ready to fend off an attack from him if she needed.

"I see you are causing an uproar in the castle again old man." She was in no mood for being civil right now. "You attack several blue bloods, assault one of my Jade's, even if an accident, and now I hear the young master Makara is dealing with his moirail, whom is still mentally unstable right now. Perhaps you should be speaking with your young mate and get to understand him and his needs. He is a Blood wielder, to him bonds are precious, vital, like the lifeblood that flows through one's veins. If I recall the old written teachings about the candy bloods, and their Blood power, they value the bindings of the old blood bonds. Have you perhaps considered that if you truly want him to be your mate, your life, that maybe you should consider cementing that bond with the old tradition, the blood ceremony that was done between mates long ago… it would be appropriate in your situation. It is likely he is confused because he doesn't know if your intent and interest is genuine, if it is true and not something but a simple infatuation." She now stopped before him and stared him down as if challenging him to answer or strike.

Highblood looked at her, seeing as he could see her anger, and no pity to his pain. The blue blood came back alone saying Highblood had said something to upset Garmie, to the point she doesn't want to be near him at the moment. Highblood laid on the cold floor. "Everyone out, I want to be alone. No one is allowed in for the next six days." He grunted, as he really needed space. Not only did he screw up with Karkat, but he now realized he said something mean to his own moirail.

Garmie sniffled hiding in her room. "I know how it is to have a mate. I not like everyone else." She whimpered knowing he didn’t really mean it, or so she hoped. It still hurt though.

Gamzee looked down at him "Like a blood wedding?" His ears perked up, thinking it would be cool. ”Can I host the after party!?” He was bouncing a little.

She sighed as the blue blood came back alone and informed her of the others choice. When the Highblood ordered everyone to leave, she stayed behind, not quite finished with him.

"You will not be locking yourself away for near a week, to sit and wallow and be a shit stained little grub maggot. I suggest you go and sort out whatever is going on between you and your moirail, then you go and speak with your mate and talk to him. If you don't wish to do that, I will drug you, and have you dragged to the medical ward, where you will get to be my guest till I deem fit to release you. I will put you in that special room I keep just for you and your father." She knew the Highblood hated the room. It had been built to literally keep him and his father in. It was even set up to allow for the Matron to monitor him or his father, and do whatever was needed to keep them secure when they were sick, injured or in one of their moods.

Meanwhile Karkat glanced back at him and thought about the comment his moirail had made. "Yeah, something like that, I guess... Like a long time ago, bonds between quadrant partners and close friends and allies where bond with blood. Because blood was sacred. To swap one’s life essence with another, was considered the greatest sign of trust and deference to the persons whom made the bond. It was literally an oath and stuff that people believed meant 'I trust with something as precious as my life blood', a trust that symbolized, one would be willing to die for the other party. I think though in the old traditions, it was also deeply symbolic as well, since you offered ones most precious asset to another. Their life..."

Highblood laid on his bed, ignoring her and thinking about Karkat. He didn't think he was ready to go through a blood lock. "I’m not wallowing. I just be needing some time away… and I AM DEFINITELY NOT going in that room… I threw a fucking fit… I’m calm… I just need some room to exam the damage." He hissed.

She growled softly at him, though would leave him be for a little while. She would return later though to make sure he didn't stay in his room. "Regardless, I do suggest you at least talk with your mate. His mind state is fragile and right now, he needs a sense of stability, especially with his quadrants. You are growing older old friend, and are you certain you want to spend the last of it with a feeling of some form of regret because you chose poorly. I have seen how you two have interacted, and heard from others. He is right for you. Don't lose your chance again to feel love. I think the young Vantas will be the one to tame you, though perhaps he already has begun to, yet neither of you realize it yet."  
She then turned to walk from the room, a soft smile on her face. Meanwhile Karkat began to doze off again curled up with his head in Gamzee's lap, his moirail’s soothing pap’s seeming to calm his frazzled nerves.

Highblood thought for a while before deciding to check on his moirail telling her he was sorry for the cruel words. Garmie slapped him roughly to show her pain before a hug was shared and all was forgiven. Highblood then walked to Karkat’s room, sitting on the floor, smiling at the view. "Karkat… I’m sorry… I needed to think… now I know… I'm ready… if you are... will you blood lock with me?" He didn't realized his mate was falling asleep. He only hoped he heard him.

Karkat had been dozing off and on when the Highblood had returned to his room. He assumed at some point his moirail had fell asleep, leaning against the headboard, as he felt a hand still in his hair during the last time he stirred but no movement. This time, he stirred since he sensed someone else in the room. He half listened as the person moved around, and seemed to have taken to sitting on his floor. It wasn't till the figure spoke that he realized it was his mate. His ears twitched slightly as he listened to the other speak, the other apologizing for earlier. It was the last bit of the others words though that made his breath hitch for a moment before he let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look at the other. They were searching, uncertain, seeming to determine if he had heard correctly. He almost wanted to ask the other to repeat himself, to hear the other say it again, just to make sure had heard the other right.

Highblood took a deep breath. "Blood lock with me?" He held his breath not sure if Karkat would say yes. He watched the smaller troll.

When the other repeated himself, he sat up slowly blinking as his hands rose towards his face, as if in shock. He felt tears trail down his face as he processed what the other asked. He then launched from the bed to tackle the other, clinging to him as he cried softly, happy. He nuzzled into the other, accepting of the others words.

Highblood held the other, shocked as Karkat launched at him. "I’m assuming that’s a definitely yes? Can we do the whole wedding? My father had it told me how fun it was. I want to do it with you... no big after party only close friends and family."

Karkat pulled back a little to nod a little more clearly to the other. "Yes… I want to do it. And yes, I would like to have friends and family there to celebrate."  
He knelt in the others lap, pulling the other into a kiss, his face stained with tears, the red tears staining and likely smearing any makeup the other might have had on. He felt happy, felt his heart connect more to the other. He would have his mate, his one to call his, and it would be official. He began to purr softly, as he shifted back to nuzzling with him.

Highblood kissed back purring as well smiling. "Thank you… this will make me the happiest troll alive." He holds Karkat close rocking him. He never wants to let him go again.

Karkat let the other pull him close before beginning to rock him. The gentle motion began to lull him back to sleep, and he curled up into the others arms, clinging to his clothes. He felt safe and warm, even against the others cooler body.

Highblood was so happy things were going to be okay between them. He only hope no word will catch to Condesce when he announces it to the castle.

He continued to sleep for a while longer in the other’s arms. He was happy, though he also knew the dangers his and the others choice would bring. Their decision would bring hope to many, yet also it would likely bring out those who would seek to break them apart and destroy the thing they shared. Their union would crack the foundation of the hemocaste system. It would be the first step towards a long held dream of many people. A dream many had died to fight for.

Highblood planned to protect his mate. This was HIS mate. Karkat Vantas loved HIM. If people wanted to destroy Karkat’s dreams or goals, they would have a large and deadly beast to defeat first. He grinned at the idea of putting fear in the eyes of his mate’s enemies. He may be tamed by Karkat, but one thing would never change. If he needed to or had to, in order to protect his matesprit. He. Will. Kill.

He began to stir again, waking slowly, as he slowly glanced up at the other. He was still in a happy mood at the moment, though he did want to have something to sort of represent this particular moment, something tangible they could share, at least till they did the official stuff. He slowly crawled from the others lap and seemed to go and look through a small trunk off in the corner. He seemed to rummage through it for a few moments before he came back with something which he held out to the other. It appeared to be a beat up old toy ring of sorts, but it seemed to have been something special to him when he was little. It appeared to have a crab design on it. It was obviously not going to fit the others hands, but it could be easily strung around some ribbon or cord and worn around the others neck as a sort of charm or something.

Highblood smiled unhooking a necklace chain on his neck putting it on it, before putting it back on. "There… I’m going to make you a ring by hand. That way you’ll have one too." He hoped the idea sounded as romantic as he thought it did.

Karkat watched as he pulled off a chain from his neck, to which he then placed the ring upon before placing it back around his neck. He smiled as the other mentioned planning to make him a ring for him, which made him happy. He took the others hand and gently tugged at it.  
"I want to go walk around, I haven't really yet been around the castle completely, even though I have been here for a few months now, and want to see it. It would be kind of nice to know where things are if I wish to find something to do or want to get something to eat instead of eating in the room."

Highblood nodding showing him the way to the dining room and kitchen. "Any door with an indigo dot, don't go in alone okay. There dangerous.” He got a snack for him and Karkat before showing him the six different gardens, three large labs, and ten libraries.” So yeah, there offices, but they're all taken. If you want, you can have mine just say the word." He opens a door to an office that’s clean and has a fireplace and couch.

Karkat followed the other, holding his hand as they walked and he took note of the various places they visited. "Might I ask why I should not go in those rooms alone or at least without you?" he queried when the other mentioned the rooms with indigo dots. "Not that I would I think have any reason to go in anyplace besides my room, yours, Gamzee's or the few others I do know, room wise. I will likely end up spending most of my time in the libraries probably, or the kitchen… though do you have a place I could practice, or at least spar with others who would be willing to do so. I would like to keep up my skills with my sickle, though I guess I wouldn't mind learning other weapons if there are those who will teach me."

Highblood nodded. "We have a small class there’s a few blue blood families who teach different thing I could teach you clubs." He frowned "There’s dangerous things in those rooms." It was all he was going to say. Highblood carried his mate to the training room, showing him a few kids learning nunchucks.

He nodded softly, as the other was brief and to the point, though vague on the doors in question. He wouldn't push though, feeling if he needed to know, the other would tell him. When the other mentioned clubs, he bit at his lip. "Well Gamzee tried to teach me a little with clubs, and it didn't seem to pan out all too well..." He cringed slightly as if remembering the time Gamzee had tried to teach his how to wield clubs. "I do seem to have an affinity for bladed weapons though...."  
He let the other pick him up and carry him to the training room, where he watched as several younger trolls where learning the nunchucks. He watched pretty intently as they practiced, till it seemed the class and its teacher had taken note they were there.

The cerulean blood teacher bowed clapping for the kids to sit down. "Something you need Highblood?" She was thin for a cerulean, unlike her ‘cousin’, Mindfang.

"Karkat wanted to see the class, so don't let us disturb their training Sinlang." He chuckled as she bowed. Another thing that made her different than her pirate family was her kimono, and several different types of kunai. While Mindfang preferred killing, and getting money while not caring whom she hurt. Sinlang cared, and she loved to teach others defense. She cared not for gold, but life. The only way you could tell they were even family was by face and last name. Her cousin was like wolf spider, while Sinlang was a black widow, with much better grace then Mindfang, and depending on the troll you asked, Sinlang was a better definition of beauty.

Karkat watched as the teacher came towards them, bowing slightly before speaking with them. He did take note the teacher did sort of remind him of Vriska a little, though he didn't really say much other than a solid and firm 'Hello'. He then glanced up at the other and leaned close to the others ear. "Could we practice a little… Masaai..." the last bit whispered softly so only the Highblood could hear the others name he had chosen.

Highblood smiled setting him down. "Okay I’m sure we can for a little while, but I’m not using clubs or any weapons."

"Alright..." He replied as the other set him down and he took the others hand, waiting for him to lead the way off to a corner where they could practice. He didn't care what he practiced with or not, as long as he could have a little time with the Highblood. Of course, the idea of showing off a little of his skill to his mate had its own sort of weird twisted feel of excitement to it.

Sinlang pulled her class to the other half, giving them room.

Highblood pulled his shirt off. "Some of these, if you remember, are training scars."

Karkat slowly pulled off his own shirt, after watching the other pull off his. He took his own shirt and set in on a nearby bench, before coming back to wait for the other so they could start. "I remember..." He bit at his lip to hide the smile and felt his cheeks grow a little hot at the memory.

Highblood purred before getting in stance. "Are you ready for this?" He knew he would have to be gentle with Karkat, not wanting to hurt his mate


	8. Testing the Heart...

\--Chapter Eight: “Testing the Heart…”--

He found his own stance and nodded softly, his own adrenaline pumping. He was pretty sure he also felt eyes on him and the Highblood, even though the other students were still doing practice. He had a feeling they would watch to see what sort of skill he had as the newest member of the castle. After all not many had really seen him outside of a few people. He smiled at the Highblood. "Bring it on..."

Highblood smiled spinning to knock him off his feet.

Karkat shifted and sprung upwards to avoid the sweep. As he came down, he landed then shifted his momentum to deliver a strong punch towards the others midsection.

Highblood took a hit, tackling him gently just so he could kiss him. "Gotcha.” He purred.

He felt the other shift slightly as he punched, feeling his body go down as he was tackled. He growled softly, though stopped when he felt the other kiss him. He returned the kiss, though he then used the distraction to jam his knee upwards so he could use the momentum to roll out from the other. He wished to continue his little spar.

Highblood laughed, charging and yanking him up by his leg. This spar was a game to him because the old goat had spared before. Karkat was a mouse compared to the beast he learned to fight from.

He yelped in surprise, as he felt himself yanked up by his leg. He swung at the other, trying to not hurt himself or end up getting dropped. He was now getting slightly irritated.

Highblood set him down, to allow him to attack, picking up on the irritation. "Craaabbyyyy"

His lips pouted ever so slightly. "Annoyed... I want to spar, to practice, not play games… I have been stuck here, for a while now, and haven't been able to really do things I want to do, because I was sick, incapacitated or otherwise occupied. My sparring and practice kept me from going crazy. I haven't done any of it for a little while now and my body is itching for a good bit of physical activity that involves something besides certain things..."

Highblood nodded, showing more strength actually sparing, only holding back a bit so he doesn't hurt him.

Karkat shifted and moved and flowed with grace, managing to keep pace with the older male. He began to enjoy himself. He then made a move that was probably unorthodox and perhaps completely different, but it connected with a nice bit of force. He had put his full power into it, as if he was trying to prove to his mate that he was strong, and not a weak thing, even though he was still relatively small even for a troll.

Highblood had no second thoughts to Karkat’s strength. He just didn't want to hurt his mate badly in case something bad happens.

Karkat did seem to notice the other was still holding back, though said nothing. He could see the other was sparring against him at his best. If anything, Karkat felt the only thing he was probably holding back on was his power, so as not to hurt him. He was willing to accept it, but only from him. Anyone else who did so would have only pissed him off. By this point though, he had also took notice that no one else was sparring or practicing. They all seemed to be watching him and the Highblood spar. They all likely knew the Highblood's prowess already, so they were mainly watching to see what he was capable of. He was pretty sure there was even people hanging in the doorway watching. Even still, he remained focused on the spar, not letting the background 'noise' affect him. He took advantage of his smaller size to dance into a position where he spun to land an attack on the other that would throw the other off balance so he could tackle him to the ground. He climbed on the other and sat on top of him, glancing down at the other, looking pleased and happy. He was beginning to purr softly. He was now all sweaty and gross feeling, but seemed content. He decided to end the spar with a nuzzling nip to the others neck, not seeming to care much of any spectators at the moment.

Highblood chuckled, purring as well before seeing his own father show up. "Hey dad." He smiled. The elder grunted. "Get up, I want to show Karkat how easily it is to kick your ass,” he chuckled at Highblood. “Try not to break your back old man,” he snorted. “Talking shit will get you in more pain kid,” his father glared, growling lightly.

Karkat blushed slightly as the others father seemed to join the crowd of onlookers. He slid off his mate, as the other seemed to be interested in sparring with the Highblood as well. He watched the other carefully, a faint growl coming from him, his ears slightly flattening against his head. He didn't feel threatened much by the other, and the soft growl was more as if warning if anything to the other. Between the soft growl and look over his face it was as if he was saying 'Don't mangle him too much, I want to 'cuddle' later.'

Highblood laughed as a familiar hiss warned him his ‘mother’ was watching. "No bloodshed dad, mom will kick our asses for it." With that they both charged, showing off great strength. Highblood tried to trip the beast. Toshid grabbed his son’s ankle, flipping him, the smaller troll with ease. Highblood got up charging tackling his dad. Toshid threw him at the wall chuckling. “All you got brat?” He snorted, easily throwing off him off every time. Finally after being thrown around enough, Highblood gave up.

He vaguely glanced in the direction of the hiss he heard, though shifted his attention back towards the Highblood and his dad in order to watch the two go at it in a spar. He seem intrigued by the combat, though also seemed to watching the various movements carefully, as if learning as he watched.

Vellon watched the two and waited till when Highblood finally stopped, and her mate put his guard down, she pounced on him. "Mine." She held onto the eldest Makara.

Highblood grunted. "Hi to you too mom." He acted like he wasn't hurt, till the female pulled one of his bangs back, kissing his forehead as a hello. Highblood then went over to Karkat, whispering how she could be scarier than a beast like him and his dad. If anything can be scary, it’s a mother’s scorn voice of disapproval.

Once everything seemed as if it was settled, he waited patiently as the other was given attention by his mother. When he walked over to Karkat, the younger male nuzzled up against his chest. He then only really glanced over to sort of take notice of the students and the teacher watching them, along with a handful of others who had apparently come to check out the spars the Highblood had decided to engage in. Several pairs of eyes though were watching him intently.

Highblood didn't like this, the more jealous and greedy side grew out of control. Picking Karkat up and getting out of the room. Heading for his own room to hide Karkat away from all the eyes in the castle.

Karkat felt the other seem to grow tense, and he felt himself picked up. As the other carried him out, he squirmed, not happy, and in his disapproval took to clamping down on the others shoulder with his teeth. He seemed to find that inflicting pain on his mate usually in most cases snapped him out of whatever mood he was in. "Don't just assume that everyone wants me as a prize Masaai… and you already captured my heart, so I'm not going to run away. The only other quadrant worth filling would be a kismesis, and I haven't seen anyone even worthy of that around here… at least yet."

Highblood flinched, setting him down. "Sorry, it was getting weird how they wouldn't stop staring at you...." he sighed.

Gamzee walked up to them. "Hey dad, this came in the mail for you." He hands a letter to Highblood. Highblood looks at the letter, frowning.  
~To my dear Clownfish;  
I’m coming over for a get together. I figure we could discuss maybe pairing our descendants up? I could care less who she lands with, but it would make monitoring her much more practical. See you in six days.  
Her Royal love, Condesce~

He crumpled it up "Gamzee pack some clothes for you and Karkat. You're going on vacation with your grandfather out in the snowy weather. Not telling them Condesce plans to come over to see his hive in six days.

Toshid could see what his son was doing he had followed him out of the training room. For Highblood’s attitude to change so quickly. Yes, Toshid knew exactly what his son was doing, trying to protect the Vantas line.

"Of course folks are going to stare at me… I mean… when's the last time most of them seen, let alone heard of a living member of my families bloodline?"

He watched as Gamzee came up to them and handed the Highblood a letter, which he watched the other read and crumble, taking note the other grew slightly fearful. He looked over him, and he felt his theories were right, when the other told Gamzee to pack clothes for him and the other. He looked him in the eyes, the subtle dread crossing his features. "She's coming, isn't she?" He knew that even though he should be afraid, he also didn't want the other to face her alone. And yet, even the pain of the idea of leaving him to do so, he knew the other wanted him to stay with him, in order to protect him as his mate. Well, both as his mate, yet also as possibly the best hope they had for the future.

Highblood nodded, asking a jade if she could tell Darkleer and Gamara to get Signless and Sikarn and to get ready to get out of here.

Vellon looked at the two before hopping off her mates shoulder, taping Karkat’s arm. She was about a foot or two shorter than Karkat. "Karkat… I’ll ztay here with baby... in order to have a powerful body, parentz must have it in there genez. I can kick my own kidz azzez ...I’ll make zure you zee baby again… okay?" Her speech was a bit messy, but who could blame her. She’s been through three wars and as an old lass, she has the rights to have at least a few large flaws. Instead of a lisp like others of the Captor family, she couldn't make a sound with 'ss' in it. Even before, hiss sounded like 'hizzz'. Vellon smiled to Karkat, a mother of two powerful psionic’s. Of course back in her days, young adult trolls cared for the eggs themselves, not lusii. Lusii back in her day, were guards of the grubs. They would help the parents. Normally it was one of the parents lusii too, passed down from generation to generation.

He watched as the elder yellow blood dropped down and came towards him tapping him lightly. He listened to her and how she would be willing to protect the other for him. The heavy lisp-like sounds of her voice didn't even phase him and he was able to understand her pretty well. After all, he had pretty grew up hanging around Sollux often enough. He nodded softly, still not quite wanting to leave the other alone, but knew the other wouldn't have it. He hadn't been around for long, maybe about close to about maybe a quarter of a sweep already. It was kind of weird how things had turned out since then. He would leave to put the other at ease, but he hoped they could at least be together for one more night, or at least a few hours before he had to go. "Will we at least be able to spend a little time with you before I have to leave you Masaai?" He didn't seem to mind possibly calling the other by his nickname he had given the other in front of the others parents or his moirail.

Highblood sighed nodding. "You'll have to leave at midnight mate." He nuzzled Karkat. Toshid went off, warning the others. Highblood’s ears twitched as Signless was giving a lecture on respecting others to Karkat’s dear older anti-social, disrespectful brother Equius.

"Seriously Equius, what if that was Nepeta? Would you treat her the same way? Please, I know you start ignoring me till I shut up, but you need to understand it’s not just you and her against this world, but you have others..." He sighed as Equius just stared at him, not even moving or responding. "Say something so I know you're at least alive..." he grumbled.

Equius mumbled before his ears flattened. "You're trying so hard... why?" He felt like Signless was trying to be there to scorn and love him like a mom should be.   
"Because either like it or not, I’m your mother... that’s my job, and I enjoy doing it......I would also scold Karkat, but he’s busy settling down with Highblood, so he'll have to wait." he chuckled softly. "Of course your father wants me to leave the castle, to our old hive. I said yes to get the old man off my back." This made Equius’ eyes widen, as he had more in common with his mother then he thought.

"But at least it’s a few hours… enough time to cuddle a little..." He nuzzled against the other. He seemed to be trying to ignore the small quarrel down the way between Equius and Signless, not really interested in the conversation. He was more interested in spending what little precious time he had left before he had to leave the other, being as close as possible to the other.

Highblood took Karkat back to their room or Highblood’s, not sure which to call it anymore.

A maid knocked on Darkleer’s door, having overheard Signless, saying he wasn't going to leave.

Karkat let the other carry him back to their room, and began to nuzzle and nip at the other. He planned to savor and enjoy every little bit of the short time he had before he had to leave.

Meanwhile Darkleer was dealing with packing up a handful of items for the departure, when he heard the maid knock on his door. When she mentioned the conversation, Darkleer frowned and decided to go and have a talk with him.

Highblood purred nipping at the others neck.

Signless had walked to a garden, sitting by a koi pond watching the candy red koi swim around with an indigo koi.

Karkat cooed lightly as he moved down to lick at the others grub scars, as they still where shirtless from there spar earlier.

Darkleer wandered out to the gardens, finding the other near one of the ponds. "Care to explain to me why I would waste my time to bring you back, if you're going to just throw it away, not to mention break the heart of a son who till only a while, spent his entire life with without any of his family?"

Highblood grunts rubbing the others hips.

"Do we have to talk about this… I fucked up last time. I didn't fight her. I’ll destroy her this time… Sikarn and I talked. Bringing me back was your guilt nothing more… guilt and lust is what drives you to be with me all those sweeps ago… if you 'wasted time' then don't bother sticking around or bringing me back again..." he sighs. “You and I both know what we had was nothing to you… I see it how you loved her… you loved my dear Disciple. I was just a way for you to get closer to her without her noticing you..." He wasn't even looking at Darkleer. "I was a fool to think you actually cared. You were only following all the orders of others. Highblood wants me to leave the castle, so you suggest that old hive… I’m not stupid Zahhak."

Karkat moaned, rocking back against the other. He was growing hot and needy, the added thought of when he would see the other again, if at all, seemed to intensify his desire and want.

"Yes we have to talk... and no you didn't fuck up… no one was prepared for what she ended up doing." He moved to sit near the other, looking the other in the eyes. He then grasped the others arm gently pulling him closer. "Guilt? Lust? You think that was all that drove me to bring you back? No. I wanted to have my beloved back… I wanted a chance to make things right. I wanted our children to have their family, especially him. Do you know how hard it has been to watch Karkat grow up alone, finding his way on his own. I tried to help when I could, anonymously, so as not to attract attention to either of us." He then placed his on the others cheek, drawing the other's gaze back to him. "If there was anything between me and the Disciple, it was more something like a moirallegiance or something similar. I got close to her, so I could get closer to you… to learn how to win your heart." He frowned. "I only follow the Highblood, because as messed up as it sounds, he cares… He cares quite a bit about you and your family. I suggested the old place because it would be a perfect place to have you hide, since it has been abandoned long enough, no one goes there except me on rare occasion."

Highblood stripped Karkat and himself, tired of clothes.

"I'm not going that’s final… if it's our last stand, then I want to be here by your side, where I was so many sweeps ago..." A small sniffle drawn, with a single tear. "....Send Equius with Karkat he wouldn't listen to me, when I told him. He needed to go with his brother.” He sighed.

Equius was watching from the door to the garden.

He let the other strip the rest of their clothes. Once they were naked, and his bulge free, it found the others, intertwining with it. He then moved in for a kiss.

"You would rather die again, then to take this chance to be there for our children? Especially Karkat? He finally is able to have someone he can share his thoughts and his feelings with about certain things… things that only really you can answer for him, because you know the trials he faces better than Equius or I in regards to your blood. As for Equius, I can try to tell him, but he's stubborn and bullheaded, just like us...." He huffs a small laugh at the thought. "Though perhaps maybe by him listening to us talking he might understand that we only want what’s best for them both..."  
He glanced towards the doorway slightly. "Yes, I know you're there Equius, so you can stop hiding. Though I would rather you spent this time getting ready to go with Karkat to protect him and keep him safe. I know you have your feelings on certain things, but right now, you would be best suited to protecting your brother, who right now, represents hope for all of us." He smiled a sad smile. "And perhaps even the chance to see the fall of the dark regime that has poisoned our race for far too long. The Empress was once wise and maybe just, but in time, that power corrupted and poisoned her, turning a wise ruler into a terrifying one. It was trolls like your brother who kept the royals in line and announced the successions alongside the Limes...at least till the Empress called for the purge to execute them all and try to eradicate them. She knew they could end her reign with a simple word or action, and she could not let go of that power, so she got rid of anything that could end that. Still even she couldn't destroy everything… hope survives… and you now need to protect that hope..."

Highbood kissed him, happy to have him in his arms again.

Equius opened the door, running up hugging his mother. "You have to come with us and go to the old hive. You can't stay. I need you to be safe if your safe. Dads heads clear. He will live to see you again." He was begging his mother who sat in total shock, but hugging Equius back thinking carefully. "I’ll go… BUT you mister..." He grabbed Darkleer’s shirt pulling him in a small quick kiss. "Better be alive when I get the okay to come back you hear me?" He frowned not sure he wanted to leave his mates side.

He began to grind against the other, wanting to get to have the other in him again, to fill him and make him feel good. He purred as he went to nip at the others ear.

Darkleer watched as Equius came in, running towards Signless to hug him. He listened as the other pleaded and spoke to his 'mother', trying to get him to see reason of a sense. He sighed slightly in relief as he watched the younger male manage to, it seemed be successful in making the other come around. He then felt the other pull him in for a quick kiss and then a light scolding. "I'll try my best love… but if I do die, know it was alongside the Highblood to protect you three, because you are our last hope, the last ones who can hopefully raise our children to work with the others descendants to change the future and bring a new era of hope..."

Highblood grinded their hips together slipping in rocking gently.

Signless sighs "I don't think you understand. IF YOU DIE, I will bring you back, and I’ll make sure you will regret dying the first time. Trust me, remember the past ways when we got into fights. I would sleep on the couch and not cuddle you for months on end… it’ll be worse than that." He growled out the last part, daring his love not to say he'll see him again.

Karkat melted into the other as a mewl escaped his throat when the other slipped in, beginning to rock and tease him. He sought out the right position to be able to have the other sink in deeper and fill him more, as his own bulge teased the base of his mates, along with slipping into the edges of his mates nook, caressing the edges and teasing what it could.

Darkleer sighs. "And I told you, I'll try not to. But even I don't know what sort of weird horrors or shit that batshit crazy old hag might have up her sleeve this time till she gets here. Though Equius is right. I will be able to focus better without you here, knowing she could use you against me. To hurt me. To make me hurt you… I will do everything I can to make sure you return to find me here waiting, but do know that if death does come for me, I do so knowing my family is safe. Knowing that hope still lives..."

Highblood started to move faster picking up pace.

Signless nodded, going to finish packing. Equius looked to his father. "Dad… I’m sorry… I failed you every way possible… I’ll try to be better." With that, he turns to walk away with a sniffle.

Karkat clung to the other as he felt heat build and pool in his gut, knowing his release was coming. He rocked against the other, as moans and chirps of pleasure fell from his mouth.

Darkleer sighed as he watched Equius. He nodded softly at the other when he said sorry. "I know… but you are not a failure. Yes, you have been a stubborn little shit from time to time, but I know in the end your heart is in the right place. I also understand the heated pressure when it comes to being around other highbloods, whom may not agree with some of the ideals that your mother preached. But I know you have a good heart and morals, even if you sometimes must deny them to save face in public or to protect yourself."

Highblood moves faster, his own release getting close.

Equius chuckles, happier that his dad cares. He then goes off to pack.

Karkat eventually cried out as he came, feeling the material along his thighs. He wasn't quite sure why, but the rush from his orgasm felt different this time, yet he didn't pay it much attention. He let his body nestle against the others as he felt sleepy. He knew he wouldn't have much longer to really spend with the other, plus he still needed to pack up and also now probably at least take a quick shower, so he wouldn't be sticky and gross. Besides he really didn't want to explain the dried material all over his thighs and legs.

Darkleer watched the other head off and went off to finish his own things to secure things before the Condesce arrived. One of the things to secure would be Karkat's room, so as to help hide the things of his in the room so the Condesce wouldn't find them.

Highblood gently picked him up, carrying him from the bed. "I’ll have a maid pack for you." He got in the shower, holding Karkat up as he washes him. "I’m going to miss you mate."

Vellon tapped Darkleer’s shoulder. "Hey, um your motherz on the phone. Zhe wanted to talk to you." She then held up her cell phone, being moirail’s with an older strong blue blood female, whom happened to be Darkleer’s mom, and had been there as Darkleer’s aunt after his father died. Tintin or the ‘Poison Arrow’ as her title says, proof her skills were over the top. She lost her mate to war when Darkleer was four sweeps old and being a single mom of six blue bloods was hard, but only one of her six sons actually was grateful for her hard work. They became her favorite and the main reason she was calling Vellon because she knew Darkleer would be living with the Highblood. She waited to hear his voice.

He felt the other pick him up and carry him to the shower, letting the other hold him up , and he just let himself lean against the other, letting the other wash him. "Have Catlia do it, and make sure she packs my crab and the one blanket of mine..." he mumbled softly. He nuzzled against the other. "I'm going to miss being with you till we can be together again..." He wasn't quite sure why he felt so sleepy and even a little different than he usually did after they cuddled. He chose though no to really dwell on the matter.

Meanwhile Darkleer was working on taking care of securing various things, and was heading off to prepare to deal with starting on taking care of Karkat's room, so he could have it ready to secure once the others had his things packed. He stopped though, when Vellon got his attention and handed him a phone saying it was his mother. He took the phone carefully and held it to his ear. "Hello mother. What do I owe the pleasure of your conversation on this day?"

Highbood smiles at Karkat. "I’ll try to live against her for you mate."

Tintin’s voice was shaky "Darkleer… your brothers have… I kicked them out... I.. I don’t know how long they’ll be gone before they come demanding I care for them again… for once… I can hear myself think… and I… miss my baby boy..." She was crying, the stress of several sweeps of hardship. Darkleer was her youngest son, the only success her and her mate have had. The five older ones wouldn't even move out, and demanded for her to cook and clean for them. The only reason she couldn't tell them no, was it five big males vs one female and she couldn't take them all on alone. "I just… I’m thinking of moving, but I’m not sure where would be a good place for me to move. Then there’s the packing and the sneaking past them… but enough on me, how’s my little foal doing," knowing very much that she knows he’s not a ' foal' anymore.

"You better..." he mumbled, "Promise me..." He glanced up at the other, watching the other intently. He wasn't sure if he could go much further it he lost the other right now. He had finally found his mate, his red half… and the idea of losing him would likely tear him apart.

Darkleer listened as his mother talked to him and talked about his other sibling's, the no good scum balls they ended up becoming. He listened to her, and could tell through the crying, the stress it had caused her. She was old and didn't deserve the hell his siblings put her through. He sighed. "Well, at the moment, I have to deal with some stuff for the Grand Highblood and once I'm done with that, I could see about having to you come stay here with me at the castle. For now though, you can stay with the couple of VIP's of the Highblood at my old place. They are very important to him, but while we take care of a few things, they need to stay away for a few days at least, so if you would like, you can stay with them. They are much more pleasant than my brothers… plus it would give you a chance to catch up with your grandson, Equius, whom will be responsible for their safety. Once we take care of the stuff, I can come back to your place with some of the Subjuggulator’s. We can then get you moved out and living here at the castle with me and Equius. My brothers are not welcome here, and they know if they want to start trouble their blood will end up painting the walls..."

“I promise....but I can't promise to not lose any limbs..." he smiles, joking lightly.

Tintin sighed lightly. "I could care for these guests as a bit of repayment." She quickly moved to pack some clothes. "I hope to see you soon... your father would be proud of you, remember that right? Remember how I always told you that after that horrid war..."

Karkat pursed lips into a pout. "Well I would prefer you try and keep them intact… can't cuddle as easily without them..."

Darkleer smiled into the phone. "I am sure the Highblood would consider it more than enough. Now one of the guests is extremely important to the Highblood, so make sure you take really good care of him. Though he is also sort of important to me as well. Because...well...he is kind of also one of your grandkids too." He recalled his father from when he was small, and the war, though he was mostly too little to remember most of the big details about. "And yeah, I remember. I have always been your shining angel..."

Highblood laughed kissing his mate. "Of course I can try."

Tintin smiled. "The mutant blood you refused to bring home?" Old age brings great wisdom. "So what’s little candies name?"

He kissed back and clung to the other, not wanting to really let go anytime soon. He inhaled the others scent. "Can I maybe have something of yours? Something I can cuddle with?" He figured he could use it as something to cuddle with when he slept, so even while they were apart, he could still feel as if the other was close.

Darkleer bit at his lip for a moment. "Yes mom. Him. And I was more afraid to bring him home because of my asshat brothers. I didn't think they would be too thrilled of me bringing home pretty much the leader of the rebellion. As for the young man’s name, it’s Karkat. Karkat Vantas." He seemed to chuckle softly. "And like Signless, he has a way with the people. I don't think I would ever see someone 'tame' if you will, the Grand Highblood… of all the trolls in Alternia..."

Highblood thought for a moment, then smiled grabbing his large stuffed sea goat. "Mom made this when I was little and scared of the ocean… take it with you." He kissed Karkat as his father walked in. Toshid nodded to his son. "It’s time to go Karkat… like the howlbeast, we come when called, and go we needed… if my bones of the dead tell me right, this will all be over and Karkat can start the past ways up again… how they need to be." Highblood was slightly scared, only because his father didn't mention a key factor, his own son’s life, only that the Condesce will fall.

Tintin smiled, "Then I shall meet them, and I will be thanking Signless for loving you… and giving me the grandkids I nagged about so many sweeps ago." Still, she was scared for her son’s life. "B… be careful… please? I’m begging you."

Karkat followed with him back into the room, getting dressed as the other handed him the goat plush. If he recalled, Gamzee had mentioned it once before and that it had been something important to him. So he felt a sort of honor to know his mate would let him hold onto something so valuable to him. "Are you sure? I know Gamzee's mentioned that it means a lot to you..."  
He then glanced up to see Toshid enter, and he frowned a little, knowing it was time to depart. He leaned in to hug and kiss the other one last time before he would follow the elder to head away.

Darkleer smiled softly. "That's good to hear. And I did tell you I would give you a few grandkids eventually." He got ready to end the conversation, since he saw Karkat coming towards him with Toshid, which meant it was about time to finish securing the space. "Alright mom...I will try...pity you...."  
He waited for the reply before hanging up and glancing to the two. "My mother will be joining you and the others at my old place. She looks forward to meeting you Karkat, and plans to take good care of you.”

Highblood watched them getting ready near the front door, sighing heavily.

Tintin quickly got stuff packed, getting her trusted hoofbeast, racing off to Darkleer’s old hive.

Toshid nuzzled his mate, being too quiet for her liking. Vellon kissed him, looking in his eyes looking for the answers. "I’m not telling my knowledge mate. What the bones said may not please you… Be careful my little sunstone… Psiionic, you and your brother better watch over your mother." They were the only two he truly trusted with his mates care, and would tan there hides if something happened to her.

Karkat looked over his things, making sure everything he would need was there, just to be sure, before they left. He watched as others going with him, say their goodbyes. When Darkleer mentioned about his mother joining them, he shifted a little and bit at his lip. "So I am basically sort of meeting my grandmother in a sense?" Darkleer nodded softly. Karkat then glanced towards where the Highblood was watching one last time before he gathered up his things, a tear sliding down his cheek. He was scared to leave the other, slightly afraid of the thought he may not see the other again. He waited till it was his turn to file from the hall into the snow to get ready for their travel.

Highblood moved when his father got in his way, he knew to stay put. "Karkat… bye..." was all he could say as he sighed, walking to his throne room to sit and wait.

Vellon clung to Toshid knowing she had to let go, but she couldn't. Toshid sighed gripping his mate, whom he pried off gently, and handed to Psiionic to hold back. "Watch her." With that he followed Karkat out the door.

Signless kissed Darkleer’s cheek. "Goodbye for now mate." He let a tear roll down his cheek. Letting Equius pull him to follow. Equius didn't look back. "I'll help Grams protect them," he grunted.

Sikarn looked up to the whimpering, whispering female above him. “I’ll be back Gama… better yet come with us… I would feel safe knowing I had you with me.” He yelped as the older female picked him up, following her descendant, Garmie.

He followed the others out, finding it a bit of a struggle to do so. His heart was heavy and he was scared. He pushed himself to move, almost thankful of the scarf that covered most of his face, as it caught the tears that fell.

Psiionic took his mother and held her close to him. He knew his mother was upset, so he tried to sooth her by rubbing gentle circles along her back and even shifted to kiss her on the forehead gently. "We will do everything we can to make sure everyone is safe mother. To make sure everyone comes home."

Darkleer felt the gentle kiss on his cheek, knowing he now had to try and strengthen his resolve, so he could be ready to defend those left behind, so everyone could be able to see each other again. He headed off to finish securing and sealing the room so everything would be safe and protected from view.

Highblood felt like he was dying. His heart was breaking into threes.

Vellon cried, "I know, but I hate it when your dad haz to leave me behind." She tried to calm down as Highblood hugged them both. It was going to be a long night.

Catlia and Sinlang helped him the best they can.

Psiionic held her closer. "I know mom, but at least we know he’s doing something important. Protecting the future..." He felt then as the Highblood pulled them into an embrace, knowing that this was hurting him even worse. He had to send away the one person he had come to care about more than anything over the past quarter of a sweep or so since the other had arrived. To be honest, he was pretty sure that Karkat didn't begin to realize just how much his presence had affected those who lived here.

Karkat travelled with the others, the small group mainly consisting of him, Signless, Sikarn, with Equius, Gamara and Toshid as the main guard. There were a few other individuals, along with Tarina, just in case of any medical issues during the time they were away and traveling. There were also a few Subjuggulator’s who were acting as scouts to check and help clear the road ahead.

Tarina had also sent word ahead to her mother, the Dolorosa to meet the other at the old hive, so she could be on hand if they needed more specialized care while they were there that she thought she might not be able to provide. Dolorosa assisted Tintin in getting the hive ready for the others arrival.

As the group began to come towards the place they would stop for the first night, they set up camp and Karkat hobbled to a nearby rock and sat down. He felt off. He felt slightly nauseated, but wasn't sure why. He knew he had been sick off and on over the past few months, among other things that happened after his transition and ascension, so he considered the possibility that he had gotten ill again or something else from the stress of recent. Still though, he had begun to feel off over the past few days, but hadn't really stopped to think anything might be going on. 

Tarina came over to check on him. He knew they still had at least a half days travel till they got to the hive in question, but they would be resting for tonight. He watched as Tarina poked and prodded at him, not overly happy of it, but if she might be able to give him something to help, he would tolerate it. Even the light nip to his wrist, drawing a tiny bit of blood to taste. Tarina pursed her lips, seeming a little perplexed, but said nothing. He looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" She glanced at him. "I am not quite sure. It is possible you may simply have a stomach bug, but I will have Mother Dolorosa look at you when we get to the hive. It's just you taste slightly interesting, something I don't think I ever really tasted in a troll before." Karkat simply looked at her as if she was talking in riddles. This was before he scooted off the rock and moved to go and throw up in the bushes. He felt a little better, but now he was getting a little freaked out. He glanced back at Tarina. "What did you mean by me tasting weird?" She bit at her lip slightly. "Well, I would swear your blood has a tang to it, similar to a certain protein in the blood of the mother grub… but it couldn't be… unless the older biology is stirring again… and could be why the Mother Grub has been off of recent..." She moved to stop babbling as Karkat looked at her in a sort of confused shock. "Wait, are you saying.. I might be carrying a grub?! Isn't that like impossible? What the hell is going on?" He sat back on the rock as his brain tried to even begin to process the whole impossibilities of what was just said.

Highblood went off to make sure his mother’s room had enough pillows, and something that smelled like dad. Gog knows if she didn't have his scent by her, she never sleep when she needs to. "Mother… it’s time for dinner then bed, you know father keeps you on a strict night routine… to stop...'them'." He was talking about the nightmares. The only time she gets them these days is if she falls off schedule, which he's hoping he’s doing right for him and Psii's sake.

Garmie paced the floor. She had smelled something off on Karkat. She herself was one of the few purple’s to serve as guards to Jades traveling up to the cavern, so she knew the mother grubs smell. Hell, the mother grub had called her down once. Just to see how things worked, it had been so cool to her. She was fully awake, there was no resting and keeping calm. She sees Tarina rest with a book in a silk night gown. This pops an idea in her head. Getting in the bed, she starts nipping at the Jades neck and lower ear to get her attention. If she gets her mind off Karkat then maybe something fun could happen two nights before the queen’s chaos.

Toshid sniffed Karkat’s head. "Yep, he’s carrying alright… it’s possible that the old times are coming back. Vellon carried her own kids and the old Empress carried your father." He grunted, "Thank Gog we're going back to the old ways. Health wise maybe it’s a sign saying things are finally safe enough and the queen will fall, allowing Feferi to take her place seeing as Meenah is unfit." He smiled and Gamara rolled her eyes. "Ignore my cousin, his hopes to be a grandfather of another child is clouding his head," she grunted.

Signless was shocked at the idea. "Wait so… my first grandchild?" He pokes Karkat’s belly, trying to hold back the joy. Equius wasn't complaining to the idea of being an uncle, seeing as Highblood is treating his little brother right. So now that it’s possible, he knew he had to guard Karkat more than ever. In a way Karkat was pulling their already screwed family together again… to be a better family… he wanted to be a better brother.

Karkat got all fidgety as the others began to prod about him a little. He pulled back as Toshid sniffed at him and nodded in response to the thoughts of Tarina. He even hissed lightly at Signless and tried biting at the others fingers when he prodded. Of course, he cracked a smirk when he suddenly felt another wave of nausea hit him and he threw up on Signless. He decided it was a sort of divine retribution for poking him.

He moved to the shelter space where he lay down and curled up. Tarina had set him up something closer to the small fire that had been built by one of the Subjuggulator’s traveling with them. She also made sure he was kept warm and comfortable, giving him a mild herb infused tea, which hopefully would help calm the others stomach at least. Tarina knew that she would have to keep a close watch on Karkat till they got to the hive at least, and she could then have Dolorosa take over if needed. He felt someone move to stay close to him nearby, and when he peeked out from the blanket he curled under, he saw Equius.

Tarina settled in nearby, though tried to do some reading a little but also take some notes on him. The small shelter was mainly one room, and had few beds, but it would keep them warm for the cold night at least. She knew Garmie wanted to cuddle and such, but till they got to the hive, she wished to keep more of her focus on Karkat. She kisses the other softly.

Garmie realized quickly her mate had more important things on the mind. Getting off the bed, she decided to go watch Toshid read things on his dead bones, not in the mood to cuddle.

Vellon tried to sleep and when she was finally asleep, it started. She heard those families’ voices screaming hateful things. All she could do is listen the voices, they wouldn't get out for others to hear for about another half hour.

Tarina had not wanted to be difficult in a sense, but as monitoring Karkat was a little more important, she had to place on hold her own desires.

Karkat began to fall asleep, shifting on occasion finding trying to sleep more difficult than it had been of recent. He wondered if it was because he wasn't near his mate. He was thankful though that the medicine had begun to sooth his stomach a little so he could at least make an effort to try and sleep or at least rest for the moment.

Psiionic had taken to sleeping in the room next to his mother and fathers at least for the time being, at least that was his plan to do so until his father returned. He had been sitting in the bed reading when he heard his mother's cries. He set the book down and dashed into the other room. He went over to her and called to her softly. Once he got close enough, he touched her carefully, working to bring her into an embrace while waking her carefully.

Gamzee laid by Karkat. Wearing one of his father’s old shirts, hoping the scent might help.

Vellon blasted a psionic field around her, before waking up tears falling uncontrollably. The pain of her past hurt deeply.

Karkat felt another slip in close by to him and he almost kicked them at first, but then felt the other cuddle with him gently. He cracked his eyes open just enough to notice it was Gamzee. He appeared to wearing one of his father’s shirts, since Karkat could smell the subtle scent from it.

Psiionic felt himself thrown back from his mother. He got up shaking his head, and groaning softly. He headed back to his mother’s side, and tried to see if she would let him, try to sooth her.

Gamzee half smiled at Karkat. “So… a little brother inside my little bro… so am I an uncle or big brother?" He was literally confused on this subject.

Vellon clung to Psiionic, as Highblood came in. Highblood looked at the damage. Things had gone flying like Psii, only some thing's were less lucky, and broken. "This isn't good. He'll know we fucked up.” He rubbed his mother’s back, remembering the past wrath of his father, it was never pretty, hence the nickname 'barbarian troll'. His mother just became the top thing to deal with, not his own lack of sleep.

Karkat curled up a little closer to Gamzee as he tried to even question that whole aspect. "Don't really know exactly Gam… I would guess something like a half sibling or something. And I guess that would make me sort of like your stepparent, as well as you moirail… or something… gah..." He ran his hand through his hair. He didn't even really want to think about it to be honest, because it was a confusing cluster fuck as is. He let his eyes close again, trying to get any sort of sleep he could, figuring it would probably be in his best interest.

Psiionic let his mother cling to him as the Highblood came in. He could see the Highblood was a little upset knowing things were broken, which would probably upset father a little. He continued to let her cling to him as he felt his brother find space opposite to rub her back trying to sooth her. "Perhaps, but I think whatever got her so riled, and triggered her terrors, was something else… Something else has made ripples and it has caused the voices the psionic’s can hear to murmur… even I was awoken by the voices. I have confirmed with some of the Jades, that several other of the resident psionic’s of various bloods have sensed similar… not sure what it is though..."

Gamzee rubbed his back, hoping to help him. After a while, he too fell asleep.

Highblood tried to think more on what would cause her to scream. "Them? Could she have thought of them?" He knew better not to say grandparents. Vellon would become silent and glare at him if he did. Not to mention tell Toshid, who would then kick his ass. For old age, the elder could still fight and give a beating.

Karkat slept soundly for a little while before he got up and crawled out of the bed to hobble off, looking relieve himself, though he ended up making a second run at puking up anything in his stomach once again. Tarina awoke to the sound, and went to check on him, leading him back to the main room after. She settled him down and made him a simple broth with some herbs for his stomach in a small cup for him to work on. She also made sure he stayed bundled and warm.

Psiionic shook his head. "I don't think it’s that, something else is stirring… the dead are talking of many things… some muttering about the fall of the black queen and stuff..." He shifted so his mother could curl into his lap. "Though I have also noticed the Jade's have been flustered as well. I asked, and one mentioned that the Mother Grub has not been laying as much. She also appears to be growing frailer. There is concern she may be dying… and they worry since part of the method used to create a new Matriorb was lost… they say, unless our race adapts, or they can figure out what's wrong… then we are all in trouble..."

Highblood looked at his brother in horror, not about the black queen, but at the fact that something was wrong with the Mother Grub. This was bad indeed.

Psiionic looked back at him with sadness. "Yes, they believe something is going on, that there may be a shifting… there are some trolls who believe we are finding ourselves coming back to the old path… the ways things were during the Grand Empress' time. Who knows though? I just hope things change and that we are not heading into our end..."

Vellon finally stopped crying. "I hear it… the Mother Grub iz dying… pazt zhall be future..." With that she passed out. Highblood sighed. "You're both crazy..."

He listened as his mother spoke briefly before passing out. He gathered her in close, shifting to lay down and let her form curl against his. He figured he may as well stay here and try and get some sleep, figuring it might keep his mother calmer. Weather the other also stayed would be up to him. "You realize calling us psionic’s crazy is like the pot calling the kettle black? That would be like me saying your religion is batshit mad..."

Highblood grinned "Just making sure you’re my big brother!" He then shoved Psiionic off the bed, getting into the spot, sticking his tongue out.

He grunted softly as he felt the other shove him off the bed. "That was not cool..." He got up and crawled back into the bed, finding space to cuddle on the opposite side.

"You shoved me off as kids, so shut it." He grinned honking “As for my religion dear brother is not as crazy as it is fun~. I still have to get you back for all those years of torment you did to me,” he smirked evilly.

"Yeah, well right now is not the time to tease each other. We should both try and get some sleep, even if it means cuddling with mom in the middle. It might make her feel a little more secure and safe."

"Yeah...yeah...you're no fun no more...you need to see Sinlang again… I noticed you too don't seem to talk anymore." He frowned “Did the ship sink?” He would have to update the shippers of the castle.

"I can still be fun, but I figure keeping mother from blowing up any more of the castle might be a better use of our time at the moment..." Psiionic settled in and laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling. "I still talk with her and write. We just haven't seen each other as much of recent since I have been helping here and there to be able to make sure my boys are taken care of, and she has fun keeping them both out of trouble."


	9. Faith Brings the Rise of Hope…

\--Chapter Nine: “Faith Brings the Rise of Hope…”--

Sinlang opened to door. "Psii, Mituna needs you. He said something’s going on with his powers, they were weak, but I almost got blasted by a large one from him.” She was worried about her baby, and hoped her mate could help.

Psiionic sat up, and glanced to Sinlang when she came into the door. He knew he should go and check on Mituna, but he also was worried about leaving his mother in the current situation. "I'll go and check on him. It's possible he's feeling the same effects as me and his grandmother. If needed I may have to help him control his power."

Mituna panicked, scared he was in trouble. Sinlang checked on her lusii, a spider who normally was in a webbed up room, but had come to Mituna’s side. Her cause was all good. She just wanted to help Mituna. Sinlang carried the howlbeast pup sized spider back to her webbed room. Laying the lusii in its bed, where it would be safe. Sollux followed his dad, scared Mituna could hurt himself, after all his mental statue was kind of low.

Psiionic felt the other struggle against him, and he drew closer, holding the other at bay. He could see the panic in the other’s eyes, and he began to shoosh the other softly, till he was next to him, then let him go, wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright 'Tuna...I am not angry. I was scared you might hurt yourself...." He continued to try and sooth the other, glancing over to see Sollux watching with concern. He motioned for the other to join him and Mituna. He continued to sooth the other. "So what’s wrong my dear little 'Tuna? Is it the voices?" He knew that it seemed all the resident psionic’s where sensing something, and it was causing a bit of a stir it seemed among them.

Meanwhile back at the small shelter, Karkat had seemed to settle back into a sort of sleep, even if it wasn't a fully restful one. Sadly, the time to depart once again crept upon them, and it was time to move again, though their next stop would be Darkleer's old hive. Tarina checked on Karkat and then had him bundled up well, determining it would probably be best to have him carried the last leg of the trip, as the young trolls body seemed to still be adjusting to the changes in his body. She sought a volunteer who felt they could handle traversing the terrain either carrying him or possibly having him strapped to their back for a few hours at least.

Mituna clung to his father as Sollux joined the hug. He nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

Gamzee picks Karkat up carefully, ignoring Tarina and he started walking. He wanted to be the one to carry his moirail. It wasn’t a trust issue, he just felt it was safer for Karkat if he carried him. Toshid got on one side, Gamara and Garmie on the other, practically hiding Karkat and most of Gamzee. Signless and Sikarn hid among them. Between them and the other large trolls, no one could really see them, let alone want to get closer to these purple bloods.

Tintin was waiting at the door. She was more relaxed then the time she talked to her son. A nice bath was needed, and talking to another troll was a bonus treat as she looked to Dolorosa. "There they are. You can tell they have precious cargo, but with that many Subjuggulator’s, no one in the right mind is going to get a closer look," she chuckled softly.

Psiionic simply hugged the other close, as he let them both enjoy the comfort of his embrace.  
Tarina shook her head, though didn't say anything. She figured in the end, it would likely have been either Toshid or Gamzee whom would have debated over the decision, but having his moirail carry him was probably best. He had the closest connection, and being the young male had also it seemed borrowed some of his father’s clothes, and was carrying the others scent, even if subtle. It would make for the most soothing and comforting choice for the younger male.

Karkat felt a little embarrassed by the idea of being carried like a princess, but he didn't fight it, as he knew it was only for his safety and for the possibility of what might be the young grub growing inside of him.

As they approached the hive, Dolorosa came toward the door. She watched as the large pack of what appeared to be purple bloods, coming closer. As they drew closer, she could see that there was a smaller, though no less as impressive purple in the middle. He was carrying what seemed to be a lowblood troll, whom was nestled against the other, seeming to be asleep. She saw Tarina, along with at least two other figures and at least the one indigo with them. The formation they held was around the one carrying the younger male figure. That one must have been the young Vantas her dear Tarina had told her of. She glanced back to Tintin. "Get me a bed ready and please fetch some water to heat up and have ready. Blankets too if you can.” She glanced back towards the group who was now almost to her, and she waved them to get inside quickly, particularly the one carrying the younger male.

Gamzee moved into the house. Signless waves to his adopted mother. Tintin had done the things asked of her surprisingly well, ten sweeps of brats did making it easier. She grinned at the sight of seeing her grandkids hugging Equius. The two started whispering about things, getting to know each other better. Garmie found a room not being used by Karkat or anyone else, curling up there. She made a point to sneak off, and even locked the door so no one would bug her. The pain and fear of being this far from her moirail was taking a negative toll.

She nodded briefly towards Signless as she watched as the young purple blood carry the other in, and she motioned for where to place him. She then spoke with Tarina about what was going on, and listened. Tarina spoke of what she believed was wrong and passed on whatever information she felt was vital for the Dolorosa to know. When she had brought up her theory, the Dolorosa did slightly raise her brow. "You believe he may be carrying?" She could smell the vague scent, but till she could actually confirm, she would not be certain of it. She asked several more questions, which Tarina answered. From the sound of it, it seemed the recent deal of the Mother Grub growing frailer and the fact the young Vantas had undergone his transition around the same time, led her to consider a possible connection. If he was in fact carrying, then it meant the older troll biology that had been dormant for so long was stirring again. She excused Tarina so she could go rest, while she went to go and check on and look over the young Vantas.

Karkat had felt his body placed on something soft and comfortable, though he didn't quite let go of his moirail, so the other had to push off what he could to slip into a semi-seated position on the bed with Karkat at least till he decided to let go. The Dolorosa entered and approached the two cautiously. She knew the young purple blood was the young Vantas' moirail, and might be a little protective of the other. She moved towards them and smiled softly. "Hello there young Vantas. I am Dolorosa. Though many call me Mother Dolorosa. I helped raise Signless." She then glanced to Gamzee. "And you must be the Young Highblood, Gamzee. I am going to check over your moirail and run a few tests. Some things may cause him a little pain, but I shall try to not to prolong anything I do not have to. I am only stating my intent as I wish for you to be aware, since I do know that in some cases, matespritships and moirallegiances can have the other become protective."

She then moved towards Karkat to begin checking him over, once the two had given their ok.  
Meanwhile Tarina took note that her mate had disappeared and began to search for her. She eventually found a room in which the door was closed and locked. She stood outside and knocked, hoping the other would answer. "Garmie....it's me Tarina...can I please come in?"  
Gamzee nodded, understanding the others wish to help.

Garmie grumbled, not unlocking the door. "GO CARE FOR THE MUTANT! I NEED TIME ALONE!" she hissed out.

Dolorosa moved towards Karkat, who watched her carefully. She began to do various things, such as take his temperature and lightly press against his stomach, which made him shift uncomfortably. Once she finished, she sat down on the bed and lifted the others arm to run a finger along the wrist. "I am going to taste your blood if you do not object. I will take from the wrist, so as not to issue challenge to your mate." She knew usually touching the neck of a mated troll would be seen by some, and particularly by the higher bloods, as a challenge to their claim. Karkat nodded softly and she lifted his wrist to nip softly on the wrist. She tasted the blood with care, noting the sweet flavor, and the subtle hint of the hormone that would likely become more potent over the next few days as his body finished adapting and adjusting to the growing grub eggs inside of him. She finished up, and bandaged the wrist carefully before doing a few more simple things. She was able to get Karkat to at least let go of Gamzee for a short while, if anything, so the other could get more comfortable and take off his coat and other weather gear and be able to cuddle with the other. She glanced over them. "I can confirm that from what I can determine that you, young Vantas are yes, carrying young troll grubs within you. And yes, I said grubs, as based on my initial observations, I believe you may be carrying more than one, possibly twins. I will allow the young Makara to stay with you, since I feel his presence will be the most comforting right now, since you cannot be near your mate."

Tarina got frustrated and banged on the door again. "Let me in Garmie!" She sighed. "I also do not think your moirail would approve of the insulting tone in reference to his mate. I have also passed on my duties over to Mother Dolorosa for now, who can take care of master Vantas. He will be in good hands for now. Now it’s time for me to focus on my mate..."

Gamzee looked at her like she had grown another head. “He’s carrying twins!? Aw sweet!” he grinned.

Garmie ignored the other. "You’re right, MR Vantas needs more medical care then one Jade." She was being stubborn. Focus on her? She wanted to laugh, being a Jades mate takes time, and right now was a bad time for a Jade to want to be with her.

Dolorosa glanced towards Gamzee. “Yes, possibly, but it’s still early too, so we shall see.” She then left the two to try and get some sleep. She would return later to check on Karkat again, and possibly try and get him to eat something.

Meanwhile Tarina growled slightly as the other continued to be stubborn. "So help me Garmie, I will have one of the others come and break down this damn door if you don't let me in. I am sorry I could not spend time with you during the travel here. I had to take care of the other till at least we arrived here. I was the only Jade in the party. My duty then was to make sure you all arrived in one piece, and preferably not bleeding to death. Now we are here, my mother can take over and let me focus on the other most important thing to me...YOU. So please let me in Garmie....I need you...." She beat on the door again, as she bit at her lip, trying to fight back the tears. She knew the other had been upset about the night before, but she had not meant to make the other feel this way. And she couldn't call on the others moirail, since he could not be here.

Gamzee falls asleep worried about his dad, but more on his moirail.

Garmie grumbles knowing the only one with keys is Tintin. "Tarina I’m trying to sleep. Go bug someone else… I want to be alone."

Karkat eventually drifts off, curling into his moirail, nuzzling against the shirt he wore, since it carried the Highblood’s scent, knowing the other had been wearing it for him.

Tarina let tears slip down her face. "I don't want to bug anyone else… I want my mate… I want to cuddle and sleep with you..." She shifted to sit outside the door, folding in her legs, so she could lay her arms down to rest her head on top.

Garmie sighed, unlocked the door pulling the other up in her arms, shutting and locking the door once more, before laying on the bed with her mate in her arms. "I’m a pain. I know."

Highblood was having the worst time trying to sleep. He was worried about his mate, wanting to hold the small troll in his arms sooner than later. Sadly he had one thing that also was another thing Condesce, the black queen, makes random loyalty inspections, particularly it seemed ever since Gamzee and the others showed up.

Karkat's dreams drifted on occasion to the other, to his mate, though he looked forward to being able to actually be by his side again soon.

Tarina hears the door unlock, and feels herself lifted up and pulled in. She panicked for a moment before realizing it had been Garmie. She felt herself placed on the bed before being cuddled. "Yes you are… sometimes..." She wriggled from the others grasp for a moment, but only to at least make sure her shoes where off and to at least pull off the extra layers from the travel that she had not really taken off yet. Once she had, she crawled right back in and nuzzled up against the other.

Highblood want nothing more to have his mate. The following morning, the queen arrives.

Garmie purrs at the warmth given. She can't sleep, but she was glad to have her mate here. It helped her pain quite a bit.

Karkat began to toss and turn a little, his face grimacing slightly, as his fears of not seeing the other again drew in horrorterrors and he began to whine softly. The whines turned into him thrashing around slightly before waking screaming, in a dazed panic.

Tarina enjoyed the cuddling against her mate and actually began to nod off slightly, though ended up bolting upright in a slight panic at the scream. She glanced to Garmie, gauging the others reaction before moving to vault from the bed, if anything to at least check out the reason for the scream.

Gamzee awoke in a panic. "DOLOROSA!" He yelled, clinging to Karkat trying to shoosh him.  
Garmie didn’t move, better yet it soured her already foul mood, but it was her moirail’s mate screaming, so she got up to see what was going on at least.

Dolorosa and Tarina came over to check on Karkat, though Tarina stayed back and mostly let her mother take care of the male. She chose to stay closer to her own mate, knowing the other was not happy. She knew she wasn't overly happy because of the need to take care of Karkat, but she also knew the other wouldn't let anything actually bad happen to the other, since he was her own moirail's mate.

Karkat shook in the others embrace, slowly calming slightly as the other began to shoosh and pap him. He continued to whimper slightly as tears feel down his face. The look in his eyes was one of terror.

The Dolorosa came over to them and knelt near the other, letting the other continue to shoosh him, since the comforting embrace of his touch seemed to be soothing the other slowly. "What's the matter Karkat? Are you in pain?" She glanced over his face, taking note of the expression. "Horrorterrors?” He nodded, and she continued. “Shall I assume they involved something bad happening to your mate?" She watched as he seemed to whimper and nod again softly. She rose from her position, placing a gentle hand on his head for a brief moment. "I shall make you some of the tea I used to give Signless when he had Horrorterrors. It would help sooth him and let him sleep. Would you like that?" She watched as he nodded softly again. "I would suggest having a talk with Gamzee about it, if you feel comfortable in doing so. It also may help..." She then moved away to go make the tea.

Gamzee looked to Karkat wanting to hear him talking. "Karkat?" he smiles.

Garmie walks back to her room sighing. She wanted to sleep a few hours more.

Tarina sighed and as it seemed the other would be fine in the care of his moirail and her mother, so she followed Garmie back to the room.

Karkat nuzzled into the other, seeming to inhale the scent that was left in the shirt Gamzee wore, which was one of his fathers. "I scared Gam… I felt as if my heart had been ripped out..."

Gamzee rocks him. "Go on..."He nuzzled at the others neck.

Garmie laid back down, but something was bugging her she couldn't tell what. "Tarina… do you remember heating months for purple bloods? I mean if Karkat’s prego, is it possible the heat-like months are coming back to?"

Karkat continued to nuzzle into him. "I… I dreamed of him being tortured... killed... and I was forced to watch... before I was taken for execution..." He was shaking again as he began to cry, the vivid images from the dream flitting across his mind.

Tarina glanced to Garmie. "Yes, I do...vaguely... or at least the stories mother told me of them." She slipped in next to the other. "And anything is possible at this point... if Karkat entered his own sort of heat-like state after his transition, it may explain a number of things as well. It would also help us understand why his body was able to be receptive to his mate’s genetic material as well, allowing for his body to shift to prepare for carrying a grub."

Gamzee rocked him. "Only a horrorterror bro, it’ll never happen." He kept repeating it, not wanting to think that was possible.

Garmie sighed, now she really knew what was going on. Her body altered itself now, and she was entering her heat-like cycle. She wasn't going to force it on her mate, since it was only the beginning and the smell wasn't vibrating off her just yet.

Karkat continued to nuzzle into his moirail, trying to let him soothe away the last bits of the terror's memory. "I know...but I am still scared...."

Dolorosa returned with a small tray that had a mug of hot tea on it and what appeared to be a plate with some sort of cookies on it. She reached over to lightly touch the others shoulder so he would know she had returned with the beverage. He glanced up to take it from her.

Tarina had a suspicion the other might have felt the stirring of her own heat-like cycle. She had taken notice of the increase of affectionate behavior, as well as the slight increase in her irritability. She moved in close to the other and began to cuddle against her, nuzzling into her, shifting to lightly nibble against the others ear.

Gamzee looks over Karkat, at the cookies, before losing interest and laying back down.

Garmie gasped, eyes snapping awake. "Tarina no mate, not this month. We have to wait...” She panicked because of the situation.

Karkat felt the other pull away and lay back down, and the loss of the comforting closeness of the other. He set the cookies on the nearby nightstand for now, not really feeling like eating them right at the moment. He focused on the tea, drinking it slowly so as not to burn his tongue. Once he finished, he set the empty cup aside and laid back down, curling against the other.

She heard the gasp and felt the tension as the other seemed to panic. Tarina placed a finger over her lips, shooshing her gently, before smiling. "It will be alright my mate. I want this. I want to comfort you and ease your need. I have had suspicion with the way you have been the past few days that something was wrong." She slid her body up against the others, letting the feel of her body so close, hoping to stir the other. She kissed the other gently, before looking in her eyes. "You have entered your heat cycle, haven't you? I know if you try to fight against it, it will become very painful and unpleasant."

Gamzee cuddles with him. "My moirail..." He mumbles half asleep. He smiles as he fell asleep.

Garmie nodded, trying to turn her mate to be facing away, so she can cuddle without messing around.

Karkat curls up against the other, eventually drifting back off to sleep. The tea helped him to find a restful sleep.

Tarina continued to cuddle against the other. She did take notice of the other trying to turn her so she could continue to cuddle without getting involved. She didn't really want to move, but she also didn't wish to push the other and make her uncomfortable with something she didn't feel ready to do yet. She shifted her body, somewhat reluctantly, as she turned and curled into the other, seeking to slip up against the other, so she could feel the other against her back. Garmie purred cuddling her little did she know the smell will get worse in the morning.

Gamzee woke the next day. "......shit." Today was the day the queen would finally be arriving at the castle.


	10. Worth Fighting For...

\--Chapter Ten: “Worth Fighting For…”--

Condesce smirks, sitting for breakfast with Highblood, his mother and brother. She had had arrived a short while ago. Of course, she was still sore about her engine being taken away by an old and ancient family law.  
 _'Highest blood, oldest family member, has control of the descending family members.'_

Cod if she got rid of it, the barbarian trolls all over the world would strike out. Meaning everyone will follow them, so it stays, as much as she hated it. "So....Psiionic how’s your 'new' life? Sinlang waited for you didn't she? Speaking of, I’m surprised she's not here."  
As if on cue Sinlang walked in. She was in a kimono, makeup she normally wore was more fancy, her hair in a large tight bun.

Sinlang bowed before taking her seat "I’m sorry for being later I was....attending my children." She and Psiionic ended up in their bed last night, and she wasn't feeling well this morning. She has a few ideas to why.

Tarina let the other cuddle her and she enjoyed the touch of her mate near. She slept quite peacefully till morning, when she stirred. As she stirred she took note of the scent of her mate, stronger than normal. It seemed it was starting. She shifted to face the other, nuzzling into her neck. She nibbled at the other others ear, licking at the edge.

Karkat stirred as the morning came, his eyes opening to stare at the ceiling for a few minutes. He debating on getting out of the bed or not. In the end, he only did so, seeing as he had to pee, and he actually was feeling really hungry.

Psiionic was sitting at the table eating trying to get through this whole meal and the visit with the Condesce without having a nervous breakdown. "It is good. I spend time with my wife and kids, and occasionally have some amusement with my brother." He glanced up towards the door as Sinlang entered the room and came to sit down near him. He glanced over towards her. "How are the little terrors doing this morning anyway?" he smiled softly at her. He knew she had also not been feeling well this morning, but knew his mate well enough to know how to play along and respond to the comments she gave. It had been a long standing way of communicating when they didn't want others to know their business, though he knew his brother had picked up some it over the years, knowing he knew better to say anything in regards to it.

Garmie moans helplessly grinding into her mate, there teasing having gone on most of the night before they fell asleep.

Tintin made pancakes, happily waiting for the others to wake up.

Sinlang smiles slipping a note to Psii. _'I think I’m pregnant...'_

Tarina continued to tease her mate, having woken up, figuring the other would become more responsive as she stirred more.

Karkat shuffled to the table and slipped into one of the chairs watching as the other made the pancakes. He let his head rest in his arms on the table as he waited for the others.

Psiionic had went to grab a drink to wash down the couple of bites he had just taken, when he set down the glass in a hurry as he spit a small bit out in a spray, and coughed a few times, nearly choking on the drink. He had just finished looking at the note she slipped him, before glancing at his mate. "Wait!? What? There's no way....at least not since a long time ago....unless..." He said nothing more, but knew there was stories about its return....

Garmie wakes moaning "Tarrrriinaaa~"

Tintin smiles. "Hello kiddo, how’s my grandson?" she cooed.

Sinlang glares daring him to call her a liar. "Excuse me everyone" With that she left, wanting him to follow.

Tarina continued to tease her mate, smirking softly against the others neck. She figured eventually the other would make a move.

Karkat glanced up at Tintin. "Ok I guess...other than feeling like I went out in a sparring match against Equius...tired....hungry...want my mate... feel like biting off people’s heads..." He ran his hands through his hair mumbling. "Also got this really insane craving for honey and chocolate...like I would rip off a person’s arms and beat them with it if they don't hand it over..." He decides then to just shut up before he starts rattling on like Kankri.

Psiionic got really quiet at the glare, looking a little like a smacked baby bark beast. "Sin...uh...wait..." He got up nodding quickly to both the Highblood and the Condesce, muttering a quick 'excuse me' followed by what sounded as an apology for leaving. He followed after Sinlang wanting to make sure he hadn't meant to make her sound like she had been lying. It had simply been shock, because he had not been expecting her to give him a note like that. To be honest though, he had begun to notice a lot of subtle and unusual things had begun to happen ever since the young Vantas make it through his transition nearly a little over a quarter of a sweep ago. Coupled with the whispers among the Jade's that the Mother Grub wasn't doing well. He was beginning to suspect that it seemed something was happening, and things were changing.

Garmie nipped back rubbing her sides, waking up slowly.

Tintin smiles, "First ones always the most crazy." She made him honey and chocolate pancakes.

Sinlang threw a pregnancy tester at him, the small sheet was cerulean. "It’s a cerulean. OUR first cerulean.....I don't think you're even ready for a third kid, so I have been thinking of giving them up after birth.”

She purred softly as the other began to respond to her touches, She let her own hands move to caress the others horns.

Karkat rolled his eyes and groaned at the reply. Though he got a little twitchy when the other set the pancakes near him that were covered with honey and chocolate. He grabbed the utensils on the table and began to tear into the pancakes, though he did retain some decorum. He began to purr softly as he ate them, the fact his body was getting it seemed what it was craving. He seemed very guarded of the pancakes though. He began eating and it was likely he might attack anyone who tried to touch his food or the plate before he finished.

Psiionic caught the tester, and was looking at it. He seemed in awe and shock still over everything, "A cerulean. I can't even begin to believe it.... even though there's proof staring me in the face. I'm not trying to say I don't... it’s just... I guess it’s just shock and confusion... since I mean...you know... it’s been so long since any troll actually carried any young... so I guess it’s just surreal in a way..." He stepped towards his mate, pulling her into an embrace. "I don't think anybody is ever truly ready Sin....but I would still want our child. It may take us a little trial and error to get back into the saddle, since our first two are now grown, and it has been a while since we cared for a little wriggler, but I know we can do it...." He leaned in to nuzzle against her neck, before kissing her on the cheek.

Garmie moaned in submission.” Tarina~ these clothes need to come off.” she whined.

Gamzee wanted a bite, reaching over with his fork.

Sinlang walks off with nothing else to say.

Tarina nodded. "I can see to their removal my love..." she purred softly. She licked at the others neck once more before moving to help the other get rid of the clothes.

Karkat sensed someone come close to him and emitted a soft warning growl as they seemed bold enough to try and touch his pancakes. Next thing that was seen was a flash of fangs sinking into the persons hand and sharp claws digging into the wrist. It was only when he realized it was his moirail, did he let go, looking completely mortified. Yet at the same time he pulled his plate back and against him to finish the pancakes. He seemed upset about having hurt the other, yet still emitted a growl of warning against trying it again. He sounded a bit like an irritated bark beast being disturbed while eating.

Psiionic watched her walk away, and he followed after her. He didn't want to have his mate mad at him. He had a look of soft panic in his eyes. "Sin...Sin....please...you’re not mad at me?" He pouted slightly as he tried to figure out his mate right now.

Garmie lets her help strip, nipping at her.

Gamzee laughed kissing his moirail’s head. "Okay... okay… I get it." He sat down, Tintin giving him his own plate.

Sinlang shook her head no and kept walking.

Tarina shifted to help get rid of the others clothes, moaning lightly, before she leaned in and left a seductive lick across her collarbone leading into a nibble.

Karkat felt the other kiss his head, and he felt a little deflated over the whole thing, though he still growled slightly.

Dolorosa made her way out into the kitchen, taking note of Gamzee's slightly bleeding wounds. "Oh my...perhaps we should get that bandaged up real quick before you eat, so you are not bleeding on the table. She went to go and grab some gauze and other stuff, coming back to kneel near the other. She cleaned it and wrapped it up, which would both help stop the bleeding and keep the injury from getting infected. She chuckled slightly as she fixed up the other, having taken note of Karkat's demeanor and the faint growling he was emitting. "I'm going to gander a guess you tried to touch your moirail's food. It may be wise for me to make mention to all, that it is probably in ones best interest or at least if they wish not to be maimed...to not touch the food of a pregnant troll...they tend to become possessive of it, as they may also do so of other things. I might suggest if our dear young Mr. Vantas, begins growling or issuing some form of warning, it is probably best to heed it... or at least step back and ask before proceeding."

Psiionic continued to follow after her, catching up to her and slipping in to wrap his arms around her from behind. He leaned around to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

Garmie nipped at her mate. Trying hard not to rip Tarina’s clothes off and pound her nook.

Gamzee laughed "I’m going to assume when we go back to dad, Karkat’s not going to let him leave any room without him," he snickers.

Sinlang purrs pulling him to their room cuddling, not planning to let him hang with others for a while.

She could feel the other nipping at her, her body beginning to respond to Garmie and the scent she was emitting. She pulled away for a moment so she could slip from her own clothes before rejoining her mate in the dance they were enjoying. She lay back on the bed, exposed, her bulge writhing, inviting the other to join her.

Dolorosa chuckled slightly. "I couldn't really say for sure. He'll definitely want to be close to his mate for a variety of reasons, though I have a feeling, once they are back in close proximity, there mating bond will resynchronize and it is also likely once the other learns that his mate is carrying, he himself may become very protective of Karkat. The instinct to protect ones mate and the instinct to guard the developing life inside of him."

Psiionic let his mate pull him to their room to cuddle. He made sure to lock the door as they entered, before slipping into nothing but a shirt and boxers. He waited for Sinlang to join him on the bed, and once she was near, he pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her to snuggle with her.  
Garmie rubbed Tarina’s bulge gently. "You’re looking beautiful with and without clothes~"

Gamzee nodded. "All to please his mate." He sighs thinking about how he felt. He felt he would never get any quadrant, but his moirailship right.

Sinlang sighed happily when two snickering boys attempted to pick their lock. "BRATS!" That scared them off. Normally she would hide to scare them playfully, but she wanted alone time with her mate.

Tarina arched at the touch, moaning softly. She let her hand's slip to the sides of the other, running her hands against the purple blood's grub scars.

Karkat finished his pancakes and set the empty plate on the table, before getting up to try and cheer up his moirail. He wrapped his arms around the others neck. "You'll find someone someday Gam...you just haven't found them yet. You'll know when you do, even if it isn't obvious right away." He placed a pale kiss on the side of the others head before slipping away to sit back down. He glanced to Tintin. "Got anymore pancakes? Still kind of hungry... probably I will assume since I am eating for more than just me now.

Psiionic continued to cuddle with his mate, till he heard the soft jingling of the lock and the snickers. He chuckled lightly as they got scared off by Sin, when she yelled, though he had a little fun of his own with a little static shock for each of them.

Garmie moans louder kissing Tarina before rubbing her nook.

Tintin gladly gives him more “You’re too skinny Karkat, I’m going to have to put you on a dessert diet." She smiles. Gamzee only nodded, but still felt pretty lonely.

Mituna laughed, as Sollux rubbed his own ear. The two planned to try again, but when they need to figure out how to do it.  
Tarina gasped as the other rubbed her nook after the kiss. She ground against the other, seeking to get Garmie to do more.

Karkat took the pancakes happily, though he grumbled lightly at the comment about his build. "I just have a fast metabolism...trust me, Gamzee can probably tell you, that when I get hungry, I can eat quite a bit..."

Psiionic nuzzled in against his mate, enjoying the soft warm scent she had. He let his eyes drift closed with his arms wrapped around her.

Garmie ignored the others grinding as a tease.

Gamzee nodded snatching a bit of Karkat’s food. "Damn Karkat, yours taste good" he snickered.

Condesce chatted with Highblood, while searching the place for any signs of unloyalty. She was getting on Highblood’s nerves, but he kept his cool.

Tarina ground against the other more, as she licked and nibbled along the upper set of the grub scars on her mate’s body.

He growled slightly as Gamzee swiped a bite off of his plate. He smacked the others hand, having considered stabbing him with the fork, but didn't appeal to the idea of blood being part of his pancakes at the moment. "Well then ask Tintin for some, and stop trying to steal mine, unless you like pain that much."

Most members of the castle tended to stay out of sight and tried to make with avoiding anywhere the Highblood or Condesce where at currently. As such, everyone was also aware to not talk of or mention Karkat while the Condesce was there. Most knew that they would foolish to risk the Highblood's wrath on that subject, and one could only fathom what Karkat himself might do to those who brought awareness to him, let alone his blood or the fact he made it through his transition.

Garmie slips a finger in the others nook starting to prepare her.

"It’s a kink" he joked winking.

Random banter continued at the table, and once Karkat was finished, he headed off to go back to rest and sleep, maybe read one of the books he had.

Tarina continued to enjoy her own mates company, as then continued to tease each other.

After a while, the Condesce grew bored, and prepared to leave, having spent most of the day there. As she prepared to leave, he sent the signal to tell the others they could get ready to come home, but a small traitor told Condesce about Karkat as she was leaving.

Condesce summoned Highblood to her outside. “SO you betrayed me! You housed the mutant! Where is he? I’m going to kill you. Make him lay on your dying body, before I kill him...” she hissed summoning her trident.

“Over my dead body will you touch the future...” he growled, roaring summoning his clubs and the battle begins. Both charge, Highblood managed to slam it in her leg, getting scratched on his left shoulder.

About two hours had passed and Tintin heard the news from the Subjuggulator who had come from the castle with the news. "PACK UP WE'RE GOING TO HIGHBLOOD’S CASTLE"!! She then ran around the house slightly panicked.

Garmie got dressed quickly looking to her mate, the mood suddenly killed. "We’ll have a month another time eh?" She then ran from the room.

Tarina had been enjoying there tumbles, but with their ‘fun’ interrupted, it killed the mood, and slightly dampening the heat a little. She dressed quickly as well, finishing up any packing before joining Garmie and the others.

Karkat had been laying back on the bed, though he felt something go through him and suddenly he was crying, and trembling. Before anyone could really say something there was a knock at the door and apparently a Subjuggulator had brought news to them about what was going on. As soon as Karkat heard what was going on he began to have a panic attack and began to get hysterical. It would be up to Gamzee to try and calm the poor troll at the moment as Dolorosa, tried to calm the rest of the group, and get them thinking logically, as they rushed about to pack and prepare for the return.

Psiionic and others did their best to get the other residents of the castle to safety, setting up to protect them if needed. The traitor was found and detained in the dungeon to await whatever fate was likely to befall the poor individual.

Signless was trying to help Dolorosa when they were both shoved out of the way by Garmie, whom was now running full speed back to the castle. "Bloody hell, it’s like trying to stop a fast train," he mumbled getting up. Gamzee sat nearby and rocked Karkat, shooshing and petting his hair. "I got you. Remember dad’s strong... you’ll see him again." He repeated this again and again.

Sinlang was helping, when a blast from the Condesce’s trident missed, aiming for Mituna. She charged, pushing him out of the way. Mituna turned around in fear. "MOTHER!" A loud hiss was heard as Sinlang dropped to the floor, her left eye was burned badly, and her lusii was over her. The small spider was pissed and wanted revenge for her baby spider’s injury. It charged at the Condesce. Sollux ran out after the lusii, not going to let it get hurt. Mituna held his mother, sobbing uncontrollably, not knowing what to do.

Karkat was still having a panic attack, his breathing rapid and eyes set in panic. Gamzee's touch soothed him a little, but at this point, it was possible Dolorosa might have to actually sedate him, lest his panic put stress on him and begin to harm the grub he was carrying.

Dolorosa left Signless to finish the last of the packing to attend to Karkat. She settled with a small dose of a sedative, which she then had Gamzee hold Karkat against himself, so she could pull down the edge of his shirt enough to stick him with the syringe, administering the liquid. Karkat's breathing grew steadier, and his eyes began to droop, and his head rested against the others shoulder. "That should keep him for a short time, at least long enough for his body to relax. You will have to guard him alongside Equius. In fact I suggest you leave now with the Subjuggulator’s, and take the large howl beast they brought with them. The rest of us will be behind you guys. It is probably vital for the young Vantas to return to somewhat close proximity to his mate. The bond is still new and not yet fully bonded. It can be damaging to the young bond, but I am also concerned the stress may hurt the growing grub inside of him, or grubs, if he is carrying multiples."

When Psiionic saw his mate get injured, he seemed to snap, his power, even if not what it used to be, flared to life, and he began to stalk forward. He stopped to check on his mate, and console the young Mituna. He then glanced to his other son, whom was trying to calm his mate’s lusus. He called the other back, saying that the spider would be fine for now. He wanted to see if the two young boys wanted to help him with something that would allow them to vent their own fears and frustrations about their mother being hurt.

Gamzee pulled out his club swatting Dolorosa. "BACK THE FUCK UP!" He was clearly not happy.

Sollux didn't listen, only to accidentally be hit by his uncle and go flying back, hitting his head on a rock. Highblood realized what happened. "SOLLUX…” He then turned back to Condesce, only to feel a flash to his the right side of his face. He face was burned badly, that eye no longer useful.

Dolorosa fell back, and stared at Gamzee. After a moment she got up slowly and eyed the other. "Be upset if you wish Young Highblood, but know I only did what I did, for Karkat's health and safety. As well as the safety of the unborn grub. Do you wish to possibly lose your future half brother or sister, Young Highblood? Right now the stress was too much for him that even your ability as a moirail might not have been enough. The stress between the recent news, his body adapting to the growing grub, and the distance between him and his mate during this time are all causing him to have a sort of mental breakdown.

Psiionic watched as his son was thrown back and hit the rock. He knew it had been an accident and he slinked towards the other and checked on him, before moving him away to lay him next to Sinlang. He tried to do what he could for the two, while dealing with Mituna. He glanced towards his brother and the Condesce, his eyes crackling with energy. "Focus on dealing with that bitch dear brother. I'll take care of everything else..." He then mustered what he could into a blast of psionic energy towards the Condesce, aiming to at least knock her on her ass if anything. He glared at her with pure venom. "That is my little payback for all the torture I endured at your hands, and for all the torture my caste has endured because of you... you crazy bitch..." He then let himself settle back next to his family, letting the rest of his anger fade.

Gamzee was flipping his shit. Eyes going red, he needed Karkat to wake up soon, but now that the other was asleep he had no control.

Highblood manage to break the Condesce’s arm as Garmie came into view, the two started tag teaming. Garmie being more of a defense for Highblood’s right side.

Dolorosa watched as Gamzee's control began to slip. She hadn't been fond of doing what she did, but she did it help calm him for a short term. She moved back away from Gamzee. "I only gave a small dose. Not enough to keep him out long. If you try and do things you have done to wake him, he'll likely wake up. He may be groggy, but he'll be awake. It more a relaxant then anything."

Psiionic watched as Garmie arrived, and began to double team the Condesce. He tried to keep his family safe as he did so, wishing for a miracle to occur.

Gamzee charged off out the door, heading off back to the castle.

Equius grabbed his brother’s body gently. Under Gamzee’s orders, he was to protect Karkat.

Dolorosa watched as the other ran off and then as Equius caught the still sleeping Karkat. "Even though there are great risks with Karkat returning to the castle while there is a battle between the Condesce and the Highblood, I feel it may be for the best to do so. I have a feeling that the young Vantas needs to be there. I don’t know why, but it’s this gut feeling that tells me, it the right choice...”  
She finished helping the others with the packing, having the stuff packed up so they could start moving, and do so quickly. She arranged for Equius and Karkat to be ferried ahead. He had begun to stir as they got him ready to move with Equius. He was groggy but a little calmer. It would take a short time before the stuff was fully out of his system though.

Once they were near the battle, there was more purple than fuchsia, but Highblood wasn't down just yet. Garmie was bleeding badly and Gamara was roaring as her baby was going down. “GARMIE!” She charged forward, catching the falling female.

The travel back had been much quicker, Karkat had woken up fully since then. As they approached the field of battle, he could see the blood and mayhem that had happened thus far. It seemed to fuel Karkat's desire to see this all end, once and for all. His fit clenched, wanting the weight of his sickle in his hand.

Highblood had fallen, and the Condesce was about to kill him. “Oh good, he’s here to see your end.” She cooed.  
“I….failed...” With that, Garmie was out cold. Gamara gently laid Garmie down. “No baby, you did great.” Gamzee was out cold by Psii and the others.

Karkat turned quickly to find his sickle in his belongings, before making the choice to enter the fray, knowing it was reckless and insane. He could feel his blood pulsing in his body and the world was aflame with the color of bonds and hopes, chains of loyalty and lives bound. His power seemed to sing in his veins. He knew the rest would follow. He barreled full force toward the Condesce, hitting her in the side like a rampaging pissed off howl beast. His eyes where the full red of his caste, and he knew the blood tears fell, trailing down his cheeks. He pointed his sickle at the other. "I am Blood, you witch...descendant of the Blood seers. Descendant of the blessed Grand Empress. I no longer fear you, for with me carries hope, and change. The dreams fought for by revolutionaries will start with this. Today, by the will of the heavens, your reign shall end, and you shall fall. I sever your bonds, and free those bond to you..."

Psiionic was one of the few still conscious other than the others who had arrived with Karkat. He didn't know if the Highblood was still conscious or not and to be honest he wished the other to purple had been as well, but for now all he could do was stand and glare in defiance. "The psionic’s and the yellow blood lines stand with the Blood heir. As do I assume the purple bloods...." He heard the voices of several rise behind him, speaking similar words, among those still conscious. It was time for the stand, the time to rise as a people, and change the future for something better. Time for the era of darkness and oppression to end.

Condesce went to strike Karkat, only for the Highblood to get in her way. There was something different, Highblood had more strength. His father roared in an old barbarian tongue. Vellon started sparking. “You ztriked at the future and now you'll die." The Condesce was knocked to her knees. Sikarn halted it, walking to his daughter calmly. "Child her death was not my fault....it wasn't yours either. I wish for you my daughter to sleep in peace. Though you have caused great pain, sorrow, and torture, I forgive you. I forgive you, as your father, as the first mutant to have been killed by you. I forgive you. I still love you my child." He gave her a chance to speak.

“You’re a fool….papa….” realizing she’s not getting out of this. “At least….at least it’s you to put me asleep…” she sighed. “This is goodbye then?” She was whispering. “Yes...good night child,” he replied back. “Night papa.” With that he snaps her neck, killing her.

Karkat stepped back, ready to shift to use his sickle to block the attack, but it never connected as he saw his mate move between them. He watched as the elders dealt there last few blows, before his own grandfather snapped her neck pretty much, ending it.

He moved forward to the now lifeless form, and stared down at the Condesce. He reached down to pull the diadem crown from her head. "Slumber into the eternal night Black Queen. My wicked aunt...your terror now ends...and with it many can rest in peace. Many can be free now from the shadow of fear..." he muttered silently, before holding the blood stained diadem above his head, and letting his voice carry over the battlefield. "Today the Black Queen’s reign ends. The tyranny of the rule of the Condesce and her regime is over. As the Knight of Blood, I free all those in her servitude...As both knight and one of the heir descendants of her former majesty, the Grand Empress. I seek the abolition of the caste system of blood. At this time, I place my mate, the Grand Highblood, and Signless as the interim heads of affairs of state till I make the choice of the next in line to rule." He lowered the diadem , clutching the piece as he let the rush of adrenaline and energy slowly drain from him, and he staggered, his legs giving out under him, as he swayed kneeling, fighting the sleep that he felt washing over him.

Highblood caught him. A small cry came up, and it was Feferi. She ran up to them, and started healing trolls. She knew her mother’s name had ruined hers, but she tried to show she wasn't her mother.  
She used her powers to heal the crack in Sinlang’s egg. She was getting tired, when she got to Highblood.

Dolorosa came towards the Highblood as she watched the other catch him. She also took note of young heiress who began to attend to the wounded. "Take care child, and if you are tired, rest. Don't overexert yourself. My Jade's can assist Matron Tarina’s so we can also take care of the injured as well." She then turned to face the Highblood. "Now let’s see about taking care of you and the heir, both the young Blood knight, but also make sure the future heir is ok as well..." She knew the Mother Grub was dying, and had begun to surmise her final rest was at hand since with the Blood heirs transition, it seemed his awakening stirred something even more than just his own change.

Highblood didn’t catch her words about his mate’s carriage. Instead he fell over, his mate was now on his chest, as he laid out cold on his back. He managed to not land on his mate by some miracle. Dead Bone moved forward. "He needs to rest and be healed.... the bones told me it would be a coma that lasts till Karkat’s ready to lay." He grumbled, taking Highblood and Karkat in the castle. Feferi was leaning over Garmie. "GUYS! I’m losing her!" Garmie’s pulse was faint and fading fast.

Dolorosa watched as the other fell and managed to somehow avoid crushing his mate. It had startled her slightly, though she nodded as the elder came over and spoke, before scooping them both up and heading to the castle. Tarina wanted to stay with her mate, but also knew that right now the treatment of the injured was more important. Dolorosa reassured her as she moved to go and help the young heiress with Garmie.

Garmie woke for a few seconds looking at Tarina as she walked over. "....hey....beau...tiful..." She knew she was as good as dead, but to see her mate before her death put her at ease.

Tarina began to cry softly as she watched her mother and Feferi work on Garmie. She knelt down to kiss the other. "Don't you dare give up on me beloved...fight for me? I want to see that smile of yours again." She got up and went to go help care for the Highblood and Karkat. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay, but she felt staying would be even more painful, so instead of letting the overwhelming pain cripple her, she used it to drive herself to take care of the others who needed it.

Garmie tried to smile, though it died when her mate walked off. ".....Tar...." That’s was it she slipped into a rest, despite her mates mothers efforts. Feferi froze, and tried to bring her back it was getting pointless. Dead Bone shooed her off, demanding she get back to her mate. As head of his home, he could deny the help of certain Jades. "Your letting her die, get back to her before it’s truly is too late." It was all he said, blocking her way to the others.

Tarina found herself blocked from going any further by the male, and was about to consider protesting till the others words jarred her more. He was right, she should be with her mate right now. And she had abandoned her. The feeling of despair clutched into her chest as she then turned to run back to her mother and Feferi, tears running down her cheeks. When she returned, what she saw made her heart stop, as her eyes widened and her hands drew to her face to stifle the gasp, followed by the mumbling 'No's' that fell from her lips. She stepped forward and dropped to her knees kneeling next to her mate. Tears ran down her face as she moved to stroke the others cheek. "I'm sorry mate... I should have stayed by you, and instead I ran away... now I may have paid the price for my decision..." She let her fingers run over the others lips before leaning down to kiss them, not sure if it might be the last.

Dolorosa watched as her daughter fell apart and break, her heart having found a person worth caring for, and now was possibly going to lose them all because of a few foolish choices.


	11. To Lift You Up...

\--Chapter Eleven: “To Lift You Up…”--

Feferi gave one last push on Garmie’s chest, one beat.....two....three. It speeded up, as if it was trying to refuel its body. A low purr started at the touch of lips. Garmie knew who had kissed her. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know it was her mate.

Tarina pulled back from the kiss, just as the sound of a soft purr could be heard. "G...Garmie?" she asked, almost hesitant as she began to cry even harder, her body shifting so she could nuzzle the others neck gently. She could sit here and cuddle the other for a while, but knew they needed to get her to the medical wing and be more properly treated. After all she wanted to be able to cuddle with her mate again as soon as she could.

Some Subjuggulator’s helped carry the small purple blood into the ward, once her remaining wounds were bandaged. The Jade helping, ran to Tarina. The Jade then bowed, “She’s demanding to see you miss, she threatening to get up, so I came to get you." She then bowed to the Matron again.

Tarina nodded as the one Jade came to get her. "Tell her I will be there shortly. I just need to check a few things, and then tidy up just a little. Don't wish to visit her covered all in blood. She's likely being stubborn because she wants her mate right now...me."

The Jade nodded before going back to inform the other. Garmie waited, since she said she needed time, but was growing impatient quickly. "Where is shhhhheeeee..." she whined.

Gamzee finally woke up, to see his dad was passed out next to him. "Dad.....DAD" he whimpered as he tried to move closer to the sleeping giant.

Tarina hurried to finish up and clean up a little, heading into the room where Garmie was at. "I'm here love...I just had to take care of a few things and clean up a little. Didn't feel like cuddling covered in the blood of others with my mate." She walked towards the other and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

Karkat had been settled into a space on the opposite side of the Highblood, likely due to them being mates and as such, would want to be close to the other when regaining consciousness. Karkat had only begun to stir because he heard Gamzee's voice on the other side of the Highblood. He slowly sat up. He could feel the bond between them, and knew the other it seemed was still alive. "He's still alive Gam...I can sense it in our bond, if that make any sense, but he feels a little disconnected...it’s weird to describe..."

Garmie purred pulling her mate on the bed. "I missed you." She said weakly smiling to Tarina, eyes still closed. "Heh, I’m too tired to open my eyes right now." she chuckled.

A Jade took this moment to inform Karkat and Gamzee of the others condition. "The Grand Highblood has fallen into a coma while his body heals young masters Vantas and Makara," she whispered softly. Gamzee whined as Toshid walked in the grandfather mumbled sweet nothings to Gamzee tell he fell asleep.

 

Sikarn walked in with Signless behind him. The two sat by Karkat not saying a thing.

She let the other pull her on the bed, though she shifted to make sure she didn't jostle any of the other injuries. She settled her head against the crook of the others neck, listening to the purring. "That's alright.” She let her own eyes begin to close, sleep slowly claiming her.

Karkat listened as the Jade told him the news and he nodded, though you could see the sadness in his eyes. He watched as Gamzee's grandfather seemed to wander in to calm down the other, watching his moirail fall back to sleep. When his own family came to join him, the silence they had decided to bring felt alienating. He didn't mind the company, as it was soothing in a way, but the lack of conversation just made him feel closed off. He got up and slowly moved towards the Highblood, trailing in his hand a blanket. He seemed to have decided to make with curling up against the other, his hand loosely finding its way into the others. He nuzzled against the other side gently, as he seemed to find his way to sleep once again.

Sikarn sighed. "The child.....it will be laid soon, no?" Signless looked up to his father, realizing the silence was enough mourning of the now dead family, no matter the cruelty. "No….not for several months…Feferi has fallen back into the ocean. Some Jades say she took her mother's body to stay down there."

Karkat continued to snuggle against the other, his consciousness drifting in and out. He could hear the other two talking, though he didn't respond to either of them.

A few months pass. Sikarn and Signless came and talk to Karkat getting to know the youngest Vantas with each passing day. Sikarn walked in with a grin. "Karkat are you up dear child?" He sounded overly happy.

Karkat had taken to sleeping next to his mate, even though he was in a coma, finding it was the one place he could fall asleep easily. He tried to be sociable with Sikarn and Signless, though he found himself more interested in sleeping and eating, particularly weird combinations of stuff. He was still half asleep, snuggling against his mate under his blankets, when the other had come in and spoke. The old man sounded really, cheery which to be honest, unnerved Karkat a little. He mumbled something sleepily.

"Really Karkat, you shouldn't be rude to our grandfather." Kankri’s voice rang through the room. "Will you two stop? He needs rest, now let’s go." Signless tried to usher them out, but one vs two was not easy. "Forgive me Karkat, I’m trying to let you rest, but the arrival of Kankri has irritated some people." He sighed softly.

Karkat groaned as he heard the sound of Kankri's voice. He was not in the mood for his rambling shit. He could hear Signless try to get rid of them. He finally sat up and glared at the two. "GET THE FUCK OUT! ESPECIALLY YOU KANKRI! I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOUR IRRITATING BABBLE. AND EXCUSE ME FOR BEING AN OH SO EVER LOVING BALL OF SUNSHINE. SADLY RIGHT NOW I AM BUSY BEING FUCKING PREGNANT, MY MATE IS IN A COMA AND I HAVE PROBABLY DEVOURED ENOUGH HONEY AND CHOCOLATE TO MAKE A SUGAR FIEND'S TEETH WEEP RIVERS OF JOY...NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" He then proceeded to find the nearest painful looking object near him worth chucking and chucked it towards Kankri's head.

Kankri dodged, leaving the room rather quickly as Sikarn fell to the floor laughing. "You think thatz funny?" Sparks could be heard. "Out of the room Zikarn. You too Zignlezz. The little one needz zleep, not drama." Vellon words were scary. Scaring the other two off, she floated in, making sure Karkat was comfy again, kissing his forehead. "Zleep well little one." She knew the pains of being pregnant, so it wasn’t funny to her that Sikarn had brought Kankri in here. She moved to the door, dimming the lights back down, as Sikarn had been thrown out. "Gamzee iz walking again. He zeemz to have taken a liking to Zollux." It may be useless info, but she wanted Karkat to know how his moirail was doing.

Karkat watched as Kankri dashed out, and then at his grandfather laughing. Though when he heard the sound of sparking, and he saw Vellon come in and deal with them, it slightly amused him. He felt the other kiss his forehead as he settled back into bed. He watched as she moved to leave, dimming the lights once more. When she mentioned that Gamzee was doing better and had apparently taken interest in Sollux of all people, he smiled lightly. "Well Gam is welcome to visit if he wishes, and I guess Sol can tag along, as long as both can be quiet and respect my wishes. I won't bar Gam from coming, only since it his dad I am mates with."

Vellon nodded quietly leaving as someone else slipped in. A light honk was heard as Gamzee slipped into what little room he had on the bed, to cuddle with Karkat. "Mind if I stay for a little while bro?" Gamzee’s voice was a whisper, and he just wanted to be with Karkat right now. Garmie was recovering fine, and she was able to sit up on her own, but walking was harder. "One day at a time..." She had kept repeating her mate’s words.

He watched as the other left and saw another slip in, realizing who it was when the figure elicited a soft honk. "I just told Vellon that you were really the only one I didn't mind visiting without any sort of permission, since you are my moirail and your dad is my mate." He watched as the other slowly slipped in, managing to find space in the bed he was sharing with the Highblood. The bed was quite big, likely to easily accommodate at least two good sized purples, which was probably helpful in this case. With Gamzee, the bed was now full, though there was still some room to wiggle, if not much. Karkat seemed to not mind though, finding comfort in the sort of blanket of cool skin of his mate on one side and his moirail on the other. There scents also seemed to provide a comfort as well. He managed to drift back into slumber for a little while, till something woke him again.


	12. Miracles...

\--Chapter Twelve: “Miracles…”--

Highblood groaned as he began to stir. He was coming out of his five month coma. Gamzee fell off the bed, startled by his father’s noise. Vellon was the first outsider in as she was really worried about her baby. "Wha? Karkat!" Highblood sat straight up, before realizing his mate was right next to him. He then laid back down pulling the small figure close purring. "My Karkat..." he mumbled kissing the others neck.

Karkat had been startled at first, since he had been woken so suddenly by the sound and then sudden motion from the space next to him. He then found himself being pulled close as the other began to purr, kissing and nuzzling him. He felt a little sorry for Gamzee, though he seemed to be ok, down on the floor. As he focused in on what was happening, realizing his mate had finally woken up, he nuzzled back. His wish to continue, though it was cut short as he pulled away quickly and doubled over as a wave of pain hit him, and he whimpered before curling into a ball. "It hurts..."

Dolorosa came in followed by Tarina after Vellon had arrived. She also had wished to check on what was going on. Dolorosa then took note of the other curled in a ball, as if in pain. She glanced to Tarina and Vellon before nodding. "It seems to me that it is time...." She was sure the Highblood would be confused, since he had yet to know his mate had been pregnant, as he had been in a coma for a few months. Karkat had rarely left the others side the whole time, other than to occasionally socialize, eat, bathe and go visit the medical ward for his checkups and to visit his friends who were in the ward recovering.

Highblood was confused as hell. "Mate what’s wrong? Did I hurt him?" He was beginning to panic. "No baby, you didn't hurt him." His mother’s petted his hair, keeping him calm. Garmie would have been there, but her left leg wasn’t healing as fast some have thought. They had been considering the need to cut it off, but she growled at anyone who brought up the idea.

Dolorosa moved forward slowly, as not to startle Karkat and leaned in to place a hand on his forehead. Then with Tarina's help, shifted him back on his back, and Tarina went to check on Gamzee, still on the floor. Dolorosa glanced to the Highblood and smiled softly. "Your mate will be fine, though he is in pain because he is in labor. You my dear, are going to be a daddy." She then glanced at the handful of pillows, and motioned for the Highblood to hand them to her, so she could try and make Karkat a bit more comfortable. Once she was sure Tarina had made sure Gamzee was ok, she asked for her to alert the staff to bring the items needed and to have at least one or two other Jade's come to assist her and Tarina. Tarina nodded and caught the next set of servants to spread the word and what supplies where needed. She then came back in to see what Dolorosa needed her to do.

Highblood handed the pillows over. "Wait...what...daddy!??!?!?!" He wished he could faint but he was more thrilled. The Vantas family sneaked in wanting to be a part of the important day. Gamzee watched Karkat from the floor giving his moirail room. Of course Toshid walked in as well for he wasn't going to miss family births.

 

Tarina took over to dealing with the new arrival's pushing most of them into the small living area that was connected to the room leaving the door open so they could still watch, but not be in the way. She let Gamzee stay, helping him to a nearby chair. She only allowed it since he was the others moirail, and could help his father with keeping the other calm if needed.

Dolorosa continued to monitor the young Vantas, as two Jade's came in with the supplies she requested, and one or two other servants whom set the supplies aside before bowing slightly and leaving, allowing the master and his mate privacy. It was likely the castle was already buzzing with the news, so it wouldn't surprise Dolorosa or Tarina if people came to try and peek into the room. She had a guard posted to stand outside just in case though.

Karkat whimpered again, before screaming, as another wave of pain went through him. She glanced to the Highblood. "Please help me with stripping him. I feel he will be a bit more comfortable with his mate doing so then me." She then glanced to Tarina, and nodded softly. Tarina went into the bathroom and began to fill the large in ground tub, which looked like a small pool. To be honest, she would have felt better with the medical ward, but many of the old birthing rooms were not ready yet, still being cleaned and prepared for the coming reuse now that it seemed the older troll biology was reawakening. So the pool like bathtub in the other room would have to do in this pinch. Tarina filled it with water similar in temperature to Karkat's natural body temperature, before adding the various minerals and other items to the water that the Jade's used to make the water a soothing and relaxing along with easing the birthing. Once it was ready, she called out to the Dolorosa, whom responded back with a reply.

Highblood helped strip Karkat gently holding his mate. He mumbled about not being ready for another, and barked for Vellon to make sure a grub room was fit to her standards. Vellon nodded, and as she never really liked walking, she flew out of the rooms to make the a large room off of Highblood’s ready, throwing any and all who tried to help her out. She was a mother, so she knew better than even most Jades having giving birth to two sons.

Once Karkat was stripped and ready, she had the other lift and carry him gently to the bathroom. She followed and when they entered, she stepped into the water, the light tunic and pants she wore billowing and then clinging to her form. She then motioned for the other to lower the other carefully into the water with her. "If you wish to enter, then you may do so, though you may wish to remove some of your clothes, unless you do not mind them being wet."

Karkat felt his form carried to the bath and he instinctively curled against his mate, till he felt himself lowered into a warm liquid. It took a moment to realize it was a bath of some sort. The warmth of the water and the stuff that Tarina had placed into it, made his body feel much more comfortable, even though he still felt some pain.

Highblood sat in the water by Karkat holding his mates hand. "Are you ready?" He lightly chuckled.

Karkat felt the other join him in the water and take his hand. "I think so...I'm scared though..." He then curled up against the other as another wave of pain hit him. Dolorosa watched him carefully as Tarina stayed nearby to assist as needed. Once the wave of pain subsided, he unfurled from the other, as Dolorosa came forward. She had the other focus on her now, as she checked on him to see if it was time. She seemed satisfied, though she did seem to take notice of the way his belly seemed a bit big for a single egg. It was not something worrisome, so she kept quiet for now. She smiled softly. "Now is going to be the part that will be the most painful, but once it’s over, you can rest and we can go from there."

Karkat simply nodded as he felt the next wave hit him. She stayed close as she had him push. He did as he was told, his scream likely heard by the guard outside the room easily. He pulled his mates hand closer to him, trying to nuzzle against it, and managed to somehow resist the urge to nearly break it or bite his arm in the process. The wave passed and he was able to stop. He repeated the process several times before an egg emerged, a vivid purple, mixed with a layer of reddish mucus. Dolorosa handed the egg to Tarina, who cleaned it and wrapped it, setting it near the couple, keeping an eye on it. Karkat wanted to be done now...to hold the egg, but Dolorosa, shook her head and kept him in the water. "You’re almost done my dear, but it’s time for round two." She smiled, as she wiped at his brow carefully. She watched him look at her confused. "You have another egg still waiting my dear. So let's see about getting your little ones brother or sister out as well. The second round went much as the first, though at some point Karkat gave in and sank his fangs into the Highblood's arm as the second egg came out. 

Dolorosa retrieved it, and brought it forward, this one a vibrant red. She handed it to Tarina to care for, before helping the now exhausted Karkat. "Two healthy looking grubs from what I can tell. Mixed, but twins none the less. A rare miracle indeed, especially outside of the yellow bloods, who are more common for twins. But enough of that. Let's clean you up, and get you back to the bed, so you can both spend time with your eggs till they hatch."

Highblood was in shock, not only did he just find out about becoming a daddy, but to twins. "I think I’m going to faint..." he mumbled in shock. He changed clothes, helping Karkat up, dressing him in dry comfortable clothes before carrying him back to bed where they would stay, at least for a little while.

Karkat was tired after all of it, and simply let his mate take care of him. Tarina quickly took a moment to bandage the Highblood’s hand. Dolorosa helped Tarina take care of both of the eggs and make sure things were alright before bringing them both to Karkat and the Highblood. Karkat seemed to perk up at the sight of the eggs, and he purred softly reaching for them, which Dolorosa and Tarina set near him, before pulling back, letting the two to be alone for little while with their eggs.

Highblood purred at the sight of Karkat holding the eggs. "So now were parents.....wow..." he smiles nuzzling Karkat gently.

Karkat nodded softly. "Mind you, I don't really know what I am doing though...though I have a feeling others will help us learn." He let the other nuzzle him and he set the eggs between them, pulling a blanket over them and himself, into a sort of safe cocoon. He then got all close, wanting to have them near him with his mate on the other side, creating a cocoon like space between them with the two in the middle. He began to drift off to sleep again, tired and still sore from the whole ordeal.

Highblood guarded over them not letting anyone near them at all.

Dolorosa came back after a short while, moving close, slowly. She took notice of the Highblood and his posture, which she noted as the posture of one whom was keeping watch for threats. She stopped before getting too close, looking to him with a soft expression. "May I come forward and check on you, your mate and the young? I only wish to make sure everything is going well and to see if there is any other things you feel you may need right now. I can also see about having something brought for you eat and drink when the other wakes."

Highblood growled at her "Out now...I’m in no mood to have others around." He glared, towards the other.

Dolorosa sighed softly. "Alright. But I shall return a little later. I do need to keep an eye on Karkat and the eggs for the next few days, just to make sure everything continues to go well. Please call for me if anything unusual happens, or anything you feel isn't right about Karkat or the eggs." She then slowly pulled back with a nod and a slight bow, before stepping out.

Karkat stirred softly looking at his mate groggily. "Mmmm.... please try not be rude to Mother Dolorosa. You could think of her a little like there great grandmother or something like that, being she took care of and raised their grandpa. Also we need to think of some names...both boy and girl, so once they hatch we can give them names..."


	13. Learning Curve...

\--Chapter Thirteen: “Learning Curve…”—

Highblood grumbled about not trusting Dolorosa, but simply nodded.

Karkat sighed softly, before reaching to pet at the eggs. "Well I feel comfortable around her. Anyways... as I already mentioned...names for the babies..." He scowled slightly.

Highblood hummed trying to think of at least on good name. "Sakana? Or Lesani? Hmmmm…" This was going to be harder than he thought.

Karkat hummed softly. "Sakana sounds like a good one..." He tried to think of some names as well. "Hummm...what about Magnus, or Zaiden for a boy... Maybe Thalia or Zariah for a girl..."

Highblood gave it a good thought. "I like Sakana and Zaiden," he hums.

Karkat seemed to hum in approval at the names that the other seemed to like, and he shifted a little to place a kiss on each egg before getting all back into a cuddling with his mate and two future grubs.

Highblood purrs, watching Karkat before snuggling. Gamzee sat by the bed, looking over at the eggs "Wait? That’s it!?" Gamzee didn't quite get the egg before wiggler thing. "That’s disappointing."

Karkat heard the other nearby, before the other came a little closer to see the eggs. He glanced back at Gamzee. "Well they start as an egg, but in the next few days to a week or so... depending on when they feel ready to, they'll hatch and then they'll be little wriggly grubs till they reach their first molt. Till then, just admire you’re soon to hatch half brothers or sisters..." He turned back to nuzzle the eggs gently.

Gamzee groans. "But they can't move yet, and I’m already booooored." He rolls around on the floor. "Go mess with Kurloz or flirt with Sollux then." Highblood stifled back a laugh at his son’s childness. "Kurloz is being all ‘bitch, I wanna be alone’ and Sinlang needed Sollux to help with some nursery security thing she wanted to set up for her egg. She’s looking a little chubby. I think the eggs are over cookin in her, but that’s my opinion." He keeps rolling. Vellon looks in the room "Want to help me with cookiez then? Outta get you out of their hair," she chuckled.

Karkat shook his head and rolled his eyes before chuckling softly. The rare sound was actually a little creepy. "Well Kurloz is always being creepy or bitchy, so can't do much with that. Sol is not only helping Sinlang with her nursery, but the one for these two as well." He then smirked softly. "Besides I'm pretty sure your uncle Psii would not like you talking about your aunt that way. And I can only imagine what Sol might think if he heard you talking trash about his future brothers or sisters, which would actually be your cousins now I think about it..." He then heard Vellon's voice and smiled softly. "Yes, go help make some cookies. I want some...though I guess some honey and chocolate pancakes would be worth something too...I am getting hungry now I think about it...."

Gamzee nodded, going with his grandmother. Highblood smiled. "I don't think he was trying to insult her on purpose, more of give an example."

Karkat nodded. "I know...and he knows I'm being a little ass. I think it a form of twisted ass therapeutic thing for us. Though if I am feeling the balls to be slightly ass-like, he usually knows I'm feeling better. Or course right now, it could also be the post pregnancy hormonal swings talking too...." He sat up slowly, before taking each of the eggs and placing them in his lap to stroke softly.

Highblood chuckles, nuzzling his mate. "Can’t wait for them to hatch," he sighs.

"Neither can I. I look forward to seeing what they look like..." He nuzzled the other back, careful as to not hurt the eggs.

Highblood watched the eggs "You did great at laying them," he chuckles. Highblood was getting hungry and let his stomach growl, as he laid his head back. "Hmmmm..."

He pouts lightly. "Yeah, well you can be the one to do it next time...have it feel like something trying to rip from your gut while trying to shove something out below that feels like your trying to shit a cinder block..." He then proceeds to act all pouty to make his mate feel bad, just to be a brat. Meanwhile he was also getting a little hungry.

Highblood only laughed. “Like I would let you near my nook long enough~ Come on sexy, it was worth it was it not?" He grins at the other as Vellon brings cookies for them to snack on.  
Karkat frowned and he shifted away from the Highblood, shoving a pillow between him and the other. He shifted and turned to face away from the other, bringing the eggs with him to curl up with under a pile of blankets. He heard Vellon enter with the cookies, peeking out from the blankets. He snagged a few when the tray was set down, before going back under the covers.

Highblood whines moving the pillow. “Kaaaarkaaaaat." He nuzzled Karkat’s back, wanting the other to come out of the silly cocoon.

He felt the other try to win back his favor and he responded with a soft growl. He then shook off the others nuzzle and continued to pout.

Vellon watched the small little trifle between the two and she knelt down next to the bed by Karkat. He watched her from the crack he made to peek through the covers. She placed her hand on top of the pile and smiled softly. "I zee that you appear to be one of the few who get the poztpartum mood zwingz. If you need to talk to zomeone whom haz been through the zame experience, you are welcome to come talk to me." She then pulled back and a glanced at the Highblood. "I would zimply just try and roll with the moodz over probably the next zeveral dayz. His body iz in a zort of imbalance and trying to reorient itzelf, now that it iz not carrying the eggz anymore. Hiz body iz zhifting from the carrying to the nurturing azpectz of being a pregnant troll."

Highblood whined. "Mate, I’m sorry, that was low of me.....what can I do to make it better?" He then nods to his mother before looking to the blankets.

Karkat grumbled under the blankets, not really saying anything particular. He wasn't growling anymore though. If anything you would almost think he had fallen asleep.

Highblood rolled off the bed, watching Karkat’s bundle. If he had a tail, it would be swaying.

Karkat burrowed deeper into the blankets, shifting to the middle of the bed, apparently also moving the eggs with him. His hand snaked out briefly to snatch a pillow, one of the others, before it was sucked into the blanket mound.

Highblood smiled, sneaking on the bed with a cookie as a peace offering. "I flush for you my lil crabby," he whispered.

Karkat watched from under the blankets as the other snuck back on the bed. He bit at his lip slightly, debating on the cookie offering. After a few moments, the cookie is snatched from the others hand and disappears under the blanket. "Flushed for you Masaai....." he replied back, using the nickname of sorts he had given the other.

Highblood realized the blankets won't come off soon, so he gently snuggled next to Karkat. "You know I’m not going away when we have eggs to protect.

Vellon had gone off on to the front windows, when something snapped. "TOOOOZHIIIIID..." She zoomed down the halls crying. "TOZHID..." She keeps looking around, sparking if any came to close.

"I know...." Karkat had felt the other snuggle against him. He snuggled back being mindful of the eggs as he did so.

"I also have to protect you too mate," he smiles.

"I guess I can let you do that..." He smirked softly. "But I can occasionally kick someone's ass myself. Got to show I don't always have to run to you to hurt someone...especially when it comes to the little ones."

Highblood nods. "Still, if they survive your wrath, they'll wish I was completely blind." He smiles, knowing he can't see from his right eye now.

"Depends on if I leave anything left for you to play with..." He reaches out to caress the others face, touching the scar that marred his face and had stolen his sight. It made him sad to know he had only one eye now to be able to see his children, but at the same time thankful he hadn't lost his sight completely. It would have broken him a little if he had ended up unable to see the two little miracles between them.

"...I’ll be back, Gamzee needs to talk to me mate." He kisses Karkat before getting up, and following Gamzee out of the room to start talking. Hisses and mumbles could be heard.

He nodded, though pouted as the other stepped away to talk with his moirail. His attention was piqued though when he heard a bit of mumbling and hissing.

The hissing got louder, so did the mumbles. It sounded as if Gamzee wanting him to give up his job as High Subjuggulator.

Karkat tried to listen, and the increase of volume from the two only seemed to bother him more. He shifted around, taking one of the thinner blankets and poked and prodded for a few moments with it till he had managed to fashion a makeshift sling to carry the two eggs in close to his body. He stalked towards the door and stood in the doorway, placing his hand on one hip while his other wrapped across the front of his chest to guard the eggs. He did not look overly amused.

"Dad you are down to one fucking eye. I have grown up and I’m ready to take on the job," Gamzee hissed. "I’m telling you half blind or not, I’m not giving you my job," he glares back with his good eye. Gamzee growls. "You. Had. Your. Turn. Give. It. Up." He bares his fangs at the older troll. "You have more kids on the way and I’m not even close to settling down!" He snarled as his father growled. "I told you before, I don't want give that to you..." he sighs.

Karkat watched the argument back and forth for a few more moments. He then growled low and deep at both of them. "Settle this somewhere else...." He then glanced at the Highblood. "And perhaps you should consider Gamzee's words Masaai....if anything, he is right. You have two little ones and a mate to spend time with and to protect. Perhaps you need to consider that too...." he huffed before turning to go back into the room. As he did so, he slammed the door and locked it, feeling he did not want the other back in the room till he thought about things and figured out the stuff between him and Gamzee.


	14. Family Matters...

\--Chapter Fourteen: “Family Matters…”—

Highblood took a minute to think about the pros and cons of giving up his title. He was getting too old, more time with his mate would be great, and the newborns to be. "Fine! It’s all yours, but lose control ONCE, I’m ripping the title off you Gamzee." He warned his son, who nodded leaving. Now that he was locked out, he would just sit out here as there was nothing else he could do till his mate decided to let him back in.

Karkat wandered to one of the chairs and curled up in it, cradling the eggs in his lap. He took advantage of his little cradle he had made with the blanket to help him keep both close. He petted at them both before closing his eyes to rest.

Highblood picked at the door, bored wanting to snuggle more with the other.

Karkat slept, letting the other sit outside and stew for a little while. He figured it was a lesson of sorts for his mate. He knew the other didn't want to give up his leadership, but also knew that it was something for the best interest of the future. He knew his moirail had to stand on his own, and had to eventually take over the Subjuggulator’s. The greatest threat was now gone, though it didn't mean there still wasn't any. Besides it was time for the new era to rise and take up the reins to lead the people into a new era. Of course, Karkat also just wanted to know that his mate would be there for him for a long as he had left to share with the other. For some reason though, he felt it would be a while.

Highblood sat there waiting remembering a fight he had with his own father about titles. All the memories he had of being with his parents before the Condesce went into rule and wanted any and all ‘parent trolls’ dead. They had to hide, and he and his brother searched a whole sweep for them....a month before Karkat got dragged in, he received a letter from his mother saying they were okay, and not to search anymore. He had been relieved then angry that they left. But now they were back safe and sound.

After a few hours Karkat woke up, and he checked on the eggs. Noting they were fine, he then held them carefully as he shifted to get up. Once he was up, he readjusted the little sling he had made to make sure the eggs where safe before heading to the door to check on his mate. He opened the door, glancing over the other. He was in the mood to walk around a little, needing a little fresh air and just something other than the inside of the room.

Once calm, Vellon found a hiding spot. She knew this game of unknowing hide and seek freaked her large mate out, but just to hear him worry about her was cute to her.

Highblood was in another world, thinking how peaceful his childhood was when his parents were around.  
Karkat jabbed the other with his foot a few times. He then glanced up, looking down the hall, seeing Toshid coming towards them.

Toshid walked towards them, his brow quirked slightly, seeing his son on the floor outside of the room and Karkat standing there looking as if he wasn't sure what to say next to his mate. From what he could see, it looked as if the other fashioned some sort of sling to carry the two eggs, though he still kept an arm hovering close just in case. "Not sure if I want to know...." He seemed to sigh softly. "Also have you seen my mate around?"

Karkat shook his head. "Not recently. She came by earlier, but I haven't seen her for a little while..."

Highblood shook out of it. "...hehe another game of hide and seek? Saw he fly into the yellow library. Not sure if she’s still there." He shrugged. Vellon was actually in the library's small garden, hiding behind some large clay pots under a table near the opposite wall of the entrance.

Toshid nodded, and made motion to head that way to go and find her.

Karkat glanced at his mate. "Why don't we go help? I kind of feel like doing anything but sit in bed right now. We might also want to come up with something better to carry these guys around with too. Maybe we can go talk to Darkleer and Equius about making something like a buggy or some other similar device to make it easier to keep the little ones nearby when we wish to wander around or do things."

Highblood nodded "Let’s talk to Darkleer, then help find mama, but I have a feeling dad can find her. She’s been somewhere long enough, she'll come out bored." As if on cue, Vellon flew out and down to the other gardens, looking do another spot, not seeing Toshid at all. She hid behind a tapestry, her body making a little bump that was easy to find. “There you go dad. She zoomed right past you. Jeez...how do you manage to keep her alive with all this running around?"

Toshid watched as Vellon darted by, smirking softly. He glanced back to his son. "I have my ways..." He smirked more. He then followed after her and went to the lumpy tapestry, lifting the cloth up, pulling his mate out gently holding her close to him. "Found you my love...." He nuzzled her neck gently.

Karkat watched as the two conversed before Toshid went after Vellon. He then glanced to his mate. "Sounds like a plan...as it seems your dad will find her probably pretty soon."

"Toozzzzzhhhi...Toz-zzzz-zzz." She pouts and nuzzles him buzzing. "My Tozzy?"

"Yes, your Tozzy....though we do have to keep you from wandering off. You know I worry." He picked her up and carried her, smiling softly. "Besides if you disappear too much, you'll miss out on playing with your grandbabies. After all we have some to spoil now...well once they get a little older.”

Karkat kicked at his mate again, trying to get him to get off his ass so they could go walking and do something. He pouted with a sad almost baby bark beast eyed look at the other.

Highblood grunted at the kick "Ow... okay... okay." With that he got up. Highblood leads Karkat to Darkleer’s indoor shop. All four Zahhak’s listened to the problem. Equius smiled, walking in the back with Horuss, both walking out holding up large bug like machines with a large glass lid. If laid down on the ground, they look like over large grubs up to Karkat’s knees. "It’s a present from us to our nephews or nieces to be....and a more or less give to our little brother." He picked up two wrist bands off the table pressing a blue button, which turned the bug bots on and opened the hatches. "The reason their overly sized is I have looked back on past stories grandfather Sikarn and grandmother Tintin have shared. Grubs have little sense of direction, and getting lost would be easy. These can house them even after hatching in case you're too busy with hands, and need them to be in safe place. The bugs follow the wristband as you can see. The red is a little smaller than the purple. Purple can take several indigo hits before the grub is in danger. The red is impossible to break, even tested it against the strongest arm in this house, using the strongest club. The reason the purple isn’t impossible is there’s a chemical the purple grub can produce in its spit, and it would have time to aim, blinding its attacker. If that doesn't throw the troll off, the flashing lights on the broken machine will. It also put a tracker on the grub so once its hiding somewhere, only family will be able to find it," he smiles. "Hope you like this little brother. Horuss helped me, he did the more electronic side, as I did the build and practice smashes. Also the blue button on both turn on and open hatch, red locks hatch and purple sets it to follow."

"Heheheh, what if I zaid, we might be having more even in our old age?" Vellon looked up at him not showing any emotion to if she is or not. She wanted to ease the idea into his brain that, she was once again only this time she knew how many to.

Karkat had followed to see Darkleer and the other Zahhak's. Once they arrived, they had explained the dilemma. Now Karkat was staring at two large objects that looked like mechanical grubs on steroids. He stood and listened as the other explained the details of who they worked and such, and he nodded as needed. "I like them, though I will say, I wasn't quite expecting something like this, but at least my little ones will be riding in style..." He then held out his hand, wishing to try out the carriers.

Toshid listened to his mate as she seemed to drop hints as if she was alluding to something. He raised his brow slightly. "Are you asking if I wouldn't mind a few more kids my mate? I do think at this time, even if it might a little more tedious, being we aren’t as young as we used to be... I would still not say no to the idea of more little grubs running around. After all we do sort of need to make sure there's enough descendants to keep running around and continuing our wonderful line." He then nuzzled into her again.

Equius handed over the two red bracelets. "The one with the red dot is the red carrier, the one with the purple dots is to the purple carrier." He then hands Highblood his, telling him the same thing to make sure he understands. Horrus was bouncing on his seat, wanting to see Karkat try them out.

"Good, cauze I’m not walking on unlezz it drainz my energy." She winks at him, hoping he'll get the hint.


	15. Our Legacy...

\--Chapter Fifteen: “Our Legacy…”—

Karkat took the bracelets and strapped one to each wrist. He then hit the blue button on each, watching them open. He stepped closer to look inside, seeming to scrutinize it for a few moments. After he did so, he lifted first the red egg from its spot, paying careful mind to make sure their sibling didn't fall out. He set the red one inside the smaller one, before turning to the slightly larger one, setting the purple one inside the other. He then hit the next button to lock them before choosing to have them follow. He tested its following by walking around the lab several times, watching as the odd machines followed him around. After a few moments, he let the other try out the robot carriers.

Toshid narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, as he seemed to think about and process her words. "Shall I take a guess that you are trying to tell me, the messiah's have graced us with a blessing of miracles my dear mate?"

Highblood tried to see if he could trick them, but the bots caught on fast, finding him quickly. Highblood grins. "I approve of them and the padding seems to keep the eggs from prehat-um I think our red one just wiggled. Karkat. I think one just wiggled!" He opens the hatch looking at the egg closer. "Hello??? Anyone in that tiny red dot?" he joked.

Vellon grinned snuggling to him. "Yez, and like lazt time I won’t let Jadez touch me, healerz or not. I did it last time, I’ll do it fine again. THAT meanz I better not find out you tell them behind my back again." She glares at him, flying so their eye to eye. She knew he didn't know she knew he told the Jades, when she was pregnant with Highblood. "I didn't let you near the egg till hatching cauze you went againzt my wizhez for no outzide help, and I’ll do it again if you do that again....underztood?" She sparks lightly.

Karkat watched as the other took the robot carriers for a spin and seemed satisfied with them. He watched as the other seemed to have piqued an interest in the red one. He came up and looked inside. He didn't see anything off hand at first, though then it wiggled slightly. It seemed the one was shifting around a little, though it wasn't ready to break free quite yet.

Toshid smiled as his mate seemed to confirm that she was with child. His gaze though did drop slightly as she told him how she wanted no outside help, and sighed softly. "You know I only was worried and a little scared. I don't really feel comfortable with them not at least knowing, in case something does happen. It would make me more at ease at least, to know if an emergency arises I can come to them. Will you at least consider informing them of it, and if you are truly wanting no interference, you can tell them directly, only wanting any help is we ask for it or it’s an emergency. Please my love?" He pulled her in against him, to place a kiss on her forehead.

Highblood leaned closer to see if he could hear something. "......I hear its little feet, quiet but there." He smiled.

Vellon pushed off. "They didn't ztay out of my way when I told them lazt time. Az a matter of fact they monitored me. Demand I do check upz. IM A FUCKING YELLOW BLOOD. The hetrozperectrum forcez me to lizten to them. I REFUZE to let them, it ztrezzez me out. No outzide help. Tozzy it getz ztrezzful. Now your with me or angainzt me, chooze cauze I can hide till they hatch. There’z placez in thiz home you can't reach my large love."

Karkat leaned in and listened closely. He heard something as well, although faint. He smiled, and then he went over to check on the other egg to see if he heard anything.

Toshid sighed. He didn't like it, but he would probably go crazy without her nearby for an extended period of time. "Fine....I not happy, but I'll respect your wishes, only since I am certain our son would not appreciate me trashing his place. BUT, I WILL involve the Jade's if and when the time comes, if an emergency occurs. I also want them checked out by the Jade's after they are born and hatched, to make sure everything is ok. Will you accept that at least?"

The purple, unlike the red was rolling, small chirps and honks could be heard by the grub inside. It wasn't strong enough yet to break out and definitely not ready to, but it was having fun with all its energy. Highblood peeked over before falling back laughing. "Fuck i-it’s going t-to be hyper..." he managed through his constant laughter. 

Equius walked over looking in. "Sometimes they can show characteristics far before hatching, still in an eggs......I fear little brother this one might want a leash once you decide to let it out of the grub-bot life." He watched the eggs movement slightly amused.

Vellon glared. "Not until a month after hatching." She wasn't leaving any room for him to disagree, about to fly off if he angers her anymore.

He watched as the purple seemed to roll around and you could hear the noises coming from it. He glanced back towards Equius. "Well I have a strange feeling her brother will keep her in check...." He wasn't quite sure why, probably that 'motherly' instinct, having carried them for a few months, or something about his Blood power, but he felt pretty certain about their genders. Just as he had a feeling that as twins they would be as thick as thieves when it came to being there for each other. In all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if they ended up each other’s moirail in some way.

He pinched at the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine Vellon, you win...all this moodiness, is making my head hurt. But my mate, if there is any sign they need any care before that month, then the Jade's will be called. I know you don't want to deal with them, but I not going to back down in calling them if and only if there is an emergency, or the grubs are in distress in some way, that we cannot alleviate."

Highblood was cooing at the purple egg. "You're going to be a ringleader of fun to chase around and play all those motherfuckin games I couldn’t play with your uncle Psii cause he didn't like to play, be chased or or or..." He babbles on of games he could play. "Of course tradition says once she’s a teen, I take her hunting!" He grins something’s never change.

Vellon roll her eyes before her power gives, dropping to the floor. Luckily training form past sudden drops, she rolls so neither her grubs, nor her get hurt. "...Really!? Okay you’re fucking yellow. I know it... only Pziionic drained me like that!" She rambles to her belly, before laughing like a madwoman at how silly she’s being.

Karkat shook his head as he smiled watching his mate coo over the egg. He went back to the red one and checked on it. It had made a motion as if it had tried to flop over to roll away and found it couldn't get too far. He leaned in and he was pretty sure he heard a mild vibrating sound from the egg. He lifted it up to check on it, actually feeling the vibration in the egg. "I think brother is happy or he's growling, and trying to tell his sister to calm down...." He moved with the red egg in his arms towards the purple one, He noted the other seemed to calm a little as its twin came closer.

Toshid nearly had an attack on his blood pusher when she dropped. He darted towards her and knelt down, pulling her up and into his arms to cuddle her. "If that’s the case, then you’re going to have to take it easy, resort to walking, a wheeled device or me carrying you everywhere."  
The purple stopped moving, the vibrations of what could be a purr at the presence of her twin before she started rolling around calmer, but as if she was bored. "I can picture him, boring lectures about safety of his uncle, granddad and great grandpa." He doesn't notice all three were behind him at the door.” As he chuckles. 

Signless was the first to speak "Yes well we're not exactly fond of your side’s tendency to kill for ‘fun’ Makara." He sounded mostly annoyed if anything, just wanting the spook the older troll. "Honestly, like father like son, we preach so others can understand. You’re much like Toshid, only now you need a skull mask and some bones carved into symbols and talk like you're the wisest thing in the room." Highblood growled. "You callin my old man a lunatic? Look at you. Your own daughter took you down. Mine’s kickin well, and his power is to see small dangers through his bones."

Kankri steps in front of them both since Highblood had gotten up. "Please all of you calm down this might trigger someone badly. Last thing I need is to drag someone to the medical ward for pissing of another on purpose." He sighs, when Sikarn removed himself from the room and followed however Signless was trying not to giggle. 

"What is funny?" Highblood was starting to question his sanity. "The thick minded. I clearly saw your words to be harmlessly joking, but another preacher being in our line. I don't see it happening with that hyper sibling." He smiled. "I’m one of the only Vantas’ to take a joke." Highblood grinned, pulling him lightly over to see the purple egg who had speed back up to her earlier tactic to show off.

Vellon smiles "Mate I’m fine zee?" She floats again "It’z only zhort power killz." She smiled, kissing her mate.


	16. Baby Steps...

\--Chapter Sixteen: “Baby Steps…”—

Karkat sat and listened to the banter between his mate and his family, though he seemed to grow a little distressed over it for a moment, till it seemed to calm back down. He then watched as the purple egg began to grow a bit more excited again and felt the red egg in his hand vibrate a bit more a mix of purring, chirps, and a soft growl. He set the red one back into his makeshift sling and picked up the purple one, patting it gently. As he seemed to settle the other near to the red one, it too seemed to calm down a little. He glanced down to the red one. "Protective of your sister are you?" He smiled softly. He then sat on the floor and let each egg settle into his lap together.

Toshid sighed and watched as his mate floated again. He accepted the kiss, before pulling her back in and cradling her in his arms, wanting to be close to his mate. "Still, it may be best if you limit your flying about and such, just to be careful. I don't want to possible have to keep you wheelchair bound if I can help it. Plus I might end up having a blood pusher attack if I keep seeing you collapse and drop like that. Scares me to think you might end up hurt...or the little ones."

The purple gave off another purr noise. Gamzee slipped in "Pssst...Karkat I need advice." He mumbled to Karkat, putting his head on the others back like an embarrassed child.

Vellon "Ye of little faith," before burst out laughing snuggling into him. "My mate, mine forever!"

He sat and settled there on the floor with the two eggs seeming to enjoy watching the two seem to interact with each other. He felt Gamzee's slink up next to him and settle his head against his back , which meant he had knelt down to do so. He heard the others query. He glanced back to the other, speaking quietly. "What's bothering you Gam?"

Toshid sighed. "Maybe I am, but I also care for you my love. I would rather cart you around myself then have you fall when I am not here to take care of you."

Tarina went to go and try and talk with her mate, feeling she needed to do so, lest she drive the other Jade's nuts. Perhaps she could improve the others mood by allowing her to move back to their room to try and recover. She also considered seeing about taking her to see Karkat and her moirail, as besides having been in a coma for a few months, he also had been, since he woke up more focused with Karkat and the two little ones. She felt her mate could use a boost from her moirail.

Gamzee grumbled at first. “I fucked up trying to woo Sollux. He laughs at the poems and ripped them up.....I want him, but I don't know what I’m doing wrong." He whimpered, his blood pumper was in threes right now.

Vellon clung to her mate. "We can pull out that wagon bed your mother zent before Pziionic waz born you can clip it to you belt. I promize no more hide and zeek gamez."  
Garmie was up yet again, a few Jades were telling her to lay down, but instead she walked out with a limp threatening one with her clubs when they wanted her to go back. "Fuck all of ya, I’m fine now." She noticed her mate walking over to her. "Afternoon Tari~" Sadly spending her heat-like fertile month in that bed was not fun and it made Garmie want to question her mates loyalty, but knew the other was a busy troll. She couldn't help it, so a simple kiss on the cheek was all she could give her.

Karkat chuckled lightly, though not to be mean, but he did find a little amusing to hear. He patted the spot next to him, waiting for the other to sit next to him, not really caring much that he was pretty much having a sort of feelings jam in the middle of the floor of Darkleer's shop.   
"Well, Sol isn't really much into the romantic mushy crap like I am. Likely if you want his attention, perhaps try setting up a game night or some sort of horror movie night or something. Expect some sticky popcorn though, because he tends to like honey in his for some weird ass reason, though to be honest, you want to fill his stomach, anything with honey will likely drag his ass away from his computer to see what's going on. He tends to be an ass in general, but he's obsessed with two's and he apparently has a freaky fetish I believe of the whole sub and dom stuff, so he might bite in that sort of stuff, if you decide to go into that territory...."

"We could do that perhaps, or we could go see about talking to Darkleer and his brood and see if they can whip you up some crazy ass scooter thing or something to zip around on and have fun scaring the crap out of random members of the house..." Toshid smirked softly, a light chuckle following.

Tarina sighed as she saw her mate being difficult again. "Garmie, you know you should not be walking on your leg yet. We finally got it to start healing right." She pushed at her mate, leading her to a wheeled mobility device and pushed her into it. It was actually one she had Darkleer design to be motorized and stuff so Garmie wouldn't need another to push the thing if she was by herself. "Anyways, I was coming to get you, since I figured I would release you to finish your recovery in our own room, that way you can have me around to keep you out of trouble, but also figured you would feel more comfortable with being there. I also figured I would see if you would like to go visit your moirail, his mate and the twins...they haven't hatched yet, but I am sure they will any day now."

Gamzee took a minute to think. "I have a small idea, thanks bro.” He gently hugged Karkat, petting the two eggs as to say ‘Hi’ to them, before disappearing out. He happened to see Sollux walk by so he followed once in an empty hallway, he pounced on Sollux. "Heh so I had to get some advice on you dear Captor~ but now I think I have you figured out better~" He nipped the others neck.

Vellon thought about it, before giggling like a madwoman. "I like the idea."

Garmie got up again. "No, I’m done sitting and laying down. I will walk mate." She started to walk off. She was going to make it clear that her mate will not win this one, but she can try.

Karkat watched as the other petted the eggs and hugged him before he left again.  
Sollux saw the clown as he headed down the hall. He knew the other had recently grown fixated on him and he found the other interesting, though wasn't exactly sure how to deal with him. He had taken notice that the other apparently decided to follow him, and he turned to try and tell the other to leave him alone for now, but instead he felt himself pounced on. "Theriouthly dude, like what the fuck GZ..?!" He heard the other say something and he sighed softly. He could only think of one person who might be able to give the clown any sort of decent advice in regards to him. He glanced back at the other just as he felt the nip against his neck. "You talked to KK, didn't you?"

Tarina growled as she grabbed her mate by the arm and pulled her back. "DO NOT make me have to tie you down into a bed Garmie. I know you are tired of being stuck sitting around and laying around, but if you do not let your leg heal properly then you won't be walking at all. That’s what will happen if you keep trying to walk on it. Your stubbornness is what is causing your leg to take longer to heal. NOW YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME, BOTH AS YOUR MATE AND AS YOUR DOCTOR." She was shaking from her burst of anger, and she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself. She could feel tears forming and she tried to wipe them away, before shifting her gaze to look away from Garmie. "I know I have not been a good mate, and I am sorry. I am trying...but even now I don't know what to do anymore...."

Toshid carried his mate off back to their room, so he could cuddle with Vellon.

Gamzee snorted "No shit Captor." He got off him, feeling like he over did that. ".....I fucked it up again. DAMN IT." He gets up to storm off. He didn't want Sollux to see the pain on his face, or the tear threatening fall from the frustration.

Garmie took a moment she pulled her arm away "It’s over....I can’t help you. I'm stressing you out I suggest someone not so like me." With that, she started walking off. A guard tried to grab her, only to have his neck snapped violently and left dead on the floor. She made it back to her own room, realizing Tarina uses it too. She packed her own clothes, moving next room over. To stop any more damage as she felt her insides break.

Sollux felt the other pull back from him and move to retreat. Now he was a little confused. He knew he should probably let the other alone for a while to cool off, but he needed to find out what the other wanted from him. He needed some sort of idea of how to even begin to deal with this. He chased after the other, reaching out to catch the others wrist. "Wait..." A light blush dusted his cheeks.

Tarina felt the other pull away, the words feeling like a punch to the gut. She watched as a guard tried to stop her and she simply snapped his neck and had kept going. Tarina was now shaking, as she slumped to the floor, and began to cry, her heart feeling as if it had been torn apart. She stayed there crying till she heard another guard come over and check on her. He also checked on the dead guard and managed to get a brief few words from her telling how she and Garmie basically had a fight and she had been the one to kill the guard. The guard called for another to take the other to the other Jades so they could prepare the body for the funerary proceedings. He also asked the other to inform the Highblood that his moirail was apparently unstable and might need to see her before anybody else ended up a corpse. The guard then picked up Tarina and decided to take her to Dolorosa, so as to see if she could help the younger Lady Maryam with whatever was going on.

"What do you need Captor...." he sighs a tear drops down his face.

Highblood heard the news going and seeing her, after a few hours of feelings jams he took her to see Tarina. "Tarina, I ask you talk to Garmie....she regrets, but only you two can fix what she broke if you're willing to talk to her." Garmie was behind him. Glad Tarina couldn't see her. 'Oh messiah, she might not want me. I pray I have a chance to talk to her. Just say sorry for hurting her like this'

Sollux fidgeted for a moment, uncertain of whether he should do what he had in mind, though knew if he did so and the other didn't like it, he was probably going to have fun explaining the likely black eye to his family. He got in front of the other and leaned forward slightly, moving in to place a kiss upon the others lips. It was a quick one, simple and chaste. He waited to see if the move would earn him a nice little left hook or something else.

Dolorosa had sighed when she saw the mess of her eldest when the guard brought her to her. She had the guard place her in one of the chairs before sending them off. She got some tea and a few other things before sitting and listening to the other as she seemed to break into pieces and did her best to offer her advice on how to deal with everything. When the Highblood had knocked and entered she saw Garmie with him. She rose to greet the Highblood before moving to go and get more tea and biscuits for Garmie and Tarina, setting them down. She motioned for Garmie to take a seat before grabbing the Highblood's wrist gently, nodding for him to come join her for a stroll or something so as to let them talk alone. Tarina looked at Garmie, her face still streaked with tears. "I'm sorry Garmie...please don't leave me..."


	17. Our Heart and Soul...

\--Chapter Seventeen: “Our Heart and Soul…”—

Gamzee froze. "The fuck was that? I’ll show you a kiss Captor." With that, his proceed to pull the other in a dominating kiss, yet had touches of red to it.

Garmie was trapped in her wheelchair by some metal straps. She pulled the other in her lap. "I’m sorry mate, I didn’t mean it.....it’s just being stuck with no one I truly know day in and day out. They doubted my mental ability.....most of them laughed at me.....I asked them if they had no honor. They told me they have honor, but a creature like me did not deserve the respect.....I’m sorry I treated you so cold." She wipes Tarina’s cheeks gently." Highblood has made this a permanent thing for a while. The chair has its own system for the times I need to go, and it’s got a docking spot in our room so I won’t be far if you go to sleep. He says I’ll have to sleep in it though...I flush for you my dear sweet Jade. I’m sorry for the pain I have caused you."

“I was testing to make sure I wasn't going to be receiving a greeting of a club to the face...." He then found himself pulled into a rough yet powerful and hungry kiss. He hesitated in returning it at first, almost uncertain, giving in in the end. He let his arms wrap around the others neck.

She saw that Garmie was in a wheelchair now. It seemed her moirail had talked some sense into her. She let the other pull her into their lap, nuzzling into her. She listened carefully and let the other speak, waiting for her to finish. She glanced up at the other. "I am sorry I was not there as much as I should have been after, things had become crazy after the battle. But you should have told me that others were being rude and disrespectful to you. I would have had them thrown out of my ward, and if it was the staff, I would have set them aside and told them off about disrespecting my mate." She glanced over the chair. "As for the chair, I guess it works, but I will talk with him about at least the sleep part. After all, he cannot expect me to not be able to want to sleep with my mate and cuddle. That would be like me expecting him to force him to sleep in bed tied down and have his own mate in a chair across the room tied up as well. Plus a chair is far too uncomfortable for such a thing. Besides you need to recline back for some periods of time, or your back will get stiff and painful...Then of course, I will need you walking for therapy...so yes....I will be having a talk with your moirail. Mind you I will still expect you to use this until I tell you that you are free to walk again without it......" She seemed to ramble on for few moments before nuzzling back into the other. "I flush for you as well my love, my mate....and I am sorry I haven't been there for you as I should have been. I think we are both learning together how to care for another...."

Gamzee pulls away holding the other "I’m crazy about you Captor. I know you're not into the cheesy romance shit, so I’m not sure how to act around you."

Garmie kisses her just having her close again was perfect. ".....Can we do a ritual marriage after Karkat and Highblood get their asses him gear?"

Sollux simply watched the other. "So I seemed to notice. And no, I'm not really into all the cheethy romance thtuff like KK ith, but I'm not thaying I wouldn't mind it once in a while...." He shifted and glanced at his feet. "I'm alwayth up for kicking peopleth athes in video gameth and thtuff or watching thome movieth...pretty thure KK told you I like horror thtuff...thadly KK ithn't all too into it, tho finding otherth to watch thcary movieth with ith a bit of a hit and mith..."

Tarina curled up against her mate enjoying the closeness of her mate. She nuzzled against the others neck as she mentioned the ritual marriage. She pulled back to look in the other’s eyes. "Are you sure about it Garmie? I mean I just want to make sure we don't rush into things, if we don't feel ready yet." She wasn't seeking any attempt to deflate the others interest, but she just felt she wanted to make truly sure that this was something the other really wanted. "As for Karkat and the Highblood, I figure I see them probably looking at that probably not till at least the twins hatch at most."

"....You and me, tonight I have a wide range of horror movies me can make a motherfuckin marathon of it" He grins, holding the other close.

Garmie smiled nodding, "I'm very sure, nothing's changing my mind."

Sollux shrugged. "I gueth we could...I might have to dig out thome of my thtuff though..." He pulled back from the other. "Actually, I probably thould get back to my room and clean up, cauthe it’s a meth..." He gave the other a quick peck on the cheek before darting off to organize the chaos of his room.

Tarina sighed softly. "Alright then. Perhaps we should work out the details and plans for everything then?"

Karkat had since taken the two eggs and had each of them in their little carriers, following him around the castle as he tried to keep occupied, since a while ago his mate had to go and take care of his moirail, who had apparently had some sort of big spat with her mate or something. He didn't bother asking, figuring they could talk about it later, if the other felt the need to do so. He made his way down to the kitchen to visit, and also see about getting something to eat, as he was hungry. Several of the female staff cooed over the two eggs, muttering cutesy things before gathering the things Karkat asked for and he made his way to the dining hall, where they followed and set the things up for the other at the smaller table. He got into a chair and sat there the two carriers settled on either side of him. His senses were much aware of anything around him as he ate, since the eggs where near.

Garmie nods, grinning at her mate. “Planning would be good.”

Highblood walked into the dining room, looking for his small mate. A grin grew at how cute he looked with the food around him. "Sorry for leaving you mate. Garmie had did a number after being unstable."

Gamzee quick went to his own room cleaning it up. He set up the movie box to his TV. He wasn't kidding about the horror movies, he had a few Sollux had seen in the movies with him that poor Sollux couldn't get a hand on due to the 'you have to be this blood and up to own'. Actually, he was thinking of giving them to him as a try at wooing thing.

Tarina nodded softly. "But first I think we should see about getting something to eat, then come back and sleep for a little while and cuddle."

Karkat heard someone enter the dining hall, and he emitted a soft growl. Chucking back one of the knives towards the other, before his mate had spoken. He blushed softly. "Sorry love. Didn't realize it was you at first, since I was sort of focused...and my instincts just went to protecting the little ones."

Sollux finished up cleaning up his room and finding the couple movies he planned to bring. He then gathered up some clean clothes and a few other things before entering his bathroom to shower and get cleaned up.

Garmie ordered some food to be brought up. She then wheels her and Tarina back to their room, figuring out how to get out of her chair. She got on the bed with her mate.

Highblood flinched when the knife hit the wall before laughing lightly. "I have had worse things chucked at me mate, its fine." He walked over kissing him.

Gamzee had ordered honey popcorn before taking a shower and getting clean clothes on.  
Mituna noticed something had changed in his little bro and he went and told dear mommy, who planned to tease him as soon as she saw Sollux.

Tarina let the other wheel her about and once the food arrived, ate a little before they moved over to the bed to cuddle. As soon as the other managed to find a way to get into the bed she curled up against her and nuzzled, emitting a soft purring.

Karkat was still a little pale regardless, feeling a little horrid for nearly trying to impale his mate. He let the other kiss him as he kissed back, before going back to eating. He swore that ever since he had ended up pregnant, it seemed it changed his body. For so long, growing up, he used to never eat as much, nor sleep so much. Now his body had seemed to adapt to a more normal eating and sleeping sort of schedule. He had actually put on a little weight, filling out just enough to not be a twig, but his metabolism seemed to still be high enough where he stayed lean. The constant training seemed to also help.

Sollux finished getting ready, seeming to be focusing on something then always having himself planted in front of a computer. He was finishing up and had grabbed his things to go and see Gamzee when he caught his older brother poking in to see what he was doing. It seemed he had been taking notice of his brothers interesting behavior. When Sollux saw the other dash off with a smirk on his face, he chased after him. His bag with stuff smacked against his side as he chased the other, and he lashed out with his psionic’s trying to stop his brother, but he had gotten to their mother before he could stop him. The idea of being teased by his brother and his mother over this whole thing got him upset and he began to spark wildly. His father came to investigate, having taken notice of the sudden buildup of a static charge to the air.

 

Garmie attempted to purr naturally only for it to sound more like a growl. She nuzzled her mate to show she was purring.

Highblood smiled at his mate. Highblood can't seem to gain weight to tell the truth if you look at his son, at his dad, hell Garmie and Gamara, Highblood wasn’t the healthiest. Garmie had been able to gain weight laying around, but Highblood was still fighting his weight, he tried slacking around, but then work had him moving burning it off again. Most his size would be like several hundred pounds, he was about around five hundred and fifty, under the healthy state. Hell, if he took on his son. He would lose, that pup went from like ninety maybe ninety-five to fucking eight hundred. His dad Toshid was a little chubby, but only Vellon was allowed to point it out, others would die.

Speaking of misfortune of healers. Vellon stared at the nurse who just happened to tell Toshid he needed some more exercises. "You might want to run." The young Jade sighed. "He’s at ten thousand pounds! He’s overweight and it’s not healthy for his body. At this size and weight he should be eight hundred and ninety." She stared at the larger troll. "I can have a course made for you to run, but you have to give up the honey ice cream and cookies and the honey cakes, the Faygo cakes, Faygo cupcakes, honey Faygo cookies, less gnawing on bones. We need to get you on a healthy diet."

Sinlang giggled hugging her younger son. “Shhhh... baby, I was only joking. Your life is how you want it just know I’m here for you." She smiled, kissing the small sparkers head, not afraid of any sparks. You kind of have to be when you get in fights with Psiionic, sometimes resulting in him sparking up himself. Mituna joined the hugging of his brother "Sides, so you like bigger scary trolls, so what? I mean I’m just happy it’s not red with an Ampora. Gog knows I would beat the shit out of you for it."

Tarina fell asleep with her mate close, finding comfort in the other being near.

Karkat motioned for his mate to consider coming and joining him as he ate, figuring it had been a little while since they had had a real sort of sit down meal that wasn't in a bedroom or general part of their living area.

The Jade who was dealing with Toshid sighed as she tried to deal with the Highblood. "I know you've heard this a thousand times, but I still have to go through it with you regardless."

Toshid simply sat there listening to the Jade, occasionally emitting a soft growl at her. Yes, he knew he should eat better and probably work more at trying to lose weight, but he was also pretty old and felt at this point, why it should matter.

Sollux felt his mother hug him and try to kiss him down from his panicky state. He continued to spark a little, but seemed to calm down a little. He really didn't want to go visiting Gamzee still upset like this. He felt his brother join in on hugging him and he tried to stare more at his shoes trying to not feel completely embarrassed. When Mituna mentioned the Ampora's he made a soft gagging sound of disgust. "I rather hang myself before filling any concupiscent quadrant with an Ampora...."

Psiionic glanced at the interesting group hug, having listened to the others talk. "So, I take it someone has taken interest in dear Sollux...a highblood if I am going to gander a guess from Tuna's mention of bigger scarier trolls." He slipped up a little to join his mate and eldest son to glance at Sollux with a smirk. "So who would be this lucky troll...?"

Vellon wasn't liking the closeness of Jades, and knew the Jades caught on to why she was hiding in his hair trying to mask the smell. Now she feared they would get demanding about a checkup.  
Sinlang scoffed, shoving the two older to leave Sollux alone. "Have fun baby." With that, she dragged them off to keep them away so Sollux could enjoy a night with Gamzee.

The Jade did seem to take notice of Vellon apparently trying to keep hidden in her mate's long and wild mane. "Vellon dear, you are about due for a checkup yourself. Perhaps we should take care of yours now as well, so you can both be all settled till the next one."

Psiionic felt himself pulled back from Sollux. Sollux slowly breathed a sigh of relief as his mother seemed to deal with handling his older brother and father, before wishing him luck. He dashed off, still a little sparky as he headed towards Gamzee's room doing what he could to calm down the rest of the way.

"NO" Vellon sparked hissing at them.

Gamzee made sure the room was spotless he wanted to please Sollux badly, and only hoped the other would see the movies he liked, but couldn't get his hands on.

The Jade's eyes narrowed slightly. Her suspicions were raised with the yellow blood's resistance to the idea. "Your reluctance my lady, cautions me to probe further and consider insisting an exam be done. To honest, I would rather not have to request the Matron have to come down and order you to have one done."

Sollux stopped in front of the others room and knocked on the door, waiting for the other to let him in. He managed to calm down a bit, though there was still some residual sparks along his horns and some static charge built up around him. It was more than likely he would give the other a mild static shock with the next touch, before it dissipated the rest of the way.

With that, Vellon took off at great speeds like a flash of yellow dress and short puffy black hair, easily dodged anything and anyone going into one of her cubbies only she can reach, she wasn't going to stay there forever. Only till she lays the egg, then planned to move where only her mate can reach her so he can be there at hatching time. She wasn't trying to punish him, for it wasn't his fault they were demanding one. She was failing to be herself in front of them, so they wanted it she wasn't going to have it.

Gamzee open the door the smell of honey treats hits Sollux like a ‘hello pounce’ from Nepeta when they were younger.

Toshid sighed and went off after his mate. It upset him to see her doing this and he felt a little like a horrible mate. "Vellon! Please come out for me love....don't hide and leave me alone....." He wandered to about the area where Vellon was, though couldn't see himself getting closer. So instead he plopped down on the ground near the area and sat there. He didn't feel the interest to move until he had his mate again.

Sollux entered, a subtle buzzing coming from him as he smelled some sort of honey treats in the room. He walked over and set his bag on the table, looking around.

Vellon looked around her mate...no Jades, so she gladly came out nuzzling him. "I’m zorry..." she mumbled kissing him. Her senses were on high alert. If so much as another trolls footsteps she would flee back into the cubby.

Gamzee pointed out the three large bowls of honey popcorn and the two small plates of what looked like honey cookies. He then picked up the movies he had been thinking about. "Before this starts, I’m giving you these to keep. You wanted them badly, but never able to get your hands on them and if your Trollian wish list is still up to date, there still on there," he mumbled blushing

Toshid had begun to nod off when he felt his mate seem to crawl into his lap and nuzzle him. He glanced down into his lap. "I know, but you do realize they'll probably send Tarina or possibly even Dolorosa to come and check on you and have them probably see if they can get a physical out of you? I know that the two of them would most likely keep anything between you two in confidence, including this..." He lightly tickled her stomach with soft little caresses.

Sollux stared at the popcorn and cookies, snatching one of the cookies to nibble on before he looked over the titles in Gamzee's hands. He finished the one cookie as he took them, his eyes widening slightly, glancing to Gamzee. "You thure GZ? You want me to have thethe?" A blush colored his cheeks and a few sparks crackled against his skin. His emotions were everywhere right now, so he found his psionic’s getting away from him a little.

Karkat stared at his mate. "So you going to sit down or shall I try and drag you onto the floor and sit on you...." he smirked ever so softly.

Vellon giggled before shaking her head. "I won't bend to it, the moment they come cloze, I'm back in my nezt," She catches Dolorosa turning the corner, the Jade from the before behind her. "Zee?" Flies up in the hole quickly.

"You have tried hard for years to get them. I was going to wait for your wriggling day, but I think now is a better time," he grins.

Highblood laid on the floor. "...no dragging needed." He smirks at him, winking.

Dolorosa spotted Toshid and Vellon before she disappeared. She stopped and motioned for the other Jade to leave her be. That she would deal with this alone. The other tried to complain, but the other was firm, having known the other for many years and had come to know how the other was when she was stubborn and scared. The other left, leaving Dolorosa alone as she walked towards Toshid. She stopped nearby and then glanced up towards the area she knew the other was hiding. "I know you're in there Vellon. Please come down to talk to me. If not as a Jade, then as an old friend. We are both stubborn old ladies and known each other for far too long. Besides you're making your poor mate worry and that is never healthy." Dolorosa had a suspicion as to why the other was being this way, since she remembered the other acting very similar when Highblood and Psiionic had been born. Of course back then it was all the other could do to keep the other from trying not to go apeshit when his mate did this since he cared for her enough that it seemed to make him a bit stir crazy.

"Yeah, though most are ones I could never get due to weird ass stupid shit. But let’s get to watching them and stuff, before I sit here and eat all the goodies before we even get started." He figured he would let the other lead the way, grabbing one of the bowls of popcorn. He seemed to buzz slightly at the smell, a soft smile on his lips.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "How about sitting in the chair and having a meal with me instead of the floor..." he teased softly. He heard a few soft chittering noises from the red egg before he heard a soft scratching sound. He stopped, and slid from the chair opening the hatch of the red one to look around nervously. It had been about a week or so roughly since there 'birthing date', but it seemed today was looking to maybe be their Wriggling Day, maybe. It seemed the red egg's actions made the other stir as well and now the other was also moving. Karkat checked the other as well, before glancing to his mate, looking nervous, scared and excited all at once. "I...I think today might be wriggling day...."

In the doorway a few of the staff had gathered, watching the two. It was sure to draw some attention, since it seemed they were all curious as to what might be happening.


	18. Miracles of Life...

\--Chapter Eighteen: “Miracles of Life...”—

"Fuck off Doloroza, I’m not in the mood to have company." Vellon suddenly felt very cranky to the point she lifted her mate up and zoomed off to their room, locking the door, throwing almost everything in the doors way setting her mate on the bad before passing out next to him. A small leak of blood came from her old burn. She over did herself wanting to only be with her mate.

Gamzee pulled out two large beanie chairs, plopping them in front to the end of his bed. Putting in the first movie sitting in the purple beanie, and patting the blue and red beanie. "I didn't want us to be interrupted. So I set it up in here. I have honey soda and tea in the mini fridge." He pointed to the small ice box by the table the snacks were on.

Highblood hopped up, jumping over the dining room table, landing near them, crawling over curiously. He was acting like an excited brat. He barked for someone to get the rest of the family quickly.

Catlia happened to be in the room, and she nodded running around telling everyone she found that the master’s eggs are in the process of hatching. This caught Sinlang’s ear and she grabbed her mate and oldest, dragging them quickly. A small autobot with a blue egg in it scurried to follow after her.

Garmie shot up. "Wait....the eggs!? Tari we gotta go!!" She was not going to miss this for anything, unless her mate was hurt.

Gamzee heard Catlia and sighed. "I guess movie night is delayed..." He got up, glad he hadn’t hit play yet. "Come on Sollux... my siblings might be hatching."

The purple egg wasn't moving yet. It chirped to show it was alive, but it wasn’t trying to get out yet.

Dolorosa rolled her eyes at the others little outburst and made motion to follow the two, even if they got away, after Vellon decided to zoom off floating her and her mate to what she figured would likely be there room.

She was rounding the corner to head towards their rooms, when she saw several of the house staff buzzing excitedly about something, before seeming to break apart to apparently go spread whatever they had been talking about. She happened to grab Catlia who was passing by and asked her what was going on. The young servant whom took care of the young Vantas grinned excitedly, as she mentioned that it appeared the young masters eggs were about to hatch. Dolorosa nodded and let her continue off, as she ran towards the room of Toshid and Vellon. She figured, regardless of Vellon's feelings, she was pretty sure she felt that her and her mate might be interested in seeing their grandbabies born. When she got there, she banged on the door. "Toshid... Vellon, please answer. Even if you don't want to talk to me Vellon... at least come to the dining hall...apparently your grandbabies are about to hatch...."

Toshid was going to try and see if he could defuse the situation, but his mate it had seemed had other plans on it, having overexerted herself trying to get both of them away from Dolorosa. When they had gotten to their room, she more or less passed out shortly after in the bed next to him. He wasn't tired so he just settled with stroking his mate soothingly. When he heard the door get pounded on, he almost felt a little like telling the other to just go away for now, and let his mate be, but reconsidered when he heard the others voice through the door, and the mention of grandbabies. He tried to see if he could rouse his mate if he could. "Mate...love...if you can, wake up....our grandbabies are hatching..."

Tarina yawned groggily as she heard Garmie trying to get her wake up. As soon as the other mentioned her moirail and the young Vantas and something about eggs, she shot up herself, and tried not to fall out of the bed. She followed her mate out the door to the dining hall to be on hand to make sure the hatching went well. It seemed a few of her other Jades were already there, along with what seemed to be about half the house. They had brought the things that might be needed having set up near the opposite end from where Karkat and the Highblood were hovering, choosing to wait for Tarina to arrive and to allow for the two to decide if they wished for the help.

Sollux groaned, a little upset there movie night and sort of date had been interrupted, but when he realized it was because his friends eggs were hatching, he figured he may as go and see his cousins be born. After all, this was like one of the first sort of hatchings in quite some time, so it was likely to be interesting, if not educational.

Karkat slowly lifted the purple egg out and held it close. He had taken notice that a good number of people had found their way in and were lining the outer edges of the dining hall and room, staying near the walls, though family drew a little closer, but still stayed back, figuring that they should at least allow the two at least some space for this, while still getting to watch. He watched as Tarina came forward with one other Jade and a small mound of blankets, which she settled across the floor in a nest like form. She motioned for Karkat to place the one egg in the nest, and he did so, before repeating with the red one. He got close and watched carefully as the red one began to wobble and rock, various noises coming from it, along with more scratching and tapping noises. After about fifteen minutes, he saw a crack begin to form in the egg. The crack slowly began to get bigger, and after a few more moments, a tiny leg appeared.

Vellon awoke, forcing herself up. She removes the things thrown at the door. She then flew into his hair and a squeak beast screamed as it was kicked out. She got comfy on his head, her lower half safely hidden from others. "Letz go," she smiled.

The purple stopped chirping. Nothing happened. Highblood seemed to be excited and worried. His son was okay it seemed, but his little girl was acting weird. "Honk?" He poked her shell, lightly getting no response. "Honk? Honk??? HONK....." A small whimper emitted from him. He didn't understand what is was she was waiting for, or who for that matter. Almost everyone was here, her mother’s right beside him. Why wouldn’t she break the shell? "Karkat...." He looked at his mate, then to the purple egg again.  
Karkat had also noticed the purple one had gone silent and felt a little worry. He petted the egg gently, making a soft cooing sound, trying to see if he could draw its attention. He glanced back to the red one as more cracks formed and a small horn peeked out. It was small and nubby, but had a small twist to it near the top. After a few more minutes of struggle it broke free and squeaked several times loudly. Once it managed to get free, it seemed to crawl towards the purple one and began to squawk and chirp at the egg. It seemed big brother even began to lightly head-butt at it.

Tarina watched closely. It seemed the red egg was ready, but the other not so much. She would wait for a few moments to really clean the one, having a feeling the other might not like being pulled away from its sibling. She did at least lean down, taking a small cloth to wipe off most of the sticky mess from the front of his face, in between him trying to get his sibling’s attention.

Dolorosa came over near Tarina. She had taken note of the whole situation. "The other may not be as ready for hatching yet....of course, sometimes in twin births, one will hatch before the other, usually the more dominant twin, who will then coax their other to join them.

Karkat watched as the red grub seemed to be trying to entice the other to come out. He leaned in close, laying on his stomach so he could be close to nuzzle with it. "Come on Sakana...me and papa want to see you...and so does Zaiden...and all your grandparents...you guys are going to be spoiled..." After a moment of two he thought he saw the other egg move again.

Sakana wiggled a little, like she was in deep thought then knocked her egg over. She bashed the side that was up poking a hole with her horn, showing the tips were sharp like most Makara’s in her family, but she had her twist it went back in the hole as she head-butted screeching like a sober Gamzee. So many honks that one day could be cuss words. She took a break when her head was sticking out of the egg. Instead of the first thing she sees being her brother, it is instead daddy sniffing at her to see if anything is truly wrong. She decides to throw him off by licking his nose. Highblood backed up, and looked at her like he was saying ‘I’m just making sure you’re okay and not irritated’. With that, she looked to her brother. "ZA....." She smiles, trying to get out, realizing her ass was bigger than she thought.

Highblood fell over laughing, as she started hissing and throwing a fit over being half in her egg half out. "Oh messiahs, thank you for making my daughter this sweet. Any more deadly, I would hate to worry about future males or females in her black quadrant." He grins, thinking he was safe, but little does he know he has more to deal with. Now that the twins are hatched means grub flirts, grub drama, and then comes childhood, and teens... dear lord the chaos.

Gamara grunted from the side wall. "That’s something I said." Now look at Garmie, all those years ago, she chased off hundreds of suitors. It was worth it now though.  
Karkat chuckled lightly as Sakana licked at the Highblood's nose, and made him back off. He was pretty sure he heard a soft growl come from Zaiden. He pulled back as well, so she could see her brother, and he crawled towards her to lightly head-butt her and nuzzle her. He seems to be trying to coax her back inside to help her crack the egg a little more so she can get out. "SA....." he hissed out lightly. He head butted against the egg a few times, to try and make it crack more.

Karkat glanced towards the Highblood. "I don't know, I think I would be more worried of what big brother will do to anybody who messes with his sister...and I am pretty sure he just hissed at you..."

"He did..." Highblood, out of humor knowing it won't hurt, knocked Zaiden off the egg as his sister got free. She looks to her dad like 'The fuck are you doing man, I was about to play with him.’ "Hey he hissed at me. I’m only trying to show, he’s not the bigger critter." This got her giggling, looking down at her brother, before jumping of the egg and landing by him. He was definitely nothing big. She was almost twice his size. How in messiahs name had she fit in the egg was a question never to get answered.  
Gamzee was the only one besides the Jades to move closer. It was his little sister and brother, so it was only right, besides their mom and dad that he gets to be the first close look. "Aw shit that’s what a grub looks like? I could eat you two up." He grinned. Sakana didn't take the joke well, and since his face was close enough, she whacked him, making him back up. She puffed her chest like she was saying ‘Don't fuck with me…’ at him, daring him to try and eat her. "Whoa... whoa sis, I was joking" he waited for her to stop puffing, and crawl back to her other brother, before sitting up and rubbing his cheek that had a small imprint.

Signless covered his mouth to hide the smile on his face "It’s probably controlled Zahhak strength, seeing as Darkleer is her grandfather more recently in the line."

Karkat watched the exchanges and shook his head. When his mate knocked the other away, an immediate growl came up, though dissipated quickly when Zaiden seemed to take to giving him a glare back that almost screamed 'Try that again asshole, I'll take off your finger'.

He then watched as Sakana pretty much smacked him with a leg, though it almost looked like she had head-butted Gamzee, and he mildly snorted. Karkat felt bad for his moirail, but guessed he deserved it a little.

"I'm almost scared to see what she might do to you, once she grows up Gam. You might want to be careful. Of course, I kind of feel bad for any unlucky person who seeks to court her for her red quadrant. It looks like they might have to win the approval of two big brothers and daddy.”

Tarina slipped forward, and knelt down to glance towards Karkat. "May I check them to make sure everything is good and healthy?" She watched as Karkat nodded softly and she knelt down to reach out to them both first, to let them check her out. Karkat reached out to pet each of their heads. "Sakana, Zaiden...this is Miss Tarina. She is going to take a look at you and make sure you guys are ok. She won't hurt you. She is one of the doctors who will help when you are hurt or sick."

Darkleer came up behind Signless to glance at the twins. "Don't forget they also got the strength and temper of the Makara's, the balancing and senses of the Vantas and their Blood power and likely some ability of the Captor line. Also if I recall, because of their great granddad, they are also by blood, royals, as their great grandmother was the Grand Empress. That makes them blood heirs by birth, alongside of Miss Feferi, and our own children, which includes our dear little Karkat..." He leaned up against the others shoulder and nuzzled gently. He did sort of wish the other was still alive, since, he did miss the others touch, and with it the feel of other certain things.”  
Sakana hissed at Tarina, help or not, she was not ready to let the other touch her, and skitters up and into Highblood’s lap, hiding there. "Daddy!" She squeaked at the older troll who purred.

Tintin pulled Signless out of the room, asking for him to try a potion she made.

Signless sighed, as he didn't know her well, but she gave birth to the man he cares for, so in one swig, he sends it down the tubes to his blood pumper. Pain started as metal melted and flesh quickly replaced it. Tintin covered his mouth so no one could hear him changing, but soon had a naked Signless in the flesh and blood. He luckily had another pair of his own pants and cloak in his specibus, getting dressed again before admiring her work. "....Thank you." He hugged Tintin. "Now I have your son to go tease." He smirked, causing her to giggle as he walks back in taping his mates shoulder.

Zaiden seemed to not like the idea of his sister leaving him alone, but he let the Jade touch him and pick him up. She simply checked his legs, made sure his body was ok, then took a soft piece of cloth and cleaned up his face gently, which he found made it much more pleasing to breathe and he didn't feel so sticky. Once she had finished, she had set him back down and he skittered over to his sister and chirped at her in various clicks and squeaks, as if trying to show and tell the other that there mom was right and the Jade lady wasn't going to hurt them. He seemed determined to have his sister let Tarina check her over, seeming to squeak at her what might only be probably some way of saying, 'Sooner you let the Jade lady clean you and we let all these other ogling people see us, we can be alone with momma and papa'.

Darkleer felt his mate be pulled away from him the other by his mother. He growled softly, but wasn't going to fight her. Who knew what she could be doing to his mate. After several minutes he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he swatted at it for a moment. He felt it again and this time turned ready to hit whoever was bugging him now, but he didn't as he was met with his mate, but it was impossible. He pulled away, as if he wasn't sure how to process what he saw before him. 

Karkat's own focus was drifted briefly towards Signless, when he felt the weird change of the aura, and glanced up to see Darkleer glancing almost confused and in shock at a troll whom was lanky much like he was, wearing an outfit he knew only so well because of the stories of the other.

Sakana bent to her brother, getting checked out. She didn’t enjoy it, but behaved and once done, she b-lined for her daddy's lap who had gotten some make up out without Karkat noticing, full plans to paint her face.

".....Darkleer...." he smiled at him. It was the same damn smile he fell for sweeps ago. Signless stepped closer to him lightly putting the others hand on his cheek. "You're going to swallow a buzz beast if you don't close your mouth silly." he chuckled.

Tarina took care of the hesitant Sakana gently and carefully, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head before letting her scramble back to daddy. Zaiden whined slightly at Tarina, and she knelt down to lift him up and give him a gentle kiss as well. He then scurried towards the Highblood and hissed at him. Tarina glanced to the Highblood, seeing the makeup. "Sakana would be far too young that master Makara. Not to mention, that stuff has not been tested to be safe for grubs and could be harmful."

Karkat was still dealing with shock, though turned to his mate and gave him a disapproving look, moving forward to slip Sakana into his lap and let Zaiden crawl in next to her, curling up next to her to nuzzle and make purring sounds. "You will not be placing that sludge on their faces Masaai...and definitely not as grubs or without it being tested to make sure it’s safe to be near them. If you want to cuddle you'll be washing that stuff off first..."

Darkleer looked over Signless, feeling the others hand against his cheek. A wavering breath escaped his lips as he tried not to cry. He let his own hand brush the others, almost wanting to make sure what he saw wasn't a dream. That it was real. He glanced in the other’s eyes. "Signless...mate....mine??"

Highblood’s eye twitched. "I could understand not wanting it on her face, but tell me to take it off....no I don't think I will." He growled, since he felt Karkat just crossed a line. “Their mine too Karkat, dad put the same stuff on me as a grub."

"HE DID WHAT!?" Vellon looked down at her mate, glaring holes in his head.

"Yours. Always have been mate." Signless sensed the storm about to brew in here. "....Time to go, we have time to make up for~" He dragged the heavier troll out of the room to the hallway before kissing him heatedly. "Hmmm... not sure if I'll make it back to bed~"

"Yes they are your grubs too, but I will not allow that stuff on them, at least till they are older, and I know from someone I trust, that it’s safe to be used on the young ones skin." He picked up each of them, settling them into their carriers. The Jades had taken care of the egg remains for now and Tarina quickly whispered to him she could have them sent over later if he wanted them. "And if you prefer not to remove your makeup for me or the grubs when you want to cuddle, till I knows it’s safe, then you can sleep alone. They will stay with me in my room till you decide. If needed, I will have Equius disable your bracelet too till then, so you can't be sneaking them away." He then stalked out of the room, with the grubs in tow. He was upset at the other, though he also really didn't want to be anywhere near the tiny female that was his mate’s mother, when she was angry. He heard of some slightly scary stories of her when she was angry.

 

Toshid cringed at his mate, who he felt nearly, feel like she yanked out of a chunk of his hair. He knew shit was about to hit the fan.

Darkleer let the tears float down his cheeks, before feeling the other tug at him. He too sensed the storm brewing and felt that it would be a good idea. So did it seem, most of the people who had gathered. Even Sollux tugged at Gamzee, pulling him to go back to their movie night, not wanting to be anywhere near grandma when pissed off. Darkleer felt the other pull him into a heated kiss outside in the hall. Once the kiss was broken, he panted softly. "Well I could carry you and run to my room, or yours....."

Grand Highblood roared, his anger sent him storming to the dungeons. Killing any and all trolls who were not enslaved, he took them up, using the blood to freshen up his paint on his walls. He didn't have any red but he use rust. Rewriting Signless’ words. He'll never let it die, for it's what brought him and his mate together. A part of him wanted to hide, but the rage in him was too strong, he ripped the dead bodies up, rolling in the blood till he was finally calmed down, then called for maids to clean up the giant puddle sitting on Gamzee’s throne like he used to. Hey, the brat was off on a date, if anything he'll just get yelled at for sitting here. His religion, HIS PAINT, is part of it. He could understand the grubs not wearing it but until vows are said, Karkat, hell NO ONE, could see him without his make up on. The same would go for Gamzee, and Garmie. His mate holds his kids from him....he had no choice but to sleep alone tonight.

Sakana threw a fit. She wanted dad around. If her mother came near her, she would refuse to eat.

Vellon notice most had fled. "Back to the bedroom. We are going to have a loooong talk." She was more than angry. She was sparking pissed.

Signless nodded. "Carry me to yours?" He nipped the others ear.

Karkat sat alone in his room. He had taken the grubs from the carriers and settled a large pile of blankets on the floor so he could curl up with them both. He first tried to feed them and Zaiden ate a little but Sakana seemed to refuse to eat. He wouldn't push the other to eat, unless it went for a few days. So he finished taking care of them before trying to get them to curl up together. Zaiden seemed to try and sooth his sister as best as he could and nudged her to come and cuddle with him next to Karkat. Karkat could see that the grubs seemed a little unhappy. He reached over to stoke them both. "I'm sorry papa isn't with us right now you two, but I got mad at him. So we need to be away from each other for a little bit. So we can both try and think a little. Papa won't be gone forever..." He curled up, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "At least I don't want him to be gone forever...I was upset, but I know I hurt papa in some way..." He began to cry, and he felt at least Zaiden crawl forward to nuzzle his momma's face. From what he could understand, momma was making squeaky noises like when he would make when he was sad, or scared.

Toshid backed off from Vellon. "Vellon...mate....please calm down...." He knew she was pissed off and also knew that he probably wasn't going to get away without some more scars being added to his current collection.

Darkleer picked up Signless and carried him quickly to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. He set the other on the bed. "So how? This had to be something involving my mother....what did she do?" He slowly pulled the cape off with care, knowing it was special to his mate, setting it aside.

Sakana stopped her fit, nuzzling into her mother. "Mama!" She was sorry. She didn’t mean to upset him in her own fit.

Vellon grabbed him by the horn, forcing him back to the bedroom, locking the door. She was still sparking. "I told you no millionz of timez......yet you never liztened." Her voice was low and scary.

Signless smiled. "So the potion worked." He pulls off his shirt, hands heading for his pants. "I-it seems to have a side effect~" He cooed nipping the others ear again.

Highblood slammed the door to his room, slamming things up against it, so the Jades couldn't come demand him to take a bath. He was locking himself in, without being in that room he hates so bad.

Karkat felt the two nuzzle against him, and he petted them gently. It seemed his daughter though felt like she had made him cry, and he nuzzled them back. "Don't worry my little angels, you didn't make your momma cry. Papa did. I know he didn't mean too, so do not worry." He cuddled them both close, as he cried to sleep.

Toshid winced as he felt himself dragged by the horn back to the bedroom. "I know...but I decided to be an idiot and do things anyways."

Darkleer raised a brow at his mate. "So you risked an unknown concoction of my mother’s into your metal body, not thinking it might be dangerous? What if something had gone wrong?" He whimpered slightly as the other nibbled at his ear. "A side effect huh? If I recall, I think you were about due to enter your heat-like cycle before you were taken and executed. So it’s possible it pushed that awake.”

Tarina had to now be pulled from her mate for a short time, as she headed to the Highblood's room escorted by a few indigos and purples. She had been given the task to deal with him, and if he tried to be difficult, then she would have to get his mother involved, though it was her standing order for when the Highblood did this, he had to be placed in the room.

"Then stop talking, and let’s get to mating like the old days ~" Signless grinded against the other, much in need of moving this along.

Sakana sighed, nuzzling into her mommy more.

Highblood noticed the sudden banging on his door, he went to hiding in the bathroom closet with ease.

When the Highblood didn't seem interested in answering his door, Tarina sighed and made the motion to remove the obstruction that was the door and go in to retrieve him. Those with her, did as they were told, even if it ended with the door in pieces. She had to be dragged away from her mate, and his moirail to deal with this. Suffice to say, she was not in a forgiving mood, and she had a feeling even his moirail was ready to give him a good crack upside the head for having his mood drag away from her mate.

Karkat drifted into a fitful slumber with little Sakana and Zaiden having curled up against him, seeming to try and comfort their mommy.

Darkleer nuzzled against him, nipping his ear, before moving to pin the other to the bed, taking advantage of his strength, though he was still gentle.

Highblood stayed hidden, refusing to show himself, in hopes they would go away.

Sakana fell into sleep, purring at her mother.

Signless purred more, nipping at Darkleer’s ear.

"Search the room, everywhere. Break any doors if you have to. I am not in the mood, and neither is his moirail, whom is being denied her mate because of this latest tantrum. If he has to be rendered unconscious, do so." She watches as they search the room.

Karkat shifted a bit in his sleep and he opened his eyes to look over the ceiling. He then slowly shifted so he could softly stroke each of the twins. Zaiden began to purr softly.  
Darkleer ground against Signless, shifting to move to work on getting him out of the clothes he was wearing.

Tarina also helps with the search, more than willing at this point to bite him herself, at the risk of having to deal with a pissed off Karkat for doing so. She moves towards the bathroom and pushes past the few who opened the door to look in. She growled deep and angry, her fangs flashing as she sought him out, seeming to sniff around for him.  
Karkat continues to pet and cuddle with his kids. He reaches out to try and lightly trace their small little horns, finding amusement in their small form, with that little twist near the tip like their dads.

Darkleer felt the other tug at his clothes, and he pulled them away slowly, making the motion like slow torture for his mate.

Highblood held his breath, knowing she was about to find him in his hiding spot.

Sakana squeaked padding at his hand playfully giggling. 

Signless took the time, to not only be tortured, but to be rid of his own clothes. "Darkleer..."

Tarina turned to spot him and her eyes narrowed at him. She called in the team she had brought and motioned to him. "Haul him out, and take him to the medical ward. Subdue him if you have too, but if he wants a fight, he will answer to my fangs."

Karkat chuckled slightly as he heard her squeal lightly and padded at his hand. He moved his hand to ruffle through the patches of hair on their heads.

Darkleer looked over Signless as he admired his naked form. He leaned in and purred softly against the others skin.

Highblood let them drag him a bit before pulling up the strength to fight back, knocking the team on their ass, about to run off.

Sakana purred, before nipping at him hungry.

Signless wraps his legs around Darkleer’s, purring more. "It feels great to truly feel your skin on mine again mate," he whispers.

Tarina kept close as she let the group drag him towards the medical ward. She would occasionally growl, as a warning. After all she was in no mood, having had her time with her mate interrupted to deal with this. Unfortunately, her mate happened to also be his moirail, and even she had been irritated when the other had left her to deal with this. When the Highblood decided to be bold and stupid with knocking the team on their ass, several shifted to get up quickly and move to take him down again. Tarina though, launched herself at the other, and managed to jump onto his back where she growled dangerously baring her fangs, which she immediately clamped over the others shoulder area, though didn't bite down right away, waiting for but a moment to see if the other would yield or if she would have to bite him and use her venom to incapacitate him.

Karkat felt the other nip at him, and Zaiden followed with doing the same. He petted them both. "Alright guys...I'll assume you two are hungry again. I am going to go and see about quickly using the bathroom first, but I will get you guys together so we can go find you some food. He took each one and settled them in their carriers and had the units follow him to just outside the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could see them as he went to use the bathroom. Once finished he headed down to go and get something for them to eat, running into Catlia on the way. She asked him what he needed, and when he replied, she had him follow her to the kitchens, where one of the older female cooks came over and talked with him. Once he had informed her of what he needed, she nodded with a soft smile and motioned for Karkat to take a seat, going to prepare stuff for the grubs and something small for him as well. She brought it all over and Catlia offered to Karkat in helping feed the twins, so that way they each could eat. He kindly accepted the offer, since it would be hard to try and work feeding them both at once. He got them situated, opening up the hatch and let them investigate her a little first. "This is Catlia you two. She is the kind lady who helps take care of mommy and sometimes helps me when daddy isn't able to be around to help." He glanced to Catlia and introduced her to Zaiden and Sakana. She seemed to smile softly and cooed at them, letting them get familiar with her before making a move to touch either of them.

"Yes, it does...." Darkleer purred back at him. He nipped the other in the nose.

Highblood took moment to think, quickly dropping to his knees in an attempt to tell her he’ll listen. He realized he might not get medical help if he gets sick from the bite.  
Sakana looked at her, sniffing the Olive’s hand, before nodding in approval.

Signless purred. "Don’t be gentle love." He loved it when the other slammed into him roughly. It felt the best for him.


	19. Testing One's Faith...

\--Chapter Nineteen: “Testing One's Faith...”—

Tarina felt the other drop to his knees. She pulled back just enough to speak, but kept close enough to literally be able to still clamp down if he tried to be stupid. "Smart decision Highblood. Now I will stay right here, and you will let the team take you to the medical ward, where you will be placed in the room, as per the standing orders that have been put in place by your mother. It is also in your best interest not to piss me off further, as at this moment, your tantrum has taken me from MY mate, who happens to be your moirail. She also is not very thrilled either, being as you have taken yet again from her, time with her mate."

She motioned for the team to gather and continue the escort of the Highblood to the medical ward, all while Tarina kept her fangs dangerously close, occasionally letting them scrape lightly against the skin as a warning reminder. 

Once it seemed the grubs had accepted her, Karkat took Zaiden and began to work on feeding him, motioning for Catlia to take Sakana. "Don't worry Saka, she'll keep you safe. She has your food, so let her help you get that little tummy all filled up."

Darkleer nipped a little harder, teasing him and enjoying making his mate plead to him. "I haven't forgotten, love. You like it when I drive you insane..."

Before they could move, Garmie appeared, growling as they backed off sensing not to get in her way. "Highblood you need to behave." She grabbed his hand pulling him to the ward. Noticing he didn't dare fight with the two against him. He would not only be sick, but lectured and have a broken leg. Highblood only nodded listening to them both getting in the room without a word. "C-can I have some things, a cloth and water please?" he mumbled a little scared of them.

Sakana nodded smiling "Cati!" she giggled waiting to be picked up.

Signless whined "Please mate no more teasing." 

Vellon groaned in pain as she had come to hide in her bedroom cubby, hiding from the Jades and Dolorosa. "Tozzy, you back from lunch yet?" She was trying to crawl to the entrance, but little energy and big belly tired her out.

Tarina watched as he mate came to assist in helping deal with the Highblood, obviously not in the mood for any of his bullshit. She stayed in her position until Garmie had finished dragging the Highblood to the room. Once he was situated in the room, she hopped down and pulled back towards the door. When he asked about the cloth and the water, she pulled back to call for another to bring the items. "You can sit in here and stew for a while Lord Makara, until I decide to let you out, or till your mother or your mate feel you have sufficiently been stuck in here long enough to think. I will return in a little while, with your moirail, to make sure you haven't done something stupid."

Catlia picked up Sakana and nuzzled her with a soft touch of their noses together before placing a small kiss on her forehead. She then settled her, so she could feed the little grub her dinner. 

 

Darkleer smirked a little. "But you know I love to tease and torment you my love. It makes listening to you beg so much sexier. Particularly when you start talking dirty."

Toshid had just returned from his lunch to the room, when he heard his mate call for him. He glanced towards the cubby, walking towards it slowly. "Vellon? Mate? Is everything alright my love?"

Highblood nodded, waiting for them to leave. Once their gone, he cleans his face. Something in him made him feel his religion had failed him too much, and right now he wants his family, not it.

Sakana ate the food purring. 

Signless started purring. "Demi please...I wanna feel you abuse my nook with that big~ bulge of yours~ Make me scream so loud, no pillow can muffle it~”

Vellon whined. "G-g.....get Pziionic. I need help getting out......I’m in zeriouz pain." She was panting, as she fell back onto her nest, unable to get up again, Toshid’s arm wouldn't make it to her, because it can't bend well, but a psionic power could lift her out there.

Karkat continued to feed Zaiden, occasionally watching Catlia as she fed Sakana. Once he finished up with Zaiden, he cleaned him up. He let him settle into his lap, keeping one arm on him, as he moved to work on eating his own meal. 

Darkleer leaned down, shifting so he could tease the others bulge with a lick of his tongue as few times, before he slipped one finger in to begin preparing his mate for him.

Toshid grew worried, though he nodded and dashed to his son’s room to grab him to help with his mother. He knocked on the door before opening the door, seeing Psiionic laying down with his head resting in his mates lap, though he shifted to sit up when he saw the worried look in his father's eyes. "Your mother needs your help. She's in pain and stuck in her cubby in our room. I cannot reach her because of my size, and I am concerned something may be wrong. I'm scared Psii..."

Once she’s done eating, Sakana clung to Catlia nuzzling her. "AUNTY." She honked a bit.

Signless moaned bucking lightly.

Psiionic hopped up, and his mate follows. "I’m sure she's okay dad, just having a problem with her egg. It’s not unnatural for them to drain energy." He zooms to the room, looking in. "Mom?" he whispered.

Vellon whimpered. "Pziionic... help me."

Psiionic carefully pulled his mother out of her cubby and onto the bed. "We got you mom, its okay." 

Vellon whimpered. "No....Jades." She managed curling up into a ball.

Karkat chuckled slightly at the little outburst and he felt Zaiden shift to glance over at his sister curiously. "Guess you been dubbed Aunty...though I guess since you tend to and take care of me the most as my personal caregiver it’s a bit ironic. You must have like picked up my scent in a subtle way, so she probably feels you are close to me in some way."  
Darkleer continued his preparations, eventually adding a second finger to the slow torture.

Toshid watched as Psiionic helped get his mother out of the cubby, and helped lay her on the bed. He grew more worried at her actions and the amount of pain she was in. He knew a little from when Psiionic had been born, that this was not normal. He knew a psionic grub could drain the mother, but he was sure he had never recalled things getting this bad with Psii. He caught her words and he frowned. "He wasn't sure if he was trying to tell her no Jades or to get them. He knew he had promised not to get them involved, but even if she was still fighting the idea, he was now extremely worried, possibly scared that something could actually be wrong. "I don't know if you're trying to tell me no to the Jades or not, and I know I promised my love, that I would respect your wishes this time, but now I fear I have to break my promise again. I am afraid for you, and scared something may be wrong that could hurt you or the grub. My world would shatter if I lost you or the grub. Be mad at me if you want to love, but I am having someone fetch Dolorosa."

He then glanced up to Psiionic. "Please go fetch Mother Rosa. Tell her, no one else, except Tarina if she needs any help...." He knelt down to stroke at his mate’s hair, singing softly to her, trying to calm and sooth her. He would just take her to the medical ward, but until he had Dolorosa looked at her, he didn't want to move any more than necessary in case it made things worse.

Sakana padded at Catlia, who was giggling at her. "She’s adorable master......I wish I had someone to call my own...." She made a small smile when Sakana nuzzled into her.

Signless moaned, slipping his hand up to Darkleer’s horn bases, rubbing.

Vellon hissed, tears streaming down her face.

Psiionic ran to Dolorosa, explaining everything he knew.

Karkat glanced to her. "Perhaps one day, you will find someone Catlia. I mean who would have thought that I, of all people would end up with the Grand Highblood, the one person that most trolls grew up as wrigglers imagining him as the troll boogeyman." He watched as Sakana seemed happy and amused with the other.

Darkleer choked out a moan and somehow managed to avoid biting his mates bulge at the touch, slipping back to shift so he could ready himself to enter his mate.

Toshid continued to try and sooth her and comfort her as best as he could, moving onto the bed, to cradle her in his lap and continue to try and help her take her mind off of the pain. He knew she was likely going to mad at him later, but he also hoped she understood, he only asked for Dolorosa because he was scared and worried for her and the grub, worried that something was wrong and her and the grub could be in trouble. 

Dolorosa had been in the medical ward when she saw Psiionic dash in scared and upset. She had pulled him aside and had him explain what he knew, before nodding and grabbing some stuff to bring with her, just in case. She had Psiionic pass the word to Highblood in the room about his mother, and then asked for another Jade to go and get Tarina, to come join her. She made it firmly clear, with explicit orders that NO ONE else was to come, unless she summoned for them. She felt the matriarch of the house would be the most at ease with her and her daughter Tarina, as they had the closest of any relationship with the small female psionic. 

Catlia sighed. "I ran away from home......found safety in Highblood’s hive....never saw this ‘boogeyman side’ everyone talks about....maybe its cause before Garmie got here, I was the one he talked to a lot..." She petted Sakana’s head. "I’m a reject kitten.....we are destined to solitude life. Our only love is family and friends." 

Signless purrs. "Pound me Demtri... make me feel the love that has been waiting to connect us again." 

Highblood heard word and began banging on the door, screaming to be near his mother. 

Psiionic quickly only told close family, including Karkat.

Tintin was in a panic, her moirail was in pain, and she was ordered to guard the door.

Karkat listened to her story. "Still, I believe you'll find someone someday." He then glanced up to see Psiionic rush in to let him know about Vellon and he immediately gathered things to prepare to go and watch over things. He gathered the twins and settled them back in their carrier’s, trying to sooth both as they seemed to become confused and upset about their sudden end to their fun time. He glanced down to them both before patting each of them and giving them each a kiss before closing the lids. "We're going to go and make sure papa hasn't tried to beat down the door and destroy the medical ward. Then if Mother Rosa lets us, we're going to go see Geemama, because is hurting."   
He then glanced to Catlia and thanked her for the help before darting off to the medical ward to see if he could try and calm his mate a little before they attempted to see about seeing if they could see Toshid and Vellon. 

Darkleer pushed into his mate in one hard and fast motion, filling him as he leaned in to capture a kiss. 

Dolorosa headed over to the room and saw Tarina coming close to join her not to much later. Dolorosa saw Tintin guarding the door, and nodded. She mentioned that only more immediate close family would be allowed to wait outside or be allowed entry as per her decision, once she assessed the situation. Once she finished, she knocked before entering, walking slowly towards Toshid and Vellon. She saw Toshid trying to do what he could to soothe her. 

She stepped forward closer and spoke. "Vellon, it's me, Dolorosa and Tarina. I ask you please don't be mad at your mate for calling us. He was worried that something might be wrong. Do you think you will be willing to let me and Tari examine you and ask questions, so we can make sure you and the grub and the egg are ok?"

Highblood was in full panic and he blooded up his fist only to make a dent in the door trapping him in. "MOTHER! MOOOOTHER!" He gave up, curling up scared and worried. He gave up his make-up, but to him, it seems giving up his religion seemed to have made things worse than better.

Signless screamed in pleasure, taking in the kiss.

 

Vellon looked up weakly. "Medi-ward.....firzt.....questionz....later." She was begging to be taken to the ward knowing she wasn't in the best shape not to go.

Karkat arrived to the medical ward to go and check on his mate, having one of the blue blood guards open the door to let him in with the grubs. He moved towards his mate and moved in to stroke his cheek. "Calm yourself, my mate. Mother Rosa and Tarina have gone to check on her. I will assume they will bring her here once they take an initial assessment. I can ask to let us see her once Mother Rosa feels it's safe to do so." He leaned into kiss the others horn gently.

Darkleer continued to pound into his mate, savoring the sound his lover made.

Dolorosa nodded. "Alright Vellon. We will. I am going to take a quick look first, just to see if you are stable enough to allow us to move you without any additional equipment or if we can just have your mate carry you there."

Highblood looked at his mate. There was no makeup. He noticed he brought the kids. He nuzzles him, before moving away. "Thank you." He wasn't sure he was allowed near his kids.

Sakana saw her daddy, and while her mother was busy, she got out by breaking the lock on the inside. "HONK." She got out, following her dad tell she backed him into a corner. "....Daddy?" She wasn't sure why he was backing up so much, or why she was walking in his blood, trying to get close to him. "Daddy hurt! Mama. Daddy hurt." She whines, threatening to cry.

Signless cried out moaning loving it pulling the other in a heated kiss.

Tarina did a few tests. "We need to get a wheel bed. This egg is off, something’s not right. It would be dangerous to have her mate carry her." She quickly got a gurney brought, having Toshid put his mate on the gurney. "Off to the medical ward we go." She hummed, pushing the gurney, trying to dodge any big bumps in the floor.

Karkat took note of the fact Sakana managed to figure out how to break the lock on her unit and sighed. "Going to have to have uncle Equius make that lock stronger..." He then watched as Sakana got upset, looking over the bloodied hand. "And we need to bandage that hand." He called for some supplies so he could bandage it himself, doing so once the supplies arrived. He then glanced to Sakana, soothing her carefully, though also scolded her about breaking the lock. "You broke something uncle Equius made for you, and he's going to feel sad you broke his present to momma and little Sakana." He then released the other lock so Zaiden could come over and join him and Sakana with daddy. Zaiden crawled free and lightly head-butted his sister, making a light scolding like hiss, before nuzzling her and joining her in mommy and daddy's laps. 

Darkleer thrust harder, pushing the other closer to the brink. He savored the kiss and battled with the others tongue. 

Toshid did as he was asked and followed after the group to the medical ward, where a few Jades waited to help assist Dolorosa and Tarina. It seemed at some point they had settled in the rest of the more immediate family, though it also appeared Garmie was there as well as Tintin, likely to be around in case their moirail’s needed them.

Highblood didn’t dare move, watching them, not sure how he should act. He purred when Karkat cleaned up and wrapped up his hands. "Kar......I want to marry as soon as moms okay. I don't want it to be on hold anymore," he whispered.

Signless moaned, getting closer to climax.

Tarina patted her mates arm, but didn't let Toshid in the room they took them in. "Mother..." She locked the door so no one could come in. "The eggs mutated and it’s going to kill her." She sighed, "We could do a C-Section, but the likelihood she lives is not the greatest. It’s why I want them all out there while we decide what the best plan is." She petted Vellon’s hair, getting an ice pack and cold rag putting it on the hot forehead.

Karkat watched as he took note of how his mate wasn't sure how to handle the little ones and he decided to hand him Sakana, to show it was ok. He listened to his mate ask about the blood lock and he nodded. "Yes....let's do that..." Not too long after, he suddenly felt a deep foreboding apprehension fill him and he suddenly felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He felt as if something bad was about to happen. He began to shake as he felt as if one of the many bonds seemed to grow dimmer, and he knew the thread he felt was close to him and his mate. 

Darkleer moved into one final wave of thrusts and teases as he felt his own wave come, releasing into Signless as he came.

Toshid began to grow a little more panicked, as once they arrived, they wouldn't let him be with his mate. Several thoughts seemed to cross his mind as he found himself on his knees staring at the door, muttering prayers to the messiahs, feeling as if it was possible the one joy in his world was about to disappear from him. 

Dolorosa listened to Tarina give her prognosis, and frowned as she listened to the details. "I feel we should do whatever we can, but I feel we should also inform the others and let the final decision rest with her, and her mate. Or at least respect any wishes they may have. But first get her stabilized for the moment, then perhaps tell everyone, so they can prepare just in case the worst happens. I know Toshid will be devastated either way. But it is only fair to him to know what happening, as I feel it is Vellon's right to decide if she wants her mate present during the procedures, so as if as such, if the worst case happens, we can at least allow them the chance to share their last moments together..." 

Tarina nodded letting the others in, ordering a nurse to get Highblood and Karkat now. She helps the family get comfy. Vellon was barely there, but she turned her head to her mate, smiling. "Maate..." She softly called out.

Signless climaxed, moaning at being filled, when something in him made him freeze up. "Something’s going on somewhere, the whole castles changed." He mumbled.

Highblood picked his mate and kids up, rocking Karkat, unsure why he was crying. "Mate?" Highblood froze when he saw the nurse walk in, saying they needed to follow her. He carried his family, following her."Wh-what's going on...?” His voice was shaky, his mate in his arms crying and his mother in a bed weak. What the hell is going on? "Tarina, why was I released from my hell hole by a sad nurse?" He whimpered.

Tarina ignored him. "Now that all are present.....Vellon has a mutated egg in her....if we take it out there’s a low likelihood she will survive....leave it in and both will die.....we think this is a thing we wanted all family to know.”

Dolorosa worked on making sure Vellon was comfortable as she could make her, while Tarina gathered the others and settled them in to tell them what was going on. 

As Toshid heard the news Tarina gave, he was thankful he was sitting, because the news shattered him. He had taken a seat as close to his mate he could get at the moment. He was now looking over at her as if his world had come crashing down. "No...please..." He seemed wanting to say more, but instead seemed to make the motion to grow quiet, as if he was fighting everything in his heart to keep from breaking and falling apart completely. 

Karkat continued to listen as he felt his mate hold him and rock him close. He could feel the twins also trying to nuzzle him, though they too he could feel felt sad, hearing that there great grandma was very sick. He felt the pain of the bond that was slowly slipping away as if he had been sliced open on broken china. He tried to curl up more, rubbing his palms against his temples.

Darkleer had also came to his own climax, though when he felt the other freeze up, he pulled out, finished anyways. He pulled his mate into an embrace. Whatever was happening must have been a powerful shift since as he pulled the other closer he could feel him trembling, and had taken note he was crying as well, even though it didn't seem the other had noticed yet, likely from whatever shock he had felt.

Vellon weakly held an arm up, hand reaching for her mates face. "Tozhid..." she whispered.

Highblood started to cry himself. He clung to his little family. He knew he needed to be the tree for them, but even he was having a hard time dealing.

Sakana started patting her dads shoulder from her mother’s head. She was fighting her own tears, trying to be big even if she's so small. 

Signless wipes his eyes. "Tears? Something’s going on in the bonds. I may not have the powers like Karkat. Be truthful, I think mine are coming back."

Sinlang held her mate rubbing his back.

Toshid moved closer, leaning down to rest his head in his arms on the side of the bed so Vellon could try and touch him. He felt tears fall down his cheeks, knowing he couldn't hold back anymore. 

Karkat shifted again, scooping at Sakana lightly, pulling her from his head to place in his arms next to her brother, whom curled against her and nuzzled. He then tried to make sure they would all be like a small little bundle against their papa's chest and his. Zaiden seemed hurt and lost as he stared towards his momma. "No...no want Geemama to go away..." He seemed to be crying, likely picking up a weaker form the bonds that his momma could feel. His own ability was not mature yet, so he couldn't feel like Karkat or Signless could, but he could still sense the subtle changes, like his momma could when he was much younger. 

Darkleer pulled the other closer. "Do you want to just sit here and have me cuddle you, or do you want to clean up, get dressed and go find out what's causing you to feel like this?"

Psiionic curled up against his own mate, letting her rub his back as he felt his own tears fall, and could feel soft tremors of his psionic’s tremble across his body. He let his two boys also sit in his lap, trying to sooth them as well at hearing about their grandmother.

Vellon smiles "Doloroza zave my babies. I know even without me, my mate can be a good daddy." She cooed to Toshid. Not even looking at Dolorosa, but to Toshid, in the eyes.

Sakana looked over at her grandmother. "..." She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure all she could do, was stay with her family.

Signless nods, "Let’s get cleaned up." he sighed.

Sinlang was the only one besides Sakana, not to cry. She had years of pain and tears as her side of the family fought Mindfang's, being the last one hurt and she vowed to only cry for the dead when no one can see her, so she can look stronger. Vellon had rubbed off on her, as the women taught her many things Psionic loved to eat, and now that women was on her death bed.

Dolorosa nodded to Vellon. "I will do everything I can, Vellon. I'll even make sure he behaves." 

Karkat began to pet Sakana and Zaiden’s heads. "Its ok to cry you two, even you my little Sakana. You can still be my strong little girl and cry, when something hurts."

Darkleer nodded, before scooping up his mate to take him to the shower to clean up, keeping close for the other to cling against. Once they finished cleaning up, he helped the other get dressed.

Vellon smiled, closing her eyes as Tarina works around everyone else. 

Sakana didn't shed a tear just watched.

Signless leads him to the room. "What’s going on in here?" He sighs, seeing who was on the bed.

Darkleer followed his mate to the medical ward. As they entered, he saw several gathered around, all comforting each other. Dolorosa slipped through the group to tell them the details. As he listened, he drew closer to his mate, supporting him in case he needed to.

Toshid remained close to his mate’s side, having shifted to pet her head gently, much of his makeup streaked by now, from the tears. "Why must the messiahs do this? Is this a trial they have set before me to test me? I don't know...." He seemed to pondering and questioning himself and everything he believed right now.

Karkat seemed to have slowly begun to finally get around to calming down a little, not trembling as much and it seemed he had begun to doze off, occasional soft whimpers coming from him as he fidgeted slightly.

 

Little Zaiden cuddled up against his sister, seeming to seek to comfort her and try and show one could still be strong, even if they were crying. "Saka can cry...cry good. Papa strong, but cry cause hurt. Momma also cry cause hurt. Pain cause Geemama very sick, and they sad...."

Sakana held her brother as Tarina said they had to do a C-Section, asking everyone but Toshid to wait outside.

Highblood carries his small family out, holding them.

Sinlang pulled her mate out of the room.

Signless pulled his mate out of the room before clinging to him crying.

Karkat shifted slightly in his mate’s arms, curling up wrapping an arm around his two grubs, nuzzling at them, mumbling in his half sleep state. "It's ok to cry Sakana, even when you're trying to be strong for others. Crying is never weakness my little one, especially when something or someone important to you is lost. It means they touched your life in a way to leave a lasting memory..."

Psiionic followed his mate out, at a loss at the thought of losing his mother. He felt his two boys trail after him, likely equally uncertain of how to feel about losing their grandmother. 

Darkleer pulled his mate into his arms, letting him cry, doing what he could to try and sooth the other, stroking at his head softly, leaving gentle kisses along his head, occasionally nuzzling into him. He led the other the small sitting room off the side of the ward, which seemed to be where everyone else ended up in some form. Instead of sitting in a chair, he chose to settle in on the floor in a corner, and pulled his mate into his lap to let him sort his feelings. He let some of his own tears trail down his cheeks, knowing that the other was important to his mate since she was the great grandmother of his grandkids. She also had been close with his mother, and they both had been each other’s support during many rough times. He actually worried a little about his own mother now. She had already lost her mate and was about to lose her moirail. He didn't wish to see his mother endure any more pain.

Sakana nodded but felt no need to cry anymore. 

Tintin walked over sitting on the floor next to Darkleer.

Toshid stayed in the room close to his mate, though he tried to stay out of the way of Dolorosa and Tarina as best as they could. Right now he wasn't even sure what to think anymore. She seemed to be quite confident that he could take care of the grub on his own if she were to leave him. He wasn't as sure. He watched as they prepared her and he did what he could to try and comfort her.

Dolorosa worked around Toshid, preparing Vellon for the C-Section. She knew the pain of losing someone close to you all too well, so she could understand much of the fears and uncertainties that were likely running through the older trolls mind. 

Darkleer glanced over to his mother who sat next to him. He shifted so he could also pull her close to him and let her settle against his side opposite of his mates. He wasn't all too sure what he would do for either of them, but he was willing to try and do whatever he could to be there for both of them. 

Toshid watched as they did the procedure, watching as the egg was removed. It seemed almost as if everything might actually go fine and a miracle might happen, but then as the procedure began to wind down, it seemed the complications began. The last thing he saw was her smile before her eyes closed, and he felt as if the ground had dropped from beneath him. 

Dolorosa worked with Tarina to see if they could try and hope for a miracle, but it seemed as if the messiah's the elder male believed were not in the mood to answer today. When she turned to nod at the other she watched as he seemed to break completely. 

Toshid watched as Dolorosa shook her head at him, confirming that she was in fact gone, and it was then he broke down completely, his wail likely heard down the hall, if anything by at least the entire medical ward. He vaguely glanced to the two, hoping they might have something good to say out of everything. After all, he still held hope for at least some sort of miracle out of all this, though even still, he felt that it was unlikely.

Karkat seemed to feel the connection fade off and he began to tremble and whimper, crying again in the sleep like state he was in. The whimpers were like soft wails, as if he felt pain over the broken bond. He felt the soft nuzzles of his grubs against him, who seemed to be trying to sooth him

Darkleer, glanced to his mother. "Then let me take care of you now mom. You deserve to be happy for once. Let my stupid older brothers finally have to fend on their own. They need to grow up and learn to get by without you anymore. If they can't, then well tough shit. I mean what are they going to do when you do finally pass on? They need to learn to adapt sooner or later. Why not now." He hugged at her a little more. "Besides you got like great grandbabies to spoil and stuff..."

The mutant egg started cracking, a not so friendly honk coming from it.

Sakana started her first rage, jumping free of her family's grip, running in the room as the new arrivals got free. "HOOOOOONK..." She hissed, and the clearly larger male purple blood jumped down knocking her off her feet, a small dominance war starts between them. 

The small yellow looked around, crouching before looking at his mother, tearing up. "I....sorry...." he regrets even trying to live, or speeding up him and his brother’s ages, allowing them to come out. He didn't know he was sucking the life out of her. His eyes sparked as he looked around, seeing Toshid whimpering knowing who he was and feared him.

Tintin cried harder, knowing he was telling the truth.

Karkat shifted to the feel of Sakana leaving his arms, and he let his eyes flutter open. He then felt Zaiden squirm free to follow after his sister. He shifted to get out of his mates grasp, feeling the need to follow his two little ones to see what was happening.


	20. Bonds That Fate Shall Entwine...

\--Chapter Twenty: “Bonds That Fate Shall Entwine...”—

Zaiden chased after his sister, wanting to make sure she wasn't going to end up doing something stupid. He watched as she seemed to get into a spat with another grub he didn't recognize, but felt as if they had a connection with it. He hissed at the other, wanting to deal with the other, though he took notice of the other who seemed lost and depressed. He continued to hiss and glare at the other, though he wandered to the small yellow blood and nuzzled against him.

Toshid glanced up to watch as the egg hatched and the two grubs that came from it. It seemed the one was a purple blood and was going to be a handful, seeming to already pick fights with others. He didn't move to do anything quite yet, seeing where the little quarrel would go first.

Darkleer pulled his mother closer. "I wouldn't mind you staying here with me mom...here you can actually relax and have time for yourself. And you can spend time with all the little ones. I'm sure Zaiden and Sakana would enjoy spending time with you."

Titian roared at Sakana. Their fight continued only for him throw her hard she went straight through a wall before she can running back in bloody and body slamming into him they ignored the adults more busy trying to show she was the leader of the grubs.

Sinlang followed her daughter as the cerulean scattered its way into the room joining the fight already in play. Soon Sakana gave in to, submitting which in fall made the small female submit before the bigger male was about to pick her up.

Highblood roared after seeing his daughter be slammed through a wall forgetting that this was his little brother, swatted Titian at a wall, the grub had no chance of landing right, so he fell and got back up hissing at Highblood.

Sinlang face palmed. "So it was a dominate grub fight.....Highblood don't hurt him, he was just taking over as king of the grubs. It’s only natural when you have more than two wigglers living together."

The small yellow patted Zaiden’s head before looking at Titian’s mess. "BROTHERZ!!!" he started squeaking up a hissy fit talking complete grub, but somehow Highblood and Titian stopped fighting, ears flat against their head like there were in deep shit. Both not noticing the pissed off glares of Toshid.

Karkat's own hackles were raised in all this, particularly as he watched his little girl go through a wall. If his mate handed practically backhanded the brat, he probably would have whacked it one himself. Instead he lifted Sakana up to asses her injury, hissing dangerously at Titian, before growling at him. At the moment one might not be certain what was scarier...the angry 'mother' or the pissed off Toshid. Too be honest one might almost say no one wanted to be on the receiving end of either right now.

Zaiden seemed to be ready to back up the small little psionic, but also wanted to make sure his sister was alright. He squeaked at his sister, checking on her.

Toshid rose up from his chair and growled dangerously at the two boys. "Masaai and Titian Makara. You will behave yourselves. I will not allow you to sit here and fight or argue in the room your mother has died in. It is an insult to her and her memory. Of course I have a feeling if she was still here, she would string the lot of you up with her powers, if I don't do something first."

Karkat watched as Toshid dealt with his mate and the little grub, though he continued to look highly unpleased in regards to everything.

Highblood knew by tone to lay the fuck down and hope dad don’t pick him up by his color and throw him out of the room. "Sorry father..." He mumbled something about the grub starting it.

Titian being new to the chain didn't back down at his father’s growling. He only growled back thinking he could take the giant on if his dear little brother would look away, once the yellow blood had moved to his mother's chest. Titian used this minute to charge at his father.

Highblood watched, covering a smirk at how thick skulled Titian was being.

Hainan looked at his mother.".....Mom...." He closed his eyes searching the useless souls of the castle, finding the traitor that caused his brother to lose his eye, sucking the life from the troll his began to weave his mother a new line.

Sakana giggled, showing she was okay. She took note when the grub was being addressed by Toshid and he winked at her before growling at Toshid, a small blush crossed her cheeks.  
Toshid eyed Masaai, as the other seemed to know better than to consider picking a fight with his old man. He glanced at the other. "I don't care who started it. You lot ain't gonna be sitting here and fighting. It would be an insult to your mother. It would also be an insult to your mate. I find it quite interesting that your mate has such self-control, even though by his posture alone if I was a grub, I would know damn well not to cross him." He smirked. "He carries himself just like your mother when he's pissed off. And I have seen the marks he's left on you when you've pissed him off or upset him. Perhaps I should test just how strong your mate it one of these days, just to see the damage he is capable of when pushed."

Karkat watched as his mate basically got chewed out by his old man, looking a little like a whipped bark beast. He then glanced towards the smaller yellow blood whom seemed to have ignored most of everything around him and seemed focused on his mother. He walked towards the little grub, particularly since he seemed so focused, and he had also took note of the energy build around the little one. He pulled at the bonds and could feel as if the little one was pulling in bits of the aspects of those around him to use in tandem with his own power to bring something else into form. As he drew closer, he could feel the line of energy between Vellon and other strengthen. It seemed the little psionic might have a gift with Life energy, but could pull from other aspects to augment the gift. "A gift you have their little one. One that can sometimes feel like a curse. But I think if you master it, you will become very powerful, and very dangerous...."

Zaiden had been watching as the other had seemed to move his focus from his brother being an idiot to his mother, helping her. The small male seemed to find the ideals of the fact the small yellow one endearing, as if he could see the two of them becoming good friends. He chittered at the other. Meanwhile though, he still was not approving of his sister’s possible crush on the others older brother.

 

Once Toshid had seemed to deal with the Highblood, he then turned his attention to Titian, whom he snatched up, as the little runt charged at him. "As for you, ya little shit..." He held the wriggling little mass of piss and vinegar at an arm’s length, with an irritated expression. "You will learn your place. I am your father and if you want me to kick your ass, I'll happily oblige your effort once you are actually worth something to try and prove it. Besides, if you wanna be king of this mountain you little snot, you'll have to beat you elder brother, Psiionic first. He’s the current elder among you brats of mine to have to defeat if you want any real power among your other siblings. Though if ya feel like being hung upside down by an annoyed psionic, be my guest you little brat." He then seemed to leer at the other, growling a deep warning. "Also you might want to not pick a fight with your niece and nephew, unless you think you can handle your big brothers extremely angry and protective mate. Ya might see him as a little runt, but he will likely kick your ass." He smirked. "Of course, if your mother was still here, she's even scarier, trust me. She was the Queen Bee in this hive and you did not piss her off...ever....unless you are a masochist or up for her very creative punishments."

Titian understood very little of what his father was saying and he simply bit the other trolls hand, scratching at him.

Highblood looked to his mate, then to the grub on the bed, confused and curious. He couldn't move just yet his father didn't tell him he could get up.

Hainan was distracted for a second. That’s all it took, one measly second and his powers went out of control, locking any other family and friends into the line he created. "AHHHHH...” He couldn't stop or untangle his mess, the damage was done. He set everyone on a life wave stringing too far up for him to see an end......if there was one. "Oh dear...." he whispers.

Vellon’s heart monitor came to life, her heart started beating fast before evening out. She looked like she was asleep. "Nnnngh..." She opened her eyes "W....what the....." she looked to her chest where she was being buzzed and nuzzled by Hainan.

Toshid glanced towards Highblood and gave him a nod to tell him he could leave, as he knew the elder child of his knew his place well enough. He then felt the little snot bite him, so he turned back to Titian and he bared his fangs at the little brat, before roaring at him in a manner that made even his older son flinch. It was the roar that meant one thing, your ass was grass.

Karkat watched as the other faltered for a moment and his power went unpredictable. It was stabilize quickly, but the result made Karkat's head spin, and he had to kneel down as the resulting explosion of color nearly made him puke. He glanced towards the small psionic, "What did you do?" He let his mind take a moment to adjust to the overload of sensations. Then he focused on the threads and saw that each person thread was awash in a rainbow of color. It seemed as if the tiny little thing have pulled into the aspect of Life or something, then had somehow drew off of his Blood power to create some sort of interconnected life web using the bonds of the entire house. He wasn't sure, but he had this really uneasy feeling that life and death here, probably just got much more complicated. That when he heard the monitor beep and he blinked, glancing to see the monitor had come to life. He slowly stood up to hover near the edge of the bed, as Hainan seemed to begin to nuzzle his mother whose eyes opened slowly, almost confused. "Um, guys I think we have a miracle or very powerful future Life wielding psionic..."

 

Zaiden glanced over as he settled in next to Hainan, having moved from his mother’s shoulder to his grandma's lap. He looked confused. "Geemama?" He seemed to make a weird confused purring sound.

Titian got that message, freezing up looking at the larger troll like 'You got my attention.'

Speaking of older sons, both Highblood and Psiionic, who had just entered the room curled up visibly, shaking in fear of their fathers roar, even if it wasn't directed at them. Yeah, Toshid’s got the alpha male spot down well as both daddy and "king" of the castle.

Vellon chuckled at Toshid’s noisy mood. Hainan grinned "MAMA, MAMA!" He was happy he fixed his mother’s death. He didn't understand Karkat’s question, so he waved his feelers in an 'I don't know'.  
Highblood scrambles over to the bed, Psiionic not far behind both in unison. "MOM!?"

Titian was quick to thinking maybe he can get mama on his side now that she was awake. "MA! MA!" he started chirping in distress.

Vellon like switch work, snapped up using her powers. She sat up, pulling Titian from his father's grip and to her lap where he was joined by the other grandgrubs and his younger brother.

Hainan was not amused. His brother just pulled a fast one on their dad, more of a low blow in the grub world. Sakana nuzzled into her new uncles, giggling when Titian took a minute to check her back for permanent scars, smiling when there weren't any.

Toshid seemed to have been taken by surprise, particularly once he heard both Highblood and Psiionic make a confused shout. It was when he felt the grub pulled from him by psionic’s that he glanced to look at his mate sitting in the bed. He wasn't sure if he should believe what he was seeing. Yet, he wondered if his messiahs had been listening. He slowly walked towards his mate, reaching out for her. "Mate?" He seemed to be calming down now as he went from focusing on the little troublemaker he had to his mate.

Dolorosa had been watching, and even she had been a bit surprised at this turn of events, as she was certain, so was her daughter, Tarina. She worked in a flurry around the family, getting any info she needed, and making sure everyone was healthy and ok, before she felt the choice to let the family be able to be alone.

Zaiden growled softly as Titian joined them, still not trusting the bratty upstart near his sister. He watched the other like a hawk, ready to go after him, if he tried to hurt his sister again.

Karkat found a small space on the edge of the bed to sit on, so he could watch his grubs spend time with their grandma. He figured though he would make mention of the little one's behavior before she had woken up, feeling like at least letting their grandpa know he had at least one person who could back up why he had been upset and angry.

Garmie had a headache the size of an iced over pond, roaring at anyone getting near her.

Highblood started ratting Titian out, saying as he was still a kid in Vellon’s eyes.

 

Vellon sighed "....really Titian your fucking with everyone aren't you?"

Titian gave that 'Who me?' look.

Sakana rolled on her back, laughing. Titian started rubbing her belly like he never threw her through a wall.

Hainan decided if his father can't truly get through to his brother, and mom was too tired to be mad he'll do something. He wiggled between Sakana and Titian, not letting his brother touch her.

Sakana hisses at Hainan. Titian started growling at him "Move...."

Hainan shook his head. "Nope you......need......to.....not....touch...her." he growled back.

Sakana rolled her eyes, pulling him out of the way with ease. "TI!" She smiles, before she was lifted up by Hainan’s psionic’s, which puts her in Karkat’s lap. "HAIIIINAN..." She growls, about to seriously beat him up.

Titian looked at Sakana, then his brother, glaring at the smaller grub. "Stop."

Hainan tried to be brave, but when Titian moved closer growling, showing his larger size off. Hainan ran out of his mother’s lap, dropping to the floor and up his dad’s leg into the large weave called Toshid’s hair. "Hi daddy..." The small grub stuck its head out, laying itself on the others shoulder. He giggled, playing with his dad’s hair to show he knew his place under the other.

Tarina went over to deal with Garmie, feeling that she might be the only one able to calm her at the moment. She had been planning to spend the afternoon with her, till the emergency with Vellon had come up. Though now that it seemed the other would be alright, she could go back to taking care of her mate. She walked towards the other, carrying a glass of water and some painkillers, seeming to feel an instinctive need to bring them to her. "You alright my mate?" She moved close holding out the items as she kissed the others cheeks gently, before pulling back, willing to let the other decide if she wanted to have the others company.

Zaiden watched as Hainan seemed to try and keep his brother from getting near his sister and he made a humming noise of approval. He seemed to smirk softly as Sakana got deposited on Karkat's lap, and did not seem amused.

Karkat rolled his eyes at the little display, before feeling Sakana plop into his lap. He placed a hand on her so she couldn't wiggle off and back to Titian. He scratched around by her horn. "Just chill for now Saka." He still didn't quite get the odd relationship that seemed to be forming between the two.

Toshid watched as the smaller grub seemed to figure out a way to get off of his mother's bed and crawled over to him, before shifting to find a spot on his shoulder and began to play with his hair. He reached up to scratch his head softly.

Garmie mumbled taking the pills. "It’s coming up again...."

 

Saka pouted, as it wasn't fair to her. She liked the kid greatly.

Hainan buzzed to his father’s touch.

"Then perhaps this time, we will find ourselves a chance to actually be alone for a little while." She leaned in to nuzzle her gently.

Karkat continued to stroke his small girl, watching things carefully.

Toshid shifts to pull the grub into his lap, seeming to cuddle it.

"You can't mate, you have responsibilities to deal with.”

Highblood whispered to Vellon, who grinned.

Vellon shifted. "Karkat I have something for you. Come on…” Gets up, carrying Titian and Zaiden.

She shooshes her lightly. "I can take some time off to be with you, only asking to be bothered for an emergency. My mother can handle things for a little while. She already knows I haven't been able to really spend time with you as I should, and help strengthen our bond."

Karkat watched as his mate whispered something to his mother, before the other told him to follow her. "You sure? I mean I can wait a little while if it’s not important Vellon. You should rest a little more."

Garmie mumbled, leading her mate back to the room wanting to snuggle some.

Vellon smiled. "Of courze I’m okay, now hurry up!" she giggled.

Tarina followed, though before she left, she informed her mother of what was going on and that she didn't wish to be bothered unless it was a dire emergency. Her mother smiled and nodded, saying something which made Tarina blush slightly. "Mom...." She then dashed off to follow her mate to their room.

Karkat followed a bit reluctantly, not sure if he should be following after her. But he figured in the end he would humor her, only if anything knowing it was probably best not to aggravate someone whom had recently been dead. Still the fact she seemed quite happy made him a little nervous.


	21. Connecting Our Hearts…

\--Chapter Twenty-One: “Connecting Our Hearts…”--

Garmie striped to her panties, laying down. "Honk~" She giggled, looking at her mate.

Vellon opened the doors to a room, showing Karkat the white tux. She took Sakana. "Try it on Karkat."

Tarina moved in towards her mate, slipping from her own clothes to join the other on their bed. She leaned in to tease her mate with her tongue.

Karkat stared at the Tux the other showed him. It was elaborate, yet simple. He glanced to Vellon. "Is this supposed to be for me?" He felt the other take the grub and he reached out to touch it before moving to take it to try on, slipping into the bathroom. After several moments, he came back out. It felt a little snug to him, though he was also so used to wearing baggy clothes and not stuff that seemed to show off his body. He blushed lightly.

Garmie smiles, loving the others teasing.

Vellon giggles. "Good. Now to the beach with you…” She pushes him to Gamzee before moving ahead with the grubs in her arms.

Gamzee took Karkat’s hand, not wanting to spoil the surprise. He led Karkat down the way to Signless. "See you at the end bro.."

Signless chuckled. "Heh...catch on yet?" he smiled.

Tarina slips down further, leaving a trail of licks and nips along her mate’s body. She takes a little longer around the edges of the grub scars, teasing them a bit before moving further.

Karkat glanced over her confused, not quite sure what was happening at first. He then felt himself pushed towards his moirail, whom it seemed had cleaned up a little, which in its own right was just strange to see. It wasn't till they met up with Signless that it seemed as if what was happening began to sink in, and with it, he began to get really nervous, and a little scared. He was shaking a little. He had been through so much in the near sweep and a half since he had come here, having waited for this, wanting it more than anything. He had two little ones that where proof of the bond they had, but now they would seal the bond in way that was deeper and more meaningful to him then what many understood. He blushed deeper, staring at his feet, not quite taking Signless' hand right away. His emotions were a mess right now. He was happy, and scared and nervous all at once. He was actually hoping he wouldn't pass out before he reached the end.

Garmie moaned lightly, she was loving this. "Tar darlin, I will pound that sweet nook of yours if you're not careful~" she purrs.

Signless waited smiling. "You know me and your father are proud of you correct?" he cooed at him.

Darkleer wasn't far from them, but he knew to wait. Everyone, expect Garmie and Tarina were either standing or sitting nearby like an alley that leads up to the beach. Grand Highblood knew the stress his moirail was in due to the lack of her matesprit being around, so they were allowed to miss this for the time to get close again.

Tarina glanced up and smirked. "Who says you're the one who will get to be on top?" she purred back. She enjoyed the teasing of the other. She knew of the stuff that was taking place right now, but had already been told by the Highblood to take care of her mate first. So that was what she was doing, even though they should have been there. In the end though, helping to calm and care for her mate was more important, and it seemed that even the other had known this.

Sollux was off to the side, poking around with what looked like a camera of some sort. It seemed he was busy being responsible with taking video and pictures of the whole thing, likely for the pair to have for the memories, but also for those who could not be here for the ceremony for various reasons.

Karkat blushed more as his 'mother' cooed encouraging words at him. He let himself be led down the way towards his mate. He tried to glance around at all the people there, but also seemed so focused on just getting to the end of the path without tripping or embarrassing himself, as he was pretty much a nervous wreck.

Garmie froze at the idea of letting the other continue to tease."...Hmmmm."

Darkleer joined them as they walked up, Signless walked on the other side. Darkleer glared his warning at Highblood, connecting Karkat and Highblood’s hand, kissing Karkat’s cheek. "Proud of you..." he smiled backing off.

Tarina took note of the others hesitation, but smiled before lavishing her with a passion filled kiss.

Karkat let himself be led to his mate, who was waiting for him, by Darkleer and Signless. Once they were at the point, they placed his hand into the others, and felt as Darkleer kissed his cheek. He made a soft squeaking sound, since to be honest, he felt so exposed, and so open right now, and it scared him a little. After all so long he had been hiding and trying to avoid public except for small gatherings of friends, so this whole affair felt overwhelming to him. He glanced into his mate’s eye, seeming to search the others face for something. He took a deep nervous breath.

Garmie moans lightly moving toward the other.

Highblood smiled, his eyes have nothing but love for the other. A large up skull of a sea goat was put on his head by Toshid who smiled nodding.

Toshid began to speak in old tongue, this said old tongue was so fucking old only he knew it and some other purple’s who held onto some past things.

Highblood pulled out a bone knife. It looked dull. Toshid took it, cutting both their hands before smashing them together gently. "Highblood you may do your vows first."

Highblood took a deep breath, he was nervous of messing up. “My mate, my crab, my beautiful little Karkat. You appeared the day I was going to give up my title, my life, and this world. So I could finally rest. You showed me the care, I like many purples before me, and around me have craved for sweeps. The love of a mate doesn't come with ease. It takes time for one to love a beast. You gave me something worth fighting for, worth dying for. We now have two small proofs of our love... there will be dark days, there will be trials, we will hit rough patches, its only normal and I’m ready to take this step and share this life to the fullest with you, and with these vows I wish to share my life span and to let you know your enemies are my enemies now, as mine are yours. I'll walk beside you, from now and forever, even when we lay our heads down for the last time. Even in the dream bubbles where we join our ancestors, I shall love you with all of me." He was a little purple from the short breaths but happy he got his part in right.

Toshid said some more words. A red and purple ribbon tied them together. "Karkat, your turn."

Tarina shifts, as the other moves closer, so she can rub the others nook gently.

Karkat had listened and felt the knife cut his skin. He watched as the blood welled up for a moment before their hands were placed together. So red, so bright. It startled him some since it was a gesture that was willing, but it was also one so intimate and the sight of his blood still scared him, as for so long the idea of it being seen meant if it was seen and he was caught, he would have been dead. But now it was symbol of something deeper. He felt the power that began to build as the blood bond was starting to form. It nearly took his breath away as he focused his mind to speak his part, his vows. He took a breath and closed his eyes, as he seemed to calm himself before opening them and feeling the ribbons bind their hands.

"My mate, my beloved...my messiah. The day I appeared before you, was the day I thought my life would end. The day where my years of running and hiding to protect my secret ended with one stupid action. I came to you terrified, afraid, but it seemed the fates had other plans for our meeting. I would learn that even those of noble blood could have a heart, even if our society deemed it improper. I would come to find that my role would be to tame the beast. To teach him love and in turn learn to find love of my own after spending most of my life avoiding filling quadrants because of my secret. A secret that could have been my death. Now I know the fulfilling light that being with one I can call my mate has it rewards. Here among us two small examples of the bond we have forged as we have taught each other to love. You gave me a reason to fight again, to actually live instead of hide. I know we will have or ups and downs, or trials and days of sorrow and joy. Yet I am willing to walk with you and share my life now with you from now till the day we take our last breath. As unto the next life I will follow, when we find ourselves among our ancestors. I am Blood, and this bond is sacred, deep as the life blood we now mingle as one. I give to you this my life, my breath, my soul freely. I am yours, and we are one as I join my path to yours, so we may continue this journey together, no matter where the road shall take us..."

As he finished the vow, he took a deep breath as he felt his Blood power surge in his body and he managed to stay upright, as everything seemed to dance before him in vivid colors. His finger instinctively curled into the others as he somehow managed to avoid letting the wave of the energy from sweeping him under.

Garmie spread her legs a little to allow the other some more access.

Toshid mumbled about kissing. Highblood pulled the skull off his head, so he could kiss Karkat, not yet pulling their cut hands apart. But on the not cut hand, Highblood slipped a small ring. It had a red bead in the middle surrounded with purple.

Sakana waits with a pop-cracker in her feelers. Once the ring was on Karkat’s hand, she pulled it, making its loud pop. Everyone laughed as she played in the falling confetti.

Tarina continued to work her mate, as she prepared the other for what she would do next.

Karkat clung to the other as he was pulled in for the kiss, at this point likely only still standing because of the Highblood. He felt the ring slipped on his finger, letting his gaze slip to glance over it for a moment. He heard the popping sound and he pulled back, clinging to the other now, since he was feeling lightheaded and dizzy. The rush from everything overwhelming him. He began to cry, due to the happiness.

Garmie smiled adjusting a bit more moaning lightly. "Ta-Tarina please~"

Highblood took the skull off, putting it back on his dad's head. "How was that for a surprise, my mate?" He grinned at him. "We have another thing requested." He puts Karkat on his shoulder.

Darkleer gently pulled Signless up to join him in front of Highblood and Karkat. "Signless....so many sweeps ago we planned to blood lock......but due to the black queen, it never happened...Now we have a second chance. Signless, I wish to blood lock with our friends and family."

Tarina ran her hands over the others grub scars one last time, before she let herself slip into the other, teasing slowly.

Karkat let the other place him on his shoulder, as he clung to the other. "It was a shock..." He then cocked his head slightly as he watched as his mother and father moved forward to bring up their interest to blood lock as well.

Signless felt himself pulled forward with Darkleer. He seemed a little confused at first, till Darkleer seemed to state what he wanted. He blushed as his eyes widened.

Garmie grunts gripping the sheets. "Taaariiinaa~"

Darkleer smiles. "Are you still willing?" His voice was a little shaky, holding the knife that Signless can cut their hands with, if he was willing to do this.

Tarina continued, letting her bulge move inside the other, as she let her hand stroke the others bulge.

Signless nodded softly. "I have been waiting since we first thought of it, long ago, until things tore us apart."

Garmie moans biting a pillow, not liking her voice getting as loud as it was.

Darkleer handed him the knife and had him cut their hands, so his strength wouldn’t hurt them. "Signless......sweeps ago I heard you preach....you spoke of a world where no one hated outside of natural blackrom. It took me a while, and several fights with Leijon to get close enough to talk, befriending her only to find you were with her.....I tried not to admit it, but like my truth telling tongue, I told you. You took my feelings, and kept them, and when you tired of finding her with other trolls, you came back to me.....not long after, I was ordered to do the worst....but that’s the past. I want to vow my life to you, to love you, to nurture you when you're sick. To protect you when you feel you cannot stand on your own......you gave me four.....well five now proofs of our commitment. We planned this so long ago, but I say today we make it happen."

Tarina began to work her, enjoying the feel of the other as she drew out the others pleasure with her touches and caress as she let her bulge writhe within the other.

Signless listened to the other, taking the knife from the other. He listened as the other slowly gave a vow to him, which made his breath catch in his throat. He took the others hand, lifting it slowly to cut the others hand, before his own. He let his fingers intertwine with the others.  
"Darkleer...I have watched you for a long time...watched you do your duty, even though sometimes it would conflict with your heart. I watched as you had to tear your heart asunder and bring an end to my life. Yet through all the trials and pain, like those whom tore us apart, I forgave you, as I forgave those who tore us apart. Now I would bind myself to you and share my life, this second chance I was given with you. To finally have the life we both wanted, when others sought to keep us from being together. To watch our descendants grow up and have their own young. Yes, Darkleer, I as one of Blood, this bond is sacred, deep as the life blood we now mingle as one. I give to you this my life, my breath, my soul freely. I am yours, and we are one as I join my path to yours, so we may continue this journey together, no matter where the road shall take us..."

He ended with the words similar to Karkat's as it was the part of a vow a Blood wielder would use to seal a bond with others. Like Karkat had, he felt the wave of energy and power rush between them, and since his power had been dormant for so long, it broke through him like a dam, and he ended up letting himself fall against the other as he took several deep breaths, adjusting to the waves of power. It was like a rush and it took a moment for him to regain his bearings and senses as he felt the hum of the bonds and power of Blood again.

Garmie was about to tear this pillow apart purring loudly.

Darkleer held Signless close, kissing him deeply to help seal it. “Thank you my love..." he mumbled this time the pop of confetti came for an unlikely person. Kankri flinched at the sound, but he was happy to pull the string for them. After all, he had kept the secret his dad was planning, and Darkleer gave it to him to do. Instead of going on his normal triggers of the load pop he stepped back into spot being quiet making sure no one could tell what was on his mind.

Vellon took pictures smiling, “Hehehe thiz is definitely going in the zcrapbook!"

Tarina continued to rock into the other, feeling her release coming up quickly. She moaned and purred loudly.

Signless kissed back, savoring the other till they broke the kiss and he heard the pop of another confetti cracker. He glanced up to see Kankri for a moment, before he seemed to pull back quietly. Once Signless felt a little steadier, he slipped from Darkleer's hold to check on Kankri. "What bothers you my child? I know you can be quiet at times, but even you are being a bit quieter than you normally tend to be. Could something be troubling you?"

Garmie moaned into the pillow, unable to warn Tarina she climaxed.

"Nothing......just....trying not to ruin the good mood." Kankri smiled looking to the ground. "Congrats on finally making it the final step, you too dear brother." He then nodded to Karkat, before fleeing from the castle, dodging anyone who would stop him from going to his room he shut and locked the door. Silence. It was all he needed, before he curled up in the far corner away from the door. He wasn't a troll, he had gotten the tear ducts taken out of his bot-body. He couldn't figure out why he felt the pain. He could feel his own powers, and he wanted to be happy for the others.

Tarina felt her mate buck as she climaxed, her own hitting her in a wave. She rode it out before slipping from the other to curl up on top of her, purring contently.

Signless watched as the young male replied, though seemed unhappy. He was about to respond when the other ran off, and he sighed. "Sometimes I feel as if he intentionally pushes away others, and uses his constant speeches to alienate others so he doesn't have to get close to anyone...but I feel eventually someone will push him in a corner where he won't be able to run and hide behind his mask anymore. I'm almost curious to see who that ends up being...."

Meanwhile in the shadows, another of the young Makara's watched as Kankri ran off. He had always held an interest in the slightly older Vantas boy, though had never really considered pursuing the other. Though watching his father find his life mate, and even watching his younger brother with his own occasionally amusing trials with wooing the young Captor, he considered perhaps it may be time to try winning the heart of a certain young talkative Vantas. So Kurloz slipped from the shadows and chose to follow after Kankri.

Garmie sighs happily. "That was amazing~” She purred loudly.

Darkleer sighed. "He has let Meenah and other girls who don't come around anymore get to his head." He had a sad smile.

Highblood watched his oldest son follow Kankri. "What is he?” Highblood chuckles, knowing the body movements well. He only hoped that unlike with Meulin that Kankri would be happy with him.

Tarina simply mumbled sleepily against her mate, nuzzling closer to the other, not seeming to care about the bit of mess then had made.

Signless nodded. "Yeah. He has tried to push others away from him, hoping not to get hurt again. Eventually such a thing can take its toll on a person, though as a Blood descendant, it tends to be worse, since we thrive on connections.

Karkat had watched as his older brother seemed to run off, not bothering to say anything to him, seeming to find that the other would seek quiet and solace when he was upset or depressed. He did watch though as Kurloz seemed to go after him though and he smiled.


	22. A Stirring Heart Speaks…

\--Chapter Twenty-Two: “A Stirring Heart Speaks…”--

Kurloz now stood outside the room where Kankri was, staring at the door, which he then knocked upon. He focused his power and reached out to the other, using it as his voice, since his lips were currently still sewn shut. He had his reasons to it, yet who knew, perhaps one day, he might consider removing them if he found a reason worth his voice truly being heard again. For now he used his chucklevoodoo to speak, the melodious tone of it be heard in the words he formed with it. 'Kankri, will you talk with me? Something bothers you and I would be willing to listen....'

Garmie didn't care either. Yawning, she wrapped her arms around her mate. "Flushed for you." She hummed lightly, the thought about learning to speak a non-whisper and controlling her voice.

Kankri froze hearing the one voice he never thought he would hear. His flushed crush was at his door. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he flipped a coin. Heads he lets him in, tails he lectures till the other leaves. He looked at the coin once it hit the floor. "Heads." He mumbles, opening the door moving out of the way for Kurloz. "There’s not much to say Kurloz..." he sighed. “I’m a bot, not a troll....." He looked to his metal feet.

Tarina settles in and nuzzles close to her mate. "Flushed for you too..." She was happy and content with her mate, even if their relationship had a lot of ups and downs.

Kurloz waited for the other to open the door or otherwise acknowledge his presence. After a few moments the door opened and he stared at Kankri, whom seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He let his fingers brush against the metal chin, lifting it. 'There is plenty to say Kankri. And so what if you are a bot? Your soul will still speak how you feel and radiate your emotions none the less. Though if you are so miserable with your existence as a bot then perhaps you should speak up. Messiah's know I have heard enough stories from the younger Vantas and my brother Gamzee about your speeches, so I know you are capable of voicing your thoughts. Though perhaps you should speak with the elder Zahhak, your grandmother, Tintin, as she has assisted Signless with similar issues.’

Kankri looked at Kurloz sighing. "He deserves to walk among those who need him...I am not.....my speeches bring anger or sorrow. I....I'm think of leaving back to the dead, where I am to stay." He nuzzles Kurloz’s hand “Though I thank you for sharing your ideas." he smiles. "Would you mind....holding me for what few minutes I am left on this world." He smiles to the other.

Kurloz frowned at the others words. He pulled his hand away for a moment and then slapped the other, even though it was a metal body, he felt the general message would get across none the less. His brow then furrowed and one could feel the anger and hurt in the next wave of words that filtered through the others head. 'Yes, you may irritate others with your speeches sometimes, but that doesn't mean you are not still loved or wanted...' His expression grew more pained. 'You seem to think no one cares...that one might actually want to be part of your life...well you're wrong....' Kurloz was now gnawing at his lip as if frustrated. He actually also seemed to be crying just slightly. 'You are a fool and an idiot...' The next thing Kankri would feel or at least sense was him kissing the other.

Kankri froze before gently kissing back. There was a small 'tink' noise, and Kankri pulled back, looking to the dart in his thigh before curling up in pain like the Signless. He painfully became a troll. He looked to his hands once it was over, before looking up to Kurloz ".....Kurloz" He couldn't think straight, so he pulled the other into a rough yet passage kiss.

Kurloz accepted the kiss back, savoring the odd feel of it when he heard the sound of something metallic embedding into the other. When the other collapsed, he settled down next to the other, confused and scared. As the other seemed to change, he watched in a bit of shock, though he had pulled the dart from the others leg, glancing over it. He vaguely recognized the design as something of Horuss'. He heard his name before feeling himself pulled into another kiss. He responded as best he could back for one with a mouth that was stitched closed.

Kankri smiled at Kurloz, nipping the others ear. "Who’s it from?" He looked at the dart, a little confused why Kurloz had focused on it.

As they speak, Horrus had run off to tell his grandmother that they have successfully brought everyone back from the dead.

He felt the other nip at his ear, before holding it up. 'Your older brother Horuss. Though I'll assume Tintin sent him...' He shifted to get up, pulling up the other with him before scooping him into his arms.

Kankri nuzzled into the other "....Kurloz.....she did you wrong....I don't know what is going through your head to think I’m the better choice, when I’m more unbearable but.....thanks.....for being here for me.....even if you never want to speak with your lips......" He sighs, wanting to rip those strings out of the others mouth, but he didn't think the other would like that to well.

Kurloz carried the other to the bed, placing a finger to the others lips after he set him down. 'You may be a pain in the ass sometimes Kankri, but now you are my pain in the ass, but I don't mind.' He glanced away for a moment before glancing back. 'Someone I would consider breaking free of this silence for, if I could.'

Kankri pulled the other close clinging to him "You're mine now right?" He didn't know if he was mixing messages, but had the sudden feeling to drag Kurloz to his family and show he can be loved by someone outside of family. He then remembered what happen with Rufioh...no this was a dream, it had to be. He was going to wake up and Kurloz would be gone. Kankri held onto Kurloz tighter than before, tears started streaming down his cheeks heavily.

Kurloz settled in next to Kankri, as the other asked the question. He nodded softly, nuzzling into the others neck. It seemed though, that his beloved was still so uncertain, as if he was afraid of this not being real. He felt the other wrap close into him and could feel the others body tremble and the edge of his shirt grow damp from the other tears. He glanced over his love worried. After a few moments though he pulled back, shifting to pull something from his boot. He felt this was the time, the time to prove to the other that he was the one and would stay beside him.

He had taken a vow of silence after that one incident, even cut out his tongue as part of it. It had since grown back though over time, the wonders of high blood genetics it seemed. Though his mouth remained stitched closed. He had told himself, it would stay this way till he decided he was ready to let his voice be heard again. He felt now was the time. He would let Kankri be the one to free him from the silence, to restore the voice he had not spoken with for years.

He held out a small blade to Kankri, before he took the others hand and traced it over his stitched lips, motioning for the other to use the knife to cut the stitches. He wanted to taste the other, to say the words with his own voice that he was certain the other wanted to hear.

Kankri froze watching before getting the idea. He very carefully cut the stitches, trying to keep all tears back as he did. Once finished, Kankri went back to fighting himself over if it was real or not. Half of him was happy and thinking it was real, the other half was saying it was a dream, and prayed not to wake up if it was.

Kurloz watched as the other did as best as he could be to as careful as possible to cut the stitches, though with the last stitch he felt the tip of the blade nick his skin, the purple blood welling up along the edge of the right side of his lip.

He could still see the pain in the others gaze and he frowned slightly, but not before he took in a deep, sharp breath, as if he could breathe again for the first time in what seemed like forever. He then reached up to tug at the remnants of the thread that threaded through his skin, tugging them free, knowing that blood would well up in its place, creating a line of bloody dots along his mouth, but he seemed not to care.

He took a few more breaths, working his mouth, his jaw, and the sensations so foreign to him after not having such freedom for many years. He then looked nervous as he pulled the other into an embrace, taking a few stuttering starts before his voice seemed to find itself, the deep melodious tone similar to the sound of his voice he used when he used his chucklevoodoo, yet it was more husky, seductive. "I...I...you are my world Kankri....I have been flushed for you for a long time....still am...my heart is yours. I refused to let anyone break my silence...because I wanted it to be you who freed me...."

He then kissed the other, pushing to taste the other, not caring that his lips and mouth were bloody. He knew the others power would react to the blood. He hoped it would a start of his way to show the other this was no dream...that everything happening was real. He clung to the other, continuing the kiss till he had to break for much needed air.

Kankri was panting now, a nice shade of red on his cheeks. "I...I flushed for you too Kurloz....after the let down with Rufioh...you were kind to me showing me a friendship that turned redder and redder as days went on...." He kisses him, feeling dizzy cause of his powers. Kankri jumped at someone other than Kurloz’s honking, looking to the door.

Gamzee let a madman grin spread his face. "Hope you two weren't planning a secret, cause I'm telling everyone..." With that, Gamzee was gone, off jabbering his mouth and the door closed for a minute before it was kicked in by Equius, whom was giving Kurloz a death glare worthy of Darkleer.

"Hurt him Makara, and I’ll make sure your bedridden for the rest of your life..." he growled out.

Kankri squeaked, scared off the glare, hiding in Kurloz’s arms.

Kurloz enjoyed cuddling with Kankri, being an anchor for his beloved, whom he had a feeling was reeling still from the kiss. Of course, his calm and peaceful moment had to disturbed by his little brother barging in on the moment.

He growled at his little brother, grabbing the blade that had been used to cut his stitches open and chucked it at the door, though it embedded in the wall near the door instead of hitting its intended target, who after 'teasing', darted off to pretty much tear down the halls screeching about it to everyone who might listen. He would have to go and knock the little shit in the head later. For now, he focused on his matesprit trying to calm and sooth him.

His mood was a bit further irritated when Equius came banging in next, threatening to cause him harm if he hurt the other. He growled deep and dangerous, his rage beginning to prickle at his skin. His glare back was dark and icy. The only reason he didn't fall into its power completely was because of Kankri's scared form clinging to him. He spoke, his words like ice and death.

"I will never hurt my beloved. If I injure him in any way, it will be because he consents to it and he will be cared for after. It was for him I would break my silence. Only him I would let cut these chains and free me...." He let his finger trace along the blood smearing his lips from the now removed stitches. He then ran the tip across Kankri's cheek in a soft gesture, drawing a symbol on it with his blood. His mark, his symbol, marking the other male as his. He then nuzzled into Kankri's neck while glaring at Equius to dare try and tear them apart or to leave. He wanted to be alone with his mate, his beloved. He wanted to mark him, bathe the other in his scent.


	23. Things Not Suitable For Grub Viewing…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things be getting steamy at the Makara castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HEREBY HAVE PASSED 100K!!!!! -Pops confetti and firecrackers-
> 
> We are now the longest active fanfic with the pairing of Grand Highblood/Karkat. One of 12 on AO3, 14 total between AO3 and FF.net...  
> Even though there is a lot of other pairings within our story, Highblood and Karkat are the main. Still, to be the longest running, and active fanfic for the pairing overall....that's a feat unto itself.  
> Meanwhile Walk Beside the Beast officially is now FIVE MONTHS OLD!! It started its' life as an RP on Skype on December 19th, 2013. 
> 
> For those who have followed, fave'd, Kudos, and so on, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! It's because of you (and our own drive) that this fic is still going.   
> Meanwhile, we'll probably start adding more to the side series, Castle Shenanigan's hopefully soon. We also have plans to possibly eventually do another offshoot involving all the kids of the castle, such as Sakana, Zaiden, Titian, and Hainan...among others. 
> 
> So keep bringing the love!!!

\--Chapter Twenty-Three: “Things Not Suitable For Grub Viewing…”--

Alone was the last thing they were going to get Kurloz’s voice happen to hit a pair of ears that missed it. The ground rattled as two large Makara’s raced down the hall. "OUT OF MY WAY BRAT!" Toshid hissed. "FUCK NO! THAT’S MY SON’S VOICE! I WILL BE DAMNED IF I DON’T HEAR IT AGAIN!" Highblood roared at his father the two were like little kids sometimes. Of course Equius bended and fled, but not before Kankri giving him a shy thank you smile.

Kankri was now laughing at the noise in the hall. "Okay...." He tries to calm down.” I have never laughed that hard when I hear two grown men acting like brats." He giggled. "Let’s face family, we’ll get time to cuddle later okay?" He let a natural smile grace his face, still snickering at the hissing and roars that were a few feet from the door now. "Better stop them before they kill each other. I’m sure my family is worried, so I’m going to go tell them I’m definitely okay now." With that, Kankri fled out past the two large trolls as Vellon slipped in.

Kankri didn't have to go far for next thing he knew, Darkleer had picked him up. "So love struck I finally snuck up on ya?" he teased as Karkat and Signless came over while Tintin and Horuss watched in amusement. "....Y-yeah...no more than yeah... yes... yes... and did I say yes?" Kankri couldn't get his smile to disappear. He had family and someone to call his own. He was one happy crab.

Vellon shut the door in her mates, face turning silently to her grandchild waiting. "...." She didn't know what to say, but her eyes showed how very proud she was of Kurloz for not giving up.  
Kurloz heard the sounds of his father and grandfather making their way towards his room and he frowned more. Now he was growing agitated. When he heard his mates laugh, his expression grew confused. He then grumbled something, before he watched Kankri slip from his grasp and manage to dart through his family to seek his own. The loss of his mate’s closeness began to make his agitation simmer more. He knew Kankri was right, but right now he wanted to get close to him and tell his family to fuck off. As his agitation grew, his power rippled through the air lightly. He definitely felt like beating his little brother’s ass later.

He then drew his attention to his grandmother, whom slipped in and seemed to have shut the door behind her, shutting out the others. She said nothing, but her gaze seemed to tell him she was proud of him. "I didn't give up...." he said almost meekly, his gaze dropping to stare at his hands. He knew his makeup was smeared and his lips still covered in dried blood. "I just wish that little shit hadn't barged in and seen us, then ran off to go and blabber it the whole house...I wanted to at least spend a little time alone with Kan before facing everyone so we could tell everyone together..." His mind was filled with sadness, irritation, rage. He would have told everyone later, with Kankri there by his side, He had wanted to be the one to share this news with his mate, not have it stolen from him by his snotty little brother.

Karkat had been wanting to spend some alone time before what was likely going to be a party later after their ceremony earlier, but that seemed to get tossed out the window when his moirail had ran by blathering about Kankri and Kurloz. He was slightly annoyed that his time got interrupted. He glanced up though at his elder brother, smiling softly. "I am happy for you dear brother, and I hope you stay happy. You need someone like him to show you that there's so much more to life."

He then slowly pulled Kankri away, from the rest of the family. "We're all happy, but I do think for now, you two should get the chance to be alone, spend some time with him. I would suggest going back to him and nurturing your bond. I will deal with this lot, and I have a feeling Vellon will deal with the rest of the family. Perhaps use our distraction to go find somewhere you can both be alone for a while." He smirked softly. "Might want to hurry..." Even Karkat could begin to feel the light radiating tension in the air, which he was going to assume was Kurloz. He pushed his elder brother away, waving his hand to go. He then turned to the others. "Let’s go you guys. I know we all want to shower him happy stuff, but let’s give them some space, ok....besides, I think a few of us would much rather go and spend some alone time doing couple things ourselves..."

He began to push at Darkleer and Signless. He pushed for them to go back to their room to spend time together. He would do the same once he collected his own mate from the game of roughhousing in the hall between Toshid and Masaai. He wanted to take advantage of the alone time with his own mate, as the twins were currently hanging out with Dolorosa, who had offered to grubsit for a little while so they could enjoy a sort of mini honeymoon bit of time together.  
Highblood picked his mate up walking to their room. "Hmmm… where would be a good place for a honeymoon...."

Vellon giggles, opening the door for Kankri as she flees, taking her mate with her.

Kankri felt his powers show Kurloz feelings. "Kurly~" He walked over sitting on Kurloz’s lap kissing the other gently.

Karkat walked towards his mate and was about to give him a rant, but it was cut off when he felt himself scooped up as the other moved to return them to their room. He glanced up to the other. "I don't know. I'm just as happy just being together alone for a while, even if we hole up in the bedroom."

Kurloz watched as his grandmother seemed to slip back out with a giggle, dragging grandfather off with her, probably the only person who could get away with doing so. He glanced up slightly when he heard the others voice, feeling the other slip into his lap. He responded to the kiss, kissing back, savoring the taste. After a few moments, he shifted his body, cupping the other against him close as he stood up, taking the other from the current room, carrying him down the hall to his own room. He pushed the door shut, settling his mate on the huge bed, covered in deep purple sheets and black comforter. He headed back to the door to find a servant, who had startled lightly hearing the elder prince’s voice. She ran off though to get what he asked for, before returning. Once he had it in hand he closed the door again, setting the tray of bowls on the nearby table by the door. He then lightly pushed a small bit of the dresser near his door in front, planning to move it later, but for now, didn't want to anyone to be able to just barge in. He then grabbed the platter, and brought it to the bed, settling next to his mate. It looked like it was strawberries, with some smaller bowls with chocolate and whipped cream.  
Highblood kisses him smiling. "We can do that." He chuckled laying down with Karkat on his belly.

Kankri raised an eyebrow to Kurloz actions but quietly watched the other once the tray was on the bed, Kankri pulled Kurloz into another kiss.

Karkat smirked as he took advantage of the position he was in and leaned in to kiss the other, before moving to nibble at the others neck. He wanted to do try something, but didn't know if his mate would let him do it. He didn't want to ask though, a little nervous of doing so, but he was willing to tease the other and see how the other reacted to his moves, curious to see if his mate truly trusted him enough to let him be in control.

Kurloz returned the kiss, humming with approval, as he broke it. He then took one of the strawberries, dipped it in the chocolate, and pressed it to Kankri's lips. He wanted to enjoy this with the other and looked forward to sharing this moment with the other. Strawberries where one of his favorites, and something he had missed a little with his mouth stitched shut, but now he was free again, he could take time to enjoy such things once more.

Grand Highblood purred as Karkat nipped his neck not seeing any problem in the affection. He didn’t pick up that Karkat wanted to be the dominate one.

Kankri bit into the strawberry, purring at his favorite fruit covered in his second favorite candy. Kankri liked white chocolate more the milk chocolate but he wasn’t going to complain to something his new mate didn’t know. Kankri notices a flash, his phone had got a text, but he ignored it for the sake of Kurloz.

Karkat nuzzled and purred back as he continued to lavish the other with kisses and bites. He bit into the others neck, drawing blood, licking at it, savoring the metallic taste as his senses thrummed with energy. He moved to work on ridding them both of their shirts, so he could continue to taste his mate with the trail of bites and kisses.

One the other took a bite, Kurloz leaned in to steal a kiss from the other, so he could savor the flavor mixed with his mates taste. He emitted a soft purr as he moved to nuzzle into the others neck. He wanted to nibble there, but would need to get rid of the offending sweater first, which he decided to take care of next. He shifted and yanked the red sweater off and let it drop to the floor, where he then moved in to lick and suck against the others neck before sinking his teeth in, drawing blood, marking the other as his. He licked and sucked at the mark, continuing to purr softly, as he mumbled 'Mine...'

Highblood groaned letting Karkat do as he pleases.

Kankri yelped at the sudden disappearance of his sweater, moaning when Kurloz attacked his neck. "Y-yours…" he blushed.

Karkat continued to move down, his hand sliding over the scars from battles and the grub scars at his sides. He then shifted slightly and let his hand trail down to the others inner thigh, where he let his thumb run across the others seed flap through the cloth, trailing it along the length and down, before sliding back up.

Kurloz continued to tease his mate’s body little by little, between feeding the other strawberries and letting Kankri occasionally feed him some as well. He would also occasionally use some of their treat to trace path of the juice and chocolate along the others skin, so he could then lick it all up slowly.

Highblood flinches grabbing Karkat’s hand gently "...Karkat..." He let his mates name roll off in a whisper.

Kankri’s brain was out on cloud nine. All he could do was feed, eat and moan.

Karkat felt his mate grasp his hand gently, glancing up as his eyes were heavy with lust, and now a soft sadness. He pulled away, his mood ebbing slightly, yet still wanting to do this. He found it seemed that the other wasn't ready to place his trust in him yet completely. And it hurt him to know this.

Kurloz slowly slipped off his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He began to work on Kankri's pants, moving slowly, gently, hoping the other would trust him. He wouldn't push the other though, knowing how his mate was. He wouldn't push till the other was sure he was ready.  
Highblood sighed. "I trust you mate it’s just.....I’m just...nervous? I believe that’s the correct term for it..."

Kankri brushed back his fear, trying to put full trust into Kurloz hands allowing him to strip him. "It’s okay, you have my consent." He whispered.

Karkat studied him carefully. "Perhaps, yes... but I want this. We have already been through so much. I want to try something different." He then slowly crawled to straddle his mate, working at getting rid of the others pants. He slowly also slipped from his own as well, enjoying the skin to skin contact. He let his finger trail along the others flap again, before actually moving down to lick along his mate’s inner thigh. His own bulge had begun to unsheathe.

Kurloz nodded softly as he slipped him free of his pants. He deposited them on the floor, with his following soon after. "I will be gentle, and only go as far as you are comfortable. I want you to be the one who sets the pace and how far till you feel you’re ready to go...."

Highblood groaned a bit. "W-would you be offended if I cuff my hands to the head board?" He chuckled, his own bulge beginning to unsheathe. He trust Karkat, but he didn’t trust his own hands. If they were going to do this, he would like to know Karkat won’t get hurt.

Kankri sighed thinking for a minute. "I say we go all the way to show we can trust each other.....if you’re alright with that of course." He gently nipped Kurloz’s ear, trying to take part and not make Kurloz do all the work.

Karkat glanced up to look at his mate. "If you feel that is the best... but I would not mind them staying uncuffed either." He knew the other could be scared of hurting him. It was one of the few things that came to his mind as to why his mate asked such a thing. But he wouldn't push his mate on the matter, knowing he needed to trust him as much as the other trusted him.

Kurloz nodded softly. "Alright, but if you change your mind, tell me." He felt the nip to his ear and he emitted a purring moan as he leaned down to lick the others grub scars, before kissing the other again, nipping the others lower lip, sucking on it.

Highblood grunted, but then realized the cuffs are under the bed, so he pulls Karkat into a kiss. "Be gentle or I’ll make that ass hurt for months~" he purred, his threat was more of a promise.

Kankri moaned, getting in Kurloz’s lap and grabbing the chocolate, writing 'Kankri' on Kurloz’s chest before bravely licking it off. Kankri kissed Kurloz smiling "You taste sweet~" he purred.  
Karkat simply smirked, as he broke from the kiss. "I'll try, but I cannot be sure what will happen love. Besides I know you won't rough me up too much. I still need to take care of the little ones..." He then moved to continue to tease at his mate’s body, dipping down to tease the others bulge.

Kurloz returned the kiss. He nipped at the others lip. "So are you...like strawberries and cherries..." he purred before he dipped down to draw a heart shape around the others navel to lick off.

Highblood moaned, gently petting Karkat’s hair.

Kankri moans "Kurloz..."

Karkat felt the others hands in his hair, and he purred lightly continuing his teases for a just a little longer. He then let his finger ghost against the others nook, wanting to make his mate cry out. Once he seemed satisfied with teasing Masaai, he shifted himself, gently pushing at his mate, to allow him to straddle the other, so he could push himself into the others nook. He pushed in all the way, before settling in against his beloved for a moment, leaning down to kiss at his chest before rising again and arching himself so he could thrust into the other, his eyes drifting half closed as he purred with moans of pleasure, his body filling with the charge of energy of their bond.

Kurloz slowly continued, as he moved to strip the other of his pants, doing it slowly and erotically, before pulling back briefly to remove his. Once he finished, both joined the pile of their clothes on the floor. He slipped back up against his mate to kiss him before gently pushing him down against the mountain of pillows to straddle him and nibble at his neck a little more, his bulge writhing against the others stomach for the moment.

Highblood moaned, rocking his hip as Karkat entered him. "Fuuuuuuck~" he moaned, loving the sudden feeling.

Kankri moaned, slipping a hand between them rubbing Kurloz’s bulge. “Let’s be careful or we might end up with a kid."

Karkat felt the other rock against him and he growled with a sort of approval. He moved faster, going harder, shifting a little to try and go deeper. He then took his mates bulge into his hands, slowly stroking and teasing it, doing it in an almost torturous motion.

Kurloz made a rumbling growl of a purr. He let his own hand slip down to tease Kankri in the same manner, as he leaned in to lick at and nip his ear before he spoke seductively. "I wouldn't mind that...I would dote on and spoil you or any young we have..." He let his hand slip along the underside of the others bulge, slipping one of his long thin fingers in Kankri's nook.

Highblood gasps. "FUCK YESSSSSSS~" He bucks more. "That’s it love~" He moans, bucking to get him deeper in Highblood’s nook.

Kankri moaned. "Oh Kurloz~" he bucked slightly.

Karkat kept up, his mind clouding with the lust and pleasure. His subconscious seemed to pick up on his mate's scent, its powerful and primal smell washing over him. He let his other hand drift along the others grub scars, alternating touches of pain and pleasure along them. He could feel the heat pool in his gut and after a little longer, he came, feeling himself fill the other up, which seemed to oddly make him quite content. The scent seemed to die down a little, but was still there, no longer quite as strong. As he felt his bulge resheathe, he crawled to lay on top of his mate, sighing with contentment, while taking in his mates scent, finding great comfort in it.

Kurloz played with the others nook a little more before his slipped free. He then shifted, pulling the other into him for a moment as he shifted so he could lean back against the pillows. Once he settled in place, he brought Kankri down on his bulge, sliding into the others nook, as a pleasure filled moan fell from his lips. He let his hands settle along the others waist for a moment or so, to allow the other to get used to the feeling and the sensations before he let them slide up and caress the others grub scars.

Highblood had come before Karkat by a few seconds and purring loudly. "Fuck mate... that was fun.......why I was scared I don't know." he smiled. Rubbing his mates back. A few minutes later, the heat rose again, but he still didn't notice it.

Kankri moans panting lightly before moving himself slowly riding Kurloz.

Karkat purred softly as Masaai rubbed at his back. He felt sleepy and content, yet he was craving the others touch right now. He sighed softly. "You smell so good right now...I just want to lick you and cuddle. To be close to you..."

Kurloz watched Kankri's face, as he moaned softly. His heart swelled with a sort of pride to know he was making his mate so needy and making him happy. He thrust slowly back, letting his bulge writhe in the other, seeking that one spot that would drive his lover mad. He pulled the other into a kiss, shifting his hands to stroke one of the others horns, while the other teased his mates bulge.

"Smell? Heh... that’s cute love." Highblood kisses him, rubbing the others back more.

Kankri moans loud. He then cries out when Kurloz hits the spot, riding faster and harder.

Karkat pulled back and pouted a little. "I'm not lying...you smell so good. It makes me feel all fuzzy...." Even now, he was starting to feel ready to go at the other again. He began to nip at the other, licking at the others skin and along the jaw and throat. His eyes grew lidded again as the scent became intoxicating and his blood hummed from the exchange, the bond seeming to thrum with power.

Kurloz smirked as he seemed to find his beloved's special spot, as the other began to go harder and faster. He groaned and he cried out, feeling the heat build before releasing into Kankri, swearing he saw stars. He wasn't even sure how he managed not to scream and deafen the other from the sensations that washed over him.

Highblood purred, his heat finally making him squirm uncomfortably and making him spread his leg back out and whine for his mate to take him. "Kaaarkaaat~ please~" His scent got stronger now that he wasn't so scared or alert.

Kankri cried out louder than before, as he came as well. If it would have been anyone else they probably would have a headache.

He watched as the other seemed to grow needy, whining for him to take him again. Right now the other was at his mercy. He complied with the others request, and worked his mate up once more, filling him and enjoying the energy that ran through his veins like fire. He would end up doing this at least three more times, before the other seemed finally fully sated. After the final round, he slid himself up and lay on top of the Highblood, his eyes drifting closed from exhaustion, a soft contented purr rumbling in his chest. He stayed sleeping for a while, till the need to pee, clean up and eat woke him back up.

Once they had both reached their climax, Kurloz drew the other close to him, and cuddled with him, before falling asleep. He kept the other close to him, nuzzling at the other in his sleep.  
Highblood was dead asleep after so many rounds, his body finally satisfied, however once Karkat came out from going to the bathroom, Highblood walked in, sitting next to the toilet, not feeling good.

Kankri happily cuddled in. After a few hours of sleeping Kankri wanted to get up again, having so much new energy. "Kurrrrrly... waaaake up" He wanted to run around, being with his mate and family at the same time.

Karkat came back out from the bathroom, only to watch his mate sort of dart past him into the bathroom. He went over to the main door first to flag a maid and ordered some breakfast, going with something simple. He then headed back towards the bathroom, glancing in before he entered. "Masaai? Are you alright?" A part of his mind drifted back to when he had gotten pregnant. He came over towards his mate, and knelt near him, ripping a piece off the bottom of his shirt, before taking some of the others hair and drawing it back, at least what might fall into his face and tied it back.

Kurloz stirred slightly, groaning. He really didn't want to get up quite yet. After all the sleep he got was the first decent sleep he had gotten in a while, so he was content to stay right there, with Kankri crushed against him. "Mmmmm...Don’t want to get up yet..."

“I don’t feel good. I might have eaten something bad yesterday..." he sighs, not even thinking of pregnancy.

Kankri sighed. "Fiiine you sleep. I’m going to run around. I have waaaay to much energy to stay in bed." He kisses Kurloz’s cheek, smiling.

Karkat frowned as he glanced over his mate. "Are you sure? I remember feeling sick not to long before I found out I was pregnant. I know we shared our meals yesterday, so unless you ate something while we were separated, I don't think it was anything you ate...or I probably would have been sick too" He thought about how last night, the other smelled so good and seemed so needy. "Could it be you were in your heat last night my love? I remember you smelling so good, it was intoxicating...and you were really sensitive and needy..."

Kurloz whined slightly. "But I don't wish to sleep by myself. I slept well. Your presence...it calms the voices, makes them quiet, for a little while." He sat up pouting softly.

"No...Nononononono I’m not pregnant. I can’t carry kids... my activities... I would have to put plans on hold...." he whimpers, concerned.

Kankri sighed "...Fine I’ll stay for you..." He chuckled, cuddling back into Kurloz’s side.

"Well you may have to place plans on hold Masaai...I mean, if you're pregnant, you'll have to be sidelined for a little while at least. I know you don't want to but that’s how it will have to be..." He settled against the others back, closing his eyes, his Blood power sensing the slight change of his mates thread. It had this strange sparkle of energy to it. He recalled sensing similar in Vellon when she was pregnant, and recent felt similar in his 'mother', Signless. "Consider it more cuddle time with me and our wrigglers."

Kurloz immediately latched onto him and seemed to fall back asleep quite quickly. He hadn't lied when he said the others presence seemed to sooth and placate the voices for a short term. The fact he was so exhausted, he could fall asleep so easily while the other was close was a sign of the calming influence the other had on his mate.

"....Kay.....can you get Dolorosa please? I trust your powers, but if I really am....then I want at least her to check it out too, or at least she and Tari know in case of problems..." He sighs, scared of what the future holds.  
Kankri reached over his mate gently, checking the text before cuddling back. "She can go fuck herself." He mumbled, going to sleep.

Karkat nodded, before getting up. He stopped in the room first though to find one of his shirts and brought it back, draping it over his mates shoulder. It held his scent, which he felt might help keep the other feeling too overwhelmed for the short time he would be gone. He then headed off to seek Mother Rosa, checking first at the medical ward. If he wouldn't have found them there, he would have checked there room next. Fortunately, both Dolorosa and Tarina where in the medical ward. He walked over to them both, Tarina seeming to catch notice of him first.

"Everything alright Master Vantas?" She asked, taking note of his expression. He seemed to have something on his mind. Dolorosa then glanced towards him. She stepped towards him. "You look as you might be a little upset or uncertain over something Karkat dear. Are you alright?"

He glanced at them both, and bit at his lip for a moment. "I need you to come with me. It's Masaai...we think...well..." He didn't seem to want to say it directly, at least not in the medical ward with others about. He would feel uncomfortable of any gossip that ended up starting.  
They both seemed to understand he didn't wish to bring up his specific problem here, so they gathered some things to follow Karkat back to check on the Highblood.

Kurloz continued to cuddle with Kankri, though he seemed to frown a little when the other had shifted about for a few moments to apparently check something on his phone. He seemed to take a little notice of the mild tension in Kankri's body after it, which he was going to assume it meant someone had messaged him, that he had apparently not wanted to converse with. He didn't feel the urge to pry or ask anything, feeling his mate would tell him, if the other wanted him to know. Of course, he would turn around if he had to and do something himself if the other did anything to cause his mate to become extremely upset.

Highblood watched as the girls came in, and he flushed the toilet so they wouldn't have to see what his body had pulled out of him. Like normal pregnant purple bloods he grew irritated and tired rather quickly, growling in warning to anyone near him. The purple blood laid on his side, seeing as there was no real threat nearby.

Kankri tried to forget the text, but it kept popping up in his head so he focused on massaging his mate instead. Doing so gently, as to not disturb the other too much, working on Kurloz’s arms first.

Karkat came back with Dolorosa and Tarina. He heard a soft growl from the bathroom, along with a flushing toilet shortly after they had walked into the room. He walked into the bathroom, ahead of the others, seeing his mate lying on the floor. He knelt down to stroke his cheek softly. "I'm back Masaai...I brought Mother Rosa and Tari. Can they come in and check on you?"  
Both Dolorosa and Tarina seemed to take note of the flushing toilet and the subtle growling from the bathroom. They waited though, before entering themselves, so Karkat could check on his mate and make sure the other would accept their presence.

Masaai didn't move. He laid there, yawning as if nothing was bothering him now. He watched as the girls came in, before he loses interest in them or what they were here for.  
Kurloz seemed to enjoy the soothing touches against his body, as he tried to nuzzle closer, purring softly.

Karkat motioned for them to settle in and check over him. He continued to stay as close as he could, while stroking, petting and otherwise doing little things to keep his mate calm. When they both asked about anything they ate, and certain activities they had done, he told them, albeit his cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment. He knew though that telling them what they needed to know would allow them to diagnose his mate properly.

Dolorosa and Tarina both worked as quickly and as carefully as they could with the Highblood, only even asking Karkat to move or shift as absolutely needed. They figured it would be best to keep the younger male near, so the Highblood would be more at ease and less threatened, with the presence and scent of his mate close, and safe. As they finished the assessment, they glanced up to Karkat, and then down to the Highblood. Dolorosa spoke, letting Tarina clean up. "From what you described Karkat, and our examinations, we can safely assume that Lord Makara is pregnant. As per my duty, and for the safety of the unborn growing in him, under medical code, I hereby relieve Masaai Makara of all duties. He is now under medical leave, till the birthing. He may continue general activities, as long he takes it easy and the pregnancy goes along fine. If anything changes, he will be required to be kept on bed rest. Till the birthing, any responsibilities will be regulated to those he considers as his chain of command in his absence. This does include you to some extent in regards to certain decisions, as his mate, particularly with castle matters."  
Tarina seemed to finish up with packing things back up. "I do suggest we get Lord Makara back to the bed for now, so he can rest. If he would like, I can return shortly and bring your young wrigglers back, so he can be at ease knowing his family is close and safe, which may grant him some peace of mind right now, as his body adjusts.

Karkat nodded, before leaning into his mate. "Come on love, let’s get you back to bed, and comfortable. Then once the little ones are back from there time with our family, we can all cuddle with you and get some rest."

Highblood grunted, but once he was up on all fours he had energy to run and the urge to do so. So he did, running around the castle seemed to lighten the irritation, even if it caused him to put him at some risk, like say, a papa Toshid wanting to play chase with his kid. "Not now old man, I’m having to cope with motherhood." He barked at Toshid, who picked up speed to catch up.

"Then you shouldn't be running round pup. Hold up, let me carry you back to your room!" Toshid was only looking out for his son when Highblood nearly ran into Signless. "FUCK that was close URGH" Suddenly five-hundred more pounds crashed into his back making him wail.

Of course a wailing baby purple in this hive almost always triggers one female who buzzed to the scene as fast as her powers could get her. Her two grandbabies bots followed along with her own two babies in another bot. "Highblood?!" He scanned him over. Toshid was mumbling sorry, having crashed into him. "Tozhid, huzh love let me inspect him." Vellon took her time. "Broke your right wrizt and left ankle!" She sighed. "You need to go to in bed and ztay there." She hummed. Toshid offered to help, but the look Signless gave made the older Makara feel like he should just leave.

"Dad it’s not your fault. That was a sharp corner. You have to turn early, or you crash into the wall. With me this close to it, there was no way you weren't going to be able to stop in time." Highblood nuzzled his dad, sitting and waiting for the small Jade who went and got a wheelchair to help him get back to bed.

Toshid went back to work as Vellon pushed her baby back to his room, since she was asked to drop Sakana and Zaiden off anyway. "Accident happen. One broken right wrizt and left ankle." She looked to Karkat. "A zimple jog turned to chase."

Karkat was ready to help him back to bed, with a little help from Tarina and Dolorosa, when the other managed to apparently get a second wind and darted off, in what was apparently a run to somewhere. Karkat panicked, and was about to chase after him, but before he could even really get situated, his mate had already likely easily rounded several corners. So he sat on the bed, and tried to not have a panic attack over his mate’s sudden need to take a run off to god knows where in the castle.

Dolorosa and Tarina were planning to go back to the medical ward after helping Karkat get Highblood to bed, though that plan went south quickly, so till the other returned, they stayed to calm down the distressed Karkat.

After a short while they all seemed to turn their gaze to the door to see Vellon pushing the Highblood in a wheelchair, and a small army of carriers with her. Karkat darted up to dash over to the Highblood. He heard as Vellon explained the situation, and Karkat frowned. He then smacked his mate, as tears ran down his face. "You scared me...you idiot....you...." He broke down in tears for a few moments, before cuddling against the other to seem to show he was happy to have the other back. He then went to see Sakana and Zaiden, letting them both loose, now they were back in their family block. As he dealt with the babies and talked a few things over with Vellon, Tarina and Dolorosa set Highblood's ankle and wrist in casts. Once they finished, they nodded, heading out, so as to leave the family to spend time alone together.

Highblood merely purred with his family close. A down side to purple blood speech tends to disappear during pregnancy. Once on the bed he started bathing the grubs with his tongue as his instincts was to keep them clean. Sakana purred at the new attention. She curled up by the Highblood, looking to Karkat. "What with daddy... he's acting weird?"

Karkat settled in near his mate, so the grubs were between them. He watched with a sort of interest as Highblood 'cleaned' Sakana. He chuckled softly, as it reminded him of mother meow beasts with their young. He glanced to Sakana, who asked him a question of sorts. He smiled softly. "It's probably because you two might have some brothers or sisters in a few months, which means you two will be the big brother and big sister. So you will have little siblings to play with, but of course you'll have to be gentle and play nice, since they will be grubs and can get hurt easily. We also have to take care of papa, and makes sure he stays happy and safe, so your baby brothers or sisters can grow up nice and healthy."  
Sakana hissed at Highblood’s belly. "NO." She didn't want any more siblings. The feeling like she'll lose her parents to them upset her greatly. "NO NO NO... Mama make them go away!" She teared up. Highblood started to feel stress, and whined and growled in distress at Sakana’s rejection of possible siblings. His health was taking a turn of the worse.

Karkat picked up Sakana and tried to calm her down. "I cannot make them go away. And you and Zaiden will always be the special ones. Cause you are the oldest, my firstborn. With more siblings, means more playmates. Since you're the oldest, you get to help mommy and daddy take care of them, and make sure they be good. You get to play the scary big sister who protects your siblings...."

He settled her down near Zaiden once again. He then took focus on his mate, trying to calm him and settle his unease and fears. He papped him gently, and whispered soothing tunes to him. "Don't worry my love, I will help the little ones understand how special they are and that everything will be ok. Right now they are young, scared, confused. I think they are scared we won't still love them when their new siblings arrive. We will have to reassure them."

Zaiden crawled up against his papa and nuzzled him. "I scared. Don't want to lose papa...love papa...." He whimpered slightly, as he seemed to be all confused and scared of losing the other. It seemed the near loss of their grandma, had made him a little nervous of more siblings.  
Highblood purred at Karkat, but purred louder at Zaiden trying to reassure him that he’s not about to lose him. He gently petted Zaiden’s head.

Sakana started ranting on how she hated the idea of more siblings. This didn't help Highblood, but he tried to ignore it.

Lardon walked around thinking there wasn't much he could do. He thought about moving out seeing as everyone he knew seemed to not want his presence in the castle. He sighed, having packed up an hour ago. He just had to figure out how to tell his kismesis to find someone new. That was a tricky thing leaving a quadrant of a Makara. It was like a fucking battlefield if you live through it. You either A, gave up and stayed in the quadrant. B, manage to get out of his or her sight fast enough after breaking it off though they're probably hunting your ass down. Or C, you're in the medical ward with broken legs hoping the nurse caring for you doesn't leave you alone for more than an hour, because once you can't move to get away, your nook is the next target of interest. Lardon finally came to Toshid’s office door with a plan. He knocks like normal, waiting for the okay to come in. He plans to only stick his head in so he'll have a running start.

Karkat kept an occasional eye to Sakana, more to make sure she didn't run off or do anything dangerous, but made the motion as if he was ignoring her to an extent for her whining and little hissy fit. He continued to sooth his mate and occasionally pet Zaiden who seemed to be enjoying the attention. He curled up as close as he could to Masaai as he could, before trying to nod off for a nap.

Toshid was in his office, doing paperwork when the knock came to his door. He glanced up, barking at the door. "Enter." He went back to staring at the pile of papers and other stuff that needed getting down, so he could go back to see his mate and their two youngest. He wanted to try and spend some time with them before he had to train a group of new recruits.

Sakana finally gave up, coming over and laying down. To her surprise, Highblood kissed her head to show he still loved her. "....Okay maybe a few little brothers BUT NO SISTERS. I want to be the only girl!" She teased, sticking her tongue out to show she was joking.

Lardon stuck his head in. "Hey just came to say bye and have fun getting a new kismesis. I’m sure someone else hates ya just as much as I do." With that he shut the door running, not jogging, not walking... full out running, dodging any and all trolls trying to get out before Toshid figured out what just happened.

Karkat watched as she seemed to finally give in, and also petted her gently. "Well I cannot guarantee you won't have any more sisters. That's up to papa's body to decide what gender your siblings will be. But I'm sure you and any sisters you have will be spoiled rotten by your aunt Garmie."

Toshid glanced up at the door to see Lardon's head pop in. He heard the other say something really quickly before the door shut just as fast. He heard a few of the maids, squeak and at least one swearing at what he was going to assume was Lardon. Though once he realized what the other had said, he was up and out the door, nearly giving one maid a heart attack, and chasing after Lardon. The prissy sea dweller thought he was going to get away. He would find a way to drown the bastard if he had to. His roar was heard at least through half the castle, and most folks opted to hide or just make sure they were out of the way. If they saw Lardon go by, they didn't seem to hesitate to tell the rampaging Makara where he was. He did eventually catch up to Lardon, and snatched him up, before pinning him to the wall.

Sakana nodded. "One day I guess I could play dress up with them." She smiles.

Lardon yelped, struggling to get out of the others grip. "Oh fuck... oh fuck... oh fuck." He was staring straight into the others enraged eyes. "Pissed?" Hoping the other wasn't truly enraged, and that maybe he would survive.

Karkat continued to sooth his small little family, waiting till the rest had fallen asleep before he let himself do so.

Toshid growled at the other. "What sort of shit you trying to pull Ampora? Are you trying to say, I'm not good enough for your pansy ass sea dweller nook? Or perhaps I don't mangle you good enough for a kismesis, hummm? I wonder how far you'll get if I decide to break your legs first before I shred you up and ram my bulge into that tight little nook of yours till you scream and beg like a pathetic little girl." He then tore at the others shirt, leaving claw marks across the others shoulder before he bit the other hard, "You're mine you groveling excuse of pond scum..."

Lardon yelped, before landing a good blow to Toshid’s chest. "No clown fuck, I’m going for a change in everything, scenery and all. I figure you could use a change in kismesis. One that likes your slow ass hip movement!" He hissed, rolling under, seeing his door to freedom not so far away, he decided to risk it and run.

Toshid grunted, and he roared at the other. He watched the other try to escape again, aiming for the door, and he chased after him. Just as the other was about to get to reach for the door, he snatched the other back, and slammed him hard into the ground, before slamming his foot into the others ankle, hearing the wonderful sound of cracking bone. He then wrenched the other up and slammed him against the wall again, knocking horns with the other.

Lardon cried out in pain, trying to hold back all moans as he growled, trying to claw the others hand up to get free. He was so close to freedom, but yet so far. "Oi don’t you hate it when there seems to always be a wall in your way. Like how you bedridden your own kid today and almost crushed some grandbabies while you're at it. Let’s face fact I’m not yours anymore. SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

Toshid bared his teeth at the other, as he felt his rage rise, never a good sign. "SHUTUP YOU SHIT EXCUSE OF SEADWELLER TRASH!" His eyes were ringing with the traces of rage, and if he went 'nuclear', then there would be hell to pay, and he might not be the only one who would end up hurt before things were done. He then slammed the others wrist into the wall, feeling more bone crunch. He then kicked the other hard in the ankle, taking out the other leg. He seemed to have fallen to deaf ears at any cries or pleas right now of the other as he grabbed the other not yet broken wrist with an iron grip, along with the others hair and dragged Lardon away from the door.

Lardon watched in pain as the door got smaller and smaller. He only prayed to some god he don’t become paint before he can see the sea again. "Where the ever living fuck are you taking me?" He tried to ask, calming as possible.

He glanced back, his eyes dark. "Where I am taking you and what happens will be learned once you get there pond scum. I can tell you now, you're probably not going anywhere for a while and you're probably going to be in a lot of pain..."

He took them to a separate room that he kept away from the main block he stayed with his matesprit, Vellon. He mainly used this room for when he wanted to enjoy the torture of toying with his kismesis and leaving the other plenty bruised, battered and looking like he survived a wreck at sea.

“I do a few insults and you bring me back to the one place you think I can't escape? I have walked on broken bones before Makara." He grunted, "Kinda have too when my kismesis is a whale size log head."

He throws the other on the bed and laughs at the other. "Let’s just say, I have done some light remodeling since our last session Ampora...." He pins the other to the bed, as he grabs something above the other, and latches it around both of the others wrists. He then rips off the rest of the others shirt, and leaves claw marks down the others chest. "Yes, I noticed. Perhaps that why you walk like a crippled old man, instead a tall 'proud' sea dweller. Now let’s sit and give that nook of yours some good hate loving. It’s been a while since we have stretched that tight little thing nice and good."

Lardon glared at him before pulling himself up by the thing holding his wrist, allowing him to block Toshid from his nook. "I’m not your kismesis. This is fucking rape you yellowbelly loving prick."

Toshid gave a grin that if he would have coupled it with his chucklevoodoo, probably would have given most trolls a heart attack. Yet, even one its own, it was scary as fuck. He leaned in close to Lardon. "Who ever said I would actually pail you my dear little sea dweller. I can still stretch you and make you squirm with other things.....and I can be just as rough and violent with them as I would if I was ramming my bulge up it" He then moved to latch the others legs in place next before moving to go and get something, coming back with a small trunk. "Also, if that was some attempt to insult my dear Vellon, be aware, if she found out you said something like that, then well let's say, she's scarier than even me when pissed." He then moved to open the box to find a number of items inside, from whips and other objects, but what he drew out looked like a bulge, at least as big as Toshid's. He smirked softly. "This is but one of the toys I will be using to play with you tonight dear little Lardon...."

"....I’m so suing your ass for molestation and rape and unwanted contact. Trust me I’ll have the Pyrope’s string your ass up." He growls, struggling in pain. "FOR THE LAST TIME I’M NOT YOU’RE KISMESIS! NOW LET ME GO COD DAMN IT!"

He set the item back in the box. "Nah, I think I just keep you chained up in here for a while alone." He got up to head out the door, smirking dangerously. One of the few new little additions to the room, was steel shutter ways and another heavier means of blocking escape routes. He walked to the door and glanced towards the other one last time. Once he stepped through, he activated the shutters and sealed the room from outside and activated the camera. Only he could unlock and open everything. He headed back to his office for now, still agitated, but he could sit and enjoy watching the asshole panic and got bonkers for a while.

Lardon did the opposite of panic. He actually broke his hand enough he fit it though the cuff. "Sucker fish never learns. I have broken and healed EVERY bone in my body. He pulled a hair pin out of his hair, letting his bangs drop as he gets his other arm and legs free, slowly healing but trying to pick up the pace. He was unsure when Toshid would come back. He picked up the chest putting it on the floor, lighting a cigarette thinking if he should destroy it or not. "Now for a way out...." He began to look around.

Toshid watched as the other seemed to escape the cuffs and began to try and figure out how to get out. It would have been more fun to watch him panic, but figured this was Lardon. He wasn't that stupid. Of course, sometimes, he liked to make the other think he had the upper hand. For one he had gotten the whole room reinforced in a way so one could not cut, blow up or use various means to escape. The doors and windows were sealed where the only way to open them was from outside. He even was wise enough to set back up plans in place, as far as electric shock mechanisms near escape points, even potential vent passages for air, which he had even booby trapped, which where only armed when the room was locked down.  
Lardon noticed there was no way for his fat ass to get in the vent so high up, and the doors were locked. So he opened the chest pulling out the whip, getting out a knife, he started to destroy toys. "Locked in, so might as well fuck some shit up." He hummed and after maiming the whip he grabbed a black gag braking it with ease. He was saving the other toy, the big bulge one for last. Destroying toys one by one, he had a feeling or a hunch Toshid was watching. "Now for this thing....seriously he thinks his bulge is this size? He needs to get his eyes checked. This is way bigger. Too bad he’s a log head to realize I get a kick out of destroying his shit. I might keep a pillow... that thing was comfy. He grabbed out one of his guns, about to use the toy as target practice.

Toshid watched as the other seemed to find amusement in taking out most of the small trunk of toys, though he did seem to have saved the bulge for last. He smirked softly. He decided to head back to the room. He removed the shuttering of the door, and entered, closing it behind him. "Aww...are you that frustrated my fish that you have to shred things. You could have entertained yourself with them you know." He smirked softly. "Besides I got plenty where those came from, don't worry. I more interested in the fact you seem to be not sure what to do with that lovely bulge. I guess if you want to use it for target practice, be my guest, but I wonder if perhaps you rather have me be using it on that deliciously wet nook of yours."

"Fuck no. I’m bout to blast you a new nook hole. Maybe then your yellowbelly can go more than one bulge in ya...Oh wait, I seem to forget you can't even give up dominance to her while pailing!" He kicks the toy under the bed. "If you want it so bad get yourself." He growls "It’s not going near my nook log head."

Toshid bared his fangs at the other. "You want to talk shit about me pond scum, do your worst, but if you EVER bring my mate into your mudslinging again, I will fucking rip out your throat, before I rip out your guts and paint some seriously miraculous miracles with your blood...." He then grabbed the other and flung him hard against the opposite wall, watching the other hit the wall hard. He uber pissed off and he was going to find something to unwind, weather it was fucking his kismesis into the ground and leaving him bleeding, or the dungeons were about to get a thorough sweep through and blood was going to be raining mirthful shades of beauty for him. He stalked towards the other, and backhanded Lardon hard across the face.

Lardon realized he crossed a line this time. "Look all I wanted was to leave this cod damn castle and never return and that meant not being your fucking kismesis. Had you let me go instead of trapping me here, then maybe I would have not crossed lines so blindly." Lardon was getting close to just giving in to the larger beast he knew C was going to be punishment for even trying to break off.

Toshid seemed to glare at him, as the other spoke. He couldn't let go of the other. As much as he hated to admit it, the pain in the ass seemed to balance off his anger most of the time, and usually kept most in the castle probably alive when he was in a bad mood. Short of Vellon, his kismesis was the only one who seemed to keep him somewhat balanced. "Then you should have left and given me a reason to hunt your ass down. Might have given me a fight worth something.” He picked the other up by the throat and dragged him up. He pinched Lardon's ear fins, one at a time and then mangled them, knowing it would hurt like all hell, but wouldn't kill him. He raked into the other, messing him up just enough to fuck him up, but not kill him. He then dragged Lardon, down the corridors, by his hair, towards the entrance that faced the beach. He continued his walk, dragging the other behind him, till they reached the shoreline, before flinging Lardon into the water, knowing the salt in the water would sting like a bitch. He then turned and left the other to wallow in pain, running back into the castle, slamming the door behind him.


	24. It’s Getting Hot In Here…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously...someone bring us a pool filled with ice....>.>

\--Chapter Twenty-Four: “It’s Getting Hot In Here…”--

Lardon was shocked. He was in pain, but shocked. He got out of the water and sat down to think things over. He hadn't planned this far ahead. There was a hole inside him. He didn't think it would happen, but now he was truly alone. No one to talk to. No one to hang with. Regret started to creep in. He knew he couldn't go back, so he went to the one spot he knew deeply. The spot they met and where he first punched his larger kismesis. The cave was large and had a lot of sharp rocks and a small pond where he could go to the ocean. It’s how they met up while juggling their own lives. He looked at a rock he had carved a hate sign in as a teen, putting his and his ex’s names. He took a rock, trying to carve an X over it but ended up only cutting the rock into his hand unable to get the X in. He lost his gun somewhere, not that he cared. He knew he'll be dead or close to it come sunrise and no true shelter. 

"...Idiot idiot IDIOT…” He kicked some rocks, sitting in the small pond, ignoring the pain. "Well old boy looks like I’m going to be cooked slowly....he won’t take me back, he’s not stupid....not much of a log head when he wants to be....so my last hours alive I sit regretting... how nice… heh ironic isn't it that stupid immortal rumor going round the castle...." Little did he know, it was no rumor and he was going to survive and live to the next night until he can make a decent home or do something. All the defense he has is the cave, but it wouldn't stop him from getting sick or having to strip what's left of his clothes. He starts thinking of old memories, the good ones of him and Toshid’s kismesis. How he was going to miss it as his chest sank.

Toshid had ran and re-entered the castle. There was a pain deep in his chest that hurt. Was this what it felt like when the bond was broken? When a long standing quadrant was torn apart? He wasn't sure, other than he was upset, angry, and bitter. He had driven his kismesis away and now the darkness festered. He went for a short run to the nearby training room, and pretty much shredded and demolished a good portion of it. As he seemed to calm down just a little, his mind wandered to the fact that he had left the other most defenseless, injured and nearing sunrise in a short while. He donned the gear to keep from burning, bringing a spare, along with stuff to treat the wounds. He headed back out, searching for the other, not seeming to have any luck. He grew worried, not taking much notice that he had wandered near the old cave where the two had met so long ago. Once he seemed to realize which cave it was, he hesitated entering at first. His ears caught the tail end of someone mumbling about things, and he waited, listening, not wanting to enter right away, though knew he would soon, for at least a little while, once the sun rose and made the idea of being outside a little unpleasant.

Lardon heard a noise and he splashed into the water before realizing the water was already hot enough to hurt more and he jumped back out. "FUCK... FUCK... FUCK..." He bashed his fist into a spike, still hating on himself since his skin hurt. He took notice of who his new company was and quickly took cover in a small part of the spiky rocks so Toshid couldn't see him, if he realized who he was by then. "I-I’ll leave the cave tonight... just leave me alone." That was the opposite of what he meant. He was glad to see the other, but his stubborn mind and being in pain caused him to backfire any kind words. "......I just need the cave till sunset..." He felt something cold hit his cheek and chest before realizing he himself was crying. Crying out of fear, out of pain, and out of the loneliness that now holds him prisoner. It was worse on his end because he had no one left. There was no mate or moirail for Lardon to go to. His kid had kids of his own to care for and adding dad would be stressful. Lardon was truly feeling the pain in more than one way emotionally, as well as mentally and physically. Same with loneliness, only lucky him, physically right now Toshid was there, but the other probably wouldn’t stay, or at least that’s what Lardon’s mind keeps telling him.

Toshid came into the cave deeper, coming closer towards Lardon. "You don't have to leave Lardon. I also brought some medical supplies to treat your wounds and a spare set of the day gear. If you want, I can leave them here and go." He was pretty sure the other probably didn't want him around right now anyways. He messed up and even nearly killed his kismesis, something that was usually frowned upon in society, regardless of one's blood color. Still Lardon was one of the few who had always been able to handle his rage, in small doses, which tended to keep him from snapping like he had done not too long ago. Now he regretted the fact that he might have lost his other half, well at least the half that put up with his darker and more dangerous side. He settled the items he had brought in one corner and moved to turn around to leave back to the castle, figuring the other wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Wait! Help me dress my wounds on my back?" He realizes this was the closest to 'take me back' they were going to get. "I want to go home soon."

Toshid stopped, turning to glance back at the other. "I guess...if you want me too..." He slowly gathered the items, walking towards Lardon, before settling down near him. He waited for the other to come close enough of his own accord so he could start treating the wounds.  
Lardon got out of the spot, coming to him. "We don’t have much time, so only the serious ones, cuts deeper the three inches." He mumbled. "I’m not letting you near my nook till I feel I can handle you. Till then, you can stuff your toy up your nook” He smirked, feeling whole again with the other near. This time he secretly vowed to keep Vellon out of his insults to his kismesis. Lardon worked on his ones on his own arms and legs, looking for the deep ones. He knew there was at least one on his back. Of course he'll get it all patched up, once back to Dolorosa, so he can kick Toshid’s ass and finally top the other. That was a goal he now put on the back burner once more.

Toshid cleaned up the others back, slowly, slightly ignoring the order in regards to dealing with only the major ones. The larger, and deeper one though he leaned in and slowly licked the wound, savoring the taste of the others blood with a growling purr. He did it one or two more times, before putting some of the medicine on it and bandaging it up. He knew that for some bizarre reason, there saliva seemed to help with healing injuries and marks left during various activities between black and red partners. Never really figured to why, but probably some weird instinct more than likely. "Nah, if I ain't gonna be stuffing you with my bulge, I'll just use my nimble fingers in your nook, while I torment your bulge. Make you all needy, then let you beg for me to grant you release." He smirked with amusement.

"You don’t even get to finger motherfucker." He smirks, "Such activities would not be good for the healing of my wounds."

“Well that would depend on where this all takes place now, doesn't it? Besides, who says I won't just wait for you to heal up enough first. It's not like I am desperate..." He finished the last of the injuries, making sure he got everything, before gathering up the medicine stuff and repacking it all up. He got up and then headed over to the entry once again. He figured if the other wanted to chase him, he knew how to find him.

Lardon quickly got on the day suit following him. "Of course not, and after dealing with trainees you're going to need something to cool all your nerves. Only Vellon is a busy women with two new grubs, so that leaves who exactly?" Lardon wasn't trying to piss Toshid off, but to prove a point. Toshid would need something to unwind on. "Once back in the hive, I’ll go see Dolorosa and see if I can’t get help healing to where you can at least break a few bones and bust my lip open." He goes into darker details of other past things that led up to them grinding bodies but no nook invasion. He didn't think about the possible fact of riling up the beast to want to grind into him or at least get Lardon under him. Lardon had a hunch Toshid liked it most when Lardon was on his belly, under the beast.

Toshid walked back to the castle, trying to ignore the other, knowing the other was riling him up, trying to invoke a response. Yes, he knew his mate had her hands full on occasion with the two new grubs, but it still didn't mean they couldn't get some action in between taking care of the grubs. It might always be a full night of time alone, but it was usually enough to sate the need for a little while. He finally huffed slightly. "Well if you going to visit Dolorosa, then perhaps I should rough you up first. After all no point in going to visit more than once on the same day, because you thought it would be intelligent to rile up you kismesis more than once in a day, and nearly get killed twice..."

"....Fuck you. I think I'll just go see Dolorosa now. Talk to you later log head." He turned for the medical ward. He could heal after Toshid unwinds, but these cuts can't stay any longer. They were going to scar badly if not treated, and he rather them not. A part of him thinks the scars may make Toshid less interested in him and leave him. Though while a troll can't leave a Makara, it didn’t mean a Makara couldn’t leave a troll. The idea made his blood pumper sink again.

Toshid watched as he moved to head to the medical ward. A low growl issued from his throat. He stepped up behind the other quickly, grabbing the other, leaning in to lightly lick at the cuts on the others arm. He suppressed a shudder of disgust from the faint tang of the medicinal herbs that had been placed on it, but beyond that, found the motion satisfying. "Last I looked, you ain't got nothing life threatening to bother Mother Rosa. I can just as easily take care of your injuries...after all I inflicted them, as your kismesis, I should take care of the aftercare. It is part of my responsibility, as it’s yours when you injure me." He then pulled the other around and pinned him to the wall, not quite as harsh as he normally would, because of the large wound to his back, but enough to get the others attention. He then leaned in to place a rough, kiss to the others lips, nipping and leaving little scratches.

Lardon groans as he glares at Toshid, before roughly kissing back. "Whatever…”

"Tch..." He picks up the other, planning to take him back to the room at least. After all, last he feels like having is someone walk by and interrupt them both. Once he gets to the destination, he drops the other on the bed, before pinning him beneath him, smirking softly.

Lardon growled. "No... Not now mister." He bites his lip.

Toshid growled back. "You ain't leaving till we spent some time together in some form...it's been far too long for either of us in regards to kismesis activities. Besides, I'm your only outlet for certain frustrations, at least last I checked..." He ran his hand along the others inner thigh.

Lardon sighed knowing he's right before nodding. He yanked on theirs hair pulling him into a heated kiss

Toshid grunted as he returned the kiss just as hungrily. He reached behind the other, yanking Lardon's hair free of its tie, watching it spread across the pillows beneath him. He let the tie land on the nightstand nearby. He then pulled back so he could lean back in to nip and mark the others neck, using his knee to press slightly into the others crotch, rubbing against the seed flap.

Lardon groaned at the others rubbing. "I don’t have much strength to really fight, so excuse me if all I do is scratch and bite you. Maybe your slow ass will go faster, eh?" He smirks. "Or you willingly going to let me top you till I have the strength to take over this messed up fun?"

He chuckled. "That's usually all you do half the time. At least I know I come away with some scars from our encounters. As for willingly let you top, that ain't gonna happen." He bit into the others neck near the collarbone, licking at it after. He continued to tease the other, enjoying making the other squirm.

"What are you harping about now?" Lardon hated having scars. He felt his body scaring up. "Scars on you, I’ll admit to some level is attractive, however scars on me is not." He bit back a moan, stiffening up so he don’t squirm. If it meant making Toshid work for something, it was to make him squirm for now.

"Tch..." He felt the others body stiffen, trying to keep from squirming. "You think these scars are unattractive? I find them on you to be wonderful. Symbols of surviving in a world that’s harsh and dangerous. It shows me, you would fight to protect something important to you." He worked on getting rid of the others clothes, so he could run his hands along the others skin. He was itching though for the other to fight at least a little. Even if the other didn't have much to give right now, it made it more exhilarating at least.

Lardon growled in warning, as soon as the others hands were roaming his body. He scratched Toshid’s chest leaving little beads of blood "....." He smirks, licking up the beads. "You taste like sour wine and poison without the effects of poison..." He tried to make himself have the strength to fight. He felt a wound rip open on his back, the main large one he guessed. He winced, getting rid of Toshid’s clothes as well, ignoring the blood running down his own back. "Cod it don’t take much to rile you up....but since you have yet to move to a new kismesis, I must be the only one who can rile that damn black fire." He smirks, letting his strong pirate accent free, knowing it has some effects on the other. Not many, but some.

He growled softly, as he found himself stripped as well. "Maybe, but you know how to do it enough to make this both hurt and feel good, yet know when to back down and value your life." He moved to lean in to nip at his left nipple, though seemed to hesitate for a moment, noting the blood that covered the sheets beneath them. "You ripped open the wound on your back.” He pulled the other up against him, shifting the other carefully, and licked over it. He continued the motion for a few moments, until it seemed the blood stopped. Even though the gesture was done to stop the bleeding, it had also gotten him more worked up.

Lardon moaned, while the other seem to stop the bleeding, he also realized he was now on his belly under the beast. "Oh look, your favorite position, you fucking howl beast.....thanks." He wouldn't admit it, but he had great respect for the troll he hated. Not letting him bleed till he faints and becoming less fun. His nook however, was quite wet and wanting more attention.

Toshid emitted a growling purr, as he took in the sight. He ran his fingers along the dripping nook, before he slipped two in. He teased the other, as he let his free hand trace patterns using the leftover remnants of blood on his hand and along the edges he had missed. Once he found himself growing bored of that, he shifted himself, settling against the pillows, pulling the other back towards him, back against his chest, settling Lardon in his lap, before letting his bulge slip in. "Consider this a treat, my little fish. I'm still in control, but you can ride me. Perhaps you can show me just how fast and hard you really like it..." He said with a heady and lusty tone. He made sure to keep a decent grip on the other, so he couldn't easily turn the tables and break free.

Lardon grunted, seeing as flipping the tables near impossible, he started to ride the larger bugle slowly. Picking up the pace, but still not getting to the speed he craved, since he was limited on energy. "Fuck this isn't working.......Toshid either fuck me, or be fucked." He huffed the last part.

Toshid enjoyed the feel of the other riding his bulge, but could see the other was not getting satisfied. "You haven't earned the right to fuck me quite yet, but I guess I could help get you feeling the pleasure and pain..." He then thrust hard and fast into the other, adjusting his pace to match the others momentum. He then grabbed the others bulge and began to squeeze and tease it with no real mercy.

Lardon cries out both pain and pleasure. "Fuck... harder Toshid. I'm not a glass doll!" He hissed.

Toshid continued the merciless attack on the other, shifting so he could hit deeper and harder. "I know you ain't no glass doll, but just as well, I rather not completely break my favorite fuck toy..." He growled back with a demonic smirk. His eyes were glazed with lust and his breathing was coming in pants, laced with subtle moans. He was quite close.

Lardon moaned louder. He didn't care if he sounded like a needy bitch. Lardon Ampora will never admit it to strangers or most of their 'family’ or ‘friends’ He IS Toshid’s’ blackrom bitch. "Fuck~ I....." He tried hardest to hold back, to stop from being first to cum.

Toshid worked the other harder, and faster, slamming into the other as hard and fast as he could without causing the other to rip open half of his wounds and bleed to death. He was on the brink, so close, but not quite there yet. His mind was clouded with the mix of lust and hate. It was like he could feel it in the air. It was in that brief fleeting thought, his mind considered something, but it wouldn't be till after, that he realized why this session seemed a bit more violent and messed up than their usual encounters.

Lardon couldn't handle it anymore, and came hard. He realized it was more violent than normal, but didn't say a damn thing, hoping it was just the intense fall after the large fight. Yeah, that’s what he scratched it up to, just being the reconnection after an almost life threatening fight and break up.

Toshid came shortly after, the release powerful, making him cry out from the intensity. As he came down from the high, he let the other slump somewhat against him, a mixed purr growl coming from him. His bulge resheathed for now, but his senses picked up the faintness of what he hadn't noted before. Lardon's scent was still mildly intoxicating, and stirring his need to rough him up a little more, yet it seemed to be dissipating. That usually meant one thing. "Smell good enough to eat...to ravage...though it’s fading now..." He commented with a subtle growl.

Lardon hummed, still in a daze before he registered what the other said, before counting days "..... I have go." He gets up, wincing in a bit of pain. "I’ll be seeing you later Toshid." He grunted, heading for the door, with only his boxers on, since the pants no longer existed.

"Running away now to lick your wounds? Or to just run away?" He had a suspicion that the other was likely now carrying his blackrom offspring. He said nothing though, wanting to let the other be the one to confirm his suspicions freely. He got up and rummaged through a closet pulling free one of his shirts, which would probably be more like a dress on the other, but better than being stark naked in his boxers. The fucker might annoy him, but he would at least give the guy some sense of pride. He tossed it at the other. "Unless you want to be seen walking the halls with my genetic material down your leg, might suggest using the bathroom to at least wipe down a little. You can use the shirt to get back to your place with at least some bit of your sense of pride intact, unless you want to parade around the castle in your boxers with my beautiful purple, mixing with your lovely violet, dripping from you."

Lardon blushed horribly, trying to glare he put the shirt on nodding. "Lucky me, my old rooms not more than a few doors from here." With that he fled to the old room, deciding the castle will be a safe place for now. He checked over his calendar again and again, getting the same damn answer. "I’m fucked... he'll kill me, and it, if he knew… first I get ugly ass scars, now I’m going bloat up like a balloon… he can't know about it. I refuse to let him know… I can care for it myself. I raised my son, I can raise this one." He went to the bathroom, showering and cleaning up. He knew it’ll take only a day for him to blow up, that’s how his father was when he was pregnant. Lardon called a maid, ordering any meals be brought to his room. He will not be seen out of it till he lays, and Toshid was not to catch a word of his health. Unlike the usual few months, blackrom eggs only take a few days, due to the hate between parents and parents wanting at each other. Though it would take a few months for the eggs to hatch.

Hainan sensed something at first it confused him before he realized what was going on. "Da?" He looked to Toshid when he came into the main bedroom. "Daaaaaaadddy!" He wanted to be held. Vellon was of course asleep. It was supposed to be nap time, but he couldn't sleep.

Toshid cleaned up first before heading back to the main room, where he found Hainan awake and it appeared his mate and his brother where still asleep. He sighed as he walked towards the young grub, and picked him up, doing what he could to calm the other, so he wouldn't quite wake up momma and his brother. "What's wrong my boy? Can't sleep?"

Curled up against Masaai, Zaiden popped up feeling, confusion at the funny sensation of something fuzzy in his mind. He wiggled free and whined slightly, wanting to understand the weird things he sensed around people. He could sometimes see weird colors and stuff around people. Like between momma and papa, he could see there colors mingle and connect each other. He could see there mixed color connecting to him and his sister too. He could sense it forming in papa, which he remembered his momma saying it meant there were little brothers or sisters growing in papa.

Karkat stirred to the sound of Zaiden's whimpers, and the look of confusion on his face. He then picked up the faint trace of new bounds and raised a brow for a moment, before, seeming to figure things out, and he pulled Zaiden towards him. "Sense something don't you Zai? You probably inherited momma’s power to see connections." He petted the little one, seeking to sooth him.

"New weaves of time... there so pretty...." He wasn't sure if he should tell his dad, but decides its best he did. "Ones weaving between you and uncle Lardon!" He giggled unlike most, the basic understanding was like a second instinct to him. He understood what was happening, but now how it was happening like that there was an egg being created. All he could tell was a new life was being weaved out of his father and Lardon’s time-life strings.

Toshid stared at the small grub perplexed for a moment, till he mentioned something about time weaving between him and Lardon. It meant his hunch was right. "So, my little Haiden, you can sense life being created. Interesting. It's possible. Uncle Lardon and I have a hate relationship. Kind of like how I have with your momma, but between momma and me it’s one of love. Momma is my love partner, and uncle Lardon is my hate partner. We still like each other, but it’s more like we like to fight and beat each other up cause we like too." Too be honest he wasn't sure how to exactly explain to a grub redrom and blackrom. He would probably be better having Karkat try to explain the stuff to the grubs. It seemed to be his forte.

Zaiden purred. "If that so momma, then grandpa and the fish man have new fuzzy colors forming between them...it pretty..." He couldn't think of the elder Ampora's name, so his mind resorted to what he thought of when he saw the ones who had fish fins.

Karkat smiled and chuckled. "It might mean that Grandpa, and the 'fish man' will have a baby soon. The 'fish man' is grandpa's hate partner. It’s a different type of love then the love between me and papa. But I will start explaining it once you get a little older and become wrigglers."

Much to Toshid’s luck. Hainan understood, nodding. "Hate or blackrom mama calls it, is when two partners lust to rile up the other close to the inch of their life then cuddle." His mother had explained a bit, seeing as they walked in on some action between some maids that was in black range. She however didn't tell him what the 'cuddling' actually was. "I waz avoiding telling him more than he needz for hiz age......hez quick to pick up, unlike Titian, who could give lezz zhitz about it." Vellon smiled slowly, waking up.

Toshid sighed and he headed towards his side of the bed, settling in and laying Hainan on his stomach. He glanced towards Vellon, shifting slightly to give her a kiss. "I guess that works for now, though, once they get older, we can go into more details on quadrants...maybe have Karkat help."

Karkat pulled Zaiden close to him and cuddled with him. "But for now, basically grandpa has a partner besides grandma he sees sometimes. His hate partner, or blackrom. They get together, pretty much beat each other up cause they want to, then afterwards cuddle. It’s a little rougher then how I and papa cuddle. I and papa are mates, or redrom. We snuggle and cuddle, and do things to make each other happy and smile."

Zaiden seemed to understand the idea of what his momma tried to explain. He curled up against Karkat, trying to go back to sleep.

Sakana rolled her eyes. "They fuck and have grubs, easy as that bulge meets nook" She giggles. There was growling from the larger beast, who hears her. "Did I get it wrong? Big brother Gam told me cause I asked why he wanted to spend romantic time with his so called mate....something about wanting to show his love in every way... then the details of bulges and nook’s" Sakana didn’t know she just put her brother in the medical ward, as Highblood sat up growling louder and louder.

Hainan sighs, curling up to sleep.

Lardon planned everything. His ship wasn't far. He only needed to leave once the sun was gone and Toshid was busy. He needed space and staying here was a bad idea. He didn't plan to stay away forever, but just tell he can clear his head and plan the next steps not able to sleep.

Karat turned red, though he gave Sakana a not happy look. The fact his mate shot up and was growling pretty unhappily told him the other was not amused either. "Sakana....that is a discussion we will have another day, when you and your brother are just a bit older. Now big brother Gam though is in big trouble. He shifted to settle them both near Highblood. Once he did so, he got up and settled into Highblood's lap for a moment, and began to pet and stroke his mate, trying to calm him down. "You stay here and rest while watching the grubs. I will go deal with my moirail. I'll make sure to kick his ass a bit too. You can't be doing stuff that’s too stressful. It might hurt the growing egg or eggs." He then slipped from the others lap and made sure the other would stay put before he headed off to go and kick his moirail's ass.

Highblood nodded, knowing Karkat can do damage while he hummed to the grubs.

Gamzee was in his room, playing games alone because Sollux had a family thing to do.

Karkat stalked to his moirail's room where he banged on the door. "Gamzee Makara, I know you’re fucking in there. You better open this door or so fucking help me, I will kick this damn door down." He was going to be giving his moirail an earful at least as well as make sure he had a few nice cuts and bruises when he was down, lest his mate saw he got away unscathed. He didn't need his moirail in the medical wing if he could help it.

Gamzee opened the door "....I told her to keep quiet....so how pissed is dad?" He had a hunch only. He was waiting for the other to let him know if he was right of not.

He watched the door open, and glowered at Gamzee. "Livid enough that I'm going to assume your where going to be making the medical ward your room for at least the next month or two at least. And trust me, he's not the only one fucking pissed off..." He then hauled off and clawed his hand into his moirail's cheek, leaving a wake of bleeding cuts. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK IT WAS INTELLIGENT TO TELL A FUCKING GRUB, IN A QUITE VULGAR SENSE, ABOUT TROLL REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS LET ALONE IMPLY WHAT HAPPENS WITH THEM!!!" He hauled off and slugged his moirail again. HE pushed his way in and wailed on the other a few more times, continuing to vent and ream his moirail while making sure he had some good mauling done to him, so if he shows up near Highblood anytime soon, the other will know Karkat made sure to kick his ass, so the other doesn't feel the need to do so himself.

Gamzee just took it ".....Sorry bro. I just....I know I’ll never have any kids, so I didn't think about how you and dad would feel....." He curls up on the bed after Karkat was done beating on him. "I mean I’m serious bro, if I even thought of you and dad, I wouldn't have told her.”

"Who's to say you won't have kid's eventually Gam? Anything is possible." He settled on the edge of the end of the bed. "And yes, you shouldn't have told that sort of stuff Gam, I mean she's a bloody grub still. She doesn't really need to be knowing that stuff till she's at least a little older. Plus I'm pretty sure both me and your dad would rather be the one's having to give the 'pailing conversation' to Sakana and Zaiden, once we think they are old enough to be hearing such schoolfeedings..."

"Sollux won't want me....I bore him....." He sighs. "I won’t go near my siblings again till you two have time to make sure they're ready to handle my less than hidden mind. I hide in here anyway, if I’m not here, I’m on the throne." He looks to Karkat.

"And did Sollux tell you that himself? Break up with you? If not, then how do you know that’s what he thinks? Trust me he's a lug head idiot sometimes and doesn't see shit right in front of him, till someone shoves it in his face." He shifted and sighed softly. "As for Sakana and Zaiden, you're still allowed to hang out with them, it’s just dude, take a moment to think before you spew something, or at least long enough to think, 'is Karkat going to come and chew my ass out or is dad going to try and tear off my legs and shove them somewhere...' If you figure the answer is a yes, probably don't say it in front of the grubs... or better yet, if it’s likely not something you would bring up in the presence of wrigglers in general, probably not a good idea to bring up, at least without the knowledge of the wrigglers parental units." He lightly poked at Gam's leg. "As for you, you should see about working on keeping Sollux's attention span away from a computer. Get creative. I'm sure you can find a way to intrigue mister computer nerd."

".....I didn’t have to. I heard him tell it to someone else that he is bored of me, so now I avoid messing with him when he gets on his computer like he avoids when I’m on the throne.....I’m going to throne now if you're done." He sensed Sollux nearby.

"You heard it in passing... but not directly to your face? Ever consider he was blowing steam or being an ass? He may be a prat at times, but if he's serious about something, he'll tell you to your face, instead of behind your back like a coward. I suggest you talk with him. And maybe start learning more about him, so you CAN make shit more interesting...." He got up and headed to the door, heading out and back to his room, and back to his sleeping grubs and mate. Once he returned, he crawled back into bed and curled up near his small family.

Gamzee fled, turning a corner. Seeing Sollux, he turned going to go around. He didn't feel ready.


	25. Finding the Path of Miracles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes forth another onslaught... celebrating the fanfic's SIX MONTH MARK!!! Seven chapters for you to feast upon...
> 
> And coming soon....some artwork stuff of all 69 or so members of the cast so far.....:)

\--Chapter Twenty-Five: “Finding the Path of Miracles…”--

Sollux saw the other, and was about to call out to him, but when Gamzee did a sharp turnabout to seem to avoid him, he wasn't sure if he should call after the other. Instead he ran after him. "GZ...wait..."

Gamzee wouldn't stop. He did however, walk trying to act like he didn't hear Sollux. He wasn't sure what he would say.

Sollux frowned as the other seemed to ignore him. He began to run after the other, his psionic’s crackling slightly. "GZ...please..." His lisp still there ever so slightly, though he had since managed to work it out enough over the years so as it was mostly only really there heavily anymore when he was highly distressed. "Please...we need to talk..."

“Talk. I’m walking." He keeps his walk, wondering why does the other have to run, because Gamzee was walking slowly, or at least what’s slow to him. He still didn't look at the other.

Sollux lashed out almost unconsciously at the other, his psionic's lashing around the others wrist, and pulling. "We need to talk. Alone. Not in the hallway..." He knew he had been an ass pretty much of recent, but then the other had stopped seeing him suddenly, and he had gotten confused. He knew he was socially awkward, because of never getting out much when he had been younger. Short of being close friends with Karkat, and the few other sort of casual acquaintances he had with some of the others, Gamzee was probably one of his first more serious quadrant attempts. He had flings and crushes in the past, but this was different. And yes for once, he could say he was scared.

".....Then you can come to the throne room, so after the talk I can get to work." He grunted, pulling on his arm, trying to free it while avoiding the others stare. He wanted to hide. He didn’t want to talk, but if they had to, it would be in his throne room where he felt safe.

He felt the other trying to pull from his grasp of psionic's and he pulled back just as hard. "LOOK AT ME YOU ATHHOLE!" The fact the other wouldn't even glance back to him when he replied, just fueled his emotional turmoil, and his lisp started to show. He launched himself at the others back, slamming into the other, hoping it would be enough to get the others attention. His expression was a mix of confusion, pain and sadness.

Gamzee grunted. "Look at you. LOOK AT YOU! YOU WANT MY ATTENTION HUH?" He grabs Sollux’s leg, pulling him off and carrying him by his leg to the throne room, dropping him down by the door. "Say what you want and then get the FUCK out." He sat on the throne. "You bore of me, yet you pester me... HURT ME... and think I can handle it! I’m a beast in the making....its better we don’t be together… you'll be safer if you don't have to deal with a monster like me."

Sollux felt his leg grabbed as he was pulled off and half dragged to the throne room. He grunted when the other finally dropped him near the door, only to continue to the throne further in. He sat up, massaging his ankle as the other went off on him. He stiffened, before beginning to tremble as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. The combination of the location and Gamzee's words, where like ice, and he wasn't sure how to respond. His emotions, coupled with his own psychological issues caused his psionic's to spark and flare, and he felt his control slipping fast. He slowly staggered into a standing position. "F...forget it...GZ...I...I'm thorry...I..." He bit at his lip painfully, tasting blood as he shred his lower lip with his fangs. "...You're not a monther GZ...I...I'm... juth not uthed to stuff like this....fluthed for you...and it hurts..." He then turned to hobble away down the hall, his ankle throbbing and his vision going hazy as his psionic's lashed against the walls, leaving marks. He just barely made it to the end of the hall before he dropped like a sack of stones, suffering from a mild burnout. Nothing serious, thankfully, but he was likely going to wake up with a killer headache if anything, besides the dried blood from his nose and eyes.

Gamzee sat for a few minutes before going picking the other up. He gently puts the knocked out troll on his head, in his soft hair to rest, as he punished trolls who deserved it. He became bored, and just sat there waiting for Sollux to wake, not letting anyone near his head. “Just wait till he wakes and flips more....probably question why I put him on my head......I fuck up like dad so much." He goes into a rant with himself. How Sollux needs someone better, how he is nothing, but pain to Sollux.

Sollux eventually stirred, and he grunted in pain. He felt like someone had been stabbing him in between the eyes with an acid dipped hot poker. As his mind got a little more focused he realized that besides being in what was apparently hair, he was quite a bit up off the ground. The blood stains around his eyes and nose, were last on his mind as he made an undignified squeaking and latched into the hair quite roughly, seeking some sort of secure purchase so he didn't fall. He heard whoever’s hair he was nestled in, mumbling to themselves. He gripped tighter and tried to find a sort of stable way to stand, lean or sit in some form, as he mumbled cautiously. "G...GZ?"

"....You okay now?" He smiles slightly. "I wasn't going to leave you on the ground." He got up slowly, heading for the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Not really... My head feels like I got bashed in with one of your dads clubs..." He clung with a near death grip as the other got up. He was a bit afraid of falling and with the pain in his head, he wasn't sure if right now that his psionic's would respond to him, at least till he rested a little. He heard the other ask if he was hungry, and felt his stomach rumble in protest. "A little...."

"Okay." He gets to the kitchen, getting some honey bars, holding them up to Sollux to take, not caring if his head hurt from Sollux clinging to his hair.

Sollux stares at the bars being offered to him, but he doesn't take them. It wasn't because of not wanting them, but more he was terrified of letting go and falling. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how he hadn't fell out while he was still unconscious. "C...could we find a more stable way to carry me please...." He pressed against the other as close as he could. Normally he wouldn't be as nervous or scared, but with his psionic's temporarily dampened till he recovered over the next few days, he would be lost. He knew he wouldn't have them to fall back on, to protect him. For psionic's, even if they knew other ways to cope or survive, losing one's power, even short term, was nerve-racking. It was like losing a piece of oneself.

Gamzee held the wrapper of the bars in his jaw, putting Sollux in his arms like a baby. He let go of the bars, so there on Sollux’s belly. "Better?" He chucked, looking down at the other.

Sollux made and 'eeping' sort of sound, as he felt himself, shifted from fluffy hair to the others arms, being held like a small wriggler or a blushing bride. He felt the bars plop against his stomach. He took them in his hands, though he blushed darkly, as he heard the other chuckle. "Yes..." He croaked out as he fought for a moment with the one wrapper before peeling it open and sticking the bar in his mouth with a soft hum, his eyes slipping into a sated look.

Gamzee walked to Sollux’s room about to put the other down. "I’ll get a maid, and a nurse to come check on you ever three hours okay?" He nuzzled the others shoulder.” I would care for you, but last time I checked, I can’t care for myself right now."

Sollux nuzzled against him slightly after finishing the honey bars. Once they had returned to his room, the other nuzzled him gently, and he felt himself being lowered. He took that moment to latch onto the other, not wanting to let go. "No...Don’t leave...please..." He began to tremble again, seeming to fear the other was going to run off and hide from him again.

"Sollux let go." He whispers, trying to be gentle as possible. He sighs, knowing he might not win this against Sollux. "Come on... you need your rest."

Sollux clung tighter. He was too panicked right now to listen. He felt his headache get worse, because his body was trying to tap into his power, but it wasn't there for the moment, so instead his head felt like it was going to split open. He felt blood run from his nose. "Please don't go Gam...zee..." His voice was shaky, and the fact he had attempted to say the others name, even if nothing more than half of it, or a broken separation of it, was something Sollux rarely did. He tended to call others by the odd initial designations he gave everyone. He didn't even really call his closest friend by his name. Very rarely had he ever done so, and even then it was mostly a half name. The fact he had stumbled through saying the others full name, was a feat to itself.


	26. Growing Pains…

\--Chapter Twenty-Six: “Growing Pains…”--

Gamzee panicked calling for a nurse holding him close "Deep breath Sollux try to calm down" he rubbed the others back scared.

Sollux whimpered from the pain in his head, and nuzzled closer, and tried to calm down. He felt the soothing rubbing along his back and it seemed to lull him into a half wakeful state.

Dolorosa was the one to come at the call from what sounded like a panicked Gamzee. She came into Sollux's room, and walked towards where Gamzee was, holding what appeared to be a fidgeting young psionic. The fact he was trembling, but there was no real build of energy around him told her he was in a highly stressed state. She glanced to Gamzee. "I’m going to have you lay him down Gamzee, though you may have to lay down with him. Even if I have to have you lay back on the bed, and have him rest against you. He does not seem to be willing to let you go. Did something happen between you two? He seems to be having a breakdown of sorts."

"Yeah I tried to break it off.” Gamzee put him on the bed, making him lay down, backing up. "There...."

Sollux felt his body placed on the bed, and then the feeling of the other pulling away from him. His face contorted in mild pain, as he whimpered, curling into a ball, a feeling of being rejected seeming to wash over him. He started to shiver slightly. "No...No...Don’t go..."

Dolorosa sighed as the other settled him on the bed. She watched the other manage to detangle from the psionic, and the reaction to the others presence distancing slightly from him. She took note of the remains of blood near his eyes and nose. "I shall assume the attempt to break off got highly emotional?" She points out the traces of blood on his face. "The young Captor is plagued by not just visions, but his psionic’s tend to be connected to his emotional state, which is fragile somewhat with his bipolar condition. When his emotional stability is thrown in turmoil, he can risk a burnout. From what I can tell just from an initial look at him, it looks like he had a minor one, thankfully not life threatening, but if he loses complete control, and burns out bad, it could either kill him, or render him handicapped in some way."

Gamzee paused thinking. "........Toshid told me a story one time that when grandma came home and was extremely unstable....oh right!" Gamzee picked Sollux up, carrying him to his own room, getting a sling wrap. Getting it wrapped correctly around himself before putting Sollux in it. Now he could walk around and have Sollux hiding on his chest under the black and purple sling. "Now you can stay with me. I can give you food, hide you... hell you can hide a laptop in it. Its stretchy but never becomes loose," he grins.

Dolorosa did a once over as the other seemed to recall on something his grandfather had done when his mate had been unstable and couldn't handle being far from him. "Right now, he mostly needs rest, and care. It seems like he can't settle enough to rest though unless he close to you..." She watched as he picked him up and seemed to head off with him. She took note of the immediate effect of being close to Gamzee had on him, his body relaxing and seeming to calm down.

Sollux felt himself picked back up, and carried somewhere. He nuzzled against Gamzee's chest, his body no longer trembling. It seemed to be one of the older forms of connection, usually seen in psionic’s whom found a compatible mate. The closeness seemed to be a balm to psionic’s like Sollux, as a form of stability, and security. Once they had arrived to their destination, he felt himself placed down, and he began to panic a little again. But it seemed Gamzee was doing something with something, since after a few moments, he was back close to the other in what seemed to be some sort of sling or carrier, so the other could have his arms free to do stuff. He immediately nuzzled in and curled up against the other. "...Mmmm...B...bee..." He wanted his little bee plush, to cuddle as he found a sort of sleepiness overcome him.

Gamzee went back to the others room, getting a pillow blanket and the bee, putting it in the sling. "There..." Gamzee happily walked around, growling at anyone who giggled at him. He wasn't embarrassed. He wanted others to stop staring. He wanted to help Sollux. Gamzee started painting the walls in the throne room with animal blood.

Sollux settled in, not really as concerned or interested as much in the pillow and blanket, though he cuddled around them and clutched onto the bee. He seemed to settle into a sort of slumber with in the strange cocoon, a soft buzzing purr coming from him as he slept. He stayed that way for several hours at least.

Gamzee got bored, so he went to sleep. Lying on his back, on the cold ground with Sollux on his chest.

After several hours, Sollux began to stir, and he fidgeted and shifted around in the sling trying to find a way to somehow pull out of it, or at least get the others attention, since he kind of had to use the bathroom. "G...Gaam...zthee...." The name was kind of half butchered, but as he rarely tried to attempt saying peoples full names, it was a bit weird.

Gamzee woke quickly, looking to the sling. "....Bathroom?" He was pretty sure that’s what Sollux would wake him for. Getting up, he made his way to the nearest bathroom, letting Sollux out to go in alone. "I’ll wait here for you. Promise."

He nodded softly as the other took him to the nearest bathroom, before letting him free, to go in alone. He hobbled in, and did his business before hobbling back out. The headache seemed to have subsided a little, but it still was there. Sollux glanced at the ground, as if he felt bad for everything that had happened.

Gamzee gently put him back, happy to help Sollux get back on his feet. "I’m going to miss this when you become independent once more Sollux."

He felt the other pick him up and place him back in the little cocoon of sorts, and he nuzzled into it. "Even once I get better, I would still like doing stuff like this. It would be nice."

"I would gladly carry you around. You can even be on your laptop in there ya know." Gamzee purred, going to his room and laying down on his back. "The beast is going to sleep now, we’ll talk in a bit."

"I would be just as happy to curl up somewhere and cuddle too..." He made his own sort of purring sound as he shifted to settle and sort of curl up and splay himself as best he could against the others chest, his eyes fluttering closed.

Gamzee slept for a long time, waking a few hours later, once the sun was down. "Nnngh"

Lardon sighed. The sun was gone now and everything cooled off outside, but one thing, he looked like a fucking puffer fish. His arms, legs, belly, chest and cheeks all puffed up. It was like a defense to protect the young, but it always upset the troll it affects. One out of twelve trolls would get it, and it was random, anyone go get it. So now was time to leave, knowing Toshid was probably in his office. Lucky for him, the door was closed as he passed. "...." He kept walking as he had a mission to get the fuck out. Not as fast as he hoped though. He could walk, but the puffer fish look also tires him out, making him weak rather quickly. "Fuck....why.....does....this.....happen." He groans, stopping at the door panting. He sat on the floor to rest.

Sollux stirred to the sound of Gamzee waking and he shifted to get himself free enough so he could nuzzle the other lightly before leaving a kiss on the others cheek.

Toshid had went back to office after a while with his mate and two grubs, as well some rest. He was going through piles of paperwork, when he stopped for a moment, thinking he had heard something in the hall outside. He got up and headed to the door, pulling it open, to find Lardon sitting against the wall near his door. He almost didn't realize it was Lardon quite at first, since he appeared to have puffed up like one of those puffer fish creatures. "Besides the fact you look like and I am going to assume, feel like shit, I shall also take a gander that my young grub Hainan’s budding gifts are on the mark and that you’re pregnant..."

Gamzee blushed, purring. "Mine." He gave dominate growl.

Lardon jumped up, and glared "...Yeah, but it’s none of your business. You’re not going to be in its life. If you haven't noticed, I have a streak of caring for my kids on my own." He growls, trying to get away to the front door. "This puffing is a rare troll disease. My father had it and his father had it. Ironically, it stops at me."

Sollux blushed deeply as the other purred at the kiss. The growl that followed made him shiver slightly, as if a part of him liked the idea of being the others.

He narrowed his eyes at the other, before growling back. "It is my business in some extent, being the child is half mine. You want to raise it on your own, then go on do so, if that's how you really feel. You cannot completely stop me from seeing the child at least once in a while. Even though we hate each other, I'm not going to leave any child that's mine without something. I will settle a fund for its care. Even if I was never to see the child, I can at least make sure it is cared for, with adequate food, clothing and shelter.

Gamzee sat up holding Sollux close "I’m not letting you go ever again..."

Lardon growled before realizing he had nowhere else. "Fuck....my old age has made it harder to remember my ships at the bottom of the sea and not coming back up......I’ll seek shelter here, but the first week you are to stay the fuck away from my egg!" He hissed. "Black or not! I don’t want the betrayal all over again." The memories swarm the pregnant fish. "Fuck." He fell, crying on the floor. He didn’t care who saw it. The memories of the love of his life smiling at him the day before she did the deed with another man. It hurt worse than any cut or burn or scar on his body.

Sollux nuzzled into the embrace. "Well you'll have to let me loose once in a while." He smirked softly.

Toshid simply stared at him. "Personally whatever fuck thought to cross you in the past was an idiot. Assuming they deserved whatever the heck they got. As for me, I don't have any reason to betray you, even if you can be an ass sometimes. I'm quite happy as an 'old man' in the quadrants I do have thank you." He then slowly shifted to pick up Lardon, even if the other didn't want it. He carried the other back to rooms he kept in the castle. Once there, he settled the other onto the bed. "I will arrange for a personal maid to be your caretaker and help assist you with things. They can also gather lists of things you need to pass to me, and I will have them ordered or built if not already available. I would also suggest you see about arranging a visit with Mother Rosa or Tarina, so they can keep tabs on the whole thing and make sure the child is healthy."

"No I don’t~" he smirks "I can keep you with me twenty-four seven if I wanted to."

Lardon hissed "NO......Ampora line never used Jade’s to help with it. I sure as hell will not start now… it’s… more of a territorial thing. The last Jade to help... shit headed south fast, and my dad lost a brother. Jades stress us out more than anything cause their normal beauty compared to our… insecure selves which tends to get worse when pregnant. Watching my dad, I know...Jade’s stressed him out like hell, because he was fearful one could make him lose his own kismesis… now that I think about it, I was a blackrom kid." Lardon chuckled, trying to calm his almost fried nerves. "If Dolorosa or Tarina catch wind, I want them banned from seeing me, or I’ll lose it from stress....even after laying the egg they can’t come near till three weeks after it hatches."

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Can't surprise you with occasional random miracles then, if I never get away to set them up though..." He stuck his tongue out at the other. "Besides, I rather do things like taking a leak by myself. No offense, but someone watching take a piss is just a little creepy..."

Toshid growled slightly, as he sighed. "FINE, but expect to still have a low blood maid to be around, likely staying in the room across the hall, or in a corner of your own room to help you with things. Even if you don't want the Jades involved, I suggest at least informing them and make your intention clear in person. If nothing else, some of the low blood assistants can monitor you for them and make sure you are sent things that could be of use to you till you will allow them to check on you or the egg."

Gamzee laughed "Fiiine... but a good chunk of your days are now mine." He grins.

Lardon growled, getting up from the bed. He tried to move as fast as he could, which wasn't really normal fast or faster. "If my ass didn't have with damn bloated shit, you wouldn't know it at all. Of course, if you hadn't wanted make up sex. I don't think we would have this problem in the first place!" He made it to the door, opening it. "I’m going to my room, an environment where I can lock anything I don’t like out including nosy maids that isn’t bring food to me...I’ll make this as clear as I can. ANY thing to do with the Jades keeping tabs stresses me. Unless you want a dead child, only a normal maid who won't talk to the Jades is allowed to come give me the food I require to have an egg grow in me." He slammed the door his hardest, the rage fueling his instinct to hide in somewhere. Going back to the old room, he had some maids he trusted bring pillows and stuff making the room dark and damp and comfy like a cave near the water. A small blue blood name Fifiel guarded his door with a password that Lardon gave the maids he trusted. He was going to be difficult, to watch if they tried, seeing as the three maids owed him their life for the few times he stopped their deaths.

Toshid watched as the other pretty much had a fit and tantrum before leaving. Once the other had left, he roared in frustration, smashing the small glass table in the room with his fist. Purple blood ran down his arm and hand from several cuts from the broken glass. A guard or two and at least two slightly shaken maids had come running in to see what was going on. Toshid pushed past them, not seeming to care he was dripping blood everywhere, as the guard seemed to relax a little once he was certain it was only the elder Makara in what appeared to be a bad mood. The one maid tried to stop him, but he just pushed her away. He nearly backhanded her away the next time, till he had felt her grab at his hand, and seemed to have taken a handkerchief and her hair ribbon, and had wrapped it around the wounds so they at least wouldn't be bleeding all over the floor. He grunted what one could only assume was a sort of thanks, before pulling away and stalking off to the training hall to smash some practice dummies.

Sollux simply rolled his eyes again and placed a small kiss on the others cheek. "We'll see about that. Gotta spend some alone time with just myself, and occasionally spend time with family so they know I'm not dead in a corner or something..."

Lardon sighed, getting comfy till a maid told him he was ordered to seen be in the medical ward for a random checkup. "FUCK....tell them you couldn't find me. That I must have been out." The maid nodded, leaving.

"Lady Tarina, elder Lardon’s not in the castle at the moment, his health check will have to wait I guess." Not the best liar, but she tries.

"And spend time with me so I don't fall over thinking I lost you to the computer again." Gamzee grinned.

Tarina eyed the maid suspiciously. It was possible the other may have went out, but she had this suspicion he was still here, and hiding. She knew a number of members of the castle where usually never exactly thrilled when it was time for one annual checkups and such. "If you see him, or hear from him, tell him he has to be in within the next forty-eight hours or I will make a trip to find him in order to have the exam done."

Sollux glanced up. "Well you could entice me with something more interesting with my computer to get my attention you know?"

Karkat got up after his nap curled up on the bed with Sakana, Zaiden and his mate. He got up to use the bathroom, before coming back to the bed to gather up the two little ones. Zaiden made a soft whimper, though nuzzled against Karkat as his eyes opened sleepily. He settled them both into their carriers, before scrawling a short note to leave right where Masaai would see it. It simply said:  
'Took the twins down to eat, and play in our garden for a little while. Don't do anything you shouldn't be doing. Call for assistance if you need it. I'll be back in a little while, and bring you something to eat as well. <3 Karkat’

He then took the twins down to the kitchen, where he settled them up and got them fed and got himself something to tide him over for now, before heading to the garden, where he let the twins out to play around on the large blanket he had brought with him.

The maid nodded, leaving. She tells Lardon when she brings his lunch. The blue blood had got a friend promising to stop any Jades.

Highblood had a hunch something was about to happen. Something to do with one of the kids. He called on a Jade to wheel him to the garden. "Karkat....something’s about to happen, I’m not sure who but one of our kids is about to have, or do something it’s really unclear..."

Karkat glances over to see the jade who has wheeled his mate to the garden. When he mentions something about to happen, he quirks his brow at his mate. "You sense something?"

Highblood nodded, watching when it started. Sakana’s eyes flickered from chucklevoodoo to not. She started to grow cranky, moving away from her brother. Highblood tried to remember the symptoms. "Cover your ears fast!" He covered his own waiting.

Karkat watched his mate as he seemed to note the motions of Sakana, then hurried to pull up Zaiden into his lap, wrapping him in the blanket covering his head, and leaned down to keep Zaiden in place as he clamped his hands over his ears, eyes glancing just off the corner at Sakana.

Sakana started to screech, anything within ten feet of her that couldn't protect its ears died, for instance the damn squeak beast trying to size her as lunch. "RAAAAAAA......RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The screeches were getting longer as her back breaks open like a cocoon. The butterfly happened to be a toddler Sakana. The pain of transforming was fueling her anger. Once out, her eyes were flashing as she crawled into Highblood’s, lap falling asleep. ".....Oh thank the lords, she was faster than mine.”

Karkat slowly lowered his hands and sat back up as it seemed the young Sakana had stopped screaming and crawled into Masaai's lap, falling asleep. "Ah... you sensed the first molt coming on. I figured the twins were about due anytime now. It's also kinda why I had been bringing them here a lot of recent. Somewhere I figured that would be soothing, but also mostly empty other than some wildlife."

He then felt Zaiden squirm, trying to get free of the blanket. He helped free him of the blanket and he began to whine. "Owie's momma...head hurt...." He tried to burrow his head into the blanket as he felt like the world exploded in colors like a Technicolor whirly ride. He began to screech as blood came from eyes and nose. Karkat had to lean down and reach his hands under the blanketed head, seeking to touch Zaiden, so he could feel a connection to latch too as his powers began to wake as he began to molt. His hair became slightly shaggier and he broke free of the cocoon of his former form. As everything seemed to settle, he crawled forward shakily into Karkat's lap, before curling up and trying to bury his head under his momma's sweater.

Highblood took the shirt off his chest, hiding his daughter in it. "There… like I said, I sensed something was off... its second nature to a purple blood. Normally would shrug it off, but it felt to close to home." He sighed.

Titian was sitting by the window, looking out. He was abnormally quiet, the opposite of his niece Sakana.

Garmie had it. This weird sickness had driven her to set up a time to see her mate. Now she was sitting on the cot, waiting for said head nurse.

Karkat rose, scooping up Zaiden and the blanket, wrapping it around the other before shifting a little. He set the carriers to follow them back, figuring they could each carry there recently molted wrigglers back to the room. They could get a bath and find some clothes for them to wear.

Hainan was half asleep on the floor, his little legs curled around a small bee. He had been fidgeting for a little while now, as if having a bad dream.

Tarina entered the room and stepped up to her mate. She placed a gentle kiss to the tip of her ear. “I hear you have been feeling off. So let do a checkup and several tests to figure out what's going on. We'll go from there."

Garmie nodded, kissing the others cheek. "Thank you mate."

Titian yelped in pain. Vellon screamed for a maid to get Toshid, watching her babies, having gone through molts before.

Highblood followed in the wheelchair.

"No problem." Tarina began to work over her mate, doing most of the basics first, before taking care of several tests. Once she finished, she smiled softly to Garmie. "Now to just wait on the results of a few tests. Other than the fact that you seem to be ill, everything overall is healthy.

Toshid darted into the room as Titian yelped in pain. As he heard that, he went over to take care of Titian, as it was likely Vellon would have to handle Hainan, who had begun to whine and spark.

Karkat took Zaiden into the larger bath they had, which was pretty much a small pool in size. It was more than enough to fit him and his mate in easily, and would likely fit the two small wrigglers as well. He had a maid bring towels, some clothes and a few other items they would need once finished. He settled Zaiden in the carrier unit for a moment and stripped to his boxers before picking up Zaiden and carrying him into the water, using the set of stairs along the side. He settled in, sitting on the bench that lined the wall and stood Zaiden on his lap, using a soft towel filled with soap on his skin, gently cleaning him.

Garmie smiled, playing with her mate’s hair, bored. "So pretty..." She hummed.

Vellon helped Hainan, by shielding him and anyone from any blast, knowing not to touch him.

Titian screeched, screaming in pain, as a small boy was now sitting on the table, curled up scared of what's going on.

Highblood with the help of a blue blood got in as well. He wore swimming trunks. He took his shirt off his daughter, who was trying her best not to touch the water. She was about to start screaming bloody murder in a fit of not wanting to be near it. Like father, like daughter.

Tarina purred lightly as she felt Garmie play with her hair. After about twenty minutes, she pulled away gently. "I'm going to go check on the tests. I'll be back soon." She headed over to check on the tests.

Hainan cried in pain as he became a small boy, the sparks causing a nice wave of static charge in the air within the vicinity. There was likely a few nearby who were probably getting little shocks from touching stuff because of the charge in the air. He floated for a moment or so, before shooting off some bolts of lightning, then somewhat dropped like a stone.

Toshid moved forward carefully, before touching Titian. "It's ok Titian. I know it all hurts, but it'll be over soon."

Karkat continued to clean up Zaiden, glancing towards his mate and Sakana. "The water won't hurt you two. You have to get all clean. Once you get all clean, you get to wear the outfits my old friend Kanaya made for you."

He smiled softly as one of the butlers held up a set of hangers with two small outfits on it. Zaiden's appeared to a pair of small soft black pants that had elastic at the hems, so he couldn't trip on them, and a small sleeveless black turtleneck. On the collar appeared to embroidered a combined form of the irons and the Capricorn symbol. For Sakana, it appeared Kanaya had down a sort of black pant that had a little flow, so it looked a little a skirt when close together, but was actually pants. They had gray and purple rings on it, and the pattern continued on to the shirt, which was a sleeveless top. Near the lower left side of the shirt, the rings gave way to the same symbol on her brother's collar.

After a few moments Tarina returned. She had a paper in her hand, and she looked a little nervous, along with a mix of flushed. She bit at her bottom lip. She saw her mate had decided to lay down. "You might want to stay seated Garmie." She warned slightly before the other could bolt up and get all excited and nervous. "Well, the results of the tests don't show anything wrong with you as far as illness or other related issues. But the reason you have been feeling ill and nauseous recently is because.... you’re pregnant. My love, you're carrying our child."


	27. Faith Like Tubers…

\--Chapter Twenty-Seven: “Faith Like Tubers…”--

Toshid gave his boy the reassurance he needed as he watched over him, speaking and singing softly various soothing things for him to focus on.

Hainan seemed to have fallen back asleep for now, the occasional whimper coming from him as last little bits of his molt took hold.

Karkat watched as his mate had to give her sopor to calm her enough to finish the bath up. As he had finished with Zaiden, he held him steady with one hand, and cleaned himself up a little first. Once done he stepped from the bath to dry them both off. Once Zaiden was dry, he put the small boy into the clothes, which he seemed happy of, emitting a soft cooing purr. He settled Zaiden in his carrier for the moment, telling him to stay put, so he could help get his sister and help the blue blood with his mate. "If that is what needs to be done, but I only want her on as low as a dose as is needed to keep her calm enough, no more. We'll probably want to set up sopor pads in there sleeping spaces as well."

Garmie laid there silently, staring at the ceiling, no emotion on her face.

Vellon smiles. "Babies to wigglers. Their growing up fast!"

Highblood shook his head no. "It has to be the dose I just gave her. It’s like her eating sopor pies like me and Gamzee did back in the day… she has to be highly sopored Karkat. Its’ for everyone’s safety. Even mother could tell you to drug her up fast. As grubs they can’t do shit. Now that she can run faster, jumping won’t be a problem. She becomes more dangerous, and the inner rage needs to be doped up so it can’t harm anyone… I’m sorry Karkat." He watches as Sakana played with her hair, her head too numbed out for her to think of anything serious like other trolls.

Tarina watched Garmie as there was no real reaction, and she set the paper near the other, before pulling back and stepping from the room with no other word. She was happy, yet the fact her mate made no real reaction, upset her. She entered her office within the ward and shut the door, before dropping the shades on the windows that looked out to the ward. She dropped in her chair, trying to hold back from crying.

Toshid glances back to his mate. "Aye... they do." As the other seemed to have finally settled, he reached down to pick up Titian, cradling him carefully. He slipped a dose of sopor into the small child before he could fully really wake up and get fully aware.

Karkat sighed as he didn't seem to like what he heard, yet seemed to accept it, even if he didn't like it. "Still, I only want the absolute minimum you need to give her to keep her calm and sated. And I want it strictly regulated and monitored. I don't want to see her getting a bit too addicted to it or worse, like Gam ended up nearly doing. That's all I ask. Enough to calm the rage and keep her from going completely nuts, but I also don't want to have her completely out of it entirely to the point she couldn't say defend herself if she needs to... if that made any sense..." He then took Sakana from his mate so he could dry her up and clothe her, setting her in the carrier. Once finished, he came over to help the blue blood with getting his mate out, dried and back in the wheelchair.

Garmie got up, reading the paper over and over before going to Tarina’s office, gently knocking on the door.

Highblood sighed. "That’s why she’s no longer allowed outside the walls, not even into gardens. It’s a sacrifice all purple bloods make..." He watched as a shiny thing caught Sakana’s eye, making her reach for it, whining when the string was too far away. "Left defenseless… It’s how we make that bond to another in morailship.....its how Gamzee got you isn’t it?" He smiled. "You wouldn’t be here if he was a raging monster back then.”

Tarina quickly wiped at her face, as she heard the knock on the door. She glanced away from the door. "Come in..." She looked completely lost without any real thoughts at the moment other than if she was not worth enough to the other.

Karkat sighed, as he glanced down and away. "Fine...." He seemed completely lost and perhaps a little devastated as his mate told him how things would become for his little girl. Perhaps it was best he had taken them today to the garden, since it seemed it was the last time she would see it for a while. He could still take Zaiden, but he felt it would not quite be the same to take him without his sister. He seemed to be trying not to cry as he slowly seemed to sulk from the bathroom, having the carriers follow after him.

Garmie walks in, shutting the door. She picks her mate up, kissing her. "Perfect....it’s all just perfect. We’ll be mamas in months....a lot for me to build, since I don’t have hand-me-downs… seeing as mother was always on the move. I never had much as a kid, but having her there was enough… Let’s go tell her." Garmie smiles, very calm about this. "Then rub the fact I am a mother to be in my moirail’s face for all the teasing in the past..."

Highblood followed, pulling Karkat close. "I know… it’s not fair, but we have no choice. We learned from a fellow member of the pack. She had two lads who had been abandoned. She picked them up… She pulled them off, since no one knew what would happen. It was a tug at the monstrous heart to see her cry, when the two boys not only attacked each other, but ripped the others life away in three blows. No amount of jades healing could save them. She didn't know what to… She was the best female. She showed that no purple is weak, no matter the sex. If they have the right praise and teacher, they can be just as good as males… Now her ashes are in my garden. She died by scratching at her skin. We tried clipping her nails, but then she started to bite. When her nails grew back, her time was up. She yanked her heart out and dropped...We respected her, though part of us didn't understand her pain. Now I can see... not only see, but feel the joy she felt when they were too high, yet still her babies..." He sighs, looking at the picture on the wall. A girl with short wild hair grinned back at him. "I’ll never take it down."

Tarina glanced up to her mate as the other spoke, mild confusion crossing her face. She then felt herself scooped up, and kissed, which she returned. A blush patterned her cheeks slightly. "You didn't respond when I told you... it made me think I might not be good enough for you..." She frowned just slightly. "I felt as if I had done something to hurt you...." She nuzzled against the other. She seemed to try and compose herself before glancing up. "You better be getting lots of help from the men around, because you aren't gonna be doing lots of heavy and dangerous stuff. You might hurt the egg..."

Karkat felt the other pull him in and try to help him understand. He simply pulled away, feeling his heart falter, as he thought of the things he couldn't share with Sakana anymore. She would probably spend much more time with daddy, since he could teach her the things she needed to become a strong and respected member of her blood. As they entered the room, he settled the two young wrigglers in there penned space. He then shuffled over towards the bed to grab a few blankets, pillows and his plush, before he settled in the corner, creating a small sort of nest that was half wedged behind the chair near the pen. Close enough for them to still see each other, but not enough to see Karkat's sadness. He buried himself in the blankets, half sticking out.

Garmie nods. "Mama will help, she’ll be thrilled." She puts Tarina on her shoulder, looking for the older female. "Hmmm... If I was mama, where would I be right now?" Garmie searched Gamara’s room seeing it empty, before heading for the kitchen.

Gamara was with some of the other females of the pack, out by the willow tree honoring the fallen females that helped them get this far, including the one would took her life in sorrow. "May you find the one you care for in the afterlife ladies." They silently pray.

Highblood sighed, starting to become stressed, worrying about Karkat.

A blue blood guard walks in, bowing to Highblood. "My lord, the packs are moving in, making larger castles around the area. Lady Ayanei is watching over in your place. She sends congrats on the future family." Highblood nodded as the guard left. "Finally..." He watches Sakana. "....!? ZAIDEN BACK UP!" He gets up as Sakana manages to fight the sopor dose given. She catches her nail on her brother’s cheek as her father picks her up.

Sakana gets free of Highblood, making a run for the door, managing to get out since it wasn't closed.

Tarina held on to the other as they searched about, occasionally ducking so as not to have her head whacked in doorways. After a short bit she recalled something. "I believe I recall a few of the other females bringing up some sort of memorial in the sacred garden. Is it possible she is there?"

Zaiden heard his papa shout at him to move away from his sister, but didn't get away fast enough. He felt her claw scrape his face and blood welled up. He frowned, since he wasn't scared of his sister, yet was confused as to what was happening to her. He wanted to cuddle close and comfort her. Still when the sound of confusion and pain came from him, he watched Karkat pop up looking around fearfully.

Karkat had popped up to look toward Zaiden as he made a sound after getting clawed on accident. He got up to check on the small boy, picking him up, though as soon as he had done so, he felt the young boy bite him and he let go, thankfully the height was not far, since he had made sure the other was close to the ground.

Zaiden bit his momma, though looked as if he didn't mean it, when he felt himself fall. As soon as he was on the ground though, he seemed to recover quickly and darted off out the door after Sakana before either could close the door. "Saka....Saka...." He called out for his twin, sad and scared. After some time, he seemed to have hunted down his twin, and scooted towards her slowly. It was much like watching a moirail try to figure out how to best calm there upset quadrant mate.

Dolorosa had been walking through the halls when she had seen the two. Instead of approaching either of them though, she held back, waiting, figuring both Karkat and Highblood would likely be by soon. She also held back, since she did not wish to interrupt this moment unless she ended up having to. She knew in some cases of twins, the siblings sometimes would end up each other’s moirail. It didn't happen all the time, but sometimes the bond as twins seemed to spark a deeper connection, that seemed to in turn form longer lasting and stronger moirallegiance’s, between these pairs. Many believed it might have to do with the fact in twin cases, the bond of siblings and sometimes friendship would form in the eggs that were in close connection to each other.

Garmie thought for a minute before going to said garden, stopping far from the tree. "I’m gonna wait here. I don't want to disturb them..." She watched.

Sakana was not safe troll right now. Seeing her brother, she was about to attack as a buzzing noise distracted her, looking up to see a bigger target.

Vellon wasn't amused seeing this, but she knew what to do. She was going to help Sakana learn prey from family. She did it with Highblood before he could take a chunk out of Psiionic. She simply placed a glass wall between them. "Zaiden dear wait here till zhe ztopz growling at you."

It took Sakana a few minutes, but her body adjusted to having her brother close till it snapped, reminding her who he was. "ZAIDEN!" She teared up, realizing she had attacked him. Getting around the wall she pulled him close, licking the scratch mark.

Tarina simply nodded, and shifted to be more comfortable from her perch on the others shoulder.

"Saka..." He had tried to get closer, though he felt something stop him a little, hearing buzzing. He glanced up to see Grandma. He whined slightly, but when she told him to be patient, he quieted down and watched his sister till she seemed to come to her senses. Once she did, and seemed to realize who he was, he felt her pull him close, and licked at his scratch. Zaiden responded with a soft purr, before he shifted and nuzzled into Sakana's neck slightly, licking at her cheek back. "Saka...." He then seemed to sort of crawl into Sakana's lap and began to use his small hands to lightly tap at her cheeks, making an alternating sound of purring and what one could guess was supposed to be a shooshing sound, from the slight 'Shsssss' sounds he was making. "Saka...Shsssss... Gonna be ok... not scared... Shssssss....no dangers... papa or momma scare away dangers..."

Dolorosa came forward. "I had a feeling you where nearby, though I would have stepped in if things would have gotten out of hand if you had not done so." She was now watching as Zaiden seemed to be 'shooshing' his sister.

Karkat came dashing towards the two, looking panicked slightly, though he seemed to calm a little once he saw the two. Though part of him was a little nervous of Zaiden being close right now, if Sakana was still unstable.

Dolorosa glanced to him. "They seem to be fine for now. It seems they have established a sort of shaky start of a moirallegiance though...."

Vellon nodded her head. "Don’t worry about zopor zlime anymore. Zhe won’t need it now that Zaiden has znapped her out. By ztarting now, the rage will znap of with the zound of Zaiden’z voice.

Sakana purred, calming down. "Zaiden.....made it.....go....away." She smiles. "My big brother..." She licked his scratch again, making it disappear.

Titian had been watching from around the corner. He managed only to half fight it, so he wasn't totally focused, but he ran off finding a large supply of pills, downing three. Sitting there stoned, he felt more safe stone, knowing his stoned side can't hurt his brother. He’ll never get off this shit at this rate.

Highblood was hauled to the medical ward and bed ridden there. No one was allowed to see him tell his stress levels drop, not even his own family.

Zaiden seemed to blush slightly as she licked him again. "I protect Saka. Keep her happy..." Even though he was smaller, he was the big brother. He had to do his best to make sure no one hurt his sister. Woe be to those who did.

Karkat seemed to relax more at the reassurances from Mother Rosa and from Vellon. "To be honest, it doesn't seem to surprise me they would find moirallegiance with each other. They have always been really close since birth. Plus it seems our mutant blood has some sort of unique gift that seems to have some sort of power over calming highblood rage. Don't know why. I was the only one who could ever calm Gam when he went into his rages. And trust me, we're talking murder like rage. Occasionally came away with a few bruises of injuries sometimes, but usually he'd always end up patching them up and cuddling with me once he was calmed down again."

Dolorosa took the time to nod softly with a smile before excusing herself. She headed back to the medical ward, where she found Highblood had been placed in a private room, so to help him calm and relax. She grabbed his file and looked over it, going to check on him, as was per her duties. She knocked softly before entering. "How are you doing my old friend? Have you been able to calm a little?" She checked his various vitals, marking them down as needed. She then smiled ever so softly. "I ran into Karkat, Vellon and your twins. They are all doing fine. Sakana has calmed. Zaiden was able to pull her back from her rage. The bonds of moirailship have been built. I can say, along with Vellon, that Sakana should not need to remain on sopor, outside of the traditional need for sleep, or her and her brother need to be apart for extended periods of time. When I left them, he was still shoosh papping her off and on."

Karkat moved forward to kneel near his kids, leaning in to kiss them both. "Let's go back to our rooms and get some sleep. You both had a long day."

Highblood nodded. "Yeah, but I’m not to have guests other than nurses for the next week. A nurse said I would have killed the grubs with any more stress...." He sighs.


	28. Storm Clouds…

\--Chapter Twenty-Eight: “Storm Clouds…”--

Vellon found Titian after saying by to Karkat and her grandkids. "Come on big boy time to get you back to your brother. He’z probably worried about you." She picked him up, carrying him back to Hainan. Once next to his brother, Titian didn’t respond, to out of it from his self-given dose. "TOZHID...." Vellon was annoyed, unknowing, blamed her mate for the dose since she seen him give it to Titian.

Sakana chirped, holding her brother close.

Dolorosa smiled. "Well, we'll see about that. If I feel you are doing well enough before that, I might allow for a short visit, or at least for them to come by to at least say hello and get some kisses or such. After all, me and Tari have final say on the treatments being done."

Karkat, scooped them both up, settling each one in an arm, using his hips as perches. "Alright, hold on tight to momma's shirt...." He then headed back to their room, where he set them down for a moment in the pen. He got the bed ready, and together, before taking each one over to the bed, setting them down. He settled in and he then curled up against him, watching them carefully.

Zaiden seemed happy to snuggle with momma, though he did cock his head slightly. "Papa not sleeping too momma? Where's Papa?"

Karkat sighed softly. "He'll be ok Zai. All the craziness today got to him, and he had to go visit the jades. He's gonna be staying in the medical wing for a few days. Miss Tarina and Mother Rosa want to keep an eye on him and make sure he and the eggs are ok."

Toshid entered the room, hearing his mate’s irritation. "What's wrong my love?" He had been in the bathroom for a moment to pee.

Highblood growls. "Why do I bother? It goes in one fucking ear and out the other with you Jades. I’m surprised you guys haven't caught Lardon yet." He grins.

Sakana sighs sleeping quietly.

Vellon points to Titian. "HOW MUCH DID YOU GIVE HIM!!!!!???"

Speaking of Lardon, the poor puffer troll was having a hard time getting comfy in his bed. The blue bloods outside his door blocks it from and jades walking by.

Dolorosa sighs, and rolls her eyes slightly. "I forgot how charming you highblood's get when pregnant. As for Master Lardon, we have the situation together. He's being stubborn, yet forgets how crafty we jades can get. We know where he is and such, we just have to take care of some things before we can sit and deal with him. We might have to tranquilize him with sedative safe during pregnancy to bring him in for the check up and things though."

Toshid glanced to Titian, narrowing his eyes. "He must have somehow found some more when he made his little escape. I only gave him the one dose of it and at only the three-quarter strength of a full dose. The rest is locked up."

".....Healing one oh one, violet pregnancy: NEVER sedate them. You could kill the poor bastard." Highblood had read his shit on how to deal with pregnant trolls of all bloods.

Vellon tried to get her son to respond to her. Nothing... he was out of it and not coming back for a while.

Lardon stayed awake, rubbing his belly area where the bump was smiling. "I hope you can be a heartbreaker and tear through people." He grinned.

Dolorosa glanced back to Highblood. "In most cases yes, but in certain situations, it can be done safely. There is a special type of sedative used by sea dwellers when they have a pregnant member of their community, which can be used to help calm them for moving to a safe location or to allow for treatment of injuries or concerns that could be dangerous to the developing eggs."

Toshid watched as his mate tried to get a response and nothing happened. "Based on his lack of response, I am going to assume he found and chewed up about three doses at least. Still not sure where he would have gotten them from though since most of the supplies are locked up pretty heavily."

A pair of jades watched the door pretty carefully, taking note of the blue bloods guarding it. If Lardon though he was safe from the jades, then he underestimated them far too much. They had already gotten to the maids, informing them of the consequences of disobeying a Jade’s medical order among other things. Now it was a game of waiting and dealing out the motions of the plan slowly.

Highblood nodded understanding. "Taking a nap now..." and lulled off to sleep.

"Moztly likely from the medical ward. They don’t alwayz have it locked up heavily in caze Gamzee needz it. Lockz make it hard for him to get what he needz when he really needz it." Vellon sighs.

Catlia rebelled, telling the bluebloods only to let her in. The others had become traitors. Of course the blues nodded, letting her in. She told Lardon who was happy to have someone still on his side that can get him food. "I’ll be back with food in a few." she said leaving. Catlia, even though she was Karkat’s maid thought of Lardon as a father figure....a family member she never had, so she cherished that bond. Score now jades one, Lardon six plus one more for getting an ally who gave more shit than anything. He tends to forget she cares when he goes into depression. She’s his little catfish in a way, a daughter he had yet to have.

Dolorosa nodded softly as she went about her other duties.

Toshid nodded. "Probably. I might have to have discussion with them about it, and if needed talk with Gamzee about it as well. Possibly arrange for another way for him to get them if he needs them, where they will also be not so easy for Titian to get to."

It was watched as Catlia talked to the guards, choosing to ignore the warnings of the Jades. They knew the other would need to get food for the other in time, and she was followed in secret. It was only once she was alone that she would be taken to be restrained and kept under watch. From one of the vents above, two darts hit their mark, piercing the skin of the maid's neck, just behind the left ear, releasing the tranquilizer into the olive bloods body. Once it took hold, she would transported to a spot and kept under watch till everything was dealt with.

Vellon nodded, worried about her baby.

Lardon grew worried when his catfish didn't bring back food. Lucky his guards have learn to fight any type of knock out stuff. He hid under his bed. He only had to survive a few days, how hard could it be.

Once Catlia had been dealt with, one of the Jade's approached the door, carrying something. She simply stopped in front of the blue bloods, and held up the case. "This is to be given to Lord Ampora. If he wishes to not have us take him by force, then he is requested to fill out and provide the required samples for testing. Upon receipt of the returned and completed materials, Catlia will be released from her confinement." She opened the case to show them a stack of forms, and several vials along with instructions and a few things to acquire the needed materials. "This option is non-negotiable. He will have twenty-four hours to return this to us. You can call for us when it’s ready. Failure to comply will result in more unpleasant means to ensure his physical and tests are done."

The blue bloods look to each other. One walked in, talking to Lardon before coming back out. "The tests are not needed. He’s in perfect health. He’s allowing me to tell you he and his egg are fine, as long as you and your sisters stay out of it… Please do not make him regret staying here to lay the egg. The less stress, the better." He got back in guarding position.

Lardon blasted calm music in his ears, watching the door from his nest in the corner. Finally his stress was lowering.

The Jade shook her head. "This data must be recorded and on file. If he feels this way, then please tell him to fill out this kit and have it returned. This kit will be that file and record. It will be proof enough for the other Jade and for the matrons. Once I have this, then we will leave him be until we are needed or an emergency arises." She handed the case to the blue blood guard. "I will return in approximately four hours for this case. If it is filled and ready for me when I return, we will uphold the request to leave him alone till the laying, unless he calls for us."

The blue blood dropped the case to his side. "It will be given to him when he sees fit, otherwise my job is to stand here /ma’am/." He was getting annoyed. “The lord is too stressed for paperwork, and is on the edge of breakdown. I’m not walking that in till I feel he has had enough time to calm down and get himself together. If it’s not done in four hours, it’s just not done. However right now, he needs a relaxed state....I have a brother-in-blood who’s the same color as the lord, so I know what I’m talking about."

The Jade simply stared him down. "You have four hours. In four hours, the case shall be ready or you will both be forcibly relieved of command and duties till the jades see fit to release you. Do remember that a Jades authority cannot be overruled if it’s decided you are to be relieved for medical reasons or possible psychiatric evaluation, or are considered unfit for service. As I do understand your wishes, but this is something that cannot be delayed for too long. These tests both serve as documentation, but can also be used to advise the best nutrition Lord Ampora should get to make sure both he and the egg STAY healthy. Four hours... and remember that Catlia will remain under detainment till the case is returned to the medical ward." She then turned to leave the guard, though the door continued to be monitored by others through various means.

The blue blood kicked the case, watching it break on the other wall. His short temper making his friend laugh. "Easy Eti, your temper is going to get us in deep shit.” The other scowled. "Fuck Jades... I lost a nephew because one wouldn't leave my bro’s mate alone. I mean they're the prettiest trolls alive, but they don't get what danger they can cause. I told him about the kit. The lord don't want to fill out papers right now, he wants to focus on the egg and how it’s doing." The blue bloods ranted with each other on how pretty, but noisy Jades can be. The taller of the two, the one that didn't kick the box smiles. "At least my Jade knows when to leave me alone. She’s as pretty as they come. I’m glad to have her, but when we get in fights, she’s learned to give me a few hours, then we can talk calmly." The other snorted. "Pfft... I still don’t get it, you and her were moirail’s! I don’t know man, things aren't so hot with my mate’s moirail. Sadly another Jade, she and I have been knocking heads over my baby boy and how I’m being overprotective when I’ll allow him to walk on his own, but if I’m in the room I want to carry him. Damn, it its bonding time. He doesn't seem to mind. He enjoys it, cuddling into me." The other nods. "I hear ya..." The two don't realize four hours of stories just went by. The shorter blue blood was going to take the case in at two hours, but forgot about it.

When the four hours were up, the Jade returned and she was not alone. She had several with her along with at least two Subjuggulator’s to be on hand if needed to restrain the guards. Among the Jades who had come, was the taller ones mate. She looked unhappy, as she had to consider doing her duty, even if meant hurting the other. Raikaa, the Jade who had delivered the case earlier, glanced to see the half broken case on the floor across from the door. "I warned you both. Now you must face the punishment." She prepared to be ready to deal out the punishment, though she had a feeling the taller, seemingly more calm and rational of the two blue bloods, might try and salvage this all. If there was a chance to salvage this and keep the elder Ampora from being taken, now was the time to act.


	29. Confrontation…

\--Chapter Twenty-Nine: “Confrontation…”--

Eti glared at them. "Code Six, Lei.” Lei nodded, walking in locking the door behind him, as Eti gets his chains out ready to fight. "We told you he’s not in the position to do any testing. You didn’t listen now I will call on my own reinforcements." He whistles and Gamara and six olives appear. "I got a buddy in higher ranks of the castle. Your two purples are lower ranks." He growls "Back off Jade. Me and Lei and doing what’s best for Lord Lardon."

Gamara growled at the Jade. “I have heard the chaos and request Lardon’s checkup wait a month. Allow him to lay the egg and become less of a puffer fish then what I saw running around not long ago....." She sits in front of the door. Her heavy weight would be hard to move. The only card they would have against her is asleep in his room where he should be.

Garmie had listened in, quickly sitting by her mom since Tarina was needed in the medical ward. "Hi mama." She purred.

"Hello hatchling. Thank you for choosing my side." Gamara nuzzled her daughter in approval. Garmie was pretty sure right now wasn’t the time to say, ‘Oh by the way, you have a grandchild on the way...' So she purred and sat there, two heavy females guarding the door. Other indigo females appeared, seeing Gamara sitting there. They sat mostly blocking the hall, and Lardon’s door was completely covered now Gamara just had the charm.

Lardon was asleep, music blocked out whatever was going on outside as Lei guarded the room, bow and arrows ready for trouble.

The Jade watched as the other called his own reinforcements. It seemed the other was not in the mood to negotiate. She glanced simply towards Gamara. "That is the problem Lady Makara. If they would have given him the case so he could fill out the papers and given two vials of blood, then this situation would not be where we are now. The papers and vials of blood would have been enough to sate the Jades and postpone his check up till post laying." She nodded to the male. "Instead he got hostile, and after I departed chose to kick and smash the case in question. And yes, I know of it, since we have been watching and keeping tabs on stuff." Raikaa then cocked her head. "The vials would have been used to run a few tests which would allow us to advise the cooks and maids who were caring for Lord Ampora as to food and other items that would be helpful for his and the eggs health. We know the stress that can be part of the sea dweller’s pregnancy, and we understand the wish to be left to be alone, but even with the most stubborn, they know an initial draw of blood for tests can allow us to advise those assisting them on how to best care for them till labor. In Lord Ampora's case, the fact he is one of the rare who bloat and become puffy, we must take extra caution. Right now, getting him on a diet that is beneficial for him and the egg is important. Certain foods can help lessen the puffiness, and prevent the possibility of the swelling from getting bad enough to become a medical emergency for both him and the egg."

One of the purples stepped forward and nodded, eying Gamara and Garmie. "She speaks true my lady. My moirail is a violet blood like Lord Ampora, and she underwent similar problems with her pregnancy. She fought at first, and it wasn't until she nearly died because the swelling got serious and it nearly swelled her throat shut. She also nearly lost the egg because of the pressure from the bloating and it almost wasn't able to be laid. She came close to having to be sedated and cut open to save both her and the egg."

The Jade simply watched and stared at the group, mostly trying to seek a peaceful resolution to this, but it would be up to the others to decide if it would be.

There was a sound of someone else now coming down the hall, and it was an old friend of Gamara's. Well actually he had been close with her mate a long time ago, before he passed. He had always had a flush crush for Gamara, though had never pursued it really. His hair had become a little unruly and he had changed his makeup over the years to reflect his change as a person, though the scar across his left side was still there. As soon as he saw Gamara though, he seemed to ignore the group of people whom all looked ready to start a war in the hallway. He was higher in rank than those already there, except for Gamara and Garmie. Instead he slipped close to Gamara, and knelt down before he smiled softly. "Hello Gama...." He settled to sit in front of her, pulling her towards him, not seeming to care if she slugged him for it.

It took Gamara a good few minutes to realize who was now holding her. ".....You bastard...." She started to shake, as her fist made contact to his jaw. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She teared up. "......I thought you died after there was no sign of you."

Garmie stood up pulling a club out. "UNHAND MY MOTHER!" Not really realizing who this troll was, or why he picked her mother up, only that he was huge and would take a lot of her strength and courage to fight. A small urge in her was crawling to her brain.

Another purple blood female quickly sat in Gama’s spot blocking the door. "Look my mother was a Jade. I grew up learning the best action for Lardon is to let him rest and lay the egg. I have seen the family history, I know he’s in no danger if left alone to care for himself, he only has a day left before he lays give him what he wishes to lay with no stress." She tried to calmly get this war over.

Raikaa glanced to the purple blood female who took over Gamara's spot. "Then will you sign for him? Be the responsible party if something does happen? If so, I may be able to consider being able to get the Jades to back down, but we will still need the paperwork and blood likely within the week, if he wishes to be kept unbothered for a few more weeks till a proper physical and tests can be done."

Fenrir took the punch without really flinching much. "Still got some spunk in you Gama...." He then glanced away. "I left because I needed to take care of some stuff. Plus I couldn't trust myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I am sorry I didn't try to contact you after things had settled, though I heard a bit about you from other traveling purples. Heard you doing ok, and had even had a child." He sighed. "I guess at least something bright came from tragedy." It was only then, he happened to glance towards Garmie. "I will not hurt your mother child. Myself, her, Meilos and Sikarn had all been good friends at one point...pretty close. I was Meilos' moirail. After his death, I had to take care of a few things he had asked of me before he died, stuff we had discussed for each other to do in case the other died."

"No I will not sign..." she growled.

Lei unlocked the door popping his head out. "Message from the Lord Lardon, Jades fuck off... so he can go get something to eat. He’s hungry, and since you took his catfish away, he’ll have to get up now."

Gamara screeched. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" She gets free, grabbing her daughter trying to get away from him.

Garmie was confused. "Whose Meilos mom?" She froze as her mother's grip became tighter and she moved faster. Gamara was running now. The past was coming back like an open scar, all she wanted was to get her daughter out of it fast. "Your father... end of story. That troll you just met. I want you never to talk to him again. We must avoid him... save me of the pain child, and listen to me." Garmie tugged on her arm. "Lies... that troll.....a part of me is saying he’s my father!"  
Gamara swirled around raising a hand about to hit her daughter for the first time. "HE’S NOT YOUR FATHER! FENRIR WAS YOUR FATHER’S MORAIL. A TROLL THAT HAD HIS OWN PROBLEMS AND IS IN NO WAY YOUR FATHER." Garmie eyes widen. Never has her mother not only threatened to backhand her, but yelled at the same time. "......Whatever mom, I’m going to get to the bottom of this. I’m pretty sure you did something with that man, and my father is not who you think he is."

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL WRIGGLER! BITCH YOU CALLING ME, YOUR MOTHER A BULGESLUT?!"  
"NO MOM... NO... NO... NO. I WOULD NEVER... I CAN’T SHAKE THE FEELING... I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE PLEASE MOTHER"  
"NO MEILOS WAS YOUR FATHER THAT’S IT! FENRIR IS AN OLD FRIEND, NOTHING BETWEEN ME AND FENRIR."  
"THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HIM SAYS OTHERWISE!”  
"WWWHHHAAAAAAT" She roared and Garmie yelped ducking down. "You looked like you longed to be in his lap......I’m sorry mother for misunderstanding, but please......"  
" ......." Gamara sighs, trying to calm down.

Raikaa shook her head, as she glanced to Lei. "I cannot leave till I either get the papers and blood for testing or someone is willing to sign off as being responsible for him till the requested papers and blood is done. Once I have either, Catlia will be released to return to her duties. As no one out here will consent to either, I must stand ground till a choice is made."

Fenrir watched as Gamara took off running, almost afraid of the past, pulling Garmie with her. He got up and glanced to the group in general. "If you lot aren't gonna give the Jades the papers and blood, then either one of the guards or one of you ladies who decide to side with Lardon sign the release. End of discussion." As it stood right now, since Gamara and Garmie had now ran off, he was the highest rank of the lot. "You lot have like fifteen seconds to decide before I start slamming heads into walls." For those who recalled him from the old days, knew of his old nickname, the Raging Dragon, and knew he was not a person to fuck with.  
He would go after the two, once a decision was made.

Lardon came out gun out walking. "Touch me and there will be one less Jade in castle. Eti, Lei take me to the kitchen." He follows, having bodyguards behind and front of him as he walks off to the kitchens. The packs leave, the fight over now that Lardon was ready to be out, surprised he was able to keep cool long enough to get away.

Gamara and Garmie continue to fight, tears rolling down their cheeks, till Gamara tackles the other. Still unaware of any grubs in her daughter, as the fight began. "STOP LYING HATCHLING. YOU FEEL NOTHING"  
"IM NOT LYING." Garmie was hurt that her mother accused her of lying.

Fenrir glanced about as the crowds began to disperse. He shook his head as he watched the  
Jades disappear, obviously not happy. He knew the elder troll just wanted peace right now, but he also knew that he had made himself a very dangerous place to be. He knew one did not escape the Jades wrath. They could be patient and cunning. They would bide their time, and strike when they would be able to do so.

He slipped up behind the elder for a moment before he went to find Garmie and Gamara. "I know you only want to be alone right now Lord Ampora, but remember the Jades will retaliate in time. Earning their ire is never wise. It is my hope their wrath, when it comes, is merciful and does not become your downfall." He then left the other with an old blessing for health in the ancient tongue.

Fenrir searched for the two females, eventually finding them because of the racket there argument was causing. He came up behind them and shifted to pull Gamara from Garmie, holding the struggling female tightly. "Enough Gama...you need to stop running from your fears. And where's your moirail? I know you had him made into a soul bot at one point. I hear all sorts of things talking to old friends still here in the castle." He then glanced to Garmie, catching the faint pheromones of a troll carrying. He had noticed there seemed to be several in the castle right now who were all in some state of pregnancy. "Besides my dear Gama...I don't believe your daughter and her mate would find you killing any grandbabies very forgiving...."

Garmie wide eyed "HEY I WAS GOING TO TELL HER ASSHOLE!" She didn’t like this troll, no matter her urges. "Some fuckin dad you are...." Gamara stopped, before punching Fenrir, getting out of his grip yet again. "Keep your hands to yourself Tevnox. As far as you go, you’re dead to me. The Tevnox I know died sweeps ago." She growled. "You don’t need to know where he is....Garmie.....please go check in with your mate. I don’t want any problems with your pregnancy."

Garmie smiles hugging her mother she flees from view. "You had to show your fucking face.....now I have to tell her all about her father, but for some reason she’s confusing you for Meilos....I need you out of my life..." There was no truth to anything in her last sentence. She wanted him here, but only thing was she was his dead moirail’s mate. She could never touch him, yet her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared at the bigger troll.

He sighed softly. "I do apologize Lady. I did not know you wished to state such yourself. Though I also feared she may not stop otherwise..." Whether the other heard him or listened, he didn't seem to care, though he did mean what he had said.

He then turned his gaze to Gamara. He grabbed her arms and pinned them, so she couldn't keep hitting at him. "A lot of us died in your eyes after he passed Gama. And yes, I showed up again, because I wanted to try and fix things between us, and between the others I may have alienated back then. I wasn't perfect, but like you, and even Meilos...we were all quite young then and many of probably didn't think much of the consequences." He leaned in closer to say something for only her to hear. "Such as the night of drunken stupidity after the war... it might be slim Gama, but did you consider that I could be her father? It was only once and we were drunk, but I can't shake the feeling that I ended up trespassing on my moirail’s territory. Doing something that could have been the end of both our relationships with Meilos." He glanced away. "Yet as much as I considered Meilos my closest friend and brother, I also felt guilty knowing that I envied him for enchanting your heart before I could. I had a flush crush on you for a long time, but I chose to lock away those feelings. Yet after that night, I sort of had to get away. I felt I couldn't face my moirail, after I betrayed the trust we had. I felt I couldn't risk the wrath that might come when and if he learned of what had happened, even if it was an accident, due to our impaired judgment." He then released her, pushing away, before turning to look away from her, ready to walk away.

Gamara froze. She hadn't thought of that time in a long time. "......if it’s all the same, I could have been getting back at him for the three times I caught his eyes wondering others.....Ayanei’s sister was in my mates bed at one point.....I'm not trying to talk down on him, but he wasn't all that faithful. He even had a side dish to your pale quadrant....Meilos was a good guy when he didn't feel the need to do whatever he wanted.....I’m sorry, but Garmie is not your daughter, she’s Meilos.....but....I would like you to stay because maybe you and I can help her cherish what I couldn't tell her sweeps ago...." She was still not convinced he’s the father.

Fenrir turned to face her again. "Too be honest I had told him more than once after he decided to make you his matesprit that he needed to stop his womanizing, but I guess it’s safe to say his moirail's advice fell on deaf ears. As for the question of whether Garmie is mine or Meilos... about the only way to set it to rest once and for all would be to do a genetic test." He then moved closer to cup at her cheek. "If you want me to be around and part of things again. I guess I could stick around."

Gamara blushes lightly. ".....Can we forget him for the pain he gave us and do this right.....we both were and are apparently still flushed for the other since back then. Way before his death, he was a smooth talker, I’ll give him that… my mistake was choosing him over you… He’s gone... we have a chance if you're up for it? As for my daughter, fine. I think they have some of your DNA from back then, and since electronic shit has become the rage it’ll only take a few minutes of our lives to put it to rest....." She badly wanted to kiss him. Gog, those damn lips were teasing her too much.

"I guess we could forget him, but at the same time, just keep him in a part of us that reminds of the bullheadedness of our youth." He pulled her close to him, leaning slightly to kiss her cheek. "If I would have known then, I would have been willing to fight my moirail, my brother for your heart. But I guess I will take the chance I am given now to finally let my heart be given a chance to have what it has wanted for so long..."

Gamara didn't allow him to kiss her cheeks. No way in any messiah’s dreams was she going to let their first kiss as matesprit’s be on the cheek. Fuck that... She kissed his lips gently, a monstrous purr came from her chest.

Sikarn clapped his hands together. "Well it’s about Gog damn time you two....better late than never I guess." He chuckles, and Gamara clings to Fenrir as she slightly jumps like a kid who didn’t know its lusus was in the room, then getting busted with a hand in the cookie jar trying to get a treat inside. She mumbled about noisy moirail’s needing to get their act together and get to red dancing with a certain elder Ampora. Sikarn’s bot cheeks turned red. " SH-SHUT UP GAMARA! I’m a bot. Ii had gotten that feeling deleted from my systems for a reason....I have a dead mate to cherish. I’m not allowed to move on...." He shook his head

He turned to face Sikarn, after the kiss, lightly glaring at him. "Seriously you old coot, make some Gog damn noise. I swear you have to get some twisted sense of pleasure from scaring the shit out of people with your lack of noise." He held onto Gamara who had become embarrassed by the appearance of her moirail. He watched as his bot cheeks grew slightly red. He chuckled. "Is that so, then you must be having a system malfunction, or your lying to yourself Sikarn. I know you loved her, but even I'm sure she would tell you cherish the memories of your life you had with her, and then to move the fuck on and be happy. I would think her soul would find more unhappiness in knowing you let yourself fall into a melancholy and cannot move on to be happy. "

Says the guy who didn't fight for what he wanted..." Sikarn rolls his eyes.  
Gamara sighs, nipping Fenrir’s neck, bored completely since the two were talking. She didn't mind being ignored, just gave her more time to mess with his neck and try to be cute.

"Ever consider that I thought about it, then decided as I didn't know if she reciprocated any such feelings as she never even showed a hint of feeling such. I would rather of not had embarrassed us both, and potentially did serious damage to the relationships we already had between our group. Not exactly sure about you, but I'm not sure I could still talk to my moirail after a failed attempt at basically trying to steal his matesprit." He felt Gamara nip at him and he reached up to tease the edge of her ears and up near the base of her horns. "But seriously, you’re like a hormonal teen age troll who needs to get pailed or something..." He smirked softly, knowing he was only teasing at the other, but he did kind of still find amusement in the other reactions to such comments.

Sikarn huffed "....Then at one point me and you had the same problem.....don't make me regret accepting you twos relationship. As far as Lardon goes.....I’m an ex, an tempt that failed....cause I’m no longer a troll but just a bot....” He glanced to the other. “Gamara can you stop being putty for five seconds?" he teased his moirail who was at this point biting her lip at the attention she was getting. If anyone’s acting hormonal, it’s Gamara. Sheesh, I haven't seen her this emotional in a long time. I guess you really did put a hole in her walls." He smiled. "Shall I give you two some alone time to deal with the aching fire in you?" Gamara signed to Sikarn, not trusting her voice right this second. 'Sorry brother, I can't help it.' Sikarn sighed. "I don’t expect you to Gamara. Oh and neither of you tell Lardon. He thinks I am fine and happy. Last thing he needs is drama, since Toshid knocked him up."

"Well, still you need to find something in your life to make you happy. Though I'm pretty sure I saw what I would assume was at least two people, I'm pretty sure where dead at some point, while wandering about and talking to folks, so I'm going to take a gander someone figured out how to resurrect or reincarnate the dead. Maybe you need to look at taking a similar step. I don't know..." He then glanced to Gamara whom seemed to be short of pretty much being a purring mass of jelly in his arms. "That might be wise, as I think some alone time would do us good. As for Lardon, I won't, but he's sharper then you take him for Sikarn. Even I am certain he's gonna pick up on your real emotional state eventually. As for him being knocked up, I kind of noticed that when I had to sort of move in to try and keep from there being a massive pile of dead trolls outside his room. But that’s discussion for another day..." He nodded softly to Sikarn, before he scooped up Gamara bridal style, and moved to take her somewhere a bit more private.

Gamara purrs the loudest she could. It was like a large meow beast high off a few treats. "......I may have been mean, but I’m glad you came back.....sorry for the harsher words." Garmie walked up to them, before they could go private. "OI! Before you make a puddle out of mum, /DAD/, mind giving your daughter a fucking hug, since we haven't properly met." She grunted as Gamara took the paper. "......Well damn Fenrir, I was wrong....Garmie....your father Fenrir. Fenrir this is Garmie, your daughter, not Meilos'.”

Fenrir managed to shift slightly, to turn and glance to Garmie. He glanced over her in mild confusion, till he glanced down at the paper that Gamara had taken from her. It was a test result for genetic matching. It listed him as the father. He then glanced over the younger female, whom he could see some of his subtle features in. He shifted, slipping Gamara up next to him, letting her stand for a moment, just so he could free his hand to pull the other in to hug. Once he had done so, he shifted back to carrying Gamara as he had been doing so. "Perhaps we can talk later Garmie. But for now, perhaps you should take care of yourself a little, while I go and take care of things with your mother." He smiled softly.


	30. Letting It Go…

\--Chapter Thirty: “Letting It Go…”--

Meanwhile Karkat wandered the halls with two sleepy wrigglers latched onto him, an arm wrapped around each, trying to tire them out enough to sleep some more so he could get some sleep. Without his mate near right now, it was a bit harder it seemed for them to all fall asleep. He made his way to the kitchen, where he settled into one of the alcove booth seats, so he could settle the two in his lap. One of the younger kitchen workers wandered over to see if he might want something, and he asked for some warm milk for Sakana and Zaiden and hot cereal for himself. They gathered the stuff and Karkat shifted the two so they were propped against his sides, as he nudged them slightly, offering them the sippy cups of the warm milk that was brought. Once they seemed good, he took his cereal and began to nibble at it. He didn't even seem to take much notice of others who might be in the room.

Garmie was shocked. He hugged her the whole way back. She was working herself a wall for rejection. "Okay..." She walks off a slight smile on her face.

Gamara smiled, nuzzling Fenrir, happy the two accepted each other.

Sikarn was in a chair not far away. He seemed to shrink into the chair in hopes not to scare the other. "Um....I’m right here in case you haven't noticed my presence." He whispers.

Kankri wakes next to Kurloz, snuggling into the other. "......Thank Gog..." He whimpered, clinging to the other.

A maid walked in to Toshid’s office. "Sir, Lardon requests you come to his room soon. He feels the egg is getting ready for laying, and is willing to let you be there." She bows, before departing once again.

Karkat glanced up and over towards the chair not too far away, taking note of Sikarn. "Not really, no. Though I guess I was more focused on taking care of the little ones. We are all having a little trouble sleeping right now it seems." He made a soft halfhearted smile.

Kurloz shifted, waking at the sound of Kankri's whimper. He glanced over the others face. He settled in a half upright position. "What's wrong Kanny?" He looked confused and a little scared.

Toshid glanced up from his work to listen to the maid’s information. He settled his stuff, grabbing some towels and other items to take with him. He knew the other would not want the Jades near, but he asked for the maid to at least let them know what was happening just in case, and await for him or Lardon to ask for them. He just wanted them aware and ready, just in case anything went wrong and he needed to have them called. He headed to Lardon's room, knocking softly before entering. "The maid told me to come here Lardon. Are you ok? I did ask the maid to at least inform the Jades, but told her that under my strict orders to not come unless I called for them or you do. I only made them aware, in case we need them for an emergency." He made his way slowly towards where the other had seemed to make his nest. He settled down with the stuff next to him, though still kept a distance, waiting till the other decided they wanted him closer.

Dolorosa glanced to the maid who came to inform her of the situation, as well as the elder Makara's request. She sighed, not exactly happy with the idea, but would respect the two elder’s wishes. She had things set up in a private room, set up for a sea dweller, just in case it was needed. She then gave the maid a basket of items and several blankets and other items, along with some information. "Please take these to Lord Makara and Lord Ampora. These items may be of use to them both to assist in the laying since the elder Ampora does not wish for us to be there to help."

Sollux stirred as well when the other awoke, hearing the others groans. He was still groggy, but felt better than he had several hours ago. He yawned as he nuzzled against the other.

Sikarn looked at them. "Have you tried moonlight rocking....it worked on my daughter and Dolorosa said it worked on Signless..."

Kankri sighed. "I keep thinking this is a dream." He looked to Kurloz, frowning.

Lardon looked weak. ".....Can you please get me some wet rags? I need them on my gills. This is harder to do out of water..."

Gamzee smiled at Sollux. "Hey"

Karkat shook his head. "No. Though I never really considered it. I think right now it’s more because they don't have papa near, and it makes them feel less secure. It's probably affecting me too in a similar way. I don't have the comfort of my mate near, so it’s making it hard to sleep."

Kurloz pulled the other close, nuzzling him and nipping at his neck. "Your mine Kanny. It isn't any dream..."

Toshid nodded. "I could, though do you think you might be more comfortable in a bath with water or even a shower where we can have water to run over you?" He heard a soft knock on the door, and got up for a moment, ready to yell at the person on the other side. Instead though, when he opened the door, he saw the maid from earlier with a handful of stuff.  
"Mother Rosa said she will await your call, but asked me to bring you these, said they might be helpful. Also mentioned that the one packet in some water at a comfortable sea temperature might be beneficial to the elder Ampora." She left the things with Toshid before departing once more. Toshid took the items and brought them over to the other. He sniffed at the one packet. It kinda smelled like sea salt and brine. He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Apparently Mother Rosa sent the maid back with some stuff she believed might be assistive. Apparently says you might also be more comfortable in water."

Sollux smiled back softly. "Hey..."

Sikarn nodded "......You'll have to forgive me. I might shut down soon. My batteries are ten percent now."

Kankri moaned lightly. "Kurly~"

Lardon shakes his head. "It’s a land egg. I can’t lay in a water spot. Too dangerous my instincts are telling me so." He started to sweat. "My skins getting sticky. Please Toshid, the wet rags please..." He looked up in a bit of pain.

Gamzee nuzzles the other. "Sleep well?"

Highblood stared at the ceiling. "...."

Karkat simply nodded as he finished his meal, before checking on the twins. They both seemed ready to fall asleep, watching as the sippy cups began to slip from their small hands. He caught them and set them near his empty bowl. He readied himself to gather them back up to take back to the room.

Kurloz smiled softly as he nuzzled just a little more before resting the others other head on his chest, petting the others hair.

Toshid nodded softly. "Alright. I'll be back in a moment. He saw a large bowl on a table that had some fruit in it, so he pulled the few piece left in it to take with him. He rinsed it out before filling it with a cool water. He grabbed a few rags and brought it all back. He took the packet from earlier and placed some of it in the water, stirring it. The packet had been a special blend that could be used to make the water closer to seawater, which they tended to use in the water for when they would assist in sea dweller births. He then took the rags and soaked them, laying them on the other, setting the first set around the others fins, before laying others along the gills and other areas it was needed. He would re-soak the rags as needed.

Sollux nuzzled back. "More or less..."

Sikarn felt his body shut down. A guard picked it up, not even being very gentle taking it away.

Kankri purrs, kissing his neck. "I’m all yours."

Lardon smiles. "Thank you..." He looks healthier, slowly stripping, most of the scars were healed and now just light marks except the main one on his back. Forever marking him of his mistake. He hated the scar, but it showed he was Toshid’s.

Gamzee looked puzzled. "More or less?"

Karkat watched as he shut down and the guard came to get him. He got up with the twins in tow once more. He glanced to the guard as they left. "Treat him respect please. He may be a bot, but he is my grandfather and the twin’s great grandfather. I do not believe they would be happy if you hurt there great grandpa." He watched the guard turn to glance at him, and nodded, taking more care of the other as they left. Karkat followed behind, heading towards the medical wing, if only to check with Mother Rosa on how the other was doing.

Kurloz simply continues to pet and sooth his mate.

Toshid nodded softly, continuing to keep the rags wet. As the bowl grew low, he headed to get more water and also refilled the pitcher with water, settling back in. He grabbed a glass and poured the other some water before handing it to him. Since the other could not stay in water to lay, he had to keep him moist and hydrated instead.

Sollux sighed. "I usually have trouble sleeping..."

The second guard carrying the body rolled his eyes. He could care less about the mutants in the home. He did the guard job to protect his own family

Highblood whines, wanting his family with him. So when Karkat came to the medical ward, he ignored the nurses, getting up and going straight to his mate.

Lardon drank the water slowly. He slowly deflated from the puffiness, laying the egg. "...Thank you Toshid.....I owe you for this." He glared at the other playfully. "I'll pay you back someday, for now my attention goes to the egg so you'll have to forgive the lack of sex in the future." Lardon acted like he was joking, but it was no joke for now

Gamzee nodded. "I tend to have problems too."

Karkat growled at the second guard softly, as he had followed behind them mostly till he had reached the medical ward. He watched the first one jab his buddy with his elbow lightly, making a soft head shake, seeming to remind the other who the younger mutant blood was mate too. He seemed to know well enough to know that even if his partner tolerated them, the fact remained that the one who had spoken to them was mate to the one person who could have them executed.

Once Karkat had arrived, he went to speak with Dolorosa about his mate, though glanced up when he heard the commotion of several Jades. Dolorosa seemed to sigh heavily as she saw the Highblood coming towards them, and pretty much nuzzled against him once he made it close enough.

Dolorosa looked to the Highblood. "You know better to be out of bed Lord Makara. You must stay resting for now so as to not hurt the eggs. She watched as Karkat frowned slightly at his mate.

As much as Karkat enjoyed the attention, he knew his mate should not be walking around. He shooed him back to his room, in the ward. "You need to stay put Masaai, for the health of you and the eggs..."

Dolorosa watched as Karkat shooed his mate back to the private room, and she sighed softly once again. The others readings had been doing well, so she decided she would allow the other to have his mate be able to visit and to stay the night. She had a feeling it would be beneficial in the end all around for the family. Even it hadn't escaped her notice that the other looked tired and worn out. She had a feeling that being unable to be close to his mate for several days had begun to take a toll on the other. She motioned for one of the Jades to gather the bedding for the small pull out couch that was in the room. They brought the items to Dolorosa, whom took them in the room where Karkat had settled the twins on the couch for the moment, and was making sure the other got back into bed. "I will allow your family to stay the night here with you Lord Makara, as you are doing a bit better, though we cannot release you yet. I will grant visiting rights for Karkat and the twins for now, and the right to sleep on the pull out couch as needed. I am only considering this allowance for the three of them only right now. I only consider this as I feel it may be of benefit to you, to Karkat and to the young ones."

Karkat seemed pleased with the idea of the fact that Mother Rosa would let them stay with him. Once he had gotten the other to get back into bed, he moved over to take care of the twins, shifting them and having Mother Rosa help him set up the pull out couch. He took them over to Masaai to be given a quick snuggle before he settled them to sleep on the couch bed. Once he had then sorted, he came over to give his mate a kiss and nuzzle before he padded over to the couch bed and slipped in. One could see he was tired, and he seemed to nearly fall asleep almost right away, after he had settled in. It seemed even the proximity of being close was enough to help settle the younger males mind enough for him to sleep. Dolorosa made her exit, shutting the door, though leaving it just slightly ajar, so they could have some privacy.

Toshid watched as the other seemed to slowly become less puffy, and eventually laid the egg. He smiled softly back. "I'm sure you will eventually." He watched as the other took some attention to the egg. He took a small rag and wet it, handing it to the other, so he could clean up things a little. "Would you like me to help clean you up? Or I could run a bath for you, and help watch the egg. I figure whatever you decide is up to you, but I figure you might feel a little better getting a little cleaned up and we can get you and the young settled so you can both rest."

Sollux glanced to the other, before nuzzling into him, seeming to be enjoying the scent of the other.

Vellon had followed, and she ignored Dolorosa or the other Jades, sparking at one who dare try to stop her. Curiously, she peeked in at the Highblood only to make sure he was okay then she left silently, knowing none of them notice her peek in. When one of the Jades picked Titian up she tried to make it to them, but Titian attacked, not caring if he killed the Jade with one claw into her neck. It was in uncharted territory, and freighted into defense, since Vellon wasn't close enough. She quickly snatched her baby, fleeing from the medical ward. "Titian darlin, you could be punizhed for killing her, do you underztand?" She stayed gently voiced with the frightened boy, who nodded, clinging to her "......I’ll guard you the bezt I can, but your bezt thing iz to hide it out."

Lardon sighed. "I have to leave the room… they're waiting to check the egg. I don’t want to see them near it." He looked to the door, the two nurses there to check the egg and its mother were waiting outside under Dolorosa’s orders.

Gamzee walked around, watching kids of families working at the castle play under a babysitter's keen watch. ".....To think to think at one point they were eggs… miracles"

Even if most of the other Jades seemed to try and stop her, Dolorosa didn't, though she did watch from the corner of her eye. She had a feeling the elder Captor had simply sought to only do what most mothers tended to do best, to simply peek in on her 'baby boy' and make sure he was ok.  
She then heard the commotion as one of the Jades went down after trying to handle Titian. She sighed as she went over to try and soothe the ruffled Jades who were in a tizzy over there 'sister' who was now dead. She motioned for them to take care of the body and deal with the burial rights. She would go and see Vellon and Titian. She knew the others were not exactly happy, but she also tried to remind them, that the young child was a frightened young wriggler who only reacted as he thought best to protect himself from danger. She gathered some things and went to seek out Vellon and Titian.

Toshid sighed softly. "I know you don't wish to be near them right now, but how about this? I shall draw a bath up for you and get you settled in so you can clean off and relax. Plus I figure the water may do you good, after the delivery. I will then watch over the egg while they are here and make sure things are ok. You will be out the direct room of them, but still close enough to know your egg is still safe, which I figure will sate your minds worry of protecting the egg. Once they are down and have left, I can come get you or bring the egg to you. Does that sound reasonable?"

Sollux stayed with Gamzee, following him around, staying close, sort of resting his head against the others shoulder on occasion. "I guess. I think it would be interesting to have a kid one day. Someone to carry on the legacy..."

Titian hid in a cubby, taking advantage of being small right now. Vellon sat on the bed reading a book, guarding the den she put her baby in.

Lardon nodded. "I can do that but they are not allowed near me, or I’ll puff up. I need a week after laying before they come near me." Lardon stood up, only to start panicking when one of the nurses opens the door.

"Mr. Ampora, sit down since we need to check you and the baby." She was old, almost as old as them. "Dolorosa and Tarina want you to be checked over. You can’t ever stop avoiding or I’ll drag you myself back to the medical ward." She didn't notice Lardon’s fins puff, or the blood shot eyes warning her to back off.

"Pffft... like I’m stable enough for that......it’s a nice dream though." Gamzee smiles gently, petting Sollux’s head.

Dolorosa came to the door of the room and knocked lightly, before entering. "Vellon, will you speak with me? I only wish to talk."

Toshid turned to glance at the Jade before moving forward, he pushed the Jade out gently, slipping in front of the door to keep her from trying to go back in. "He just finished with the birth, so I ask you give us a few more moments to settle and situate things. Also I will respect my kismesis' wishes to hold off for one week in regards to his checkup. He will allow you to check on the egg, but only with me present. I am going to draw him a bath so he can relax and recover from the birth. Once I have gotten him sorted, I will let you into the room. Not before. Is this clear? If I must, I will bring Mother Rosa and Tarina in to discuss this."

He felt the other pat at his head. "And you think I'm stable? I go off my rocker, I might take out a small chunk of the castle..."

Vellon nodded, still not getting Titian out.

The Jade nodded walking off planning to come back another time.

Gamzee sighs. "You have less chance of killing the child..."

Dolorosa entered and settled on the edge of the bed. "I know Titian did not mean harm in his actions Vellon. Though a punishment should still be metered out in some way. I do feel though that I should let you take on this responsibility, and I feel he will better understand it coming from you or Toshid. Even though the intent had been an accident, I do believe the only way to placate the Jades, will be for him to receive a consequence for his actions and to apologize as the best a child could do so. I do also understand that the Jade who had picked him up should have also been more careful, and I shall have to remind them that children sometime frighten easily if they are not familiar with someone."

Toshid sighed. "Just wait out here for about ten minutes, so I can get Lardon together and the egg settled so you can do your checkup. Lardon will let you look him over one week from now. It is a sea dweller thing, and time like this can be stressful and create issues for them, so one must take care and respect their space. I believe it is also a territorial thing that tends to become a bit more pronounced when they are pregnant. A means to guard the nest from danger."

Once he had dealt with the Jades for the moment, he turned to go back in and take care of Lardon. He latched the door for the moment, so they couldn't just walk in again till he opened it. He set up a bath for the elder Ampora, placing some of the sea salts and herbs Dolorosa had sent over to him earlier, placing it in the water. He then came back and gathered up the male, taking him to the bath, helping him to strip and settle in the tub. Once he had done so, he made sure there was fresh clothes ready for the other, then checked on the egg and the nest of sorts the other had made, at least moving the bowl and other stuff and setting it over on one of the small tables for now. Once he had everything settled, he came back to open the door and let the Jades in. He watched them like a hawk.

Sollux sighed. "Perhaps....but I still wouldn't mind a child one day...."

Vellon merely nodded still reading she wasn't going to punish her baby for defending himself. "He’ll just lay low that’s his punishment.

One Jade studied the egg. The other looked like she was waiting for Lardon. She refused to wait on something over do.

Dolorosa seemed to know the other would not really try to do much with the small wriggler, but she needed to at least bring it up and say something, even if to try and placate the other Jades. She had a bad feeling though that this was going to come back to bite one in the ass as one might consider.

Toshid watched as the one Jade checked over the egg, trying to stay near the door to the bathroom, so Lardon could have some privacy. All the while he continued to emit a low growling, as if warning the two to stay in line and remember who they were dealing with.

The Jade checking on the egg stands up. "This egg must go to the medical ward." It was all she was going to say. She knew it was healthy, but she had other tests she wanted to run on it to make sure.

Vellon kept reading her stuff, not bothering to look up.

Dolorosa sighed as she took her leave, feeling she would not get much of anything from the elder psionic. She made her way back to the medical ward so she could continue her duties.

Toshid eyed the Jade carefully. "The egg stays with me or Lardon till Lardon is ready to allow it to leave his side. And if you are finished with the initial tests for the egg, you can the hell out before I throw you out." He was getting irritated.

The second Jade sighed. "There’s something wrong with the egg. I wanna make sure it’s not going to critically hurt it or kill the egg. Please you can come with us back to the medical ward.”

Toshid eyed the Jade with a deep suspicion. "I am tempted not to believe you. I will not be leaving Lardon alone with any of you, and the egg will not be going anywhere without one of us present. If it comes to it, I will bring the egg myself once I have secured Lardon's safety." He was now getting highly agitated, a harsh growl coming from him.

The other Jade, while Toshid was distracted, had got some blue bloods who were loyal to the Jade’s, not Toshid walked in, backing Toshid to a corner with ease. The Jade went in the bathroom, blocking the door.

Lardon took notice, and started hissing, his heart beating fast as he got out of the water in hopes to fight her off. The Jade moved closer to him and he started to panic, screeching and shocking her with white magic scared as hell. The blue bloods having dealt with purple’s as big as Toshid before, were able to keep him trapped in the corner. They seemed to ignore the bot walking past the room, whom slipped in the bathroom to save Lardon and fight the Jade, yanking them away from the now terrified and puffed up mother fish. Sikarn pushed the Jade’s out, then took a frying pan, hitting both the bluebloods over the head, knocking them out. With that, he left, not sure if he could bare Toshid’s wraith. He was also quite scared of rejection or questioning from Lardon.

Toshid was far from amused when the one jade decided to bring in a pair of blue bloods to corner him and try and keep him from the egg. He went into a rage as he tried to fight his way back to the egg and to Lardon, before they got him cornered.

He heard the panicked sounds from the bathroom of Lardon and felt a sense of fear wash over him. Lardon was growing stressed and he had been cornered. Even though they had a mutual hate, he would hate himself more if he let his kismesis die and left their offspring without a mother. He could raise it if he had too, but didn't know if would be able to give it everything it needed, since the child was going to be half sea dweller. He wouldn't be certain of what traits the child would inherit from Lardon till it grew older. He almost didn't see the small bot of Sikarn enter in and move in to deal with the attackers. Before he could stop the other, Sikarn had done his deed and left. Once he was able to move again, he sought the egg and tried to make sure it was ok, before moving to check on Lardon. He called for guards to take the blue bloods out and the Jade’s where to be taken to the medical ward. He also had a maid summon for Dolorosa and Tarina. He refused to have any other Jade near him or Lardon right now if at all. He had wrapped up the egg and brought it with him, so the other could see it was still safe. He moved towards the other slowly, trying to calm the other, not sure if he could. He was furious and ready to rip apart some bodies, but needed to make sure Lardon was ok first. He would also need to hunt down Sikarn later and thank him. He knew the other had red feelings for the sea dweller long ago, especially after Yalada had died. He had a strong feeling the other still harbored those feelings, even if he chose not to act on them.

Lardon looked up at the others entry, sparks flew from his fins indicating that he was unstable at the moment. "Take the egg out of here… it’s not safe near me at this time. Give it a bath, it reeks of Jade." His voice was soft spoken. "...if can.....talk to Sikarn bring him back....I felt safer with him here.....like I feel safe with you here...with you here....I need him here please." Though there was a lot of things going through his head at once, and he was still getting over the aftershock his fins sparked ready to defend himself again. He did feel safe around Toshid. He knew the larger male was no threat, but he craved to feel Sikarn close again. He would ask Tintin to help Sikarn, knowing the bot body reminded the poor mutant of the past that they both want to forget.

Sikarn hid in his room as a few purple bloods told him he was wanted in the medical ward for some reason. Lucky him, the purples hadn't caught news of what he had done. He closed his eyes, and suddenly a flash of Lardon’s fear crosses his mind, angering him. He broke his bot charger, messing up the room, the anger slowly died out of him as he dropped to the floor frustrated. "I don’t want to see him in that state… how dare they put him in that state..." Sikarn just sat there. He couldn't cry, so he just rocked back in forth.

Tintin was making another batch of the potion that had helped Signless and Kankri, trying to think of her next victim.

Toshid nodded softly, feeling almost slightly helpless at the fact he couldn't do much for the other right now. He settled the egg near the door for the moment, before moving slowly towards the other. "Then let me at least take you back out to the room, and let you settle in your nest so I can use the bathroom to clean the Jade’s stench from the egg. I currently have one of the maids going with a guard to find Sikarn. I have also asked for Dolorosa and Tarina to meet me in the empty room across the way. I wish to have a word with them on this matter. I am extremely displeased." He had other plans being hatched, but was not going to tell the other of them right now.

One of the maids went with a blue and purple blood to find Sikarn, and she made her way to his room. Once there, she knocked before entering having the guards wait at the door. "Master Vantas, I have been asked to retrieve you on behalf of the elder Lord's Makara and Ampora. They request your presence."

Meanwhile Toshid knew of Tintin's little exploits, and had actually sent a message to her in regards to it all. A small olive blood maid delivered it. It was a thought to consider Sikarn if she was looking for more to try her potion on. He was sure the other would recall the feelings the other tried to hide so often after the death of his first mate. How closed off he had become. It seemed even if Sikarn didn't think so, those few friends he still had, thought it was time for him to open up again. To try and experience what it felt like to be alive again.

Tintin quickly wrote back that her potion was on its last hour and if they could get Sikarn to her before Lardon and Sikarn meet, she could make Lardon a nice wiggler day present.

Sikarn flinched "...I uh....I’m busy. I’ll have to get back to them later." He started to clean his room to make a point.

Lardon walked back to the nest and hissed fleeing from it. "IT SMELLS!" He whimpered unable to rest the room smelling like Jade’s made him stress more.

Catlia having heard what happened, ran it picking the naked troll up, heaving him next door to a room that smelled a lot better more like Catlia, really seeing as it was her room she gave him some clean non Jade smelling clothes trying to help out. She went back yanking all the sheets out. "I’m giving this room a clean of a life time. It’ll take some time.” Garmie happily sat in front of the room to guard him till make sure this room smells like it used to." She called on a few rust bloods and a small purple blood who seemed to like helping out then got all the sheets out and new sheets came in. The air was sprayed to smell more like the ocean and beach, with a hint of mutant blood. "There we go. It’s all good now... were safe stuff." She smiled, watching Toshid gently clean the egg. "It’s pretty I’ll give ya that...."

The young maid glanced to Sikarn. "I have been asked to bring you to them Master Vantas. From what I could gather, it seemed as if they wish for you to stay with the elder Ampora. It is believed your presence may be soothing to the elder Ampora at this time."

Toshid was still angered that this had all happened. When he watched the other look around the room in disgust because of the Jade's smell on everything. When the young maid, Catlia came in and took him away, he at first got defensive, but then seemed to settle when he realized she was placing him temporarily in a room that didn't reek of the Jades. He told one of the guards to go fetch an item or two of his from his room to take to the room with Lardon in it, something that held his scent, yet didn't currently reek of the Jades. He received the letter from another maid who came with a letter from Tintin and smiled as he read it, telling the maid to go by Sikarn's room and have the one he already had sent off to find him to take him to see Tintin first.

He watched as Catlia and a few others worked on cleaning and clearing the place of the Jade’s smell. Meanwhile, he cleaned up himself and the egg, taking great care of it as he did so. He had gotten rid of his clothes, having at least a spare set of pants brought from his room for now. He seemed to purr softly at the egg, liking the color and how it felt close to him. "Yes, it is. But it would be much more beautiful being able to be by its mother. Even if we would sooner like to smack the crap out of each other, this is our offspring. I will still watch over and protect it, just as I would those of my mate."

"...It’s still a family, kismesis or not." She smiles watching curiously. "....In a way, Lardon adopted me… so in a way that’s my sibling those Jade’s put in danger...." Catlia turned away to make sure everything was ready before fetching Lardon, who sniffed the newly made nest. It smelled like Catlia, making him smile. He curled up now, wearing one of Toshid’s shirts refusing to take it off. He looked up holding his arms out for his egg. "You both did a wonderful job handling the chaos and I thank you for it." Catlia bowed. "Anytime now, I must go check on my master and his young." She left rather quickly and Lardon sighed, knowing to just let it go and she'll come back later.

Sikarn shook his head. "I need to clean up my mess. I can talk to them later and Tintin too." He kept cleaning.

"Yeah...." Toshid sighed as he watched the other go and fetch Lardon. Once Lardon had returned and seemed a little more comforted by the room not smelling like the Jade’s, he let the other settle in before handing him the egg. Toshid watched as Catlia excused herself from the situation. He glanced at her as she left. "Thank you. Also I believe the young Vantas and his brood are in the medical ward. Mother Rosa granted my son’s mate and his young visiting rights and has allowed for them to stay with him if they want. You may find them there."

The maid sighed softly. "The mess can wait Master Vantas. I was informed that either to bring you willingly or by force. I would rather do so willingly. Besides Lady Zahhak has some business she wishes to take care of with you and she tends to not enjoy being kept waiting."

"Tintin can wait. I do not fear her, nor do I fear the others wraith..." He looks at his bot charger. "I did a number on that... oops..." He chuckles, going back to cleaning. "See yourselves out please." Sikarn lets his voice tell them to get the fuck out before he kicks ass.

Tintin tapped her foot, grabbing the finished potion. She walked down to Sikarn’s room. "Moooove...” Her voice made her sound like she was on a mission, and they were in her way.

The maid and guards stood their ground, not budging, at least till Tintin showed up. When she had walked towards them, the maid and two guards stepped back, letting her have a clear path to the other.

Toshid settled in, sitting on the others bed for the time being, watching as the other brooded over the egg.

Tintin stormed over injecting it into Sikarn’s neck, not bothering to catch the other when he dropped in pain as he, like his fellow bots before him, transformed into a troll, his old curled spiky hair bounced when he jumped up to glare at his 'attacker'. "What did you do Tintin?"

“Look in the mirror Sikarn..."She acted mad, but was holding back a giggle. It was clearing written on her face she wasn't really mad.

Lardon hummed to the egg holding it close. His fin twitched when someone in the castle screamed. "What was that?" He looked to Toshid confused.

Tintin rubbed her ear. "Any louder, you might have been born the wrong blood..." She grabbed him, pulling him with her, knowing a certain pattern to tell Toshid that she had Sikarn without raising any attention for Lardon.

The maid and guards watched as Tintin injected the other and the transformation took hold. Though the three did cringe slightly when Sikarn got a look of himself in the mirror and practically screamed like a girl.

Toshid glanced to Lardon as he too heard the scream off in the distance. He smirked softly. "I think you'll find out soon enough..."

Karkat woke with a start, blinking hazily as he heard a scream. 'What the fuck?' he thought to himself as he felt his power reach out to prod at the strange change in one of the connections. After a few moments he furrowed his brow, groaned and curled back up to try and get back to sleep. He didn't hear a multitude of guards running anywhere, so he figured the sound of a scream must have just been someone who had been startled by something.

Tintin opened the door, shoving Sikarn in, before slamming it shut.

Lardon look to the new guest, blinking as his head tilted, eyeing the new guest when it clicks. "S-Sikarn?" He tried to keep his emotions under wrap, thinking that’s what made him leave the first time.

Toshid glanced up as the door was opened then slammed closed again, though not before a figure semi-stumbled into the room. It looked as if they had grabbed whatever they could find at the moment to shove the male in so he wasn't naked at least.

Sikarn had practically screamed like a girl when he saw his reflection in the mirror. The sight of seeing his troll body after so long had been a shock to his system. After a few moments though, he found himself at the mercy of Tintin and the maid, whom had thrown together a simple ensemble of black pants and a black sweater for now.

Now though he was standing in the room of Lardon with the other eyeing him strangely, as Toshid seemed to be smirking softly. He glanced towards Toshid. "I have a feeling you had part in this whole mad scheme..." Toshid seemed to smirk more. He then turned his gaze to Lardon, his words seeming to get stuck there in his throat. "Yes Lardon..." All the years of memories, the stuff that happened, his feelings for the other. He actually felt paralyzed.

Lardon didn't know what it was energy, or emotional drive but he was out of the nest slamming Sikarn into the nearest wall growling. "You didn’t even bother stay and make sure I was stable. Had to run after saving me from the Jade huh!? “He growled lowly, as if planning to tear Sikarn’s new body to shreds, before slamming his own lips on Sikarn’s passionately a way of saying thank you to his crush. “Fuck you Vantas. You’re almost like Makara always able to get under my skin without even trying! Cod you may my heart stop, but every fucking time I come near, you RUN OFF! What made you leave? Was it because you couldn't get over her!? I’m not good enough to help you move on Vantas?" Tears streamed down his face. The bottled up emotions for the other finally exploded. Not only that, he wasn't going to let Sikarn go tell he got the answers. "Is no one good enough to help you? I see you bury yourself every time her name is mentioned, you pull back. YOU FUCKING PULL BACK AND WALK OFF! You never talk to me anymore, but get the guts to risk losing the bot body to a pissy Jade and her blue blood followers to save me!" Cod being emotional sucks. "Let Yalada go! You need to fucking move on. Your alive, she’s dead. She wouldn't want you like this. I would know she… she..." He didn't finish, just stared at the other.


	31. The Calm Before the Storm…

\--Chapter Thirty-One: “The Calm Before the Storm…”--

Sikarn found himself slammed into a wall, being growled at. He let his gaze drift away from the other, not wanting to look at the other. He wasn't sure if he could handle this. He let the other vent at him. He glanced back only to mumble 'Sorry...', before he felt his lips bruised against the others in a passion filled kiss. His eyes filled with a mix of confusion and fear. As the other pulled away so he could respond. Then the other brought up her, and he began to panic, his fists clenching as he tried not to explode. "I didn't think I was worthy of you... and for me back then, she was my world, the only thing that mattered. In the end, I wasn't able to protect her, as I should have... I was weak...I..." He began to shake as he let himself slip down to settle on the floor. He felt the wetness on his cheeks, and his hand unconsciously moved to wipe at it, the sensation of tears almost alien after so long. He glanced away again. "After her death, I didn't feel as if I deserved anything else, didn't have the right to love again. I had failed to protect the one I loved the first time...what was to say I would be able protect anyone else... I lost everything..." He settled his head into his knees as he pulled them up to rest his head in. "I chose to try and protect you, because I figured I should try and protect something else that was important to me for once, or at least try and fight back this time. At least if I died this time, it would have been trying to protect probably the only thing other than my kids that I ever gave a damn about after her." He then glanced up at Lardon. "You can't understand how hard it is to let go Lardon...especially when you lose something that was your world to you...."

Meanwhile Toshid simply watched as it seemed the two finally seemed ready to just maybe finally realize their feelings for each other. Hell he had only been dealing with their constant tiptoeing for what seemed like ages. He would have to consider leaving for a short while at least though, if things got a bit too steamy enough...mind you he couldn't be any more happy for the two, be even he didn't really need to see the two of them possibly getting a bit too hot in the red in regards to certain things. After all he knew it would be only right to give them some privacy in that regard. He cleared his throat. "So shall I leave you too alone for a while or at least take my ass to the hall at least? I mean, I don't mind sticking around to guard outside the door for a little while, but not sure if I want to hang around if you have things you wish to do that are a little more red..."

"Log head take the egg and go spend time with it. I have shit to deal with....and you Sikarn, you weren't the only one to lose everything that night. SHE WAS MY LITTLE SISTER!" He started to cry. "I raised her when our parents died. They found us and they saw what blood she was. They allowed me to stay, but asked I keep quiet. THE ONLY STABLE THING IN MY LIFE BEFORE TOSHID. SHE WAS THAT, BEFORE SHE DIED THAT NIGHT.....I’m going to make this fucking clear as crystal water. I’m... fucking flushed for you. I grew up knowing my sister liked you, so I didn't act. I let you love her......now that you know I was there all her life, I know she wouldn't have wanted you to mourn like this......she would want you to move on....if not with me then someone else just stop... stop hiding crabby... please stop hiding from me.....is it cause I remind you of her? Is that why you can't seem to even come close to loving me....you deserve better, you mourned too long." Lardon backed off moving away back to the nest he had made, back to Sikarn. "You’re sure as hell not the only one who misses her crabby." He can’t help but us the name that Yalada like to call Sikarn.

Toshid gathered the egg and a blanket to wrap it in before taking his leave, choosing to head back to his own room for now. He didn't really want to be anywhere he couldn't defend easily if needed in case the Jades decided to try again. He sent a message to Dolorosa that is wished to discuss things, as to where he could be found, and if she did, to come alone or with Tarina only.

Sikarn watched the other leave them alone, then glanced towards Lardon as he let loose the next wave of thoughts on him. Sikarn had felt as if he had been sucker punched. "Your sister? She never mentioned it once...." Sikarn bit at his lip as he tried to process things slowly. "I was flushed for you back then, after her death, but I just couldn't let myself get close to anyone then. I didn't want to risk the pain of losing another so soon after her that I cared for." He watched as the other pulled back, and he began to break down. He had let all the pain build up for years and now it was like a dam bursting. "You're right...I do need to let go...but I don't if I can....everything hurts too much... I'm afraid of losing someone again..."

Dolorosa, after the second message, went down to the room. "You wish to speak to me Lord Toshid."

Lardon grabbed the others ankle, since he wasn't far from him. He yanked the other to him, kissing the other over and over. He wasn’t going to strip him without the others permission, but he was going to nuzzle and nip the fuck out of him. Nuzzling into Sikarn’s neck. He started nipping a familiar spot. One he knew would get the moans he wanted to hear. One that would make himself feel like the other wanted him more. Molestation was an Ampora thing, rape was not.

Toshid motioned for her to join him in the small living room area of his and Vellon's space. He kept the egg close to him for protection, yet far enough away from her. He gave her a hard look. "You need to keep your Jades in line, Mother Rosa. While I understand the health and safety of those who live here or pass through are the responsibility of the Jade bloods, I will not tolerate them disregarding basic respect and ones right to decline medical care. Two of your Jades, not only disregarded both, but had the nerve to have castle guards attack me and try to keep me from protecting this newborn egg and its mother. It is only by the grace of Sikarn coming to our aid, that the elder Lord Ampora is not dead or in a coma from stress, which I know you know very well can be dangerous to a pregnant sea troll, or one who has recently given birth. They can be extremely territorial and will fight to the death to protect their young. In the end, I suggest you remind the Jades that even though they may have some authority over all in the castle in regards to medical care, but it does not give them the authority to disregard another trolls right to refuse the care. Only if there is a medical emergency, can they overrule a person right to refuse care. Neither was the case in this scenario."

Sikarn yelped slightly when he felt his leg grabbed and he was pulled to the other. "Lard-" He never quite finished the sentence though as the other began to attack him with kisses, nips, and other caresses. He squirmed at first, trying to pull back, the sensations almost an overload to him. Feeling such things felt almost alien after so long. He felt his body respond though. Then the other got him in the one spot that was his weakness and he moaned, as he began to pant from the stimulation. He reached out to grab Lardon's horn, trying to drag the other into a kiss, biting at the others lip, seeking entrance to explore.

Dolorosa sighed. "Special cases go over rules, Toshid. You should know that Lardon’s a special case and requires monthly checkups." She stayed calm, unfazed by Toshid’s annoyance. "That egg is the same way. Once hatched will need monthly checkups."

Lardon allowed him to enter, loving the feeling, rubbing the others side still making sure not to actually touch skin to tease a light purr emitted from Lardon’s throat. "Mine now~"

Toshid sighed. "I know this Mother Rosa, but your Jades also refused to give him space and refused to take what offers he did set forth to them. He did not seek to avoid them, simply only asked to be allowed to have them care for him on terms he felt comfortable with and would make him feel safe and unthreatened while he was carrying. They disregarded his attempts to a peaceful and potentially stress free or at least reduced stress attempt to get what both parties wanted. Even you I think can respect Lardon's wish for his safety and his comfort while having to deal with having a checkup. They came at him in a manner he felt was a threat to him and egg. Not only that, but when they felt he refused to cooperate, they detained servants of the house who had been helping him, including the young Master Vantas' personal aide, Miss Catlia. As she assists Karkat and my son with the care of their young, that was something I cannot let slide as easily. They detained an aide of a member of the house without asking for their retainer’s permission, nor did they inform him of such detainment or the reasons for such detainment. In this latest instance, I personally stated I would allow for them to check on Lardon, once I felt him and the egg where safe and Lardon had had time to settle from the birth. While I understand that he needs monthly checkups, he should still be offered the respect of being able to have them done on his terms, and in a way that is as stress free as possible. I would think that even you would agree with him not being stressed out too much for a checkup, as I would assume such things could affect results of certain tests."

Sikarn savored the chance to explore the other, holding the kiss for as long as he could before needing air. Another thought to think about again. To relearn and get used too many things he had forgotten while being a bot. He nuzzled at the other, his own sort of purr slowly welling up. "Yours..." His eyes had become lidded with lust and he could feel his body heating up. He squirmed, whimpering softly. He wanted more.

"......I’m not normally allowed to tell you these things… Lardon has escaped checkups for the past four months. Not only that, but before the time twist, we found a chemical imbalance in his head that needs treating. It can no longer wait, he’s suffering… he can't feel it yet, but soon. He’ll have hard time thinking or sudden pain. You damned him to it sir." Dolorosa stood, up walking to the door. "The medical ward will cure him once he and the egg are actually ready for it. Tell them well stay away." She walks out, the door slams to make her point

Lardon growled as the scents rise into his nose. "Clothes. Too many clothes mate.” He nips Sikarn’s ear let his thigh rub against Sikarn’s bulge. "Tell me what you want."

Toshid thought about the stuff Dolorosa told him and he sighed. If any of the Jade’s would have bothered to say something to him to begin with, then he would made his kismesis go and take care of his checkups. He would give Lardon a little more time, before he headed back, and as much as he didn't want to, he would make the other go and take care of his checkup and make sure the other would not end up dying for his stubbornness. He then took the egg back with him to the room to take a short nap at least.

Sikarn whined some more as the other began to rub against him and nip at his ear. "I want you inside of me...." he squeaked out as he felt himself grow hotter, the need in him rising, his body becoming almost hyper sensitive to the others touches.

Lardon slowly strips Sikarn to keep it more romantic.

Dolorosa told all the Jade’s. "Unless you are called, no treatments or checkups are to be done out of the medical ward. They will have to come to us so we can stop losing girls and stop getting yelled at. We’ll make time table, if you're not on the clock, you're free to leave the ward. Everyone has to put in at least ten hours at a time, ten hours on then ten hours off." She approved the yes ma’am’s she got. They made the time clock, and if she wasn't on Tarina was.

Tarina felt her heart drop. She was going to be having to juggle sleep and being with Garmie. "How do I tell her....?” She sighed, as since it was the first day, her mother gladly took first shift, so she could break it to her mate.

Sikarn lets the other slowly strip him, using the time to nibble the edge of the others ear fins.

Toshid settled on the couch, leaning back, settling the egg in his lap, his arm around it protectively. He let himself drift off slightly.

Lardon groans, kissing the other once there fully both were fully stripped. "You sure you want this? I don't want you regretting shit later"

Vellon lays on Toshid’s hair, softly purring to show she was here to help and he could rest without worrying.

Sikarn emitted a soft growl. "I could just walk out and leave you bulge blocked if you want..." He bit at the others ear fin. "Yes, I want this...now don't make me regret letting my heart guide me for once...."

Toshid felt the presence of his mate curl up near him and her purred back. He let himself relax a little more, knowing that he and the egg of him and Lardon was safe.

Lardon slips in him groaning

Vellon watches the door, guarding her mate and the egg was now important, since Hainan was asleep and Titian had made it clear he wanted to be left alone.

Titian slipped out the front door in sun clothes, running off down to the beach mainly curious of things outside.

Sikarn feels the other slip in and he gasps, and his body shuddered. He latched onto the other as he let the sensations overwhelm him.

Toshid shifted slightly, his gaze cracks open to watch Titian slip out. He sighs, but knows that likely one of the guards will follow him in the shadows to keep an eye on him.

Lardon starts a slow pace, to let the other get use to him.

Titian finds a cave, looking around seeing different things when a bird beast attacks, cutting his shoulder, getting a piece of his skin before disappearing. "AAAAAAH..." He tries to cover the skin that was now being burned.

The bird beast landed on a troll covered for the sun.

Titian sees them, and runs at them pissed.

The male glanced over him. "Yes... yes... Young one off of papa’s land now, those guards can try and stop me." He picks Titian up, getting on his hoof beast disappearing off across the land.


	32. Storm Surge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ladies and gentles of the masses. We haven’t died or fell off the face of Earth or Alternia….me and VoiceofDeath just been busy between RP’ing, getting together materials and just real life getting in the way…
> 
> BUT guess what, starting with this post and over the course of the weekend Raiji and Voice are readying to hit you with a slew of a several things to celebrate Walk Beside the Beast turning ONE YEAR OLD (or half a sweep for our Alternian’s) !!! 
> 
> December 19th marks the story’s ‘Wriggling Day/Birthday’.
> 
> So what’s coming up for the next couple days to celebrate this epic occasion? SO you get some WBtB love and sort of a 12th Perigree present from Raiji and Voice…:)
> 
> == The “WBtB Twisted Family Tree” ==
> 
> —Yes folks, been wanting to know how the flaming hell all 87 (Yes… eighty bloody seven trolls….@_@) something characters (canon and OC) of our story are all interconnected? Well now you’ll be able to!!! Some of the kids aren't even officially ‘born’ quite yet, but should be in the very near future. The image is so massive we gotta put a slightly lower quality version here on Tumblr, with Miss Raiji linking a higher resolution version of the tree on her DA…
> 
> Seriously…the chart is over 8000 pixels…@_@
> 
> You can find the hi-res on Raijis DA: http://fav.me/d8ac48s  
> Tumblr Post: http://walkbesidethebeast-hs-ff.tumblr.com/post/105579809495/the-walk-beside-the-beast-twisted-family-tree
> 
> == As Many Chapters of the Fanfic We Can Put Up ==
> 
> —Expect a few chapters at least of the story to go up. How many? Even Raiji and Voice are not all sure yet…>.>
> 
> == Some More Fun Arts From Voice ==
> 
> —VoiceofDeath is got a art or two up her sleeve for you for the party…might be a little delayed though since SAI decided to commit death on her at least once when nearly finished with the piece….
> 
> == First Chapter Of NEW Little Story ==
> 
> —Yep Raiji and Voice got a new piece for you guys as well to check out, so there just may be the first chapter of that being posted as well too!!
> 
> —Peace, lobve and doughnuts…
> 
> Raiji and Voice…<3

\--Chapter Thirty-Two: “Storm Surge…”--

The guard was quite shocked, before running back up to the castle. "TITIAN’S BEEN KIDNAPPED! I NEED THE BEST HORSEMEN TO GET GEARED UP NOW!" The guard suited up and blue bloods rushed to suit up as well.

Sakana who was running around with Zaiden overheard. "....Zai go back to mom. I’m going to help them get uncle back."

Sikarn mewls and moans as the other moves slowly. He began to rock his own hips, wanting more. He let his hand trail to the others gills, as he nuzzled against the others neck. He could feel his own bulge writhing, wanting attention.

The guard, shifted as he saw the young wriggler come at him, after he got spotted. He had been ready to deal with him, when another unknown came up and snatched Titian, before riding off. As one called for the others to gather and get ready to go after the intruder, he had another go and inform Toshid of what had happened.

Zaiden didn't exactly want to leave his sister alone, but knew their mother could be helpful if needed.

Toshid had been nearly to a sound sleep when the alarm was raised. He managed to keep hold of the egg, as he bolted up, listening to the guard report the details thus far. He felt he should go, but he also didn't want to leave the egg alone.

Karkat had been up for a little while now and was in the kitchen fetching himself a meal when Zaiden came in and told him what happened. He quickly finished his meal before grabbing his sun gear to go see what he could do to help. He grabbed his weapons and made sure he was protected before venturing out. He wasn't going to tell Masaai, since he didn't need the other to worry right now. He was still under the care of Dolorosa.

Vellon took the egg. "It's okay… I’m too weak to go… go in my place love. I’ll watch the egg." She smiles. "Bring our baby back."

Sakana was geared up as well. A blue blood had gave her a few daggers for protection in case she got cut off in the search.

Psiionic got geared up when Highblood who had caught wind of what was going on had come to sit by the door to wait. ".....Don’t worry Masaai....I’ll help bring him home and you can snuggle the shit out of him if you can get him out of mom’s arms...." He smiled. It was there little brother, so the whimpers and whines coming from Highblood made it clear he was worried about his little brother. Highblood approved Sakana going because she promised to stick close and not go off on her own.

Kankri having gotten word, was dressing. He wasn’t one for bloodshed, but family is family. Some things must happen to protect family. "Horuss, you ready? I’m riding with you." No one knew, but he had actually knocked his mate out when they started fighting about him going out. So Kurloz was knocked out on his bed safe and sound.

Darkleer started fighting with Signless. Tintin threatened to kick there asses if either went as she got ready.

Titian whimpered. "What do you want with me?" He barked from the cage he was put in.

The troll looked him. "Not you dear child, your bait to get that niece of yours. Her blood’s what I need."

Titian "Nie-....." All fear washed out. "What could you want with Sakana....?”

The male smiled. "All in good time child. She’s coming to save her favorite troublemaker uncle~"

When Vellon took the egg from him to watch, he felt a little better, though still felt a little bad leaving it alone, even if it was with his mate, who he knew would protect it. He joined the party of people forming. When he saw Masaai sitting watching, he came up behind him. "Go back to your room son and rest. One of us will get you when we return. I would not like to hear it from my son in law about you ending up in the ward again. I got chewed out by that spitfire of a mate of yours after the last incident."

Karkat moved forward and watched as the team assembled. He saw Kankri and to be honest knew he should probably stay here, but he wasn't about to start a major argument with the other right now. He simply eyed his brother carefully. "You should stay here Kan...But I'm not going to try and stop you, though I do expect you to be prepared to face your angry mate when you get back..." He knew Kurloz wouldn't have let the other go so readily, which told him Kankri had to have done something.

Signless simply whimpered and sulked off, trying to pull his mate with him. He really did not need Tintin to kick his ass, and to be honest, it probably wouldn't be healthy for him anyways. "Perhaps we could stay here Demtri. I mean some of us should probably stay here and make sure those in the castle stay safe."

Highblood hugged his dad, whining to say be careful. The Highblood hated how his way of speaking had been shot down to noises, thanks to the pregnancy.

Kankri nodded. "I’m aware of the disagreement me and my mate have had. However there is family in danger and wanting to help has become a passion in my chest. I’ll take his wrath when we return." He simply stated facts, not mentioning what really happened before he came down to suit up.

Demtri sighed. "This castle is heavily guarded. I’m going with them and you’re staying here where it’s safe mama crab." He tried to tug his arm free.

Signless whimpered softly. He didn't want Demtri to go, though he also knew it would difficult to stop him from doing so. He let his gaze drop, and the others arm slip from his grasp. He pulled away, not seeming to want any sort of hug or kiss. Instead he sulked off, heading to the kitchen to find something sweet like ice cream, which he had a craving for all the sudden.

Karkat gave his brother a light eye roll, though didn't bother to push the discussion further. Instead he headed over to give his mate a hug and kiss. "Maybe you should go and hang out with Signless. He could probably use a little company. Besides maybe if you're lucky he'll share some of the ice cream he’s been going to town on recently...maybe..."

Zaiden then came over and nuzzled against his papa. "Yes, papa...lets go see grandpa." He would have went to join his sister and mother, but felt he might be better off this time, staying with his papa to help keep him calm, so mama wouldn't have to worry.

Highblood nodded, leading the way as Gamzee watched, making sure he had a grip on his mate so Sollux couldn't go with his dad.

Tintin kicked her son in the ass, threatening to break bones, till Demtri fled to join his mate in the kitchen, wanting to be away from his mother.

Tintin made sure Garmie stayed put along with any newer trolls not really into the line of order. She glared at Kankri. "You should be staying young man… but seeing as you're riding with Horuss, I’ll allow it"

Kankri rolled his eyes, getting on before Horuss, as he sees Kurloz come around the corner. "WERE GOING AHEAD TO SEE FOR TRAPS." With that, he and Horuss were gone out the gate that hooked to the castle, and into the sun. Sakana got on a smaller hoof beast, charging after them. A few blue bloods jump on theirs fast, going after the princess.

Tintin shook her head, getting on hers after helping Karkat on his. "Ready?" She looked to him as Psiionic zoomed past them in psionic’s. "Show off. Just because he flies don't mean he’s faster. Come on Karkat, lets show that brat these older lasses still have spirit." She smirks, charging off automatically, the slightly younger hoof beast who happen to be sister to Tintin’s hoof beast, followed like on command.

Sollux found himself being kept close by his mate. "I'll stay here Gam...I'd probably be better off help here then going with them..." He nuzzled into the other.

Signless had been working on a tub of ice cream when he saw Demtri dart in, looking like he had a demon on his ass. He also noticed his grandson and Highblood had come in not too long after. It seemed the young Zaiden was leading the way, trying to keep his papa occupied. "Gonna take a gander that your mom threatened to kick your ass Demtri..."

Kurloz was angry. His mate had did something to try and knock him out, hoping to run off with the others to go after the people who had taken Titian. He would deal with his mate later, but right now, he stalked towards a hoof beast, got situated and went after the rest of the group.

Karkat settled himself on his own hoof beast, before launching off after the group, keeping pace with Tintin. He extended out his power, finding Sakana's signature, using it to guide him as he shouted various directions to the rest.

During all this, Sikarn had eventually collapsed next to Lardon, exhausted from their recent activities. He sat up though as he felt the disturbance in the energy, and the use of Blood power from his grandson. "Something's going on....Whatever it is has got the castle in a tizzy..."

Gamzee purred, nuzzling his mate, before walking to the kitchen carrying Sollux.

Demtri barked out a laugh. "She kicked me in the ass, then threatened to break bones if I didn't get moving." He stood by his mate. "I’m sorry… I know you wanted me here. I wanted to help… I guess I’m more helpful by your side." He smiled at his mate hoping the other would forgive him.

Kankri got off, walking out a bit, tossing a rock at a patch of suspicious grass. It snaps up to be a grizzly beast trap. ".....Psiionic, some help?" He notices Kurloz caught up. "......"

Psiionic grabbed pebbles, pelting the spots, making it safe for hoof beasts.

Sakana looked to the tracks. "It’s leading to the mountains." She started to lead them, following the tracks and scent. She now could identify it as the hoof beast the kidnapper rode on.

Sollux glanced over Gamzee. "I can walk now, you know...."

Signless chuckled lightly. "Serves you right mate... you have a pregnant mate who needs you right now. I almost expected your mother to kick your ass for being an idiot..." He smirks softly as he continues to eat the ice cream from the small carton he had.

Karkat focused on continuing to lead the group, though remained extremely wary of this whole situation. He had this sinking feeling that this was something much more than just a simple kidnapping. "Something in my gut tells me something's not quite right with this whole thing, so be on guard..."

Gamzee laughs, setting his mate down.

Darkleer smiles at his mate nodding. "Agreed....Am I forgiven?" He asked.

The guards nodded, one having a hard time keeping Sakana close. So when she charges ahead he follows, knowing not to let her be alone.

Karkat sighed softly. "Sakana... please don't go too far ahead. I know you want to find him, but I don't want you to get too far ahead of the guards...."  
He really had a dangerously bad feeling about this whole thing.

Sollux ended up moving to head towards his room. Whether or not Gamzee chose to follow him was up to the clown himself.

Signless glances over to Darkleer. He purse’s his lips slightly. "I don't know if I should... at least not yet..."

Sakana ignored her mother, too worried about Titian. She had two guards following her as an ambush started. "AAAAH!" She screamed, trying to get back to Karkat.

Kankri grabbed a sword, charging at the enemy. There was more of them than us.

Gamzee followed him, purring like a big meow beast.

Darkleer sighs. “I’ll give you space.”

Karkat felt his heart nearly stop at the sound of Sakana's scream. He pushed himself forward, pulling out one of his sickles, ready to fight. He was not about to let the bastards have his daughter so easily. It was like letting loose pure fury as he charged in and began to attack anyone who tried to stop him.

Sollux entered his room, before heading over to his bed, which he slipped into. He had been feeling tired, so he figured he would attempt to sleep or at least try.

Signless bit at his lip, and made a soft whimper. He didn't want to be potentially left alone right now. He had finished up his little tub of ice cream and moved too slowly get up, wanting to head back to their room. As he rose to begin heading back though, he suddenly clutched as his stomach area, before stumbling and whimpering in pain. It seemed it was time for him to give birth.

The ambush caused Sakana to be split from the others, unable to fight that many, so she runs right into the man’s trap. A large dragon snaps her up off the ground taking her higher up the mountain. "MAMAAAAAAA!" She cried, as she struggled, scared.

Gamzee laid with his mate, with the intent to sleep as well.

Darkleer who was right by him, carried him to Dolorosa, worried.

Karkat went after his daughter, ready to spill the enemy’s blood if needed. He felt at least several of the Highblood flank him, knowing likely full well what might await them, if they returned without the Grand Highblood's matesprit, let alone one of his heirs.

Signless continued to whimper softly as he felt himself picked up and carried. All he wanted was somewhere safe and quiet to give birth. He curled up against the other as best as he could though he could feel fluid dripping down his leg.

Meanwhile Dolorosa had been busy taking care of some things, having given her child Tarina some time to be with her mate, since she had a feeling her own mate would soon be ready to bring their own egg or eggs to term. She watched as a whimpering Signless was carried in by his very worried mate. She had a few Jades gather up blankets and other soft things to bring to the birthing room and had another go and get Equius to help watch over the area, more so out of giving the whimpering Signless a sense of safety and security by having people he knew close by.

Sakana cried as she was caged, but the male smirked, watching Titian struggle trying to reach her as the man prepare to start the ritual. "Finally now, I shall have the most powerful trolls in my hands..." He grinned, cutting Sakana.

Darkleer stayed by his mates side smiling. "It’s going to be okay."

Garmie groaned, whining, as her eggs started hurting her stomach.

Karkat plowed through the enemy, with help from the guards who flanked him. At this point, this 'mother' was pissed and livid. His baby girl was in danger and much like an angry pissed off lusus, he would get her back. God help if Karkat where to grow anymore enraged. Rage may not have been his particular gift, but the Blood wielders had their own sort of terror that could be let loose if the conditions were ripe for the power to awaken. He began to feel the area around his wrists pulse with heat and pain, but he ignored the suffering, his need to fight, fueled by bringing home his precious princess.

Signless simply curled up against his mate tighter as he whined. "It hurts..."

Dolorosa directed the two towards the room where she had some of Jades, settling the blankets gathered into a makeshift pile, enough so Darkleer could lay him down in them. She would let Darkleer help his mate get those more to his liking, as she then waved out the other Jades once they were done. She felt the need to take care of this herself. Perhaps because for her, this was her little one, or at least the one she had raised to guard him from his siblings darkness long ago.

Equius came in, a little confused and panicked, though seemed to settle as he was let through by the Jades, particularly after Dolorosa nodded softly. He settled near his parents, though being equally respectful to give them enough space. "It's time for the birthing isn't it father?" He glanced towards Darkleer with a questioning gaze. "I believe the Highblood may come soon too. He saw me getting led here by the Jades. If he does, I would assume it would be to stand in my brother’s place to be here for you mother..."

Tarina glanced over to her own mate whom seemed to be uncomfortable, and she crawled over next to her. She seemed to asses her mate’s condition and patted her gently. "It may be time for the eggs to be laid. Shall we go to the medical ward? Or do you want me to have a maid fetch the supplies so we can stay here and try to see if we can get through this on our own?"

Titian tried to break his bars as the rituals summoned both Condesce and Yalada back from the dead. The male sent the girls off where no one could find them, petting the nearly drained child. "Die sweet child, die." Titian raged, screaming and shaking his cage with all his anger. "YOU’LL REGRET HURTING HER... I’LL MAKE SURE YOU’LL REGRET IT!" He cried out. Sakana passed out, but was nowhere near dead.

Darkleer nodded to Equius while helping his mate get the nest ready. "Yes it’s a shame so many of our family is so far way right now." He hummed. Highblood walked in, laying in the corner tired.

Garmie whined more. "Wing......medic......wing."

Karkat made his way to the camp, his anger even beginning to freak out the guards. One could say that the males entry to the camp, followed by a few of the guards was brought forth by the head of one of the enemy landing with a thud near the others feet. When he saw Sakana, unconscious and bleeding, what little control he had snapped. The marks on his wrists burned cleanly and he let the Blood rage loose. It was likely that they might have to drug the Blood wielder to bring him back so he could be placed in the comforting care of his moirail and his mate, whom might be the only one who'd be able to pull him back right now.

Once the nest was satisfactory to his liking, Signless curled up and began to pant softly. Dolorosa came to settle on the opposite side, taking vitals and placing a cold compress against the others head.

Equius shifted to get up, seeking to check on the Highblood, figuring it might be better for him to keep an eye on the other, since there was not a whole lot he could do, unless Mother Rosa asked him to get something.

 

Tarina nodded and she pulled away for a moment to grab the wheelchair Garmie had been using to get around of recent. She helped her mate get herself into the chair before pushing her down to the medical ward.


	33. The Breaking Dam…

\--Chapter Thirty-Three: “The Breaking Dam…”--

The male took the time to flee, while the other was looking over his daughter. Titian looked at Karkat, both in fear and sorrow. Titian swore in his heart, he would make sure to cut any ties off with Sakana, and make her never want to follow him again. He felt his depression deepen. It was his fault, at least he felt like it was. He never wanted to step out of his room at this rate. All he wanted was to go home with the bad guys gone for now.

Darkleer kissed his mates cheek.

Highblood smiled, patting Equius head gently to say he was alright.

Garmie whined more as the pain was increasing slowly.

As the other took off before he could catch or hurt the other, Karkat growled in frustration and rage, before dropping down near his daughter. "Sakana...fight for me....for papa...." He felt tears roll down his cheeks. It wasn't till a drop or two splashed against his daughter’s cheek, that he realized he was crying blood. He suddenly felt the backlash from his power as it also hit him with flashes of images. A tremor of fear rode up his spine at the images, and he let out a scream of anguish and pain as he tried to ride out the wave of the power and not collapse.

Signless continued to whimper as he got himself comfortable with the blankets, though he suddenly felt the tremor across the bonds from Karkat, and cried out, though it was followed almost immediately by another cry as he felt the pain and the need to push. He latched onto Darkleer's arm, the claws piercing skin and he felt an egg slowly push free of him. Once it was free, he panted softly, knowing he likely had at least one more to go.

Tarina drew her own mate into the medical ward, calling a few Jades not assisting with Signless and Darkleer to help her, and they moved swiftly to get her mate situated in a manner to make her as comfortable as possible for the birth. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

Kankri came over holding Karkat close and his niece’s body, lending Karkat his strength through their bond, taking some of the others backlash pain onto himself.

Tintin got Titian out of his cage. Titian ran over crying. "SAKA GET UP" he wailed. Sakana of course didn’t respond, but her bonds pumped thoroughly. She tried to help her mother, even in her body’s coma state. Her mind was active.

Sakana took a minute searching for someone she knew would hear her better finding Kurloz 'UNCLE....can you hear me uncle?' She prayed he heard her whispers in his mind.

Darkleer grunted in pain as a Jade cleaned off the first egg. "Deep breaths love…”

Garmie roared in pain careful to direct her voice where no one was standing. Glad jades could see what she was trying to do, giving her a direction no one was allowed to stand in. There was a young jade who wanted to help, but kept being told to go away, that she wasn't trained for this, and she’s not needed. She got a room set up with pillows big and soft a lot of fur hides making sure not one bug was on them and some blankets. Garmie instincts took over, flowing through her guts. She got on all fours, finding the room the young jade had made nuzzling the young one as a thank you. She laid down in the hides, striping. The young jade quickly dropped the room temperature to a much colder one, earning a purr from the larger female "I’ll be back later. Your mate will be in with rags and cold water soon." She closed the door, leaving Garmie to relax better than the swarm of jades that she had started to stress from.

Karkat felt himself be embraced by his brother, feeling some of the overload seep away. After several moments he seemed to slump forward slightly, with only Kankri keeping him from going face first into the ground.

Kurloz blinked lightly for a moment when he thought he heard something, before realizing the whispers he felt were in his head. 'Saka?'

Signless tried to focus on doing just that, to try and focus more on his mate and less on the pain. He curled up against the other as best as he could taking the moment to try and savor his mates touch and slight coolness before the next contraction.

Tarina gathered the items needed before heading to where she saw he mate dart to. She knocked lightly before entering, closing the door behind her. Her ears where covered with some sort of ear cover to help protect her ears in case her mate needed to scream at all. She shifted them up just enough to be able to hear her mate though close enough down where she could pull them down quickly is needed. "How you doing love?"

Kankri hummed to Karkat "Get some rest I’ll lead us home brother." he smiles to reassure his brother.

'Uncle! Tell mommy I’m okay! Tell him my body is asleep. I may need a day to heal....I don’t want him to worry so much.' Her voice sounded sad

Darkleer had took Signless and his own shirt off holding Signless chest to his own trying to make as much skin contact as he can to help his mate. "In slowly hold it 3....2...1....slowly out and lets repeat" he continue to try and sooth his mate,

Garmie smiles seeing her mate as she purrs. The lights were dim to help keep Garmie out of a stressful mood. She chirped when Gamara’s voice came outside the door.

"Let’s wait out here. I don’t want to cause her stress when she’s in labor." Gamara looked to her mate smiling "We're going to be grandparents." She tried to keep her voice low but it was squeaking with excitement.

"Ma......" Garmie smiled knowing her parents were nearby, even though they can’t hear her whisper ma's and pa's. Only her mate could hear her right now. Suddenly a wave of pain hit, she rolled turning away from her mate screaming in pain.

Karkat heard his brothers voice swim through his mind as he seemed to be trying to fight the desire to sleep. In the end though, his will seemed to wear out and he let himself succumb to the embrace of sleep.

Kurloz listened to the whispers in his head and mumbled something back. 'I shall, once he wakes, if you do not do so before him. He has fallen into slumber. He overtaxed his power in his fear and concern over you. Your uncle Kankri appears to be taking a small bit of the burden from him. Speaking of...'

 

He seemed to end the little communication to stalk over towards Kankri. He looked unhappy as he did so, and even though the other was holding his brother, he still let his hand rise and smacked Kankri. It was not hard enough to break anything, but definitely enough to sting and likely leave a mark for a little while. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger. He wanted to tell his mate off for what he had done, but knew this wasn't the time or place. "We. Will. Be talking. When. We get back...." It was clipped and filled with irritation, and you could see within the sadness of his eyes the flickers of him fighting against the anger and rage he felt lashing against his mind, wanting to be let loose.


	34. Heart and Soul…

\--Chapter Thirty-Four: “Heart and Soul…”--

Signless seemed to shiver lightly at first, but then settled and nuzzled into his mates cooler skin. He sensed the movement of Dolorosa near as well, whom had moved the first egg to clean and check before placing it close by in a basket she had lined with blankets, where it was close enough for Signless to see it was safe, but just far enough out of the way, so he didn't accidentally hurt it during his thrashings from the pain of the contractions. He followed into Darkleer’s lead of breathing, which seemed to help him calm and relax a little, though listening to the soft sound of his mates heartbeat also helped as well.

Tarina settled near her mate, occasionally wiping her brow as she did what she could to help her mate as she waited for the moment when the egg seemed ready to be laid. She sensed the others parents outside and it seemed so could Garmie. She whispered soothing into her mates ear to keep her calm though she also offered to let Garmie's parents in if she wanted them to be there.

Before she could possibly hear Gamara’s response though, she watched her mate roll away and scream. She scooted towards her mate and tugged lightly for her roll back towards her. "Focus on me Garmie, and breathe like this..." She began to demonstrate as she continued to try and coax her mate to stay focused on her. When she seemed steady enough, she nuzzled softly against her cheek before whispering to Garmie. "Push for me love..."

Kankri sighed glaring at his mate "No." He left no room for argument. He picked his brother up, guards picking up Sakana. The hours it took for them get home after Karkat was safely in his bed, and Sakana went off to play with her brother happily. Kankri returned to his room cleaning and organizing things, waiting for Kurloz to come attempt to argue about today’s adventure.

Darkleer kissed Signless head looking at the egg. "It’s a beauty love."

Gamara tried to follow her mates breathing, and it took about three hours before the large egg was laid. "...." She looked at the egg. It had jade swirls on it. "Hmm? Is it purple or jade? Identical twins? What’s going on with it?!" She was worried the child was mutated.

Kurloz watched as his mate picked up his brother and told him no before walking away. He growled angrily as lashed out, smashing his fist into the ground, leaving a crater. He then followed the group back home, almost immediately disappearing off somewhere to vent and try to get his rage under control before considering seeing his mate. He was upset, angry, and couldn't seem to understand his mates mind sometimes. His heart ached, because he loved the other deeply, but his Highblood instincts to protect his mate and family, and those tied to them felt like they were being ignored, being pushed away. He was sure his mate’s younger brother had probably grown to understand this concept after becoming his father’s mate. Highblood's had this need to be protective of what they held dear to them, such as a mate or family. It was a sort of this annoying biological thing. He felt as if Kankri didn't understand this and it distressed him. Of course, his other concern was for Kankri's wellbeing. He had pailed with the other, while the other had been in heat, and he wondered if the other had realized this. So for him, his other concern was whether his mate could be carrying, which he felt could be another reason he was feeling so dangerously possessive and protective. He was pretty sure his father had been in a similar state when Karkat was carrying, seeming to vaguely recall his father practically rarely letting the smaller troll out of his sight through most of the pregnancy, at least for the part of it he had not been injured and out of it.

Signless purred softly at the kiss, though after a few moments his calm was interrupted by a new wave of pain and he curled up whimpering, trying to remember the breathing his mate showed him. As the wave passed, he uncurled a little, though twitched more as the wave hit again. It went like that a for a short while before he felt the need to push again and did so, feeling the second egg slip out and once it had, he seemed to sigh as he felt he was done. He curled up in the other’s arms, trying to fight sleep for the moment, waiting for Dolorosa to clean and check the other egg, before bringing both towards them to settle between them, moving back to asses them one last time before moving to step out for a little while so the two could be alone for a little while.

Tarina did what she could to help keep her mate relaxed and comfortable till the egg was laid. She too found the coloring to be interesting. It was not something she had seen before, but other than the shell being an interesting swirl, the egg and the young within seemed to be healthy. "I'm not completely sure myself Garmie, but egg and young inside are healthy." She had cleaned it a little and brought it to her mate so they could spend time with it together.

Kankri got tired of waiting finding Kurloz "....Kurly.....I’m ready to talk........When I meant no, I was stressing over my brother. I had too much on my plate at that time.....I didn’t want to think out this talk till I cooled off a little." He didn’t really understand his mate’s anger, but he did need a few minutes after they got home to cool off from the sun and let the sudden sickness in him calm down.

Darkleer purrs happily holding his mate. "Sleep love. You did it."

Garmie looked at it worried as she held it. ".... Do you hear that?" She put her ear closer to the egg hearing two different light chirps ".....I’m not sure it its singing or there's something in there with it....."

Highblood found a damp and dark room, hauling blankets to this room. He made his own nest growling at anything that dare step in.

Kurloz glanced up towards Kankri whom had apparently decided to come and find him. The room he was sitting in, currently looked like an explosive had gone off within, but the rage had subsided since then.  
"I care for you so much it hurts, so when you push me away and deny my instincts to protect you it hurts. I am certain your younger brother can explain what I mean a little, since he goes through the same stuff with my father."  
He moved closer slowly, though his body seemed to go on alert as he drew closer and could seem to sense the others stress and the light paler to his skin. Almost without thinking, he scooped the other up and led them back to his room. "You’re exhausted, and you feel off. A little clammy. Are you feeling sick?" His mind seemed to almost question the possibility of the other being pregnant, and if he was, it meant this recent trip could have put the eggs growing within at risk.

Signless nuzzled into the other before situating himself so the eggs could be between them both as he got comfortable and fell asleep to rest from the birthing.

Tarina listened as well, though as far as she could determine, at least till the egg hatched, was that it was healthy and strong. "I'm not sure Garmie. But it’s strong and healthy, and till they're ready to hatch, I cannot be any more sure of what is going on with the egg.”

After several hours, Karkat awoke from his slumber feeling a little better and rested. A guard or two briefed him on everything that had gone on while he slept. He checked up on his kids before seeking out his mate. He eventually found the dark, damp room, feeling his mate presence within. He opened the door carefully and stepped in, closing it back up, though stayed near the door in case he needed to leave again. He heard the other growling. "Masaai? It’s me beloved...can I come in....please?" He seemed worried and concerned. The fact his mate was hiding here and seemed to be getting moody, he had a feeling it might be close to time for the other to lay the eggs.

Kankri smiled kissing his mate "It’s a small stomach bug. I was throwing up possibly from the large amount of stress babe." He cling to the other, happy to be in the other’s arms.

Darkleer watched over him and the babies.

Garmie worried but sighed. "Mind letting my folks in" She got dressed, still holding the egg close.

Highblood immediately did a three-sixty. Moody squeals and chirps filled the room he stood up, moving over snatching Karkat up before returning to the pile, laying in it cuddling his mate, nipping the others neck and being affectionate.

Kurloz narrowed his eyes slightly at he mentioned of throwing up. His instincts seemed to tune in more. "I don't think your sick Kanny....and it might explain my slightly more eager possessiveness and irritable behavior over your desire to toss yourself in harm’s way. We Highblood's tend to get like this if we sense our mates are carrying our offspring..."

Signless continued to sleep, occasionally shifting and curling up close to his mate.

Tarina understood her mate would likely continue to worry a little till the egg hatched, but would keep an eye on them both. She nodded softly as she got up briefly to let in Gamara and Fenrir. "My mate is willing to have guests now, though I ask you still please keep things toned down. She will probably wish to rest soon."


	35. Our Light...

\--Chapter Thirty-Five: “Our Light...”--

Karkat squeaked slightly as he felt himself scooped up by Masaai before he found himself deposited in the pile and being nuzzled. He let the other get the affections out of his system before pushing back, trying to get the other to settle in and relax, curling up close to him. "Gonna assume it’s almost time?"

Kankri thinks about it. "We did mate during my heating season.....do you want to go to the medical ward and have them check to make sure?"

Darkleer soon falls asleep, feeling no danger near to his kids or his mate.

Gamara nodded coming in. She looked at the egg puzzled, but accepted the child in there, the egg anyway siting by Garmie's head petting her offspring’s head.

Highblood nodded, looking a bit nervous.

Kurloz nuzzled the other. "It might be wise, just to make sure that nothing wrong if you are. You did risk yourself and possibly the egg or eggs by running off like that..."

Tarina settles back in near her mate cuddling close, wanting to be close to the other. She was thankful in a way, as she had been granted several days to attend to her mate, so they could have some time to bond and enjoy the birth of their young one.

Karkat nuzzled closer, papping and petting his mate carefully, humming an old lullaby he recalled being hummed to him as a small child. He could sense his mate’s nervousness and wanted his mate to feel calm and safe.

Kankri nods pointing to the way to medical wing "on ward love" smiles.

Garmie looked to her dad "what do you think daddy?" she chirped

Highblood calmed down enough to fall asleep resting as his body wanted to get ready to lay the eggs

Kurloz takes the other to the medical ward, and settles him on an empty bed. He finds Dolorosa to have her check over his mate.

Dolorosa had watched as the two came in and took note of Kurloz's distressed look. She listened to the details before examining Kankri. She examined him and pressed lightly on his stomach, before using a few other tools to check on things.

"I see three eggs developing, but due to recent stress, I am worried there may be complications. I am gonna have to advise bed rest and limited wandering around unless you are in a wheelchair or being carried about, something I have a feeling Kurloz strikes me as being more than happy to do. Your also gonna have to come in for weekly checkup till the birthing so we can keep an eye on them."

Kurloz felt a tremor of fear tingle down his spine at the others words. Three eggs and they could have lost them. They hadn't, but there was concern they still may not survive. It worried him, since such risks meant the others health was at risk too.

Fenrir glanced over his future granddaughter or grandson. "Tis a beauty my dear. I'm sure they'll be a looker. Turning heads." He smirked. "Gets it from their parents and grandparents..." He didn't seem to be concerned of the eggs coloring.

Tarina giggled softly as she felt sleep pull at her eyelids.

Karkat let himself also fall back asleep, nestled against his mate, the both of them resting to be ready for when it was time to give birth.

Kurloz nodded softly before scooping his mate up and carrying him back to their room, where he settled the other into bed and then slipped in next to him, nuzzling before feeling sleep tug at him.

Fenrir took note of Garmie having fell asleep and noticed her mate had also fallen into slumber. He made sure the egg was settled between them in a manner that so they wouldn't accidentally harm it, before motioning for his mate to join him to head back to their room to rest, and let their daughter and her new family have some time alone.

Karkat stirred to the sound of his mate’s discomfort, and sat up to look him over. "Do you want me to have someone fetch Mother Rosa? Or at least have them fetch stuff from her for me to help you get through your birthing?"

Kankri easy relaxed, getting comfy falling asleep.

Gamara followed him, before she locked the door behind her, purring lightly as she laid down.

Grand Highblood smiled, nuzzling his mate to go get Dolorosa.

Kurloz seemed only ready to fall asleep once his mate was comfortable and asleep. Once Kankri had fell asleep, his own eyes slipped closed and he curled up draping an arm over the other.

Fenrir followed her into bed, curling up against her to nuzzle against her and he gave her a soft kiss.

He got up to go to the door, though didn't leave for long. He instead found one of the maids and had them fetch the Dolorosa, not wanting to stray away from his mate. He came back in and got back over close to his mate.

The Dolorosa was finishing up some things when the maid came in and she listened, gathering stuff before following back to the room, where she knocked first before entering, though waited for Karkat or the Highblood approval to come closer.

Highblood nodded, grunting pain. This would be the first time he was giving birth. stress started to make him panic. Fear taking over about the laying process. He whimpers and whines.

Dolorosa came in, kneeling near the pair as Karkat, began to pap and shoosh him. "It’s alright love, focus on my voice. I know it hurts, but focus on me. What you are feeling are the contractions. Just focus on me and breathe." He took deep breaths and motioned for his mate to follow his motions.


	36. Securing the Next Generation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, Walk Beside the beast is quite literally a novel....at 305 pages and 142,405 words....  
> @_@....

\--Chapter Thirty-Six: “Securing the Next Generation...”--

Dolorosa knew this was the Highblood's first birthing, so she had prepared a few things to help ease the birthing. Once she had done a quick check of the vitals, she offered Karkat a thick sweater which she watched him stop for a moment to put on before going back to comforting his mate. She then got up and made sure the rooms temp was down low enough to be comfortable. She then settled on a table what appeared to be some form of incense bead which she began to burn. The scent was designed to help calm Highblood's whom were distressed, which she felt would be useful in helping the Highblood relax along with his mates soothing touches. Once she set things up, she settled back nearby and tried to let Karkat guide his mate, feeling this was something he should do, since she felt it would strengthen the bond between them. She would still help, but would try and let the two of them get through it together only interfering where she needed to.

Highblood slowly calmed back down striping so the cold air could get to him "...." After a minute, he was ready and laid the first egg staying in the same position laying three more, but had to adjust for the last to it was the most painful hours. He has to remember no cuts, burns, stabs, chains, whips or any other scar on his body hurt more than laying these eggs, but he counts and nearly had a heart attack. "S-six!"

Dolorosa watched and as each was laid, she would move them to check on them and clean them, settling them for the moment in a separate small pile of blankets until the Highblood finished giving birth. Once the final egg was free, she glanced it over and settled it near the others. Even she was somewhat surprised and impressed. She was pretty sure this was a new record or at least the first birth of so many eggs from one troll in an age. "They are all healthy and strong too Lord Makara." She smiled a soft smirk, as she glanced away and blushed ever so slightly. "It seems to me that your lines might be quite fertile...."

Karkat watched as their new young where born, continuing to keep his mate calm as he could. Once it was over, and he counted along with his mate, even he felt the wave of shock pass over him. "Wow... I guess I must be doing something right..." He blushed a deep scarlet. "Though I think we might seriously need to hire some nannies for the castle and set up some sort of main nursery with all the little ones being born. I mean we already have two and now we have six more... eight little ones to take care of... I fear we will become insomniacs without some help... not to mention certain other enjoyable time kinda going down the drain..." He swore his ears felt like they were on fire by now.

".....My kids are not to allowed to mate I don’t want as many grandkids" he groaned.  
"I’ll get to looking for trustworthy jades love…" he yawns "…after another nap." his eye twitched when one of the eggs chirped. “Shh… nap time kiddos." He put his boxers back on as Sakana and Zaiden entered to see.

Sakana counted. "holy fuck that’s a lot.....damn daddy I'm not sure I'm going to like adulthood let alone this many siblings," she whined.  
"Don't think we'll be able to stop them or get much say in that dear...besides, more grand-babies, means more to spoil when we get old and codgery like your parents..." He smirked softly. He heard at least one of the eggs chirp, and he was almost as much ready for a nap as his mate, though they first had to let the family come make a brief visit.

Zaiden stared at the number of new siblings. "Wow.... that’s a lot of younger brother and sisters..." He seemed to coo over them for a few moments, before settling down near them. He knew they probably should leave their mom and dad to rest and stuff, but he kinda wanted to stay here with them and be able to rest together as a family, since it had been a little while since they all got to cuddle together.

Karkat took notice and sighed with a soft smile, feeling the need to just let them stay and curl up with them and the new eggs. He could sense some of the stress in Zaiden, and Sakana from everything that happened recently, so it was probably for the best to let them all sleep together for a while to let the bond of their family be able to repair and comfort each other.

Sakana left, not wanting to bond with them. She didn’t admit it, but she feared her newer siblings and now was trying to pull her emotions away from it, going to her on bed to sleep.

Vellon woke briefly, noticing the egg was just being picked up by Lardon. She smiled, going back to sleep refusing to let Titian up from between her and Toshid.

Karkat shifted a little so there would be a little room within the pile for Zaiden to curl up, though his heart ached a little when he watched Sakana left to go back to her own bed. He seemed to understand though, but it didn't stop it from hurting.

Toshid let his eye crack open and he emitted a light growl, though quieted when he realized it was Lardon coming to get there egg. Once he had departed, he snuggled in closer, lightly patting Titian’s head softly.

Highblood whimpered watching his daughter leave the room. He sighed, going to sleep with the children he had with him.

Titian grunted wanting up but every time he moved Vellon growled. "Dad....help.....me," he whispered

Karkat nuzzled him gently, and he got comfy and slept.

Toshid, cracked an eye as he heard him little boy mumble for help. "If ya ain't hungry or gotta use the bathroom, then best to suck it up Titian. Your momma is gonna be stuck to you like glue for a few days unless I or someone else she trusts is following you around..."

 

Titian whines more deciding if he can’t get up, he’ll give hell to those trying to sleep. Vellon ignored with success as a guard rushed in.


	37. Thinking on the Past...

\--Chapter Thirty-Seven: “Thinking on the Past...”--

The guard sighed taking a deep breath to cool down before speaking running around looking for Toshid isn’t easy. "My lord Lardon has sent me to tell you the egg is chirping as if ready to hatch! He’s in the west wing pool area he was taking a dip when he heard the chirps he moved closer the egg seemed to roll to him he called for someone to come see if you would come quickly to see the hatching.

Toshid glanced up as the guard rushed in and sat up concerned at first, though when the guard mentioned Lardon and hatching, he half bolted from bed. He knew his little one wanted to get away, so he nuzzled Vellon gently and whispered softly to her. 'Gonna take Titian with me for a little love. He's restless and figure it might give him something to do'. He then picked up Titian and settled him onto his shoulder, before departing. Once he got to where Lardon was, he walked forward slowly. "Sorry I brought the little one with me, he's restless and figured he'd rather come with me, then be stuck in bed with Vellon. She's feeling a bit clingy right now."

Lardon grinned. “Perfectly fine. It’s been rolling around for a while doesn’t seem to think it need to break the shell yet....I figured it was waiting for ya." He teased with a smirk.

The egg honked this time. Growling came from it like most hate eggs, anger is its first emotion. Next thing to happen, the egg broke and out the hole came a large and purple grub he looked at his older half sibling growling.

Titian growled back the two start a hissing at the grub, once Titian gotten down but neither seem to be trying to hurt the other physically.

Toshid watched as it hatched and chuckled lightly as it hissed at Titian. He settled near Lardon for the time being, keeping an eye on the two. "Figure yourselves out, but don't maim each other..."  
Titian looked up. "Were not going to it’s a type a bonding dad. You wouldn’t remember that with how old you are." The grub snickered, before the hissing war began again.

Lardon smirks. "His old age can’t keep up with anything…” He splashes Toshid. “Stop acting so cod damn old. I feel like I’m fucking tomb stones instead of a hot purple blooded troll."

"I know that Titian, doesn't mean I ain't still gonna warn ya...cause you really don't want moms wrath kid, trust me on this..."  
He then gave the little one a stern look. "And don't be disrespecting your elder’s brat..." He knocks Titian lightly on head.

He then turns to Lardon and smirks. "Don't you start on it either...ya withered piece of tuna...besides there be youngins around...." He then splashed the other back, before giving him a subtle little nip of the ear fin.

He growled in return, before he found himself, he found himself being honked at by Titian. He picked him up and settled him against his chest, as he glanced back to Lardon with a subtle 'Look forward to it...' look on his face. "Yeah, we do need to figure out a name for the brat don't we...."

He then watched as the grub tried to dive into the pool and swore he felt his heart stop for a moment before Lardon sort of popped back up with the little one on his head, chirping at it soothingly.

Titian chirped cling to his dad.

The grub looked confused, then started hissing wanting Toshid and Lardon to himself Titian growled. The two start a glaring match.

Lardon sighed thinking hard. "Tosdan? A mix of our names? Larhod?" He laughed at the last name, ignoring the children battle.

He reached down to pet Titian, and lightly growled back the small grub.

"Tosdan maybe..... Larhod not so much. It might give rise to him getting called 'lardhead' or something, then we might be busy knocking around heads to do other shit...."

He then seemed to ponder for a moment as he thought of some names.

Lardon sighed thinking "....Havani? It’s a multi sex named among sea-dwellers." He grinned.

Titian bit his dad’s hand.

"That sounds a bit more regal like I think. Kinda fitting perhaps, as the kid of the highest of the landwellers and sea nobility, it could work..."

He then glanced down and scowled at Titian, before giving him a flick to the forehead. "That was not polite Titian, nor was it warranted...I'm still paying attention to you too. We are just figuring out what your new half-brothers name will be."

Titian hisses at Toshid before nuzzling back into him.

Lardon sighs. "Well there goes your pailing life.....or what was left of it." He smirks, getting out of the water siting, with Havani in his lap as he order tea from a maid. "How’s Vellon since you got that little bitter back?"

He settles Titian against him as he gets out as well and lets Titian curl up in his lap. He smirks back. "Same to you somewhat...at least for a little while, though I'm sure in both our cases, we'll figure out ways to still see some action...."

He then glanced to Titian for a moment, before back to Lardon. "She's doing well, though I would say her and Karkat have both been a bit mother cluckbeastish and clingy to them since they returned, though both are trying to get away from their mothers smothering, not realizing its simply because there motherly instincts right now are sort of in protective lusus sort of mode."

Lardon grunts looking out to the water. "That’s how my mother was, always worried trying to keep me close. I get into one fight with a friend and she wanted to move away. Then I met you and she really wanted me to move back in with her. It would have been two day trips if I did.....you would have seen me less.....then we would have probably fallen apart......I keep thinking to all those times.....I fucked up every other quadrant but you still stayed......now I have something to mother something to protect....because you stayed...."  
Toshid glanced to the other. "Guess you could say I was a stubborn little snot and refused to give you up for anything. IT was one of those rivalry hate loves that I just couldn't let go of..."

 

Lardon sighs closing his eyes "......it’s kinda hot how pissed you got when I attempted to end it..." he smirks. “Maybe if I have Sikarn watch Havani we could play chase cause I'm in the mood to piss you off" chirps to the grub laying on him who chirps back.


	38. Darkness Falls...

\--Chapter Thirty-Eight: “Darkness Falls...”--

Kankri woke, depression hit him like a rock. He risked kids he didn't know about.....he risked his relationship with their father. Now he was wanting to scream at himself, so in his head he yelled and threw a tantrum calling himself every mean name in the book. "....Kurly?"

He watched the other smirk. "I would care not to repeat that scenario anytime soon. It actually scared me. Perhaps cause I came so close to killing you and perhaps committing the greatest taboo between Kismesises. As for playing chase right now, I'm more in the mood to sit and torture all the little ones with lots of cuddly stuff...."

Kurloz stirred to the senses of his mate fighting and seeming to be upset over something. Especially when his mate got his attention by calling his name. "What’s the matter Kanny?"

Lardon snorts. "You’ve softened up. I don't like it, but whatever." He sighs getting up. "Talk to you later." He starts to leave the pool area.

Kankri looks to him. "After I lay these eggs... leave me. Take them or leave them, I don't care... I don't deserve your affection… I never did...." A tear streamed down his face. I keep hurting you… I don't want that... it probably would have been best if I stayed a soul-bot..."

Highblood awoke to whimpering. He looked to see Sakana crying at the end of the bed. She looked scared. "Saka.....what’s wrong?" He whispers to her and she jumps, but tells him she had a nightmare that she was forgotten. He pulled her up next to him holding her close. "We will never forget you. Just cause you have siblings doesn't mean you are not loved or that we will forget you." He hummed a tune as she calmed down falling asleep.

Titian pushed off his father, running out of the room smirking at how he fooled his old man into thinking he was going to stay put. He went and hid in an indigo library, hiding in a back corner under a table that had a table cloth that touched the floor.

Lardon laughed at the kid’s bravery to pull a move like that. "You seem to have your hands full, so me and Havani are going to Sikarn for a bit. When you need a stress relive let me know~" He walks out of the room.

 

Toshid follows shortly after, particularly after Titian decided to up and try and run off. "Oh I'm still plenty a hard ass, but once in a blue moon got be soft to keep from cracking. Call it what you will but it helps me kinda keep my mind in check sometimes..." He then watched as the other left the room to go and see Sikarn, and he headed off to go and find where his own cheeky little brat had taken off too.

Kurloz sat up to look at him before pulling him close to him. "Why would I do such a thing? I am flushed for you. Nothing will change that...." His mind then thought on something as he slipped free for a moment to go to the bathroom and then returned with the stuff to clean his face. He settled in once more close to his mate and handed him the stuff. He knew it was a show great trust for his mate to be offered the stuff to wash away his makeup, to let his mate see what lie under the mask of paint that was his religion, but he knew his religion could still be a part of his life just as much as the other before him. He had learned that from watching his father and his mate. "Remove it... I trust you..."

Karkat had also stirred to the sound of his little girls whimpering, and watched as her papa took care of her and cuddled her close. He shifted so he could draw in closer to them both, drawing Zaiden with him, whom growled a little till he seemed to realize they were moving in closer to cuddle closer to the rest of the family. He shifted to go curl up by his sister, lightly stroking her as he seemed to mumble in his sleep.

Titian felt the other closing in and he bolts running.

Kankri was shocked. He moved to the other kissing him before removing the makeup. He then kissed him once more.

Saka purred at the affection she was getting.

Toshid heard the skittering of a little one running off and followed it, eventually catching up and scooping the mischievous little brat up into his arms. "Caught you little man...lets head back to mama and your brother."

He returned the kisses, both the one before and the one after his makeup was removed. He pulled the other into his lap and nuzzled with him, slightly petting at his mate’s tummy, purring. "Mine...."

Karkat smiled softly as he watched sleepily for a little while before nodding back off.

Titian giggled, but whined. "But… but dad I wanna keep playing please dad.......I felt like we were actually bonding." Tears pricked the child’s eyes as he looks to the floor

Kankri blushes purring at the belly rub. "......yours forever beyond the bubbles." He smiles kissing him.

Highblood started to fall asleep when he heard more chirping. "..."

Before Highblood could do a thing, Sakana nuzzled the egg, shooshing it and the other eggs smiling.

Toshid smiled softly. "Perhaps in a little while, we can play a little more. Right now these old bones could use a nap. Better to go put up mom for a little bit, then let you wander loose in the castle with how protective your mama is right now. She might dye us both purple if we get her mad. Mama isn't fun when she gets mad."

Karkat had also heard the chirps and his eyes shot open for a moment, though seemed to close again once it seemed 'big sister' had decided to try and calm down her baby brother or sister.

Kankri smiled back, enjoying the kiss, before he decided to lie back down and pulled his mate close to him, cuddling against him.

Titian nods purring. "Papa.....can you do my face to be your make up? Please!"

Sakana makes sure her siblings stay quiet so the others could sleep. She felt like it was an important job that fueled her to stay up.

Kankri smiled, falling back asleep.

"Once you’re a little bit older. You’re still a little too young. Plus I don't want your mama pissed off at me." He slowly carried the other back to their room. "Besides when you are of age to be able to put it on, you will likely have an idea in mind of what sort of personality your mask will have. Each of us comes up with a style that suits us. You are though old enough to begin learning the basics of our religious beliefs though."

Titian grins, kissing Toshid’s cheek being cute. "Okay papa." He smiled once they got in the room, Titian jumped free, crawling on the bed curling up with his brother and mother. Something in him felt better now that everything was okay.

Sikarn whispers with Signless. "The others haven't felt it yet, but I could have sworn I did." Sikarn was pale and tired.

Signless held his father. "They can’t be back, its impossible father. Mother and sister are dead." He sighs, as Sikarn glares.

Toshid followed after his little one, joining his mate and little ones, curling up near them, placing a kiss on each of their heads and one on Vellon's cheek before he closed his eyes to sleep.

Though the rest of his family slept soundly, Karkat began to fidget, his mind seeming to draw in on something. His power seemed to sense something. Something dark and fearful began to creep into his mind and that's when the weird vision-like dream turned towards being a Horrorterror. He began to whimper softly, the sounds causing Zaiden to stir. The little one could feel something dark in the air, but being too young, didn't know what it was or meant.  
Karkat began to thrash as the Horrorterror seemed to drag him deeper and he began to cry. Whatever it was seemed to delving into his deepest fears to make them seem real. As the dark dream hit its peak, his whimper became a scream, as he thrashed and fell out of the bed, which scared Zaiden, who began to wail.

Kurloz himself seemed to take note of Kankri starting to fidget in his sleep. It was possible the other could sense similar, but being his seemed to be one of the few whose was still pretty weak compared to his younger brothers still. Kurloz tried to sooth his fidgeting mate gently.

 

Highblood woke to the noise "KARKAT!?" He tries to wake his mate, shaking him lightly.


	39. Darkness Cresting...

\--Chapter Thirty-Nine: “Darkness Cresting...”--

Lardon found his mate. His fins were getting flooded in. like a pissed off elephant. He naturally shook his head, looking to him. "What’s going on? Suddenly all the violets are up and freaking out… our fins won’t calm down." He sounded scared as his mate shooshed him.

Vellon awoke, siting up as she sparks quietly. The dead alerted her trouble was coming closer to the castle.

Kankri whimpered waking up. "It’s close to the castle!" He shivered knowing he won’t be able to fight. "We have to warn the others."

Gamzee was up, with Sollux on his back as he barked orders quietly to move any pregnant or mothers with young down to the catacombs built under the dungeon. Something neither ex-queen knew about.

A blue blood walks into Kurloz room slowly. "Prince Kurloz, your brother has activated Code Olive. The jade informed me of your mate. I ask if not as a loyal subject, as a friend that you let him be moved to your catacomb room sir." He stood ready for anything.

Karkat seemed stuck in the Horrorterror till it was ready to let him go. When his eyes did finally snap open, there were filled with absolute terror and fear. His body was trembling heavily. "No....nonononononono....there gone...she can't hurt us...she can't...no... lies..." Even though he was awake, he still seemed to be partially connected to the horrible dream. He collapsed against his mate as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

 

Zaiden was scared and confused. Something big was happening and momma could sense it. That much he could understand. Even though he was still small he knew the fact momma was shaking and crying told him it was bad.

Kurloz awoke with a start to his mates whimpering, and moved to shake him awake settling the other into his lap as he tried to calm the tremors that ran across his body. He glanced up as the guard entered and announced his brother had initiated an alert and nodded softly. He would find more comfort in knowing his mate was safe.

Sollux was currently clinging to Gamzee like a leech, as his psionic’s crackled across his skin. He had been asleep in Gamzee's lap in the throne room, when the voices of the dead had started to torment him, telling him danger was coming. It had awaken him in such a fright he had ended taking a small chunk out of the corner of the throne and a piece of the wall when he had woke up.

Sikarn did his best to calm his flustered mate. "I do not know, but it seems to be hitting those who are receptive to voices or visions. All are pointing to danger."

Toshid had stirred when he sensed his mates rising distress. "What wrong love?" He pulled her close, trying to calm her a little, worried her power might go out of control if she got too agitated.

Sakana moved first feeling the need to put the eggs in something to be carried. She put them all in a large basket counting over them to make sure she had all of them, before picking her older brother up and putting him in his carrier taking the lid off in case needing to defend. She put the basket in her carrier moving to her father for some kind of order.

Highblood held his mate while watching his daughter snap to doing things only adults should worry about. "......Karkat what’s going on what did your dream say?" he whispered.

The blue blood helped get a wheelchair to them to help transport Kankri. Kankri grabbed a sewing kit and some other things, figuring it was going to be a long time before he could come back up. "M-mate can you get a servant not busy to bring down my other hobbies? I feel I might need them to keep me unstressed." He choked out between gasps of pain.

Lardon heard a maid call out in distress running to him claiming his wiggler somehow got out of the carrier she put him in. "WHAT!" He kissed Sikarn before running around yelling and chirping for Havani to come to him. "HAVANI!?" He was worried about his youngest, getting anyone who wasn't busy helping to help him search for the wiggler.

Havani sat under a willow tree he was called to by something in him. Hearing his mother’s cry for him, he got up moving to go back inside. "AAAAH!" He ducks under some roots as a bird familiar to the one who attacked Titian tried to grubnap him. "MAAAMAAA......DAAAAAAA" he wailed.

Titian started growling, the instinct to protect made him faster than his mother he was off the bed and out of the room as a blue blood came to inform them of the Code Olive that had been activated.

Tintin helped who ever she could. Her main job was to insure the food got down into the storage lockers.

Vellon sparks only grew as she kissed him before flying out. She searched the whole castle for the danger looking outside in the ocean. She noticed something jump out running. One could see it was wounded as spotlight hit it.

Feferi shielded her eyes before some blue blood ushered her inside on Vellon orders. "Vellon I need to speak to Gamzee. I have information and seeing as he’s in the highest legal job point of the castle, he’s the one I need to speak too." She had transformed from the small girl to a rather thin female. She was as tall as Yalada, her hair dipped down to the floor as a jade quickly patched her up. Vellon led her to Gamzee. "Gamzee I bare bad news. Someone has somehow brought both Yalada and Condesce back, but Yalada not herself! Even Condesce is acting weird. She was meaner then she’s ever been! Meenah's hiding at a teal blood castle with critical injuries. This isn't good. I overheard their plans. Your castles in danger. It’s going to be there first target!"

Gamzee listened to her speak. "We started our default codes already. This castle has always been ready for an attack… Feferi, you risked your life coming to warn us… if Karkat was to choose you as the queen I would follow your every-word lil sis. You haven't changed, even under the thumb of the Batter Witch." He tried to make her smile, before poking his mate. "Sollux look at Feferi. She’s here and safe. The voices were wrong on her. She’s on our side. Someone is trying to miss lead the dead." He cooed softly.


	40. Ready. Set.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they truly ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY LOOK AN UPDATE :D. Guess what my dear readers were coming back, or at least I -VOD- am trying to pull my dear partner back in! I am going to massively spam you throughout the night~ sweet dreams lovely readers   
> <3  
> VoD

Toshid caught wind of Havani having darted off and joined in searching for the small wriggler. He headed outside to look around, in case he had somehow gotten out. He then heard the shrill little cry and he immediately headed towards the sound, taking a club to smash into the side of the one bird who came at him to try and attack him, watching it as it sailed off and splattered against a tree. He found the small grub cowering in the roots and shifted to scoop him out and carried him close as he jogged back to the castle.

Havani clung to Toshid like a lifeline. "Da...." He wanted to say thanks, but it was too shaken up and wanted to return to his mother.

Lardons swears he’s checked everywhere his boney ass can fit, and at this point, he had tears falling down his cheeks, emotionally drained. Till he saw Toshid carrying Havani. He moved quickly tripping over his own feet, trying not to run to them, but ending up in a full out run to them. The last time he was in this state was when he thought Toshid had been killed right in front of him. 

He knows it’s not kismesis like, but not every part of him has to hate his kismesis. "Y-you found him? Where was he!?" Lardon wiped his cheeks as the grub held its feelers out wanting to have its mother’s scent. Lardon gently took the grub as it curled into him giving its own wail of sadness. "Shhh Havani, I got you darling... hey and your daddies here too... you're safe now... thank you Toshid."

Toshid watched as Lardon came running towards them, handing over the scared little grub to his mama. "He got outside somehow. Was hiding under a tree's roots. That bird that was sighted during Sakana's capture was trying to get to him. Safe to say said creature is currently splattered on a tree outside now...."

He then shifted slightly, shooing Lardon and Havani back to get moving to the caverns. "Now let’s get you two down in the safety area...."

Kurloz glanced over his mate carefully and nodded softly. "I'll see what I can do, as soon as I can. I'm having a jade go with you down to keep an eye on you." He gave his mate one last kiss and then also grabbed a small doll which was covered in his scent and handed it to Kankri, knowing his scent on the doll would help keep his mate a little more at ease.

Karkat watched somewhat as well as his daughter got the family together to be ready to move out. He seemed to slowly be refocusing on the space he was in, their room, as he heard his mate ask what was wrong.   
"Dreams.... horrorterrors.... voices of the dead saying the black witch and my grandmother are back from the dead...it's causing waves and disrupting the balance. Someone has brought them back to try and destroy everything that has been built...everything that has been slowly changing... We'll be there greatest target... their greatest threat. They want to end my line...."

 

Lardon nodded knowing arguing about it would be a bad idea he rather take care of Havani and follow orders then endanger his own son's future. He heads off and down helping out with Havani safely in his shirt in a sling sleeping from the emotional drain the bird caused.

Kankri held it among other things as he was wheeled downstairs to Kurloz underground room.

Sakana puffed her chest "There going to have to get through me to hurt my siblings! I won't let them end your line here ma......"

Gamzee had walked downstairs putting Sollux in his room with a bunch of stuff that smelled like Gamzee. "I will be back mate."

Toshid watched as Lardon did as he asked and headed down to the underground caverns and helped with what he could. Toshid went off to go check on other things, though his first priority was obviously making sure the Vantas family members were all moved and in the higher security section of the catacombs which was set up for those of the house who were considered members of either the royal lines or higher nobility. He was eventually outside the door of his son and his family. He knocked first before entering.

"We need to get your family and the Vantas house into the secure sector. Let’s get you guys packed up and down to the catacombs... It is likely your group will be one of the handfuls we got in the house who will be kept under guard."

A young jade joined the travel down to the catacombs, at Kankri's side, keeping an eye on him and monitoring him. As they made their way down, a guard joined them, and once Kankri had been situated, the guard took up his post outside the room in question. 

Karkat smiled a little, to hear his little girl feeling the need to be so brave. "Don't worry my little one, I'm pretty sure we got plenty of guards who will keep us all safe. He then glanced up to see Toshid enter and tell them it was time to pack up and get their group down to the catacombs. He nodded softly, as he watched several new arrivals show up, apparently there to assist with moving the Vantas family group down along with anything that was needed or wanted to be taken down. They seemed to await orders of what was going and staying.

Sollux had let Gamzee carry him around and eventually found himself in what was apparently Gamzee's space in the underground space. He didn't want the other to leave but knew the other had to, so as to make sure everyone got down safely. So he curled up on the bed, clutching onto a pillow that smelled of Gamzee. He couldn't do much else or had much else to do till some of his stuff was brought down for him to have something to keep himself occupied. It also hadn't been helping that he had been feeling crappy the past few days on top of it.

Highblood pointed out everything that would need to go before making it clear he was to stay up ground and help fight off the danger by sampling standing by his dad’s side. 

Vellon had scurried her hatchlings and other families down before coming back up she watch the scene play out. "TITIAN MAKARA YOU GET BACK HERE" she yelled her voice booming through the house like thunder in a storm.

"NO, i’m going to help! I will keep whatever's out there, out!" he hissed stomping his foot.  
"To hell, you will child! Don't you dare backtalk me! Get your azz down ztair NOOOOW" her voice boomed through the castle, as she had bolts of reds and blues seeped out of her eyes. Scaring the poor wiggler into submission, he ran for the stairs getting down it as fast as he could. She then came to Masaai’s room growling at her son.

Highblood froze "On second thought I think the underground needs more protection...." helps pack things that will be useful or needed." Vellon then kept moving making sure things were getting done soon all but Masaai’s family were down there.

Karkat slowly gathered a few things, though let the helpers gather the rest. As he felt woozy and nauseated from the horrorterror, he asked for a wheelchair to be safe, not trusting his body to not collapse. He opted to have a small wastebin with him along with the small bag of basic stuff most important to him that he felt the need to carry. He only chose to have the wastebin on hand since he wasn't sure if he was going to throw up. Once he was situated he seemed ready to be moved down, waiting for the rest of his family.

Highblood helps Karkat and his small family downstairs. "Okay now what...."he moved them to their rooms trying to make extra backup plans should anything fall through.

Vellon opened an old chest looking in though she felt Toshid watching her as she slowly reached in pulling out her old armor "......tch." slowly she puts it on. Old memories flooded her mind as she started to silently cry

Karkat let himself be moved on down to the rooms where he settled in on the bed, making sure his little ones where near him. He seemed almost deathly afraid of any of them straying too far from him for the time being. The horrorterror had not done any good to help that feeling.

Toshid watched as his mate pulled out the old armor. It still bore the old crest of her family, though it had since been half gouged and tried to be made hard to see any more after she had purposely done it to avoid the reminders of her family's feelings over her choice to choose him over them. He didn't feel she needed to do this, to fight, especially since she could serve much better doing other things, but he would not dare say it to her, if only since he knew damn well she would tell him off, though the concern showed on his face none the less. He drew in close to her. "What troubles you my little honeybee?

Sakana held Karkat’s hand she could feel the others emotions something she more recently picked up she counted the eggs in her head for the twentieth time she looked to her mother “I won't let anything get you, mama, you have nothing to fear”

She looks up to him ".....the war......every vivid memory...... they're ztill there.....in the back of my mind" she lets out a shaky breath " The screams......the blood.....the bastard who thought he could control me...." for a moment she spoke normally like her old self before the war "I will not let my family end here. We rizked too much to ztop here " she put her helmet on it now covered her face hiding all the emotion she had under it. "Thiz iz my nezt. They have no right here. I will diztory anything to mezz with my hive" her power lightly buzzed around her as she lifts herself into a floating from. "I'm old, but not weak worry about me, not Tozhid, I will be fine....."

Karkat felt his little girl snuggle up to him and try to reassure him of things, which made him smile a little, though he was still in a depression of sorts. "Momma's just nervous little Saka, and the really bad dreams I had didn't help any of it either..."

Toshid listened as she spoke. "I know honeybee, but after all, I'm gonna worry, even if you tell me not to. You are my world and my most precious treasure besides our family. Just as you would worry about me. He nuzzled her and had given her a soft kiss before she had pulled the helmet over her head. He watched as she floated up a little. "We fought hard to protect the greatest treasure, though, and now we must defend it again. May those who passed before us, grant us the strength to continue to defend the one hope of our people..."

Sakana took a minute to think "....dreams are just that dreams!" She nuzzles into Karkat’s side "Nightmares can't hurt you, mama, you're stronger than them"

Vellon nods using her powers to pull two swords out of the chest "I'm going to the front " with that she left the room she notice Tintin armored up catching up to her.".....like old times...." she mumbled as Tintin mumbled “this is hopefully the last” the two were joined by other guards waiting at the front door "Grandmama hear my plead you were the only one not to out cazte me......pleaze give me the ztreanth to fight onze more" there was a bang on the front door snapping Vellon from her prayer "......zo it ztartz"


	41. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come into our house picking fights with us? Wrong move.

Yalada breaks the door in, throwing a blue-blood guard's head to Tintin’s feet "......hmm it seems you got quite an army"  
"Pfft nothing we can't take" Condesce chirped up looking at the small group.

Vellon took a moment to look over the two intruders, before zooming her blades swinging around her as she attacks Yalada.

He nodded softly to his little girl but knew the dreams were a warning. A warning of things to come or that could be if they didn't fight.

Toshid followed after his mate, calling on the prayers to his own ancestors and to the messiah's, asking to help him protect the hope and the future.

He moved forward into view as he saw the door come down and Yalada and Condesce stepped in. He moved forwards towards the fight, readying his massive club for an attack.

  
As the fight began, Karkat sensed the arrival of the two along his power to feel bonds. He closed his eyes and began to pray for strength, for wisdom, for the power to protect his family, to protect those who now fought for him and his family. He began to breathe deeply and in a sort of rhythm as he continued to mumble the prayers. Suddenly he gasped out as he felt his body thrum with power that he wasn't he sure where it came from, just knew it seemed to be responding to his prayers. It felt as if someone released the seals on his powers and he now had access to the deepest wells of that power. He sat up on the bed as his eyes seemed to snap open, glowing a soft bright red. He could feel energy tingling under his skin, like tendrils of fire red and a neon green. All he heard in his thoughts as the tendrils of energy raced across the bonds that he had of those he sought to protect and keep safe where the whispers of something old. 'Pass forth now child of the ancient Blood, we do so our wisdom and our power. Use it wisely and well. With it comes responsibility and sometimes a price....' He saw flashes of bright red and green in his mind before he seemed to collapse back onto the bed, runic symbols on his wrists that weren't there before. They were symbols of old power, the power long lost after the candy red and lime had been hunted to or to near extinction.

Vellon sensed the power downstairs she noticed Yalada sense it too "Oh hell nah bitch! You’re fighting me !" She charges cease to move in the air with a grunt. ".....Damn" she looked down her armor had failed to protect her seeing Yalada’s trident through her chest. "......" she watched as Yalada laughed throwing her to the wall and off the trident.

"Foolish child you think you could stop me.....I am the reason you retired you are weak, and nothing more than a broken engine" she scoffs stab Tintin in the back throwing her next to Vellon " Where your precious trio....Oh, that's right kitty bitch died sweeps ago, it seems old billy goats distracted by Condy it’s a shame he can't see you dying on the floor " she laughs heading for the source of the new power putting several holes in Gamzee when he gets in her way. " Hmm, what weak wigglers she has" she smirks "Oh? you're awfully young to fight"

Titian stood there his clubs drawn " That was my nephew you just hurt. Now I can't let you pass me. Size doesn't matter!!" He charges "DIE" he fought hard, but with no training. He had no chance, being flung behind her landing on the ground. "......mama........i hurt.......this hurts.....I failed..." he cried silently as he curled up in pain.

Sakana got off the bed feeling something off she left the room moving to the stairs that lead up "???" Concerned she pulled out her clubs waiting.

Toshid fought his battles managing to get away from the other in time to watch Vellon fall. He ran towards her as she seemed to fall. "No....I'm not going to lose you. Not again!"

Meanwhile, Zaiden moved to try and follow his sister, trying to draw her back, not wanting her to go upstairs.

Karkat felt the energy surge as he felt the others fall, though the strongest of the bonds felt was when he felt his moirail fall. That bond hit him like fire and he screamed as his body arched from the bed. Tears of blood began to fall as he seemed to give himself over to the power, not wanting anyone to die for him. As he did so, he found his vision going dark as the runes burned into his skin and the energy began to manifest. The power shot across the bonds, drawing in on those who had fallen, channeling everything across them, as he also let the power ripple across all who fought for him. It seemed to amplify the attributes of the house and reflected them upon each other. You could feel the energy and dreams of each other as the bonds all interconnected. Hope...life...blood...heart....  
Karkat rose unsteadily as he let the power guide him, though he seemed to be unable to see anything anymore, yet at the same time seemed to see everything in a different way.

Sakana notices the women at the top of the stairs, the pain and strength that her mother was dealing with and out. She concentrated charging up as soon as she touched Yalada the elder fell back screaming as Sakana used the chucklevoodoo to help her own scream be louder raising voices as blood coughed from the young one's throat. She didn’t stop one short screech after another till she shoved Yalada’s trident through the others heart.

Vellon looked to his fear in her eyes "be-behind" she tried to warn him about Condesce whimpering when the trident went through Toshid’s back. "T-toz-zz..y" she was gasping for air and in serious pain.

Sakana walked down the hall slowly dragging the head of Yalada behind her. She wasn't done, she was not going to stop tell her mothers wished were met. Blood rolled down her neck as she passes Gamzee and Titain her rage doubling up as the whisper chants. She keeps walking and sees guards down she could hear the chucklevoodoo and the dead whispering in the back of her mind. Slowly she comes into view of Condesce and them.

Karkat wandered towards his mate, still unsteady and uneven, his hands reaching out, trying to sense him in this new weird way he could 'see'. He knew he couldn't physically see the other, though. He felt his hand make contact and he let a wave of calm wash over him, pushing it out to his mate. He seemed to wish his mate and those who needed to protect him would be able to fight without being overwhelmed by the powerful gifts of his little girl.

Zaiden followed after his sister, trying to focus on keeping her safe, but also acting as a sort of calm to those affected by his sister's power. He managed to reach her as they reach the Condesce. "Focus Saka. Drive all your anger to those who bring harm to our family. Target them with your malice and rage..." He knew his words would allow his sister to channel her gifts to focus on a specific target or set of the target instead of washing over the entire area and affecting everyone.

Highblood gained a bit of control noticing his mate. He pulled the other close and sat protectively holding the other in his lap

Sakana walked slowly " I am.......I am the reaper ......the messiah's sent me to deal with you “ she charges into the battle between her and Condesce. The fight lasted for a good while but like with Yalada. Condesce is no match for the overpowered child. Sakana detached her head sealing the two heads in a crystal ball giving it to her brother "....Go.....deep......in the catacombs......bury it there...." with that Sakana fainted into a peaceful sleep on the floor.


	42. The Aftermath is not pretty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every power has consequence, every action, every word, every thought all have consequences.

Highblood felt familiar presents in his mind "....The messiahs say it's safe to surface, but we must get that jade's up there quickly. To help with the wounded" Highblood sets Karkat on his back along with the eggs moving quickly. Telling the jades, watching them scatter to aid upstairs. He grabbed a handful of indigos to help with counting and getting anyone alive to the med bay, including his parents who had passed out from blood lost along with Gamzee and Titain some jade's saying they will be alright. "Hear that mate, your morail will be okay....then you and I can strangle his ass for getting hurt"

Zaiden took the crystal and set it for safe keeping in his little pouch he carried about for the moment. He nodded to his sister, who collapsed shortly after. He slipped forward to help catch her and help her to the ground only departing for his own task, once a guard came towards them to take care of his sister. He navigated the maze of the labyrinth till he found a place he felt was right for the task at hand and pulled out the crystal which he then proceeded to bury and then settled several traps to the area and the resting place to make it so getting to it would be near impossible. Once he finished, he made his way back to the surface spaces to help out where he could, though not before checking on his sister.

Karkat felt the other pull him close and he seemed to savor the touch and seemed to sink into it. As the power began to ebb and drain from him, now that the task was complete, he felt his world grow black once more for a time. He then stirred again, when his mate settled him and the eggs on his back and he clung tightly, though he seemed a bit scared as he tried to glance around and found that what greeted him was the world devoid of color. It was like staring at the world in a negative while dreaming. He whimpered softly at the startling sensations. If one were to look at his eyes, they would seem to have become covered with a film or as if they taken on a milky pinkish red color that covered the whole eye, across his vibrant red irises and the yellow sclera. In a sense, this times price of the power was a partial loss of his sight or a loss of it in a way that took away the vibrancies that made things wonderous.

Masaai took Karkat to the jades after noticing in a broken mirror the others eyes. He, himself only had one eye but his mate's eyes didn't seem right "Karkat go with the jades love. I will wait here for you.” his laid down in a position that Karkat could get off his back.

Tarina sighed seeing the eyes she wasn't going to tell Masaai right away. She took Karkat once he was off his mate to a room checking him over "Karkat please explain your what you're seeing right now" she whispered not wanting to be too loud.

Karkat slipped from his mates back slowly, his body filled with nervous tremors as he seemed to take a moment to focus on the surroundings around him for a moment, seeming to sniff a few times before his senses were flooded with information. He still had blood around his eyes and nose, as well as blood from the now burned scar-like runes on his wrists. Runes to the ancient powers once held by the mutants long ago. He followed the one he scented as Tarina, letting her take him to a room to examine him. She seemed nervous. He felt like he could feel and sense the depths of emotions along the bonds.

"It feels like I am staring at everything in a negative, all washed and nearly colorless. And hazy, like a dream. Smells and emotions seem to augment the senses. For example, I knew which of the group of Jade's was you because your aura smells like cinnamon...yeah that's definitely something weird. I can like, fix on people auras and the scent they carry....it weird. My mate smells like sugar cookies and earth..."

Tarina held back a giggle "Sugar cookies?.....your power blind it's not uncommon in your color.....even in the dead they can achieve this power.......your not normal blind like say the youngest pyrope?" she smiles "What I fear is Masaai’s reaction to your new form.....with highblood already down one eye hearing you're slightly blind might send him into a panic though if you work on your smell the blind half will not affect you at all...."she sighed as a jade walked in nodding then left “Gamzee’s awake do you wanna see him?" she asked

He seemed to cock his head at her in confusion, not sure as to how to understand or accept the strange new means of seeing. It bothered him in a way, perhaps because he felt lost and confused. He also wasn't really sure what was all happening to him, to be honest. It also didn't help that there was little to no knowledge of the extent of what his blood or the ancient limes were capable of. Very little info that was written down of the two castes was long lost for millennia, and just as much had also been destroyed by the Condesce in an effort to stamp out their existence and the memories or proof they did exist. So he had little to nothing to help him learn or even understand what was happening let alone know what was to come. As far as he knew, he was the only one of his blood to survive long enough and possibly advance far enough in their powers and awakening of them then any of his types had in likely over a thousand sweeps or more.

When she mentioned Gamzee, his head perked slightly and he nodded softly. He needed to see the other in some way, to reconnect their bond. It had been damaged when he nearly died. It had him on edge right now, likely cause for him, Gamzee was like a calming balm next to his mate's presence and the idea of nearly losing his longest and most important bond had scared him to death, almost as much as nearly losing his mate.

Tarina smiles ".....I will ask Sikarn if he knows any further back, ancestors who got to your stage of power and became power blind if we can get them back to the living in some way it might help to have a tutor for you" she lead him to Gamzee. Who despite the screeches from the jades to stay down jumped up pulling Karkat into a hug.

"Are you okay Karkat, I blacked out did that witch touch you?!" he was worried nuzzling his moirial

Karkat simply nodded, though had a feeling it would be something hard pressed to accomplish, though he wouldn't put it past miracles at this point anymore.

As he entered the room he heard his moirail yelling at Jade's, who were screaming back at him to settle down and let them finish treating him. He startled slightly at first when the other rushed him in a hug till the scent of grapes and sugary soda, almost like his moirail's favorite Faygo flavor filled his senses.  
"Good to see your happy to see me, now get your ass back in bed Gam and let the Jades finish treating you. And no the witch didn't get me, but stuff's happened...." He was sure once the other took a few moments to settle down, they would notice the eerie eyes Karkat now had, along with the ancient runes now burned into his wrists. He stayed close, though, savoring the closeness as the bond began to hum once more with energy, now he was close enough for the bond to reaffirm itself between him.  
Gamzee whined pulling Karkat on his lap as the jades sighed working around the two to heal Gamzee. "What happen to your eyes?" he asked he was curious about the others new state.

A guard walked in "Lord Karkat.....you're needed in princess Sakana's room sir....." he waited for a response.

Karkat let him pull him into his lap and watched the various Jades work on his moirail. "A form of blindness....sort of a sacrifice in return for the power I let loose....It's not bad, but it will take some getting used too..." He seemed to snort softly. "Particularly since I guess I'll have to get used to the scent of your slightly noxious sugary Faygo sorta smell." He rolled the milky toned eyes softly. "Of course, you have to smell like that grape swill to me...."

He then glanced in the direction of the voice of the guard who smelled like gunpowder to him and blinked, slipping free of his moirails embrace. "What's wrong with my little girl?" He seemed to grow slightly distressed, worrying over the wellbeing of his eldest children. Sakana and Zaiden where his precious ones. They were his world. All his children were, but the twins were extra special to him since they were the first born and the two born of the bond that he had fought for and nearly died for more than once.

Gamzee laughed at Karkat's talk about his smell "You smell like cherries to me" he noticed the guard frowning what happen to his half-sister he wanted to know

The guard took a deep breath "She's.....she woke up but .....we think her hearing has faded quite a lot we had to repeat things to her, the jades are doing the best they can but......your daughter's hearing is nearly gone if you want to talk to her you have to hold her close and make sure nothing's going on around you.....Lord Kurloz said he will teach her sign language they believe the messiahs didn't mean for it to happen and gave her too much of her power at once......we don't know how to tell Lord Highblood even Kurloz and Garmie winced at the idea.." he took a deep shaky breath after saying it he didn't realize he had held his breath.

Karkat rolled his eyes at Gamzee before turning back to the guard. He listened to what the other had to say, feeling his stomach sink slightly at the idea that his little girl may have paid her own price for this battle with her hearing.

"I have a feeling my mate is going to have a fair share of news he doesn't want to hear coming his way...." He still needed to figure out himself how to explain the fact he was now blind in a sense, let alone explain the runes burned permanently into his wrists.

He took a few more moments to take care of his moirail before he made to decision to go and see his daughter, needing to visit her and make sure she knew still had his love and support. He had already picked up a good amount of sign language learning from Kurloz, having wanted to learn it since there were any number of members of the house who signed either due to vows of silence or because they where actually deaf or hard of hearing. Besides, he figured it would a good skill to have in general.


	43. One Step Forward, Seven Steps Back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some issues are harder to deal with than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end of the editing updates got a few chapters in. Hopefully, we can get the ball rolling more.

He moved to follow the guard to Sakana's room, wanting to spend time with his little girl. He could sense Zaiden in the area, and knowing how close the twins were, he wouldn't be surprised if the other was in Sakana's room probably curled up on a couch or in a nearby chair, if he hadn't tried to sneak into his sister's bed to cuddle close to her and keep her calm.

Sakana was a mess, she was crying and wailing because she couldn't hear her brother clearly she clung to him refusing to calm down. Highblood had entered nuzzling her "Sakana what woes you so baby?" She couldn't form words all was garbled by her crying.

Karkat entered the room, hearing his baby girl crying, and seeing that her brother felt a little distressed since he was having trouble trying to calm her. It slightly stressed his own bonds with his sister which caused him discomfort.  
He followed the scents of the twins, which reminded him of cotton candy, though Zaiden's scent smelled more like fruit punch and Sakana's like raspberries. As he drew closer, he knew his twins would see his eyes, the fact they were no longer able to 'see'. He settled in, pulling his little girl close to him, letting himself nuzzle against her. Zaiden stayed close though drew back just enough to let momma see if he was able to calm the young female. "Shhh...Saka...." He spoke close to the others ear, tuning the inflections so she could pick up on his words. "Mama is here. So are Zai and papa...." As he did this his one hand seemed to subconsciously play with Sakana's fingers, forming the words in signs for her, so she could understand and learn the words in a way. As he slowly tried to calm her, he glanced up slowly to Zaiden and to his mate. "This battle nearly lost us far too many people who are important." He knew the things he had to say were not going to be easy for any to hear let alone his mate, but he felt the most at ease of being able to potentially tell his mate the price he and his little Saka ended up paying for being the vassals of the 'messiah's will'. His brought about the awakening to his castes most powerful gifts, gifts bestowed on by the divine themselves, and like him, his little girl was chosen as the emissary to her own religions messiahs and divine entities. Something they both would never be able to escape, now they were marked by the gods as one might say. "Masaai, this battle cost us though something more dear. In response to the wishes and prayers of the people, the gods, the messiah's turned to its closest touching servants and has marked them." He showed his mate the rune marks burned into his wrists. He was sure Sakana like had some sort of similar mark somewhere, but wasn't about to try and force its showing if Sakana wasn't ready to do so. He then let his bizarre gaze fall on his mate. “In exchange for these gifts, these prayers answered we gave up something that we can and will probably never get back. Our precious Sakana has lost her ability to hear, and I am what Tarina referred to as power-blind. In a matter of sense, I am blind. I can see, but not. Its kinda hard to describe, but I think I can kinda understand my old friend Terezi now a little in regard to seeing by 'tasting and smelling'. It weird but I am slowly kinda figuring it out."

Highblood looked between the too shocked he tried to stay calm kissing his mate before hugging his daughter making her look at him " you are loved I love you baby it.....it's going to be okay"

Sakana eased down calming slowly barely hearing them but understanding lip a bit ".....i.....i love you too" she looked between her parents before to her brother pulling him in the mess family group pile Masaai grabbed the basket of eggs laying with them. Sakana chirped up saying she loved them all

He could sense his mate's unease and panic, but said nothing, knowing his mate was trying to push past his own fears and confusion to try and be there for his family.

He shifted slightly as the family was slowly piled into the bed. He let Zaiden curl up close to his sister, nuzzling and papping at her which seemed to have a soothing effect on both of them. HE himself felt exhaustion begin to pull at him and chose to let it take him.

Highblood gave a shaky smile "Sleep love everything will be okay..." he kept repeating that in his own head hoping it would come true eventually....fate has made it impossible for him to tell anymore

Tarina worked hard to patch Toshid up " DAMN IT TOSHID SIT STILL OR YOUR NOT GOING TO SEE HER TODAY" she was tired, the stress of the giant struggling to check on his mate since he woke didn't help.

Karkat mumbled something softly, though cracked an eye for a moment to sort of stare towards his mate. "Go check on your old man...he's probably giving the Jades grief, especially since your mom was hurt too..."  
He then bobbed back down and curled up to fall asleep.

Toshid continued to fidget and be difficult as Tarina patched him up. It wasn't that he was trying to be difficult, it was just he couldn't sit still or feel at ease till he at least saw his mate and was sure she was ok or something. It was that protective instinct that was gnawing at him and making him all antsy. It probably hadn't helped no one had been saying anything either which made him all the more panicky.

Highblood nodded kissing the top of both Karkat and the twins heads he slipped from the room. He slowly made his way to his father's room walking in "......" he stepped back out coming back with Psiioniic as back up the two worked together pinning their father down. "Dad it's okay mama's a strong troll, she'll see you soon" Masaai whispered. "Hey me and Masaai are okay thankth for worrying about your bigger kidth" Psiioniic joked lightly.

A jade walked in pushing a small Titian in a wheelchair the boy was half there, half not he looked to his father and brothers but then to the floor. Guilt was a powerful feeling he felt this whole mess was his fault having heard about Sakana's hearing, his father's injures ,his nephew, his own mother. In short he blamed himself "I'm so sorry" he whispered "I will never act up again......I...daddy" he whimpered the jade notice the emotional stress of being in the room. "Shoot I'm sorry Titian I thought if you saw lord Toshid you would feel better " she sighed starting to push Titian out.

Toshid still fidgeted about though seemed to mumble soft growls as his two eldest sons came in to help the Jades and pin him down. "All they had to do was tell me if she ok or not....but no one is talking so it's making me more nervous...."

He eventually gave up fighting trying to go see Vellon, though you could tell he was all grumpy and irritable. He saw the Jade bring in little Titian. He seemed to be upset and blaming himself for everything that had happened, though the Jade who brought him seemed to move to take him back out as the young male seemed stressed. He sighed and let himself relax. "I'll behave you two. Go and see to Titian. I think he'll need more support and care right now than I do..."

Highblood "He's fine father a little guilt builds character maybe now he won't run off so much" Psiioniic agreed "Well go see if we can find out something on mom" they left quietly neither wanted to deal with their little brother cause they agreed this wouldn't have happened had he not gotten Sakana captured. Now highblood had a power blind mate and a daughter who can't hear well enough to be left on her own or be able to ever move out if she wanted.

Titian sat in the chamber room they hated so much he needed time to calm down it was one place not a lot would go.

Vellons state was good they were able to stable her, but in the process, her voice died out she tried to speak before going into a coma the hole in the neck should have killed her but it didn't.

Toshid sighed softly. "You're right, but still, go at least check on him in a little while. Let him stew for now, but don't let him settle for too long. You, Masaai, should know better the dangers of us purples spending too much time alone 'with our thoughts'. He also doesn't have an established moirail yet who can keep him from teetering..."

Karkat had fallen into a slightly fitful sleep, his mind still playing a lot of the jumbled mess of things that all had happened. He would occasionally toss and turn, though eventually settled again when he felt Zaiden curl in and pap his head softly in his own little sleepy way.

Sakana woke getting up she was thirsty. She got up slipping past everyone she headed for the kitchen unaware a certain grandma blueblood following her to watch over her.

Signless looked to Darkleer "Mate......Dolorosa told me....Karkat's now power blind and Sakana can’t hear much anymore...." he informed his mate and Equius who happen to be with them. Signless watched Equius punch the wall "equ-"

"Shut up" Equius growled out clearly not happy at all.

Karkat felt the bed shift slightly, and his eye cracked open, watching Sakana wander out, though he sensed Tintin nearby, so he didn't seem worried about her stepping away for a little while.

Darkleer listened as his mate told him of the fates that had befallen their one son and their granddaughter. He sighed heavily and seemed a little unhappy about it, but found he was more thankful they were still alive. He knew the two of them could and would likely adapt over time to their new predicaments. When Equius punched the wall and then growled at Signless telling him to shut up, he grabbed the younger males wrist and made him look at him. "We are upset and angry over a lot of things that have happened Equius. But what's done is done. Right now we should be thankful for the fact we have all survived and will live on. Some may have to live on with injuries that may or may not ever fully heal. Some had things taken from them, but will adapt. We can help by being supportive as they adapt to the new ways of life, just as we can both talk and listen. For those we can, we will make things to help them adapt to their new lifestyles. We all need to work together and help each other as we move forward..."

"Works on your own" he hissed punching his father before turning away "This isn't going to work I'm going to find out who took Sakana’s blood and made them I'm going to find out who needs to die than give them a painful death " he moves to retreat to his room to pack some clothes he didn't want to sit by anymore or see his niece suffer like she was or see his brothers eye issue. he was triggered beyond his boundaries.

Kankri saw his little brother punch his father storming up he glared his brother down even though he had been bed ridden by nearly everyone he still got up he wasn't going to fight Equius only stare the younger troll down.

Equius stared back, about to take aim for his brothers face.

Darkleer seemed to take the punch, though spit a little blood out as he glanced towards Signless. "Go rest, or go and check on Karkat and the grandkids. I need to go deal with our other son..." He then unclasped his helm piece with his goggles and handed them over to Signless he turned and stalked down the halls to where Equius headed off. You could tell Darkleer was livid. He walked up to the sight of seeing Kankri trying to glare down the other and Equius was looking and itching to punch the other as well it seemed.

Meanwhile, Kurloz came up from behind his mate, growling dangerously. He slipped in between Equius and Kankri, staring down the younger Zahaak. "Would you dare strike my mate and your brother little Zahaak? Would you put your possible nieces or nephews at risk? If you are really feeling the urge to fight dear blue brother, I will happily be willing to lay on some sweet hurt right about now...."

Equius growled more his anger growing as he moved around them leaving them alone "fucking assholes"

Kankri looked to his mate in disapproval "Kurloz that was uncalled for I had things under control" he whispered.

Equius knocked over a few statues in his path slamming his own door. one of the statues happen to be of Darkleer's dad back in the war times and now it was shattered.

Kurloz watched the other stalk off though watched as a really pissed off looking Darkleer walked past them. He actually shuddered a little. He then glanced over to his mate. "And you young man should not be out of bed or walking about. I do believe the matron told you that you were on bed rest. Now back to bed with you...besides, I'm not sure we want to be anywhere near this area in the next ten minutes or so love... last time I saw Darkleer with that look on his face...lets just say, your brother probably gonna be visiting the pretty jades later, and there might be some needing of some minor construction..."

He then scooped up Kankri and took him back towards their room, so Kankri could rest like he was supposed to be doing.

Darkleer followed the younger Zahaak back towards his room, taking in the damage the other had caused. Though when he saw the one statue and it state, he about flipped his gasket, as he slammed his fist through Equius' door. He then chose to pretty much wrench what was left of it off the hinges. "EQUIUS ZAHAAK!!" He then stormed forward straight towards the other, and if looks could kill, Equius would likely have become vaporized by the deadly glare being cast his way.

Equius jumped not hearing his father yell his name in a long time fear overtook "....father?" he whimpered looking for a way out of this one.

Kankri struggled " No I will not lay in bed all day damn it. The matron and her band of jade's if im not free to move I'm going to go insane!!"

Kurloz growled a soft warning. "I'm not saying you can't still do things love, but you must be careful lest we lose the little ones growing inside you. If you have to wander around somewhere and I'm not there to carry you or something, at least use a wheelchair. I also worry if you overexert yourself right now." He frowned slightly as he sighed

He stalked forward and grabbed a handful of Equius' hair before moving to pin him to the nearby wall. He was fuming and you could see how hard he was trying to not outright slam his fist into the young males face. "How dare you act in such a disrespectful and disgraceful manner! I know I raised you better than this...or damn tired." He then slammed his fist into the others gut. "Not only were you rude and disrespectful to me and your mother, you were disrespectful to your brother and his mate. In fact, your brother Kankri I am sure is getting his own lecture from his mate, since I do believe he is supposed to on strict bed rest and not exerting himself due to certain issues with his condition." He glared into Equius' eyes as he continued. "You want revenge? Trust me it ain't worth it. I guarantee in time the uncouth dogs who were responsible will be caught and likely brought in for execution. Now perchance then when that happens, we could consider you being part of those who have the honor of ending their miserable existences. Till then, you need to learn to control your temper and learn to adjust that attitude of yours..."  
He then dragged Equius from his room to show him the damaged statues he had taken his rage out on. "This is a result of your actions and your temper. You will be helping with cleaning up and repairing these statues. You will also be apologizing to your grandmother, for destroying her favorite statue of your grandfather as well. It happened to have been commissioned by your grandmother as a memorial to your grandfather. Now it is ruined. To be honest boy, I would not be surprised if your grandmother doesn't take a page from her moirail and tan your hide and shave you bald for this one."

Kankri sighs calming down as his kisses his mate "thank you"

"......It’s just a statue.....i do not regret and I do not wish to lie to her...."he sighs "do as you may father but I have work to do and a statue is not part of it!"

Kurloz returned the kiss before nuzzling him and settling him in their bed, where he curled up next to the other. He wished to spend a little time cuddling with his mate.

Darkleer growls at Equius before he slaps the other. Hard. "Perhaps it is time for you to be grounded and spend some time to reflect on your thoughts and attitude." Much like the rooms the jades kept for the Highblood and his family, there were other rooms in the castle set up for other types of castes, including a room set up to handle the strength of the Zahaak family. It tended to be used for situations like this as punishment or to place in isolation to reflect where they couldn't cause damage to the rest of the building. "As for the statue, I'm sure your grandmother will be quite thrilled to hear that her favorite statue was destroyed by her grandson who is acting not only like a wrigger who ain't getting what they want, but anything other than a gentleman." He kept hold of the others hair, then grabbed the others arm and wrenched it behind his back, and pinned it there before shoving Equius towards the room in question, not giving him any more time to argue or try and be a responsible young man. As far as he was concerned the time had past.

Equius sighed not even struggling at this point.He knew what he did was wrong he only hoped his father wouldn't hurt him anymore.

Tintin found the broken statue giving off a banshee wail. first, her morail is down and no one knows what her status is now her mate's war statue is smashed beyond repair her mood started to get worse she stormed around the castle trying to burn steam before finding the guilty party

Darkleer moved his son towards the room in question and once he had arrived, he released the others hair, so he could push open the door, before shoving the other inside. As he did so, he heard a high-pitched wail echo through the corridors. He had a feeling Tintin had found the destroyed statue. "You can spend time in here for a spell to think and to consider your actions, though I do have a feeling you're gonna get a visit from your grandmother quite soon and it isn't going to be pleasant."

Equius grumbled being put in the room " just shut the door already" he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone

He cracked the younger male upside the head at least one more time before he shut and locked the door, before heading back down the hall to see about figuring out any of the statues and other things damaged could be salvaged or repaired somehow.

Tintins rage had everyone out of her way. she found out who broke it, but who lit the young ones fire then fed it was who she was after finding darkleer " son" she could see him freeze up where he stood.

Darkleer heard his mothers voice as he was heading down the hall and he turned to face her. "Yes, Mother?" Knowing his luck, he probably was going to hear his fare share of a tongue lashing, but seemed to expect it, even though it was his son's temper that had been the reason things had become damaged.

Tintin stopped really close to him "When a wiggler throws a fit do not add on to it. I will not strike him for he is your problem however I may be leaving for my old hive soon. my temper will not help this place heal" she sighs " We only get one chance with them make it count darkleer....or lose you baby blue forever then again with the newer eggs he probably is struggling to fit in.....i made up my mind I'm not even gonna talk to him about it....he's too young to understand the meaning of statutes and to hurt to hear anything.”

Equius sat in a corner looking at an old picture of him and nepeta. ".......wish you were here nep.....i could use your cat puns and telling me it's okay..." he sighs putting the picture away

He gave his mother a look. "I simply told him to mind his attitude. He told his mother to shut-up, then punched me for telling him not to basically be disrespectful. I understand we are all dealing with and coping with what happened, but it still doesn't give him a right to be disrespectful. That much you taught me in regards to one's elder's mother." When she mentioned she would go back to her old hive. He sighed and glanced away. "Please don't leave mother. I worry about you alone and then dealing with my ungrateful brothers. If you do decide to leave and not stay here, then please take my old hive instead. Its closer by and would be easier for the grandkids to come visit. Plus, my brothers are not welcome there, unless I give them permission, so they cannot come and bother you. If you chose that, I can have some folks help move you out of your old hive and over to my old one...."  
He knew his mother was right on the statues and him likely not understanding the meaning of them, but he did also feel the boy did need to learn to curb his temper or find other outlets to vent it that didn't involve him destroying the property of others.   
"I just wish I knew how I could help him, mother... I feel he needs guidance in learning to control his temper and learning to respect others and the property of others. I know he had a moirail at one point, or so Karkat mentioned in one of a number of conversations at one point. Unfortunately, I do not know what has become of her. If I did, I would seek to find her and bring her to stay here. It would probably be of help to him....I know it would."

"....." she sighed "I will not move to your hive my hive is my hive" she stated "....nepeta last I heard shes on the run from her own family and be found in the north woods .....send him there tell him to go there and look around get him out of the castle and let him breathe its what I did with you and it worked"

He sighed with sadness at his mother's insistence but said nothing on her decision to stick with her hive. "I'll let him know in a little while after he's had a short spell to settle down. Right now, I feel he's too unsettled to even think right of anything but revenge. I'll let him out in an hour and let him search for her..."

"Good" she kisses his head "Now why don't you come see your grand daughter she sent me to get you before this mess started"


End file.
